La fleur de cerisier et la guerre de l'Anneau
by Lusaphira
Summary: Forcée de participer à une quête dangereuse si elle veut rentrer chez elle, Sakura va devoir se montrer retorse, si elle veut s'en sortir. Entre duperies, mensonges et ténèbres, le destin de l'Anneau se verra soumis à une variable des plus inattendues.
1. Un voyage imprévu

Salutations à tous mes lecteurs.

Voici le premier chapitre d'un cross-over entre Naruto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Avant toute chose, sachez que c'est une histoire alternative, tirée d'une de mes précédentes fanfics, _Un monde de sang, de larmes et de souffrances, _la modification de la trame se trouvant au niveau du chapitre 49.

Bien qu'avoir lu la fic originale puisse aider, il n'est pas nécessaire de le faire. Les secrets seront révélés lentement.

Cette fiction met en scène une Sakura très différente de l'habituelle, avec ses secrets et ses fourberies. N'attendez pas qu'elle soit honnête et sincère. Après tout, un ninja, c'est un combattant de l'ombre et j'ajouterais cette maxime du roi Louis XI : "Qui ne sait pas dissimuler, ne sait pas régner"

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Un voyage imprévu.<strong>

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer au dessus de la forêt de buildings qu'était Amegakure. Le son des gouttelettes qui martelaient les toits de zinc était un simple fond sonore auquel on ne prêtait plus attention après avoir passé quelques heures en ville. L'eau ruisselait sur chacune des façades des gratte-ciels, s'écoulant dans d'immenses gouttières drainant les eaux vers le lac qui cerclait la capitale du pays de la pluie. Les immenses projecteurs qui balayaient la ville étaient sans cesse en activité, assurant la surveillance des rues inondées dont la plupart des fenêtres étaient condamnées par de lourds rideaux de fer.

Au milieu de cette monstrueuse masse de métal amalgamé et parcouru de lignes électriques, l'on trouvait un étrange bâtiment, encore plus oppressant que le reste de cette forteresse de métal froid et impersonnel. Cette tour était vaguement semblable à un être humain et la laideur externe donnait envie à n'importe qui de faire demi-tour.

Alors que le tonnerre grondait, les violents sons des éléments en furie ne suffisaient pas à couvrir le vacarme produit par la bataille qui avait lieu sur le toit de l'usine de traitement des eaux usées.

Quatre ninjas, vêtus de capes noires ornées de nuages carmins, s'affrontaient dans une lutte à mort, luttant de toute leur forces dans cet affrontement qui déterminerait du sort du monde shinobi.

Alors que les trois derniers survivants de l'Akatsuki, c'est-à-dire Konan, Zetsu et Sakura luttaient ensemble, ils étaient en difficulté face à leur adversaire. Leur ennemi était un vétéran de l'ancien monde shinobi, qui avait des décennies d'expérience derrière lui.

Engoncé dans son armure rouge, le fier Uchiha Madara luttait comme un lion pour triompher. Le légendaire shinobi avait soigneusement mis son plan en œuvre depuis des années et ne comptait pas laisser la moindre chance à leurs adversaires. C'était lui le véritable fondateur de l'Akatsuki et il ne laisserait pas ni cette utopiste de Konan, ni cette parvenue aux cheveux roses, lui voler les fruits de son travail.

Avec une fureur indescriptible dans son regard de sang, l'homme qui trouvait tant de plaisir à combattre agita son grand éventail, générant de nouvelles bourrasques de vent.

Alors que Konan s'envolait et que Zetsu s'ancrait au sol par le biais de ses racines, Sakura concentra son chakra dans ses pieds pour résister à la tempête. Ce fut peine perdue face à la puissance que Madara mettait dans son attaque, déterminé à triompher.

La rafale envoya Sakura contre l'un des pylônes d'acier qui se dressait en arrière plan, servant de support à de multiples câbles électriques. La violence du coup fit grimacer la combattante aux cheveux roses, alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement de son violent choc contre la masse de métal.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas, Madara ! hurla son adversaire déterminée, qui fut jadis une kunoichi fidèle à Konoha.

Un sourire naquit entre lès lèvres du centenaire, alors qu'il éloignait les nuées d'origamis de Konan.

- Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre, Haruno ? ajouta t-il avec mépris. Alors affronte le vrai pouvoir du Sharingan éternel !

Alors qu'il disait cette phrase, il saute à la gorge de Sakura et commence à l'étrangler de sa puissante poigne. En face de lui, la ninja réagit en s'entourant d'une aura plus sombre. La pupille du brun aux longs cheveux tournoya rapidement, essayant d'entraîner la combattante aux cheveux roses dans une autre dimension. Face à cette menace, Sakura répondit en utilisant Kamui, la technique de transposition. L'attaque envoyait simplement l'ennemi ailleurs, dans une autre dimension en ouvrant un portail.

Quand les deux derniers possesseurs du Sharingan se firent face, leurs pouvoirs déchirèrent le ciel. La déchirure parut flotter pendant quelques instants, avant de s'élargir pour engloutir les deux nukenin.

Konan et Zetsu, restés en arrière, car ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de lutter contre cette fichue pupille, eurent juste le temps de voir un intense flash lumineux. Lorsque la luminosité redevint supportable, il ne restait qu'une sphère sombre, tandis que les deux adversaires s'effacèrent, absorbés dans une faille ouverte qui les conduirait vers un monde inconnu.

Tout ce qu'ils purent fugacement apercevoir dans ce passage, ce fut un vide noir, sans source lumière, brièvement éclairé par de pâles volutes violacés qui éclairaient faiblement le néant environnant, avant de s'estomper de nouveau.

Leur voyage dans cette stase leur sembla long, aussi pénible qu'une éternité à attendre, sans pouvoir rien faire. Alors qu'ils craignaient l'inconnu situé au-delà de cet étrange vortex, les deux combattants se séparèrent, cessant de fixer les yeux de l'autre pour s'éloigner avant d'être rapidement éjectés hors de cet espace situé au-delà des plans dimensionnels.

La jeune femme sentit poindre une violente migraine qui lui vrilla les tempes, comme si un marteau tambourinait sur son crâne. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'effondrer, ce fut un grand flou vert.

Lentement, alors qu'elle émergeait de son inconscience, ses sensations lui revinrent.

Toujours allongée sur le ventre et les yeux fermés, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de terre humide sous son nez, ainsi que la sensation de chatouillis provoquée par les brins d'herbes encore couverts de rosée matinale. Ses mains tâtonnaient le sol, cherchant à obtenir une information, aussi minime soit-elle, sur son environnement.

Son corps lui semblait atrocement douloureux, alors elle préféra rester allongée pour calmer la douleur. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux pour en savoir davantage sur le monde l'entourant. Si elle était dans de l'herbe humide, mais avec suffisamment de soleil pour la sécher rapidement, c'est qu'elle n'était plus à Amegakure. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun pré autour du village fortifié et de son lac.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre. En même temps, sa tentative de soulever son corps avec ses bras fut toute aussi infructueuse, étant donné les multiples déchirures dans tous ses muscles.

En tant que ninja, elle connaissait de nombreuses techniques médicales et elle fit circuler un flot régulier de chakra pour irriguer tout son corps et réparer les multiples lésions internes. En attendant, elle allait devoir rester allongée dans ce pré inconnu, en espérant que personne d'hostile ne viendrait l'attaquer. Elle pourrait se défendre, mais au prix de nombreuses douleurs, ce qui n'était pas une possibilité plaisante.

Après quelques moments d'attente, ou elle perdit la notion du temps, les craquements légers de feuilles mortes piétinées, arrivèrent à son oreille. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre et s'avançaient vers elle. A première vue, c'était un homme assez négligé. Vêtu d'un long pantalon brun sale et d'un manteau vert à capuchon, on ne voyait de son visage qu'une barbe hirsute. Ses bottes étaient boueuses, indiquant qu'il avait au moins marché pendant plusieurs jours.

Ce qui effraya Sakura, c'est que cet homme ne devait pas être pris à la légère, comme le prouvait l'épée que cet inconnu avait à sa ceinture. Dans sa tête, elle commençait à envisager différentes hypothèses, tentant d'appréhender les motivations de l'homme. En tout cas, s'il tentait de la violer, elle n'aurait aucune pitié à lui envoyer un kunaï dans l'entrejambe. Sa main se rapprocha lentement de sa poche d'armes, tandis que l'homme s'agenouillait.

Lorsque l'inconnu retira son capuchon, la kunoichi cessa tout mouvement. L'homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années avait des cheveux sombres, crasseux et désordonnés qui lui arrivaient au cou, mais ce qui rassura le plus Sakura, ce furent ses yeux profonds dans lesquels ne brillèrent aucune trace de malice.

- Allez vous bien, mademoiselle ? interrogea t-il avec inquiétude.

Sakura sentait que son corps avait partiellement récupéré de ses dommages, lui permettant de répondre par l'affirmative. Aussitôt, l'inconnu se détendit.

- Vous m'avez fait une belle peur, avoua t-il. De loin, les dessins sur votre manteau m'ont fait penser à du sang et j'ai craint que vous ne soyez blessés.

Avec fébrilité, la jeune femme se releva en acceptant la puissante poigne de l'homme aux habits boueux. Ce dernier eut l'occasion de détailler davantage l'étrange femme devant lui.

Elle avait des cheveux d'une couleur très étrange, retenus par un bandeau orné d'un symbole inconnu semblable à un escargot barré, leur longueur masquant le coté droit de son visage. Le seul œil visible était d'un vert intense, plein de vie et de vigueur. Son visage affichait une dureté inhabituelle chez une femme, mais sans se départir d'une certaine harmonie dans les traits. Le reste de son corps était masqué par ce long manteau aux dessins cramoisis, seules les extrémités de ses doigts dépassaient des manches. L'inconnue portait également de longues bottes noires avec de petits talons. Les chaussures qui moulaient la cheville et le bas de la jambe disparaissaient dans l'ombre sous le long manteau noir.

Après avoir rapidement détaillée l'inconnue, il lui demanda si elle savait toujours qui elle était et ou se rendait elle. C'était peu commun de croiser une femme si étrange, perdue dans les terres sauvages. Ses habits étonnants indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas exactement des environs.

- Je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi, répondit-elle avec politesse, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes.

La fin de la phrase indiquait que l'inconnue était sur la défensive, comme si elle se méfiait de quelque chose.

- Je suis un rôdeur, murmura le barbu. Ici, on m'appelle Grands-Pas.

Si cet individu semblait accepter de répondre à ses questions sans chercher à la tuer comme la nukenin qu'elle était, alors elle pouvait essayer de lui accorder un peu de confiance.

- Je me nomme Sakura Haruno, murmura la plus jeune.

- Eh bien, Dame Sakura, que faites vous seule au milieu des terres sauvages ? Les bêtes rodent la nuit et d'autres personnes auraient pu être mal intentionnées.

- Pour être honnête, avoua la ninja avec anxiété, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu venir ici. C'est très flou dans mon esprit. La dernière chose que je me rappelle, c'était de me battre à Amegakure, mais après …

Amegakure. Ce nom ne disait absolument rien au rôdeur, qui avait pourtant baroudé aux quatre coins de la terre du milieu, jusqu'au pays de Rhûn et au désert du nord. La méfiance commença à le gagner, car apparemment, cette jeune femme ne semblait pas être à sa place ici. Rien qu'à la voir, on sentait qu'elle était étrangère à cet endroit.

- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ce trouve cet endroit, répondit l'homme en haussant légèrement les épaules. Vous êtes quelque part dans les terres d'Eriador, au nord ouest de la Terre du Milieu.

La Terre du Milieu ? Cet endroit ne disait absolument rien à Sakura. Si seulement les ninjas étaient un peu plus versés dans l'exploration et la géographie, que dans les guerres intestines.

- L'Eriador ? Ou est-ce, par rapport aux pays élémentaires ? demanda la ninja avec une panique légère dans la voix. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des nations shinobi ? demanda t-elle avec espoir.

- Je regrette, répondit Grands-Pas avec gravité, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où peuvent se trouver ces terres.

Les yeux écarquillés, Sakura commença à s'inquiéter. Elle était désormais dans un endroit inconnu, loin des siens et des terres qu'elles connaissaient.

- Te voila loin de chez toi, murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour l'étranger. Très, très loin.


	2. En route pour Bree

Salutations à tous les lecteurs et encore merci à ceux qui m'offrent leur soutien par de gentilles reviews.

Voici le second chapitre de cette longue aventure, alors que notre héroïne fait plus ample connaissance avec le mystérieux rôdeur.

Ah oui, j'ai trouvé cette remix d'un des thèmes de l'Akatsuki sur Youtube, faite par _The12thAkatsuki, _dont voici l'adresse : http :/www .youtube. com/ watch ?v=8gLHDC YGIy4&NR=1 Je trouve cette version sinistre à souhait et je pense qu'elle conviendrait parfaitement comme thème pour notre chère Sakura.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Le Seigneur des anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : En route pour Bree<strong>

Face à cette arrivée impromptue, le rôdeur se sentait mal à l'aise. Il semblerait que cette jeune femme soit en grand danger, loin des siens et de ses racines. Une fraction de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui crier qu'il était possible que cette femme soit une espionne rusée, mise au service de l'ennemi, mais ce qu'il avait pu lire dans cet œil d'un vert si intense l'incitait à lui faire confiance, à donner une chance à cette femme.

- Dame Sakura, j'ai peut être une solution, avoua t-il du bout des lèvres.

Immédiatement, Sakura sortit de ses pensées et se trouva très intéressée par ce que l'homme allait lui dire. D'un signe de tête, elle l'invita à continuer.

Le rôdeur semblait gêné de devoir parler de ce qui l'amenait ici, de sa mission bien spécifique, mais il sentait au fond de lui que cette femme n'était pas fondamentalement mauvaise.

- Je suis actuellement en mission pour le seigneur Elrond, de Fondcombe. Cette importante tache consiste à retrouver Gandalf le magicien et à ramener une auprès personne auprès d'Elrond. C'est un seigneur elfe qui détient de grandes connaissances et comme Gandalf est un grand sorcier, il est possible que ces deux êtres puissent vous apporter aide et conseil. Comme il semble que vous n'ayez pas d'autre alternative, je vous suggère de venir avec moi.

Sakura accepta immédiatement la proposition. Cet homme était, à l'heure actuelle, sa seule issue possible et elle n'allait pas gâcher cette opportunité par fierté.

- Je dois vous prévenir, poursuivit le vagabond, que ce voyage ne sera pas des plus faciles. Il faudra dormir dans les bois et il est possible que nous devrons combattre. Cela risque d'être dangereux pour vous et …

- Je peux le faire, affirma Sakura en coupant abruptement son interlocuteur. Si vous sous entendez que le problème réside dans le fait que je sois une femme, alors vous êtes dans le faux. Je suis, sans vouloir me vanter, une ninja redoutable.

Grand-Pas avait rapidement vu le visage de Sakura s'assombrir. Les sourcils froncés et la froide détermination qu'elle affichait indiquait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Cette femme savait ce que c'était que le combat, elle savait ce que cela faisait de faire couler le sang.

- Si vous avez peur de devoir trainer un boulet, sachez que je sais me battre et que je sais tuer.

- Je veux bien vous croire, concéda le rôdeur, mais qu'est-ce qu'un ninja ?

Ah oui, quand même. Elle était vraiment tombée loin de chez elle. Comment expliquer son boulot à une personne totalement étrangère au système shinobi.

- Nous nommons nous-mêmes les shinobis, ou ninjas, ceux qui combattent au service d'un village caché. Nous accomplissons diverses missions contre payement. Ces missions peuvent aller du jardinage au meurtre, en passant par le vol, l'escorte ou l'espionnage.

- Vous êtes une mercenaire ? demanda t-il avec étonnement. Mais quel âge pouvez vous avoir ?

Sakura sourit. Il semblait ignorer que la politesse faisait qu'on ne devait jamais demander son âge à une femme. C'était une chose particulièrement cachée par les femmes coquettes, en particulier par son ancien mentor qui avait conservé un corps harmonieux en dépit de ses nombreuses années.

- Vous savez, chez moi c'est un mode de vie parfaitement normal, puisqu'il faut bien gagner sa vie. De toute façon, ce qui compte pour un ninja, c'est son nindo, sa voie choisie à suivre, pour savoir pourquoi il se bat. Je ne suis pas vraiment une mercenaire, car je ne combats pas pour l'argent. Je me bats pour les rêves de la personne que j'aime. L'organisation que j'ai ralliée est codirigée en secret par le chef du village caché de la pluie, donc ça ne fait pas de moi une simple mercenaire. Pour votre gouverne, je viens d'avoir 16 ans au mois de mars dernier.

Seize ans, pensa l'homme bouleversé. Cette femme était donc si jeune et elle avait déjà combattu. Elle avait même déjà tué. Il savait ce que ça faisait que de tuer, cette sensation qui vous envahit après la prise de la première vie. Il connaissait l'effet que provoquait cet acte, de savoir qu'on avait du sang sur les mains et que cette sensation de souillure ne partirait jamais.

- Vous travaillez donc pour une organisation de ninjas. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre groupe.

Sakura s'assombrit brutalement. Cet homme était curieux et il désirait visiblement en savoir plus sur elle. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les mercenaires et ça s'entendait dans le dégoût qu'il mettait dans ce terme. Il voulait se faire une opinion et savoir s'il pouvait vraiment se fier à elle. En tout cas, mieux valait taire le fait qu'elle était une nukenin dont la tête était mise à prix.

- Notre organisation est composée de plusieurs membres de diverses origines. Nous sommes un groupe secret de rang S, S comme « Suicidaire de s'attaquer à nous », dit elle avec un petit rire.

A entendre ce son sarcastique mais sérieux, l'homme crasseux ne sut pas si elle était sérieuse ou non. Il préféra la laisser continuer, afin d'être sûr de faire le bon choix.

-Nous avons pour objectif d'assurer la paix et la stabilité entre les différentes nations, poursuivit la kunoichi. Actuellement, nous sommes en conflit contre un homme dangereux du nom de Madara Uchiha, qui cherche à déclencher une guerre généralisée à l'ensemble du monde shinobi. Quand au nom de notre organisation, nous nous appelons Akatsuki.

Et voila, pensa Sakura avec un sourire masqué. Il en sait un peu plus, je m'ouvre à lui en gagnant sa confiance et je masque les informations sensibles. Si je lui dit qu'un de nos ennemis est un fou de guerre, ça devrait conforter sa confiance en moi.

- La paix, murmura pensivement Aragorn, c'est un noble but. Nous-mêmes, rôdeurs, nous sentons que les prémisses de la guerre risquent de déferler sur la Terre du Milieu.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sakura. Maintenant, elle pouvait essayer de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

- J'aimerais en connaître plus sur la mission que vous accomplissez. Si je dois vous accompagner, j'aimerais en savoir davantage.

- Très bien, soupira l'homme barbu. Nous nous rendons au nord, dans le village de Bree. Nous devons trouver un hobbit et s'assurer qu'il arrivera sain et sauf à Fondcombe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un hobbit ? demanda Sakura qui n'avait jamais entendu ce terme de sa vie.

- Un semi-homme, répondit Aragorn. Ils ne mesurent qu'un mètre une fois adultes et vivent dans les prairies de la Comté. A vos yeux ce seraient des enfants et il y en a un qui transporte quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

Grand-Pas se retourna en direction de la forêt et regarda avec suspicion entre les troncs, comme s'il craignait d'être écouté. Pourtant, à part les oiseaux et quelques insectes, en n'entendait rien de spécial.

Lorsque Sakura essaya de vérifier si personne d'autre n'était à proximité, elle eut une surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les flux de chakra et l'énergie naturelle comme elle le faisait habituellement. Son œil droit refusait de s'activer et seul son Byakûgan semblait effectivement lui permettre de voir les formes vivantes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser ses autres pouvoirs. C'était étonnant de ne plus voir les secrets et de distinguer l'invisible comme elle en avait l'habitude, c'était même handicapant.

Après quelques secondes, elle supposa que son Sharingan et son Rinnegan étaient devenus dormants et qu'elle devrait les réveiller. C'était probablement une conséquence de son transfert brutal en ce monde.

C'était un contretemps regrettable, mais elle allait y arriver. Si elle suivait ce mystérieux rôdeur dans les terres sauvages, nul doute qu'il y aurait assez de danger pour réveiller ses pupilles. Pour l'heure, elle pourrait se débrouiller sans trop de problèmes, car ses connaissances martiales, la plupart de ses jutsus et son intelligence ne dépendaient pas de ses pupilles. Elle avait bien réussi à esquiver les sembons de Sasori sans Sharingan, alors elle pourrait se battre à l'épée sans cela. En plus, elle avait toujours sa force brutale et ses dons médicaux.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, rétorqua fermement Grand-Pas après avoir observé les environs. Du moins pas ici, ajouta t-il rapidement lorsqu'il vit les sourcils roses froncés avec suspicion. L'ennemi peut employer les oiseaux pour nous espionner, se justifia t-il. Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en marche dès maintenant. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit-il d'un ton ne souffrant aucune contestation.

Sakura réajusta son manteau avant d'attacher ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse, la faisant passer sur son épaule. Elle laissa deux mèches encadrer son visage, avant de sortir un des rouleaux accrochés à sa ceinture. Après avoir sorti son chapeau de paille, elle l'enfila et laissa les bandelettes de papier tomber pour masquer ses traits. Ressortir la panoplie intégrale lui remémorait ses premières missions ou elle allait anonymement, essayant de ne pas être reconnue par les traîtres de Konoha.

- C'est l'uniforme de votre organisation ? demanda l'homme barbu avec incrédulité. Il n'est pas très discret.

- Ce n'est pas fait pour être discret, rétorqua t-elle en regardant ses ongles manucurés et couverts par un vernis bleu océan. Nous voulons précisément que tout le monde sache que nous sommes là, sans savoir quel binôme est présent. En général, les gens s'écartent devant nous et ils ne nous refusent rien. L'avantage de notre tenue, c'est que tous savent à qui ils ont affaire et après, libre à eux d'agir en toute connaissance de cause.

Le baroudeur des terres du nord sentit un inexplicable frisson le gagner. Les membres de cette organisation devaient vraiment être puissants, s'ils ne craignaient pas d'annoncer leur présence. En plus le dessin des capes était vraiment anxiogène, montrant qu'une personne aux mains souillées de sang s'avançait, tout en revendiquant fièrement le fait d'être un meurtrier.

En pensant au jeune âge de la personne l'accompagnant, le rôdeur ne tenait vraiment pas à aller dans ces terres ou des enfants étaient déjà des tueurs aguerris. Il savait parfaitement que des gosses s'entraînaient et maniaient des épées dans les royaumes du Rohan et du Gondor, mais il n'avait jamais entendus parler d'un endroit avec des enfants élevés spécialement pour devenir des tueurs expérimentés.

Les deux étrangers continuèrent leur route en silence, le rôdeur cachait sa présence en bougeant silencieusement, évitant les brindilles et les feuilles mortes. Sakura concentrait une partie de son chakra dans ses pieds pour atténuer les sons qu'elle faisait en se déplaçant.

Après quelques heures de marche matinale, le temps commença à se couvrir et inévitablement, la pluie finit par tomber alors qu'il était environ midi. Le crépitement des gouttes sur les arbres et sur le sentier boueux était apaisant, même s'il n'avait pas le même tintement que dans le village d'Ame.

Le rôdeur rabattit davantage son capuchon couleur crasse sur son visage, avant de ramener ses mains à l'intérieur de son ample cape grise.

- Vous n'avez pas froid avec ce temps ? demanda Grands-Pas avec une inquiétude teintée de curiosité.

Sakura tourna lentement la tête vers son compagnon de route qui profita d'un éclair pour apercevoir un léger amusement dans l'œil de jade.

- Je dois vous avouer une chose. Nous les ninjas, nous pouvons être très créatifs pour nous battre, mais en ce qui concerne les noms, c'est autre chose. Je vis à Amegakure no sato, ce qui signifie le village caché de la pluie, situé au centre du pays de la pluie. Alors ce n'est pas un simple orage qui va m'arrêter.

Le rôdeur haussa les épaules. C'est vrai que lui aussi a du se battre durant des conditions climatiques pas terribles. En plus, il est avéré que l'ennemi ne cesse pas le combat en fonction du climat environnant.

- Nous approchons de Bree, signala Grands-Pas en pointant du doigt une palissade entourant des toits de tuiles, ruisselants sous les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient.

De plus près, Bree ressemblait à un village médiéval, comme il en existait dans certaines parties du pays de la Terre. Les hautes maisons étaient bâties de pierres brutes, percées par d'étroites fenêtres et renforcées par des colombages en bois. Les habitations à colombages étaient séparées par des rues étroites et tortueuses. De nombreuses cheminées fumaient, ce qui était compréhensible avec ce froid vent d'automne qui soufflait.

Une fois devant la grande porte qui permettait de franchir le rempart de bois, l'homme mal rasé donna trois coups de poing sur le bois qui vibra de façon inquiétante. Visiblement, une personne bien équipée et déterminée à entrer aurait pu le faire sans trop de difficultés. Ce dispositif semblait plus être là pour filtrer les entrer et dissuader les petits groupes de bandits, que pour arrêter une armée en campagne. Des clapotis suivirent, signe qu'une personne accourait en marchant dans les flaques d'eau. Une petite lucarne situé dans la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un homme vouté et dont les yeux cernés scrutaient les deux inconnus devant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Bree ? maugréa le gardien.

- Nous sommes venus chercher un toit pour la nuit, nous ne désirons créer aucun problème, assura l'homme des bois, les paumes écartées en signe de bonne volonté et de paix.

- Qui vous accompagne ? Donnez vos noms, demanda sèchement le gardien de la porte.

- Je suis Grands-Pas, le rôdeur et voici un des miens.

- J'accompagne Grands-Pas pour une affaire importante, rétorqua Sakura en dissimulant la tonalité féminine de sa voix. Je m'appelle Sasuke, poursuivit-elle en donnant un faux nom, le premier auquel elle pouvait penser.

Le rôdeur fronça les sourcils. En écoutant la vitesse avec laquelle Sakura avait prononcé ce nom et la raideur dans sa voix, il devenait aisé de comprendre que ce Sasuke avait un lien avec la jeune femme, mais lequel ? En tout cas, la pluie avait partiellement étouffé ces sons et le garde n'avait rien entendu, ou alors, c'est que son audition était défaillante.

Le garde, visiblement satisfait, décida d'ouvrir la porte en leur adressant une dernière mise en garde, leur signifiant qu'ils les avaient à l'œil. La kunoïchi n'écouta pas le moindre mot, ne fit pas attention au chemin suivi par son compagnon, trop occupée à se demander pourquoi, de tous les noms d'hommes qu'elle connaissait, ce fut celui là qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Lorsqu'elle chassa l'image du Teme de son esprit, elle se concentra sur la rue irrégulièrement pavée et boueuse qui était encombrée de charrettes tirées par des chevaux. Elle regarda de près cet animal, fascinée d'en voir enfin un vrai et d'aussi si près. En général, on utilisait plutôt les bœufs pour se déplacer et les rares chevaux étaient utilisés par de riches dignitaires ou des samouraïs.

- Sasuke ! siffla le rôdeur, pour attirer l'attention de Sakura.

Chassée de ses pensées par ce nom si honni, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se souvenir du faux nom qu'elle avait donné au garde. Se giflant mentalement pour sa bourde, elle rattrapa Grands-Pas qui pénétra dans une auberge dont l'enseigne indiquait qu'elle répondait au nom du Poney Fringuant.


	3. Contact établi

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs!

Voici le chapitre suivant, que je vous offre plus rapidement que je l'avais prévu. Désolé pour les adeptes des tavernes, mais je n'ai pas été flatteur en décrivant ces habitués des lieux.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Le seigneur des anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Contact établi.<strong>

Lorsque Sakura poussa la porte de l'auberge, une cloche sonna et la mit immédiatement dans l'ambiance.

Instantanément, elle sentit la chaleur de la salle vers elle, contrastant avec le froid extérieur. En voyant les âtre des deux cheminées qui ronflaient et tous les hommes attablés qui respiraient comme des veaux, elle comprit l'origine de la température élevée. D'un geste, elle dégrafa le col de sa cape, exposant le bas de son visage à l'air libre.

D'un coup d'œil, Sakura jaugea hautainement l'ensemble des clients de l'auberge. Des poivrots assoupis, des poivrots éméchés, des poivrots en train de manger, un type qui joue avec un rat et le tout qui riait, poussant des cris de singe, tandis que l'alcool coulait à flots.

Absolument écœurant, pensa Sakura en regardant la paille qui jonchait une partie du sol, notamment un coin ou un ivrogne venait de vomir avant de s'effondrer sous l'effet de ses multiples boissons.

Le rôdeur se dirigea vers le comptoir, tenu par le propriétaire dénommé Prosper Poiredebeurré.

- Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes, Grands-Pas, bégaya le tenancier.

- Bien sur que non, répondit poliment le voyageur. Je désire juste une chambre, souffla le rôdeur, la même que d'habitude. C'est pour moi et mon ami, dit il en pointant du doigt l'inconnu en manteau noir.

- Très bien, monsieur, ce sera fait. Nob ! hurla t-il à l'adresse d'un serveur grassouillet au physique ingrat qui revenait avec un plateau vide. Va préparer la chambre de ces messieurs et dépêches toi. Ne traines pas en route et reviens en salle.

Le serveur passa rapidement derrière le comptoir de bois sombre et prit une petite clé rouillée accrochée à un vieux clou tordu, planté rapidement dans une plaque de bois gondolée.

Rapidement, le dénommé Nob se rendit à l'étage, grimpant les marches en boitillant, suivi de près par les deux clients. Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte de la pièce, il redescendit rapidement, comme s'il craignait de s'attirer la colère des rôdeurs, ces mystérieux gens du nord.

Le rôdeur posa rapidement quelques unes de ses affaires près du lit situé à proximité de la fenêtre, avant de fermer la porte que le serveur avait laissée entrebâillée.

- Bien Sakura, il y a des choses dont nous devons parler. Je vous demande de taire tous les détails de cette conversation à qui que ce soit, prononça le rôdeur avec un sérieux plus rare que d'ordinaire.

Après qu'il eut obtenu satisfaction, il se détendit légèrement.

- Bien, la première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que mon nom est Aragorn. La seconde, c'est que Gandalf est en retard et qu'il nous rejoindra directement dans le ville de Foncombe. Les quatre hobbits que nous cherchons devraient arriver bientôt et ce sera notre tâche de les escorter sains et saufs.

Rapidement, il lui expliqua l'origine de l'anneau unique, comment il avait été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du destin par Sauron, qui voulait l'utiliser pour asservir le monde. Il lui conta comment l'anneau avait été perdu par le seigneur des ténèbres, avant d'être retrouvé par un hobbit.

C'était une histoire très condensée, mais le temps manquait. Si Sakura voulait entendre toute l'histoire, elle devrait attendre d'être au calme dans la ville elfe de Fondcombe.

- Maintenant, poursuivit le rôdeur avec un ton plus sérieux, je vais me poster en salle près de la porte et j'aimerais que vous espionnez discrètement tout ce qui se dira sur les hobbits.

- Très bien, souffla Sakura en enchaînant quelques mudras. Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, une copie identique de la kunoichi se dressa aux cotés de Sakura. Pendant quelques secondes, le rodeur resta estomaqué avant de se ressaisir.

- Une copie, expliqua la nukenin en voyant l'air ahuri du rôdeur. Elle va rester ici pour surveiller la pièce et moi je vais regarder ce qui se dit dans la salle.

Sakura sortit de la chambre continua sa traversée du couloir à la recherche d'une zone d'ombre adéquate. Arrivée près de l'escalier qui reliait l'étage à la salle principale, elle vit de nombreux renfoncements obscurs qui accueillaient les poutres de la charpente. Une fois cachée sur une des poutres soutenant le plafond, elle aurait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la salle.

S'assurant que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et grimpa le long du mur avant de se terrer dans un recoin sombre. Après tout, un vrai ninja doit savoir agir dans l'obscurité.

Même si les hobbits n'étaient pas encore présents, ça ne l'empêchait pas de tendre l'oreille. Les conversations de personnes sous l'emprise de l'alcool étaient parfois très intéressantes.

Sa recherche d'informations se solda par un échec, les personnes n'ayant rien d'intéressant à dire, ou alors elle n'avait pas su lire entre les phrases. Dommage qu'elle n'en sache que peu sur ce monde, elle aurait pu peut être découvrir quelque chose de très utile.

Vers onze heures du soir, l'établissement n'avait toujours pas désempli et le carillon de la porte tinta une nouvelle fois. Quatre personnes plus petites que la normale venaient de franchir le seuil de l'établissement. Il semblerait que les hobbits tant attendus se soient enfin manifestés.

Plissant les yeux et souriant comme un prédateur, Sakura fixa les quatre semi hommes. C'est maintenant que les choses allaient enfin se révéler intéressantes.

Quelques clients se retournèrent, mais retournèrent bientôt se concentrer sur leurs chopes encore pleines, tandis qu'elle entendit quelques murmures sur le fait qu'il était rare de voir des petites personnes dans le village.

L'un des hobbits, un brun assez maussade s'adressa rapidement à l'aubergiste. Il semblait assez effrayé – qui ne le serait pas en voyant l'aspect des clients – mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il semblait comme soulagé d'avoir quitté l'extérieur et il y avait autre chose en lui, quelque chose de plus diffus. C'était comme s'il y avait une personne supplémentaire.

- Byakugan, souffla la nukenin, activant sa pupille encore partiellement inactive.

En distinguant les flux de chakra, elle vit qu'il y avait une concentration de chakra maudit accroché au cou du hobbit. Ce truc semblait vraiment malsain, elle devrait y accorder plus d'attention une fois l'objet connu. Cependant, elle se doutait que ce devait être l'Anneau Unique dont Aragorn lui avait parlé.

- Bonjour, dit le hobbit en s'adressant au tenancier pour attirer son attention. Je m'appelle Frodon Soucolline et nous sommes des amis de Gandalf le Gris. Pouvez vous nous annoncer à lui ?

- Gandalf, répéta le barman en se grattant la barbe et en réfléchissant longuement. Oh bien sur, dit il en se frappant le front un vieil homme, chapeau pointu et barbe grise, c'est cela ?

Frondon souriait à la description, mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque le tenancier lui annonça que le magicien n'avait pas mis les pieds à Bree depuis six mois.

Les quatre voyageurs s'installèrent, maussades, à l'une des tables encore vides et le plus blond de tous les hobbits soupira.

- Que fait on maintenant ? demanda Sam, assis à la droite du soi-disant Soucolline.

- Il va venir, assura Frodon qui avait confiance en l'arrivée du magicien.

Alors que le hobbit dénommé Merry était allé se chercher une pinte de bière, le plus grassouillet des quatre pointa discrètement sa main en direction d'Aragorn, qui fumait tranquillement sa pipe sur un tabouret, ses traits masqués par un capuchon.

- Ce bougre ne nous a pas lâché des yeux depuis notre arrivée, souffla Sam à l'adresse de Frodon.

Sakura eut un petit sourire. Au moins, l'un des membres de ce groupe avait fait preuve de suffisamment d'observation pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient surveillés et épiés. Au moins, il y en avait un pour être la voix de la prudence.

La prudence ne semblait pas être l'apanage du hobbit appelé Pippin. Ce dernier était allé boire au comptoir et sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il avait commencé à parler.

- Sacquet ? demanda t'il avec assez d'étonnement. Sur que je connais un Sacquet ! Il est là bas ! cria t-il en pointant son doigt en direction de Frodon. C'est mon petit cousin, au second degré du coté de sa mère …

Quel imbécile, pensa la ninja cachée, il est incapable de tenir sa langue. A voir l'air effrayé sur le visage de Frodon, il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas que son nom soit prononcé à voix haute !

Frodon courut vers Pippin pour le faire taire, mais il trébucha sur la botte boueuse d'un des clients affalés au comptoir. Tombant en arrière, il fit sortir de sa poche un petit objet qu'il ne cessait d'agripper. Vu de loin, il semblait que c'était un anneau d'or banal, à la seule différence que ce truc était gonflé d'un chakra malfaisant. Dans son coin, le rôdeur se tendit et se leva à la vue de l'objet.

Lorsque Frodon laissa le petit anneau d'or glisser à son doigt, il disparut sous les murmures d'étonnement de la foule. Sakura était également bouche bée. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses en tant que ninja, mais disparaître d'un coup, sans faire le moindre signe et sans la moindre utilisation de chakra, c'était irréaliste. Il était toujours présent, mais il semblait que l'anneau obscur lui prodigue une sorte de pouvoir, lui permettant de cacher sa présence. C'était intéressant, il faudrait voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire de cette chose.

Aragorn semblait très inquiet, ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné que plusieurs personnes murmuraient à propos de la disparition d'un hobbit et qu'un client au teint jaunâtre venait de quitter l'auberge à l'instant et il avait l'air suspicieusement pressé.

Lorsque Frodon se releva et qu'il retira l'anneau d'or, il fut saisi par la ferme poigne de Grands-Pas.

- Vous attirez bien trop l'attention sur vous, Monsieur Soucolline, gronda le rôdeur.

Sans qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, Frodon se retrouva traîné silencieusement vers la chambre de l'étage. Sakura eut la présence d'esprit de dissiper son clone, pour éviter que le hobbit ne se braque face à deux inconnus potentiellement hostiles.

Dans la salle, les trois hobbits cherchaient leur ami du regard et eurent juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans l'un des couloir de l'étage. Pour Sakura, il était temps de descendre de son perchoir et de s'assurer que le contact soit correctement établi entre les hobbits et le rôdeur.

Aragorn lança sans ménagement le hobbit dans sa pièce, avant de refermer la porte en la faisant claquer.

- Que voulez vous ? demanda le hobbit avec crainte.

- Un peu de prudence de votre part, siffla le rôdeur, car vous ne transportez pas une babiole.

- Je … je ne transporte rien du tout, répondit Frodon avec un tel manque d'assurance qu'il n'en devenait pas crédible.

- C'est cela, répondit le rôdeur encapuchonné en éteignant torches et bougies. Je peux éviter d'être vu si je le désire, mais disparaître totalement, c'est un don rare.

Une fois toutes les sources de lumières éteintes, il retira son capuchon et se révéla au jeune hobbit.

- Qui … qui êtes vous ? demanda l'apeuré à terre.

- Etes vous effrayé ? demanda Aragorn avec un sourire ironique.

Normalement, toute personne acculée face à un homme mal rasé et vêtu d'habits boueux aurait répondu Oui, mais une fois encore, Frodon manqua de conviction dans sa réponse.

-Pas assez apparemment. Je sais ce qui vous poursuit, souffla t-il au hobbit.

Lorsque le parquet près de la porte grinça, le rôdeur repoussa Frodon dans le coin opposé et se plaça devant lui, comme pour le protéger, avant de dégainer son épée.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer les trois autres hobbits, armés de façon rudimentaire.

- Laissez le ! hurla Sam en menaçant le rodeur de ses poings, ou je vous rosse, Longues-jambes !

La phrase aurait pu être percutante, si les deux autres hobbits étaient armés d'autre chose que d'un chandelier et d'un tabouret. Face à ce spectacle, Aragorn ricana et rangea son épée.

- Vous êtes un vaillant cœur, maître hobbit, mais ça ne vous sauvera pas.

A l'instant, la porte fut brutalement refermée et la figure de Sakura sortit de l'ombre du coin de la pièce ou elle s'était cachée depuis l'entrée d'Aragorn.

Les autres hobbits se retournèrent, effrayés à l'idée de s'être stupidement jetés dans la gueule du loup et de se retrouver pris au piège entre deux inconnus.

- Reculez ! cria Merry en agitant son chandelier vers l'inconnu en cape noire.

Avec une vivacité inhumaine, Sakura dégaina Kusanagi accrochée à sa ceinture et trancha net plusieurs bougies du chandelier. La coupe était parfaite et précise et la taille de la lame n'aidait pas à calmer les esprits, alors que la peur gagnait davantage les hobbits.

- Rangez votre arme, sermonna le rôdeur, ou nous n'aurons jamais l'occasion d'avoir une conversation paisible.

Sans un bruit, le katana fut rengainé, disparaissant dans les pans du manteau de la membre d'Akatsuki.

- Frodon, continua Aragorn avec une voix grave, vous ne pouvez plus attendre la magicien plus longtemps. Ils arrivent.


	4. Une confiance fragile

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste le chapitre suivant, qui est certes moins long que d'habitude, mais je me rattraperais avec le prochain. Promis.

Profitez de ce chapitre, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose d'intéressant.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Le Seigneur des anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Une confiance fragile<strong>

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la chambre était tendue au possible. Trois hobbits étaient encerclés par deux rôdeurs armés et qui maintenaient un quatrième semi-homme en otage.

Alors que tous se jaugeaient du regard, une personne frappa à la porte et ouvrit rapidement, sans attendre de réponse. Surpris, les deux rôdeurs ressortirent leurs armes et firent face au tenancier dont la grasse figure se dessinait dans l'entrebaillement. Essoufflé, Prosper Poiredebeurré ne fit pas attention au spectacle inconvenant se trouvant devant lui.

- Excusez moi, dit-il en haletant, mais j'ai oublié de remettre cette lettre à Monsieur Frodon Sacquet. J'ai de ces trous de mémoire, vous m'excuserez.

- C'est pour moi, répondit le hobbit portant l'Anneau.

- Vous vous appelez donc Sacquet ? répondit l'aubergiste à la mémoire visiblement courte, s'il avait déjà oublié le nom gueulé par Pippin au comptoir.

- Vous serez agréable de ne pas vous souvenir de ce que vous avez pu voir ou entendre ici, murmura Aragorn dont le regard était lourd de menaces, tandis que le vieil homme pâlissait en hochant nerveusement de la tête.

En jetant un œil à l'enveloppe jaunie, le rôdeur regarda un petit dessin griffonné dans l'un des coins et souffla de soulagement.

- C'est de Gandalf, assura t-il. Regardez, il y a sa signature, un « G » en runique.

- Mais oui, souffla Pippin, c'est le même symboles que sur ses feux d'artifices.

Frodon prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit rapidement, espérant obtenir de précieuses informations.

_Cher Frodon,_

_De mauvaises nouvelles me sont parvenues ici. Je dois partir immédiatement. Vous feriez bien de sortir de la Comté avant la fin de juillet au plus tard. Je reviendrais dès que je le pourrai et je vous suivrai si je vois que vous êtes parti. Il se peut que vous rencontriez sur la route un ami à moi : un homme, maigre, brun, grand, que certains appellent Grands-Pas. Il connaît notre affaire, et il vous aidera. Dirigez vous vers Fondcombe. Là, j'espère que nous pourrons nous rencontrer. Si je ne viens pas, Elrond vous conseillera._

_A vous, en hâte, Gandalf._

_PS : Ne vous en servez PAS de nouveau, sous aucun prétexte ! Ne voyagez pas de nuit !_

_PPS : Assurez-vous que c'est bien le véritable Grands-pas. Il y a bien des hommes étranges sur les routes. Son nom véritable est Aragorn._

_PPPS : j'espère que Poiredebeurré enverra ceci promptement. C'est un digne homme, mais sa mémoire ressemble à un débarras : ce dont on a besoin est toujours enfoui. S'il oublie, je le ferais rôtir._

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit tout de suite que vous étiez l'ami de Gandalf ? demanda Frodon. Nous aurions gagné un temps précieux.

- Vous m'auriez cru ? ricana sarcastiquement le rôdeur en pensant à la naïveté du hobbit. Mon apparence joue contre moi. D'ailleurs, j'aurais très bien pu tuer le vrai Grands-Pas et endosser son rôle. Vous manquez de prudence, sermonna t-il. Si j'avais voulu vous prendre l'anneau, j'aurais pu le faire dès maintenant !

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, il parut grandir et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il plaça sa main sur la garde de son épée, avant de prendre un air menaçant. Rapidement, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses traits et on ne vit en lui que bienveillance.

- Par chance, je suis le véritable Grands-Pas. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et si, par la vie ou la mort, je peux vous sauver, je le ferai.

Les hobbits se sentirent rassurés par cette preuve d'allégeance, sachant à quel point les rôdeurs du nord étaient proches de l'honneur.

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ? déclara abruptement Sam en direction de l'autre personne qui restait immobile. Gandalf nous a parlé d'un rôdeur, pas de deux.

Lentement, Sakura bougea son bras, laissant apparaître ses doigts vernis d'azur qui dépassaient de son manteau. Avec ce geste, elle laissa voir une lourde bague à son pouce gauche. Lorsqu'elle retira son chapeau de paille, elle eut un sourire amusé face à l'incrédulité des quatre semi-hommes.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Sakura du clan Haruno. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je dois impérativement rencontrer Gandalf et il semblerait que nos routes se croisent.

- Bon, coupa le rôdeur, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir. Nous partirons dès demain en direction de la demeure du Seigneur Elrond et il serait préférable de prendre un peu de repos. Je vous suggère de rester dormir dans cette chambre.

Face aux regards incrédules lancés par les hobbits, voire soupçonneux en ce qui concernait Sam, il s'expliqua.

- Votre bêtise n'est pas passée inaperçue et il semble que les cavaliers noirs soient à votre recherche. Il ont sûrement du découvrir quelles étaient vos chambres et y retourner serait dangereux.

- Vous croyez qu'ils comptent attaquer l'auberge ? demanda Merry.

- Non. C'est dans les ténèbres qu'ils sont les plus forts. Ici, vous serez en sécurité. Je vais tout de même monter la garde. Sakura, vous sentez vous capable de prendre le second tour ?

D'un signe de tête, la jeune femme accepta de prendre la seconde montre. Mais en attendant, elle allait se reposer.

D'un geste élégant, elle ôta sa cape pour laisser voir les vêtements qu'elle portait habituellement. Pour un hobbit et pour un rôdeur, c'était des habits assez indécents. Certes, ils couvraient sa peau, mais ils laissaient voir beaucoup de son corps.

Sakura portait un bustier rouge, maintenu fermé par un système d'attache inconnu dans ce monde, soulignant ses courbes harmonieuses, même s'il était masqué partiellement par le plastron de métal qui enserrait ses habits. Ses bras étaient nus, à l'exception des protections de tissu doublé de métal qui couvraient ses coudes et ses poignets, dévoilant une chair pâle et marquée de plusieurs cicatrices. Ses mains étaient couvertes par d'épais gants de cuir rugueux, dont les extrémités laissaient apparaître le bout de ses doigts bizarrement colorés.

Son ventre était caché par un short de couleur crème, maintenu serré par une ceinture marron qui contenait de nombreux rouleaux soigneusement accrochés. Juste sous son très court short, on voyait quelques centimètres de peau, avant de tomber sur ses longues cuissardes noires qui moulaient intégralement ses jambes depuis la moitié de ses cuisses, jusqu'à la semelle renforcée.

En plus de cette tenue peu courante, ce qui stupéfia les cinq hommes, ce fut le long fourreau dans son dos, ainsi que les poches accrochées sur ses jambes, laissant voir kunais et sembons, des armes inconnues en ces lieux, mais dont l'aspect acéré n'échappait à personne.

Après avoir disparu derrière un paravent, la jeune femme ressortit, vêtue simplement d'une longue chemise de nuit pourpre, frappée d'un cercle et de trois virgules.

Si elle se coucha dans son petit sac de couchage fétiche, préférant rester à même le sol pour être moins visible, Sakura garda tout de même la légendaire Kusanagi à proximité. Elle aimait bien utiliser cette épée volée à Sasuke, une arme noble et indestructible, forgée par les dieux. Comme mesure de protection secondaire, la nukenin avait toujours une main sous son oreiller, prête à agripper un kunai.

Ainsi armée pour la nuit, elle s'endormit rapidement, suivie par les quatre hobbits entassés dans les deux lits.

Ce fut quelques heures après, que quatre silhouettes masquées pénétrèrent dans l'auberge pour se diriger vers la chambre des hobbits, une chambre dont ils avaient obtenu la localisation grâce à quelques personnes malintentionnées. Lentement, les figures vêtues de longues capes noires, s'approchaient de la porte, leurs armes prêtes à l'emploi. Elles se déplaçaient si silencieusement, qu'elles semblaient glisser parmi les brumes, leurs habits déchirés semblables à de longs linceuls les faisaient paraître comme issus d'un cauchemar. Sous leurs capes, on distinguaient des bottes et des gantelets d'acier noirci, tandis qu'ils dégainèrent leurs épées.

Se postant devant les lits, les spectres entreprirent leur œuvre de mort et frappèrent les édredons à de multiples reprises, transperçant les sommiers et ce qu'il y avait d'allongé dessous. Une fois leur tache accomplie, ils retirèrent les draps avant d'apercevoir qu'ils avaient été dupés et que leurs cibles avaient laissées des coussins sous les draps en guise de leurres. Furieux, les quatre apparitions hurlèrent de dépit, avant de quitter la pièce, faisant voler les plumes et rejetant violemment les lits brisés contre les murs.

Dans la chambre d'en face, ces cris perçants achevèrent de réveiller les quatre hobbits et Sakura, tandis qu'Aragorn fumait sa pipe en contemplant la fenêtre, observant silencieusement les quatre spectres passer au galop dans la rue, fuyant l'auberge sur leurs chevaux noirs.

Ce cri, c'était quelque chose d'absolument inhumain. En plus d'être glacial, il semblait vous transpercer profondément, comme s'il atteignait votre cœur, cherchant à faire faillir votre détermination. Les intentions meurtrières de ces choses étaient terrifiantes, suffisant à clouer sur place de valeureux combattants. Leur chakra était complètement noir, si pourri que ces êtes semblaient ne pas vraiment être affectés par de simples attaques physiques.

- Que sont-ils ? murmura Frodon, alors que tous se posaient la même question.

- Autrefois des hommes, répondit acerbement Aragorn, de grands rois. Puis Sauron, l'imposteur, leur offrit neuf anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglés par la cupidité, ils les acceptèrent sans poser de questions, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Désormais, ce sont les esclaves de la volonté de Sauron. Ce sont les Nazgûls, les spectres de l'anneau. Ni vivants, ni morts et à tout moment, ils sentent la présence de l'anneau. Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser, tant que l'anneau ne sera pas mis en sûreté.

Pour Sakura, hors de question de fermer l'œil plus longtemps. Avec de telles horreurs, hors de question de rester dormir encore un peu. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus trouver le sommeil, alors que ces choses erraient à proximité.

- Aragorn, je vais prendre le second tour de garde. Dès que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez, je vous réveille tous. Bonne nuit à tous.


	5. Marche en pays sauvage

Bonjour à tous les lescteurs qui attendent la suite.

Voici le chapitre 5, qui arrive exprès pour vous, juste pour combler vos attentes.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Marche en pays sauvage<strong>

Le lendemain, le groupe se leva à l'aube, tiré du lit par une Sakura déjà prête à partir. Etant donné la force avec laquelle elle faisait voler les gens hors de leurs lits, les plus trainards se hâtèrent de quitter les édredons douillets. Apparemment, cette méthode semblait aussi efficace que le seau d'eau froide gentiment proposé par Aragorn.

La kunoichi s'installa sur un des bancs situés à proximité de la chambre, avant de sortir l'un de ses rouleaux de stockage, pour se servir quelques ramens instantanés. Les trois minutes à attendre étaient longues à mourir lorsque l'on n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Naruto détestait attendre que les nouilles cuisent, car elle s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, étant donné l'heure très matinale, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cet idiot blond avec un grand sourire, ce gouffre engloutisseur de ramen qui hurlait qu'il deviendrait Hokage pour être respecté.

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Elle ne devait pas avoir de regrets, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient trahie. Tout était de la faute de ces menteurs qui avaient juré d'être là quand elle en aurait besoin et qui ont fini par l'abandonner. Elle ne devait pas passer son temps à regarder derrière elle, elle devait vivre sa vie tant qu'elle le pouvait. Pour un shinobi, atteindre la trentaine et partager son expérience, c'était presque un luxe. Si elle était en vie, c'était grâce à sa détermination, sa puissance, mais aussi à l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait.

Lorsque son repas fut prêt, elle sortit de sa rêverie et se décida enfin à faire honneur à son bol. L'odeur de poulet se dégageant de la soupe de nouilles était alléchante, tout comme le riz et les yakitoris à moitié noyés dans la sauce. Son ventre grogna, mais elle n'allait pas faire attendre son estomac, ce serait grossier.

Le pas lourd d'un des hobbits, provenant sans aucune hésitation de la salle d'eau, se fit entendre alors que la jeune femme portait deux baguettes à sa bouche. Pippin venait de finir sa toilette et était désormais vêtu d'une élégante tunique verte, surmontée par un manteau de voyage brun qui semblait plus usé et plus sobre. Son pantalon s'arrêtait au niveau des mollets, mais il était bien taillé et retouché par un fil brillant. Finalement, le hobbit avait des vêtements assez nobles en comparaison des standards locaux. La chose qui surprit le plus Sakura, ce fut l'absence de chaussures. Après mure réflexion, il lui semblait que aucun des quatre semi-hommes n'avait de quoi couvrir leurs pieds poilus.

Se détournant de la contemplation du style vestimentaire de cette race, la ninja continua d'engloutir le contenu de son bol avec une certaine indifférence à ce qui l'entourait. Que les autres se dépêchent de se préparer s'ils voulaient manger avant qu'Aragorn n'ordonne le départ, mais elle n'allait certainement pas faire la cuisine. Les réserves qu'elle emportait étaient limitées et il s'agissait de les faire durer, idem pour l'eau pure.

Il y a cependant une chose qui la dérangea légèrement, ce fut le regard avide de Pippin lorsqu'il lorgnait sur la nourriture. A croire que ce soit également un estomac sur pattes, car il semblait y avoir une pointe d'envie dans ses yeux. Ces orbes étaient semblables à ceux que ce pédophile d'Orochimaru destinait aux petits garçons qu'il chassait. Rien qu'à repenser à cette face de serpent, la ninja eut un frisson.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mangez, demanda timidement le hobbit, sans pour autant se départir d'une certaine envie.

Sakura fit de nouveau glisser ses baguettes avant d'aspirer longuement les nouilles épaisses.

- Des nouilles. Avec de l'oignon, un œuf, du poulet, du riz et un peu de poisson cru entouré d'algues.

La liste des aliments fit saliver le jeune Pippin, exception faite des produits de la mer dont l'aspect semblait peu ragoutant.

Déglutissant lentement, le hobbit préféra ignorer la jeune femme qui semblait tirer plaisir à manger de la nourriture crue, comme le font les animaux. Elle était décidément très étrange et il allait la questionner plus tard, car il n'était pas question de faire quoi que ce soit avec le ventre vide. Il préféra prendre un rapide petit déjeuner et grignoter quelques toasts, accompagnés d'une pomme.

Aragorn monta rapidement les marches menant à la chambre. Il venait de payer la nuit auprès de l'aubergiste et il était temps de partir.

Sakura, pas fâchée de bouger, fut la première à se lever. Ce n'est qu'en rangeant ses propres affaires que le rodeur s'aperçut d'une chose étrange. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un sac, alors ou conservait-elle ses affaires ?

Lorsqu'il lui fit part de cette question qui l'intriguait, Sakura montra plusieurs rouleaux accrochés à sa ceinture.

- Le premier, c'est la nourriture. Le second, c'est mes habits de rechange et le nécessaire de toilette. Le troisième, c'est une tente et le matériel pour passer la nuit dehors. Le quatrième, c'est mes armes.

Voyant les regards incrédules, elle sortit son dernier rouleau et commença à le déplier. Les caractères tracés semblaient absolument incompréhensibles et aucune des personnes n'en avait jamais vu de semblables. Cette écriture semblait pointue et piquante, sans se départir d'une certaine harmonie dans la finesse des traits.

- Alors, ou ais-je mis ça ? s'interrogea la ninja. Ah oui, un kunai.

Elle mordit son pouce et fit perler une goutte de sang, avant de l'appliquer sur le papier et d'y charger son chakra. Aussitôt, les caractères changèrent, laissant apparaître une arme acérée dans une bouffée de fumée.

- Co … comment ? bafouilla Frodon, totalement incrédule de voir une arme sortir de nulle part.

- Les sceaux de sang, répondit calmement la ninja. En concentrant son énergie, on peut transporter beaucoup de chose avec soi. En plus, ça prend moins de place, mais ça coûte de l'énergie.

Avisant le kunai d'une taille inhabituellement grosse, elle glissa la dague dans une des poches d'armes accrochées à ses jambes.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, mettons nous en route, ordonna le guide de la communauté.

Alors que le groupe de marcheurs quittait la ville, Sam Gamegie décida d'acheter un pauvre poney famélique, surchargé et visiblement maltraité par son propriétaire, un certain Bill Fougeron. Le gros hobbit en fut quitte pour douze sous, soit le triple de la valeur réelle de l'animal, mais il ne regrettait en rien son achat. D'ailleurs, lorsque le vendeur le provoqua après la transaction, le hobbit jeta une pomme de toutes ses forces en direction de Fougeron. Ce dernier fut frappé assez violemment par le fruit qui lui arriva dans le visage et qui éclata en morceaux juteux sous les jurons de l'homme.

- Une si belle pomme gâchée, soupira Sam. Allez, nous n'avons que trop trainé.

Le voyage fut assez monotone, le paysage étant toujours le même, mais le rôdeur était sûr de sa route. Il connaissait par cœur toutes les terres sauvages pour les avoir parcourues à de multiples reprises, sans oublier qu'il avait en mémoire nombre de raccourcis et de sentiers cachés.

Après avoir marché pendant trois heures, Aragorn commença à se montrer plus suspicieux. Il était constamment aux aguets, surveillant les environs sans se faire repérer. Aux yeux de Sakura, il était l'éclaireur parfait, agile, silencieux et efficace. Lorsqu'il eut déterminé l'itinéraire le plus sûr, il adressa un coup d'œil aux hobbits pour leur annoncer que la marche continuait.

Avec stupeur, il vit que les quatre semi-hommes avaient commencé à sortir leurs affaires, Sam tenant même une poêle dans la main droite.

- Messieurs, les interpella le rôdeur avec un ton raide, nous ne ferons pas d'arrêts avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Mais, rétorqua Pippin avec une sorte d'effarement dans la voix, et notre petit-déjeuner ?

- Vous l'avez déjà eu, répondit Aragorn qui fronçait les sourcils, tandis qu'il se souvenait bien les avoir vu manger le matin même. Il n'était pas fou, il s'en souvenait !

- Le premier, c'est vrai. Mais que faites vous du second petit déjeuner ? demanda Pippin pour qui l'existence de ce repas relevait de la logique même et qui ne semblait absolument pas au courant de l'incongruité de sa demande.

Aragorn s'éloigna en soufflant, marmonnant quelques mots sur les coutumes hobbites et leur obsession pour la barbaque.

- Il n'a pas l'air au courant pour le second petit-déjeuner, répondit Merry qui avait rangé ce qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de sortir.

- Mais, la collation de onze heures ? Le déjeuner ? Le goûter ? Le diner ? Le souper ? Il est au courant pour ça, quand même ? poursuivit Pippin avec une voix choquée, à la tonalité proche de celle employée pour les suppliques.

- Mieux vaut les oublier, conclut Merry en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son cousin encore sous le choc.

Le rôdeur lança tout de même une pomme à chacun des hobbits, même si la distraction de Merry fit qu'il n'eut pas les réflexes d'arrêter le fruit avant qu'il ne lui touche le visage.

La marche dans le pays sauvage fut longue et souvent pénible, notamment lorsque la terre devint gorgée d'eau et qu'un marais fit son apparition. La traversée en fut entravée et devint franchement pénible, surtout pour les hobbits. Ils n'avaient pas de chaussures et leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans cette vase molle et putride, charriant l'odeur de la décomposition de végétaux et de multiples organismes vivants.

Heureusement pour elle, Sakura avait de longues bottes. En temps normal, elle aurait gaspillé son chakra en se maintenant à la surface, mais maintenant, elle profitait de ses cuissardes. Heureusement que ses nouvelles bottes étaient fermées aux extrémités, sinon elle aurait préféré griller une part importante de son énergie que de laisser ses pieds s'enfoncer dans ce bourbier. Franchement, celui qui avait dessiné les chaussures des ninjas devait être un sacré fétichiste pour ne pas avoir pensé au confort du porteur.

- L'eau aux cousins, marmonna Sam. On appelle ça l'eau aux cousins. Il y a plus de cousins que d'eau, je suis dévoré vif !

Oui, les moustiques semblaient également être entrés en scène, puisque les six marcheurs passaient leur temps à se mettre des gifles pour éloigner ces bestioles volantes qui tourbillonnaient et vrombissaient à leurs oreilles.

- Voyons le bon coté de la chose, marmonna Frodon. Avec ce marais et cette puanteur, les cavaliers noirs ne pourront pas nous suivre, ni à la trace, ni à l'odeur.

La menace des spectres de l'anneau n'avait pas disparue. Même si Aragorn brouillait les pistes par ses raccourcis et ses gardes vigilantes, les esprits servants étaient toujours présents à l'esprit du groupe.

- Ca pourrait être encore pire, répondit joyeusement Pippin. Il pourrait pleuvoir.

A peine eut il terminé sa phrase, qu'un grondement éclata et que le ciel se mit à verser les nombreuses gouttelettes restées en suspension dans l'atmosphère.

Les regards noirs jetés au hobbit lui indiquèrent qu'il venait de rater une occasion de se taire et qu'il devait vraiment porter une sorte de poisse qui les suivait à la trace.

Quand Aragorn les fit enfin sortir du marais, le soleil se levait à peine et la pluie avait fini de tomber, les laissant frigorifiés de leur nuit humide à marcher dans les marais. Les mots « repos » et « ruisseau » furent les seuls qui parvinrent distinctement aux oreilles de la kunoichi éreintée.

Un ruisseau. Enfin la possibilité de faire un brin de toilette et de ne plus avoir l'impression de porter un bloc de crasse et de boue sur sa peau. En prenant bien garde de préserver son intimité, la jeune femme eut l'immense plaisir de se laver et d'enfiler des habits propres.

Bien sûr, dès qu'elle eut fini sa toilette, elle retourna au camp de fortune qui avait été installé dans un renfoncement entre des rochers assez larges. L'endroit semblait suffisamment abrité pour que le groupe se permette de faire un feu. Le seul problème, c'était que la pluie venait de cesser et qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre bout de bois sec. Un feu était pourtant indispensable pour se réchauffer et manger quelque chose de consistant. Le rôdeur préférait courir le risque limité de dévoiler sa présence, que de continuer la route avec des hobbits gelés, affamés et fatigués.

Alors que le rodeur soupirait devant le bois mouillé, Sakura avait une autre option.

- Attendez, les prévint-elle, je m'occupe du feu. Reculez vous, ce sera plus prudent.

En concentrant un léger flux de chakra dans ses poumons, elle réalisa quelques signes de ses mains avant de lancer une technique basique.

- Katon, Goukakyû no jutsu.

Une petite boule de flammes surgit de la bouche de la femme aux cheveux roses, avant de s'élancer vers le bois humide qui crépita quelques instants avant de prendre feu.

- Comment vous faites ça ? s'exclamèrent à l'unisson tous les voyageurs à ses cotés.

Eh bien, elle allait devoir refaire un topo sur le chakra, comme lorsque Naruto avait avoué ne pas avoir écouté l'intervention d'Iruka sur ce sujet en classe. Etant donné que les habitants de ce monde semblaient de pas entraîner leurs enfants à maîtriser l'énergie en eux, elle allait devoir faire simple.

Après leur avoir fait une brève explication sur le chakra, elle voulut leur en mettre plein la vue. Elle avisa un petit muret vertical et concentra son chakra dans ses jambes pour grimper sur la maçonnerie, à la verticale.

Les cinq autres affichaient des visages inoubliables, leurs yeux exorbités et leurs bouches ouvertes étaient proches de ceux d'un poisson, tandis qu'ils étaient muets comme des carpes.

Aragorn fut le premier à se ressaisir et bafouilla quelques mots.

- Y'a-t-il des limites à ces pouvoirs ?

- Eh bien, il y a certains dons héréditaires. Il y en a qui dépendent de pupilles spéciales et il y a des techniques qui demandent des quantités de chakra trop importantes pour être utilisées en grand nombre. Sans oublier, bien sûr, qu'il existe des techniques interdites, des techniques secrètes et d'autres qui causent la mort de l'utilisateur.

Elle n'allait pas leur parler des bijûs, ni même des kekkai-genkai, ils avaient déjà assez de mal à assimiler les maigres informations qu'elle leur avait servi. Elle n'allait pas leur dire que toute technique peut être améliorée, au point que les seules limites sont la quantité de chakra disponible et l'imagination de l'utilisateur.

- Pour ma part, j'ai une prédilection pour les techniques de feu et de foudre, même si je suis plutôt bonne en combat rapproché. Pour finir, je suis également médecin, donc si l'un de vous est blessé, je peux le soigner.

Les hobbits avaient eu le temps de sécher, de se reposer et de se restaurer. Pour le rôdeur, il était temps de reprendre la route. Après quelques heures de marche, il leur montra ce qui ressemblait à une vieille tour en ruines. Les murs de pierres partiellement éboulés semblaient former un cercle morcelé au sommet d'une colline solitaire, un peu comme une couronne sur la tête d'un roi chauve.

- C'était la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sûl, annonça t-il en songeant à ses ancêtres qui avaient établi ici un poste avancé du puissant royaume d'Arnor, avant que les ombres venues d'Angmar ne mettent fin à cette puissante monarchie. Nous y passerons la nuit.


	6. Un poignard dans le noir

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'en profite pour vous remercier de vos commentaires et de vos conseils.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Un poignard dans le noir<strong>

Une fois arrêtés dans les ruines de la tour d'Amon Sûl, la compagnie s'installa sur l'un des versants les plus abrités, profitant des imposants murs encore debout pour les dissimuler. Parmi la maçonnerie écroulée, on pouvait encore voir les contours d'une porte si l'on observait la forme des pierres dont le liant faisait toujours son office. Même si les ruines étaient les témoins de la violence du conflit qui avaient ravagé ces lieux, il semblait persister une certaine majesté et une certaine solidité dans ces pierres centenaires.

La statue intacte d'un roi, noblement taillée dans le marbre, semblait scruter les alentours avec son regard puissant et déterminé qui démentait la faiblesse de son corps, entrevue par quelques tempes dégarnies. Adossée à un pilier de pierre, la représentation d'un puissant monarque semblait suggérer que les anciens rois de l'ouest n'avaient jamais vraiment déserté leur royaume.

Comme à leur habitude, les hobbits s'installèrent tranquillement, tandis qu'Aragorn scrutait les environs.

- Je n'aime pas ça, annonça le rôdeur. Ici, nous sommes à l'abri, mais je crains d'avoir été imprudent. Si nous sortons, nous avons le choix entre le nord totalement plat ou la route qui risque d'être surveillée. En plus, ce serait dangereux de sortir la nuit.

- Les cavaliers voient-ils ? s'inquiéta Merry. Je veux dire qu'il semble qu'ils aient plus utilisé leur odorat, mais vous craignez qu'ils nous voient.

Aragorn soupira. Il n'y avait pas que les Nazgûls à surveiller, l'ennemi avait d'autres moyens d'observations.

- Les chevaux nous voient et les cavaliers emploient hommes et bêtes pour surveiller les routes et obtenir des renseignements. Ils ne voient pas le monde comme nous, mais nos présences peuvent être vues par eux, jetant des ombres que seul le soleil ardent peut détruire. C'est dans l'obscurité qu'ils sont les plus redoutables, car ils sentent le sang des êtres vivants, le désirant et le haïssant en même temps. Il est également d'autres sens qu'ils mettent à profit, car nous avons senti leur présence troubler nos cœurs, avant même que nous les ayons vus. Et puis, ajouta Aragorn dans un murmure, l'Anneau les attire.

- Il n'y a donc pas moyen de leur échapper ? demanda le hobbit traqué qui avait un regard éperdu, suppliant qu'on lui dise le contraire.

- Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Si vous me suivez, je vous protégerai du mieux possible. Sachez aussi qu'en cas de besoin, ils n'apprécient guère le feu. Je vais faire une longue ronde et j'en ai au moins pour une heure, peut être deux. Sakura, gardez l'œil ouvert ou passez le relais à quelqu'un si la fatigue vous gagne. Quelqu'un de sérieux, crut il bon d'ajouter alors que son regard perçant se posait sur Pippin.

Le rôdeur descendit rapidement dans la combe environnante, alors que le soleil déclinait et que les hautes herbes sauvages masquaient les personnes s'y aventurant. Le torse incliné vers l'avant, l'homme zigzaguait avec la discrétion d'un serpent entre les broussailles, scrutant minutieusement les environs.

- Pensez vous que nous sommes suivis, dame Sakura ? demanda Sam avec nervosité.

- Eh bien, d'abord je te demande de ne pas m'appeler dame, ça me vieillit. Ensuite, je n'ai pas vu de choses à notre poursuite et certainement pas ces cavaliers noirs. Maintenant, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il n'y a personne. Je vous demanderais d'être discrets et d'éviter les actions stupides et irréfléchies. Le temps passé à réfléchir n'est jamais perdu et gardez à l'esprit une chose. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de vôtre coté.

Alors qu'il mâchonnait une part de tarte, Merry décida d'en offrir une part à celle qui épiait les environs, cherchant toute trace du rôdeur ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Tenez Sakura, j'ai pensé que vous en voudriez un peu. Elle est excellente, assura le hobbit blond, nous l'avons faite avec des champignons.

Touchée par cette offre, la ninja accepta l'offre avec plaisir et pensa que le goût de cette tarte faisait honneur à la cuisine hobbite. C'était un régal, les différentes saveurs se complémentaient bien et la cuisson était idéale.

- Merci beaucoup, elle était bonne, assura la kunoichi. Tu voulais me demander autre chose ?

- Simple curiosité, mais êtes vous mariée ? demanda le semi-homme dont les joues rougissaient légèrement.

La question étonna Sakura, qui se demandait d'où le hobbit pouvait tirer une telle conclusion.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis mariée ? demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

- Le fait que vous caressez souvent votre bague, répondit Merry avec neutralité.

Intéressant, songea Sakura. Il semble que celui-ci ait l'œil et qu'il fasse preuve d'un grand sens de la réflexion.

- Tu es futé, le complimenta la femme aux cheveux roses. Pour te répondre, j'ai bien quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais nous ne sommes pas mariés. Ma bague indique une liaison, car elle est l'un des symboles de notre organisation. Isolément, les symboles ne signifient pas grand chose. D'ailleurs, cet idéogramme se prononce « Gyôku » et dans ta langue, on pourrait le traduire par « orbe ». Quand tous les membres se réunissent pour les rituels et que tous les symboles sont réunis, le sens des bagues devient totalement différent. On obtient alors une vieille phrase ésotérique étrangère, qui a été reprise pour devenir la devise de notre organisation.

D'une voix plus grave et plus basse, la kunoichi siffla le mantra incantatoire de la statue de Jûbi, lorsque tous les doigts du monstre s'illuminent lors du rituel d'extraction.

- _Nozomeru Hei, Tatakau Mono, Tin Yaburete Mae ni Ari_. En votre langue, ces mots signifient « Nous avons le soutien des Dieux et personne ne peut nous vaincre. » Enfin, c'est plus une formule qu'autre chose, car au début de l'année, nous étions neuf et maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que trois.

- Que sont devenus les autres ? s'enquit prudemment le hobbit.

- Eh bien, commença la ninja d'une voix guillerette, j'ai tué Sasori pour prendre sa place, Kakuzu s'est fait tuer, Hidan a été enterré vivant, Deidara s'est fait exploser, Itachi était malade et a été tué par Madara, Nagato a dépensé toute son énergie pour une technique de résurrection et Kisame a été lâchement assassiné par Madara. D'ailleurs, ajouta t-elle, nous ne considérons plus Madara comme notre leader.

Il semblerait que la femme ait déjà vu beaucoup de sang pour parler des morts aussi crument. En plus, il semblait qu'elle n'ait aucun remords à avoir annoncé qu'elle avait déjà tué, comme si c'était devenu une seconde nature pour elle. Une chose surprit Merry, ce fut la haine non masquée avec laquelle Sakura prononçait le nom de ce Madara.

Le hobbit se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Dites, balbutia Merry, pensez vous qu'il y ait quelque chose après la mort ?

- Qu'est ce qui te pousses à penser à ça ? lui demanda la kunoichi.

- C'est que nous sommes traqués par ces cavaliers noirs et j'ai l'impression que chaque jour pourrait être le dernier. Pour être sincère, j'ai peur.

Sakura comprit ce que ressentait le hobbit. Elle aussi savait ce qu'était ce sentiment de crainte qui la suivait, comme si elle pouvait mourir à chaque instant. Comme si elle pouvait ne pas avoir de lendemain.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, confessa t-elle. D'où je viens, il existe dans chaque village, un livre appelé Bingo Book. Il répertorie toutes les informations disponibles sur les ninjas d'autres puissances, ainsi que les primes sur leur tête. Toute personne a le droit d'abattre un ninja et de ramener son corps auprès d'un des villages adverses pour récupérer la prime. En ce qui me concerne, annonça Sakura avec une certaine fierté, je suis étiquetée comme criminelle de rang S, à tuer à vue et recherchée par plusieurs villages shinobis.

- Vous êtes une criminelle ? déglutit lentement Merry qui avait du mal à imaginer ce que cette femme avait pu faire pour qu'on la veuille morte.

- On peut dire ça, dit elle vaguement pour esquiver la question. Je suis surtout une morte en sursis. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec la mort aux trousses, me disant que chaque jour peut être le dernier. A part chez moi, je ne suis en sécurité nulle part, soupira Sakura.

Fichu hobbit. Il avait décidément un don pour amener les gens à parler d'eux et à révéler des secrets compromettants. Elle avait intérêt à ce qu'il ne parle de ça à personne.

- Je préfère te prévenir, annonça t-elle avec froideur, que si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer sur le champ. Ais-je été bien claire ?

- Parfaitement, répondit-il rapidement, alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement face au regard qui semblait lui promettre mille tourments s'il ouvrait inconsidérément sa bouche. Mais sinon, vous ne regrettez jamais vos choix ? tenta le hobbit. Avez-vous peur de mourir, ou de ce qu'il y a après ?

- Je ne regrette rien, répondit Sakura avec la certitude qu'elle avait choisi la bonne voie. Si j'avais refusé, je serais restée faible. Non. En fait, je serais déjà morte. J'ai choisi de devenir puissante, respectée et aimée pour ce que j'étais réellement. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, j'ai surtout peur de perdre ceux que j'aime. Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à connaître cette peur. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il y a bien pire que la mort. Tiens, poursuivit Sakura en étant un peu moins maussade, je vais te donner l'exemple d'un des plus dangereux des ninjas déserteurs, l'histoire d'un homme nommé Orochimaru.

Sakura réprima un léger frisson, repensant à cet homme terrifiant et toujours entouré d'une aura glaciale et hostile, un être malveillant qui avait repoussé les limites de l'abject pour acquérir le plus désiré des pouvoirs.

- Il était vraiment effrayant, il ressemblait plus à un serpent qu'à un homme, mais il était très puissant. Il a fait des expériences, des choses horribles sur d'autres personnes, y compris sur des enfants. Je peux te jurer qu'après avoir vu ce qu'il a fait, personne n'en ressort intact. Il a rejeté toute morale, tout scrupule pour pouvoir assouvir son désir. Il a commis des atrocités sans nom, agissant sur son propre corps pour accéder à la voie de l'immortalité. Il a même été jusqu'à transférer son âme dans d'autres personnes pour leur voler leur corps et prolonger son existence.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ce monstre ? demanda Merry qui était partagé entre une morbide fascination pour cet homme qui avait percé le plus vieux rêve de tout mortel, mais révulsé rien qu'à essayer d'imaginer ce que cet Orochimaru avait pu faire pour cela.

- Malgré son pouvoir, les corps qu'il volait pourrissaient rapidement, alors il a cherché à transférer son âme. Il a choisi l'un de mes anciens coéquipiers qui l'avait rejoint pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Malheureusement, il est tombé sur plus fort que lui et a été tué par son futur réceptacle. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'on croyait. Il était tellement paranoïaque qu'il concevait des stratégies cachées, si subtilement agencées qu'il manipulait les gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, fit-elle avec cynisme alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle faisait de même. Il marquait ses subordonnés avec une marque maudite, ancrant son âme à ce monde. L'un de ses disciples les plus fidèles, un traître nommé Kabuto, a volontairement choisi d'accueillir l'âme de son maître pour continuer ses recherches. Je l'ai moi-même affronté, faisant face à la plus abominable de ses réalisations. Il n'avait absolument plus rien d'humain, il était devenu un énorme serpent blanc à huit têtes.

- Mais, on ne pouvait pas le tuer alors ? demanda le hobbit inquiet.

Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Si Sakura avait pu venir en Terre du Milieu, il n'était pas impossible qu'une autre personne comme elle puisse également venir en ce monde. Si c'était cet homme qui venait, Merry n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait advenir de la Comté.

- Si, affirma la nukenin, il est mort. J'ai vaincu la bête et j'ai scellé l'âme d'Orochimaru. Je l'ai piégé dans l'arme d'un dieu, afin que personne ne le ramène en ce monde. Ensuite, j'ai tué Kabuto pour m'assurer qu'il ne resterait aucune trace du corps d'Orochimaru. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle menace planer encore sur nos têtes.

- Je comprends, finit Merry. Tout de même, les gens dans vos terres sont incroyables. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, qu'il pourrait y avoir de telles possibilités. Mais, faut-il qu'il ait eu si peur de mourir pour faire tout cela ?

- L'histoire est incomplète, avoua Sakura. Même si cet homme était un monstre, même si l'étendue de ses crimes restera à jamais inconnue, il avait un bon fond. C'était un jeune garçon curieux et avide de savoir. Il a perdu sa famille très jeune et il s'est mis à craindre la mort qui lui avait volé ses parents. Il n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais, il était juste renfermé et craintif, mais il avait des amis et ils formaient un trio efficace et inséparable. Sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, il a commencé à changer et lorsque l'on lui refusa le poste de chef du village, il entra en une rage folle. On découvrit alors les laboratoires souterrains qui résonnaient des cris de ses cobayes qui suppliaient qu'on les achève.

- Il y a une leçon à retenir de cette histoire ? demanda le curieux hobbit.

- La leçon est simple. La peur est une arme à double tranchant. Elle peut pousser une personne à se dépasser pour la surmonter et donner le meilleur de lui même, comme elle peut pousser une autre à s'enfoncer dans la voie du mal pour vaincre sa peur. Il faut aussi comprendre que le bien et le mal cohabitent en chacun de nous et que personne ne nait mauvais, on le devient. Même dans le plus cruel et le plus malveillant des êtres, il y a jadis eu quelque chose de bon, une chose qui laisse toujours une trace. Même si Orochimaru a détruit tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher à son passé, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se rappeler des bons moments avec son ancienne équipe. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot de voir le bien qu'il y avait en lui, mais il faut savoir qu'il a lui-même refusé d'être sauvé. Il a fait son choix et il a emprunté cette voie jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, sans éprouver le moindre regret pour ses actes.

Sakura se tut, repensant à ce qu'elle avait abandonné pour choisir sa voie. Une voie qui lui paraissait juste, mais qu'elle avait prise par absence de choix. Elle n'était pas si différente d'Orochimaru, refusant de changer et de faire demi-tour, car elle ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner. Elle irait jusqu'au bout, mais elle ne finirait pas comme le serpent. Elle l'avait juré. Merry préféra se taire, songeant à ce qu'il pouvait craindre et s'il pourrait s'engager sur la voie du mal, juste par peur.

- Comment faire la différence entre le bien et le mal ? demanda t-il à la ninja qui ce qu'était le mal à l'état pur.

- Question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre, car tu l'as mal formulée, répondit Sakura. Ces deux concepts dépendent de beaucoup de choses, notamment de ta morale et de celle de la société dans laquelle tu vis. Les choses dépendent de notre point de vue et il arrive qu'une personne voulant faire le bien, soit vue comme totalement mauvaise par d'autres personnes. Je devrais peut être te raconter l'histoire de Nagato et de Madara, songea Sakura à voix haute.

La kunoichi hésita, avant d'étouffer un bâillement, signe qu'elle était visiblement fatiguée.

- Allez, je ne veux plus parler de ça, lança Sakura en coupant les réflexions de son compagnon. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

Même si elle était fatiguée après 48 heures de voyage sans fermer l'œil, il lui fallait cependant trouver une personne digne de confiance pour garder les environs. Pippin était exclu d'office, étant donné son étourderie et son imprudence qui avait été remarquée à l'auberge.

Sam semblait plus sérieux, mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour se fier à lui et il était également suspicieux à l'égard de ses guides. Pour ce manque de confiance, elle n'allait pas lui confier la garde des environs.

Merry était vif et curieux, mais ils avaient beaucoup discuté et il était facile de penser que leur conversation trotterait dans l'esprit du hobbit et qu'il ne serait pas vraiment attentif. D'ailleurs, il était assez doué dans l'art de faire parler les gens, elle devrait se méfier à l'avenir, car il lui avait extorqué des renseignements utiles.

Il l'avait peut être fait un peu trop parler, mais au moins, elle avait pu décharger ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ca lui avait fait du bien de discuter un peu, ça rendait l'éloignement plus supportable. En plus, il y avait quelqu'un pour s'intéresser un peu à elle, ça faisait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on captive ou qu'on intéresse une autre personne.

Bref, elle ne devait pas s'appesantir là-dessus, elle devait trouver qui pourrait monter la garde. Dans sa liste, il ne restait que Frodon. Bien qu'il ait attiré l'attention sur lui à l'auberge, il n'était pas vraiment fautif. Plus réservé et timoré que les autres, il semblait assez anxieux. Peut être que lui confier la surveillance serait bénéfique. Il ne se risquerait pas à baisser sa garde, alors qu'il était précisément la cible de ces cavaliers.

- Frodon, l'interpella la ninja, essaye de monter la garde. Si tu fatigues ou que tu vois quelque chose d'inhabituel, n'hésites pas à me réveiller. Les autres, vous feriez bien de dormir, conseilla t'elle avec un ton qui tenait plus de l'ordre que du conseil.

Quelques moments après, Frodon piqua lentement du nez, signe que sa nervosité et son stress constant depuis plusieurs semaines avaient eu raison de ses forces. On ne pouvait le blâmer, c'était lui qui portait l'Anneau unique que l'ennemi désirait récupérer et c'était lui qui était impitoyablement traqué. Tandis que les trois autre hobbits étaient toujours réveillés, leurs bavardages réveillèrent Frodon.

Dans les vapes durant quelques secondes, il reprit soudainement ses esprits en voyant les trois autres cuisiner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda t-il avec effarement alors que Sakura se réveillait lentement, son sommeil troublé par le cri.

- Des tomates et du bacon, répondit Pippin avec nonchalance, comme s'il était tout à fait naturel de manger à cette heure, inconscient de l'énormité de sa bêtise.

- On vous en a gardé un bout, poursuivit Sam d'une voix guillerette, alors qu'il tendait une assiette à Frodon.

Là, la kunoichi fut parfaitement réveillée à cause du vacarme et mit quelques secondes à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir, Frodon sauta vers le feu et l'éteignit brutalement à coups de pied.

- Eteignez ce feu, sombres crétins ! jura t-il sans se soucier d'autre chose.

Au moins, il y en avait un qui avait la cervelle toujours active, son intellect ne s'effaçant pas derrière son estomac. Mais quand même, elle aurait pu espérer un peu plus de prudence de la part des autres. Un feu en pleine nuit, c'était le meilleur moyen de révéler leur présence, à l'exception des appels. La nuit était noire, idéale pour ne pas être vus, mais ces imbéciles avaient foutu en l'air leur couverture. Quoique vu les cris poussés, cela ne faisait plus grande différence.

- Je te remercie, tu as mis de la cendre sur mes tomates ! gémit Pippin. Tu t'inquiètes trop, râla le hobbit à l'attention de Frodon, le rocher nous a dissimulés. Personne ne nous …

Au même moment, les cinq entendirent un cri strident déchirer l'air, alors que leurs cœurs semblaient se glacer et que l'atmosphère devenait plus lourde. En regardant vers la combe, ils virent ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Cinq silhouettes noires sortirent de l'obscurité, se dirigeant vers eux, glissant parmi le brouillard gris en contrebas.

- Personne ? siffla la femme aux cheveux roses avec mépris. Prenez les épées qu'Aragorn vous a données et courez !

Armés de leurs courtes lames, les hobbits montèrent les escaliers en ruine et parsemés de plantes grimpantes, pour se retrouver au sommet de l'ancienne tour. Il n'y avait plus aucun chemin et ils étaient acculés comme des rats pris au piège.

L'une des figures noires se détacha, montant les escaliers pour atteindre leur cible, avant de sortir une lourde épée à deux mains hors de son fourreau. A l'exception de ses gants et de ses bottes d'acier, aucune part de son corps n'était visible, ce qui rendait sa présence davantage terrifiante.

Les cinq spectres de l'anneau s'avancèrent en demi cercle, leurs lames pointées vers le groupe qui sentait la peur monter en eux.

- Arrière démons ! hurla Sam, animé d'un courage inattendu, tandis qu'il échangea quelques passes avec l'une des apparitions, avant d'être lancé contre l'une des parois par un violent geste du bras d'un autre spectre.

Remotivée par l'imprévisible résistance de Sam, la kunoichi avisa une pierre massive, qui avait du se décrocher de la structure il y a longtemps. Soulevant la pierre avec sa force formidable, elle visa le groupe d'ennemis, avant de jeter le roc de toutes ses forces, envoyant bouler au loin deux des cinq silhouettes.

Le temps qu'elle dégaine Kusanagi, Merry et Pippin avaient cédé à la frayeur et s'étaient écartés sur le passage des trois ombres restantes.

Se souvenant des paroles du rôdeur au sujet de l'avantage que le feu conférait, Sakura lança une grande boule ignée sur les silhouettes encapuchonnées. L'une d'elle brûla et s'enfuit en poussant des hurlements stridents, le manteau se consumant tandis qu'il transformait son porteur en torche humaine.

Au même moment, Frodon avait laissé choir son arme, reculant face à l'avancée de la plus haute des ombres. Tâtonnant dans ses poches, espérant trouver n'importe quoi pour l'aider à échapper à cette créature qui avait laissé tomber son arme, préférant opter pour un poignard, Frodon sentit l'anneau près de son doigt.

Dans son esprit, plus rien n'eut d'importance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il n'y avait aucune raison logique, mais il sentait simplement qu'il devait mettre l'anneau.

Lorsque le bijou d'or glissa à son doigt, Frodon disparut et se retrouva dans un monde terne, composé de nuances de gris. Seule exception, les Nazgûls devinrent immédiatement parfaitement visibles. Ils étaient devenus des hommes immaculés, dont les habits étaient éclatants en comparaison des ténèbres environnantes. Il voyait ces anciens rois, vêtus de leurs armures et de leurs insignes de pouvoir, se tenir devant lui.

Frodon tendit lentement sa main vers celle du plus grand spectre, qui approchait ses ongles griffus de l'Anneau de Sauron. Reprenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Frodon eut le réflexe de reculer son bras pour empêcher le roi déchu de mettre la main sur cet instrument terrifiant. Frustré, le seigneur des neuf abattit sa lame vers le cœur de Frodon.

Sakura avait vu le hobbit disparaître en mettant l'Anneau, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours présent, à la merci des deux apparitions présentes. Agissant instinctivement, elle courut pour s'interposer entre les deux adversaires. Voyant la lame plonger vers le hobbit, la kunoichi plongea avec son katana pour détourner le poignard.

Malheureusement, la ninja n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter sa course et le Nazgûl frappa. Une douleur glacée lui traversa le bras droit, tandis que l'os dévia la course de l'arme qui se ficha dans l'épaule du hobbit.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'arme s'enfoncer dans sa chair, Frodon retira l'anneau, comme le hurlait la petite voix en lui, pour laisser échapper un cri de souffrance.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce fut la haute silhouette d'Aragorn surgir, torche et épée à la main, pour mettre le feu au serviteur des ténèbres.


	7. Course vers le gué

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, posté en avance parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car nous rencontrons enfin notre premier elfe, Arwen-chan.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seignaur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Course vers le gué<strong>

Lorsque le rôdeur s'assura que les cinq spectres servant Sauron avaient disparu, il regarda l'état des blessés.

Sakura commença à utiliser ses dons pour refermer sa blessure, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais qui s'était infiltré dans son sang, comme une souillure qui gagnait son corps. Une sensation de froid envahit cette part d'elle, un peu comme si son bras droit était enserré dans un étau de glace.

Aragorn s'approcha de Frodon, qui commençait à trembler de froid. Il plaça le hobbit près du feu et regarda le poignard que le spectre avait abandonné lors de sa fuite.

- Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul, gronda le rôdeur, alors que la lame empoisonnée par une puissante magie sombre s'effritait, avant de s'évaporer en une fumée obscure.

C'était bien pensé. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Sakura savait que détruire l'arme empêchait de trouver la moindre trace de poison et qu'il deviendrait encore plus difficile de fabriquer un antidote.

- C'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérison. Il lui faut de la médecine elfique. Sam, héla t-il assez raidement, vous êtes jardinier, c'est cela ?

- Oui, je connais beaucoup de plantes et …

- Vous connaissez l'athelas ? l'interrompit-il assez raidement. La feuille des rois, précisa t-il en voyant que Sam ne maîtrisait pas tellement la langue elfe.

- Oui, c'est de la mauvaise herbe, répondit le hobbit joufflu.

- Elle a de puissantes vertus et elle ralentira le poison, allez m'en chercher.

Sam descendit les marches quatre à quatre, torche en main pour s'éclairer dans le noir. Il cherchait comme un diable pour sauver la vie de son ami qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura grimaçait à cause de sa blessure. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre qui se battait en elle, tentant d'absorber le venin de la lame, ce qui se traduisait par la sensation que ses méridiens étaient parcourus par un fin courant électrique.

Cette douleur était difficilement supportable et la fatiguait nerveusement, la rendant encore plus irritable et colérique. Elle se retourna vers les deux autres hobbits en grondant.

- Vous n'êtes que deux abrutis ! hurla t-elle pour qu'ils se souviennent longtemps de ne pas la mettre en colère, au risque de tomber sur une folle furieuse à la voix digne d'une banshee. Pippin, je savais que c'était un crétin fini ! hurla la ninja alors que le susnommé baissait la tête, honteux. Mais toi Merry, après notre conversation, j'imaginais que tu aurais un peu plus de jugeote ! Mais non, tu as fait passer ton estomac en premier !

- Je suis désolé, gémit pathétiquement Merry.

- Désolé, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé ! hurla t-elle au point de faire s'envoler les oiseaux. Il faut aussi affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

- Tu trouves que c'est le moment de faire un cours ? ironisa Pippin sans grande conviction. Frodon est blessé et on s'en veut déjà assez comme ça …

Une seconde. Il espérait qu'en suscitant la pitié, il pourrait échapper à sa punition ? C'était très mal la connaître.

Sakura s'approcha lentement et les toisa, tout en serrant les poings et faisant craquer ses gants de cuir. Oh, elle n'allait pas les blesser, juste leur faire un peu mal pour s'assurer que la leçon rentre.

- Ah oui, il faut que vous sachiez une chose, finit-elle dans un souffle. Je n'ai aucune pitié !

Se jetant sur eux, elle leur mit un bon coup de poing à chacun, les rejetant sur le sol.

Les deux imbéciles de semi-hommes gémirent, les larmes coulant tant de douleur que de honte. Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas aimer se trouver en présence de cette femme qui leur semblait initialement douce, mais qui était très brutale et qui cachait une agressivité décuplée par la fatigue et la colère.

- Sakura, la sermonna Aragorn, je pense qu'ils ont compris maintenant. Arrêtez de les endommager.

- Bon, maintenant il est où l'autre gros ? demanda Sakura en grondant, scrutant les alentours tout en gardant le poing serré. Hors de question qu'il échappe à sa punition ! dit-elle en grinçant des dents et faisant craquer ses doigts.

Lorsque Sam revint, il avait un gros bouquet de plantes à la main, suffisant pour soigner un homme pendant un long mois. Alors que Sam fit connaissance avec le gant de cuir de Sakura, le rôdeur adressa un regard noir à la kunoichi, avant de retourner broyer les plantes et de les incorporer dans un bol d'eau chaude. Le parfum de la vapeur était rafraichissant et ceux qui la respiraient se sentaient l'esprit calme et dégagé. Aragorn fit un petit cataplasme qu'il posa sur l'épaule blessée du hobbit, avant de solidement bander la blessure.

Frodon sentit immédiatement la plante faire action sur sa blessure, car la douleur diminuait et que son bras semblait moins frigorifié. Cependant, la sensation de vie ne revint pas et il eut l'impression qu'il trainait un morceau de chair morte.

A ce moment, il se demanda s'il resterait estropié et il regretta d'avoir mis l'anneau à son doigt. Il savait qu'il avait manqué de volonté, car il n'avait pas suivi sa peur, son instinct ou son désir, il s'était soumis aux ordres de ses ennemis.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient le bout de leur nez, la compagnie se remit immédiatement en route. Le terrain semblait morne au possible, à cause des herbes grises et des rares buissons qui perdaient leurs feuilles. Quelques bosquets d'arbres rabougris et à moitié desséchés parsemaient la lande désolée.

Pendant quelques jours, le groupe marcha vers l'est, les montagnes se faisant plus proches et les souffrances du hobbit croissantes, tandis qu'aucun signe de l'ennemi n'avait été aperçu. Une fois franchi le pont sur la rivière Fontgrise, que les elfes nomment Mitheithel, le pays devint plus vallonné et plus vivant. D'anciens murs de pierre et de vieilles tours s'élevaient encore sinistrement, partiellement rongées par les arbres et les mousses qui poussaient ici.

- Qui vit dans ce pays, demanda Frodon avec curiosité alors qu'il repensait aux aventures de son oncle Bilbon. Est-ce le pays des trolls ?

- Non ! répondit Grands-Pas. Les trolls ne bâtissent pas. Des hommes ont vécu ici, mais ils sont tombés lors de la guerre contre le royaume d'Angmar qui amena la fin du royaume du Nord. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que des ruines, bien que les ombres planent toujours.

- Comment pouvez vous en savoir autant, s'il ne reste plus personne pour en témoigner ? demanda Merry. Les oiseaux et les bêtes ne racontent pas d'histoires.

- Les héritiers du royaume perdu d'Arnor n'oublient pas leur passé, même si les heures de gloire de leur histoire sont finies depuis des siècles. Allez, dit-il avec raideur, continuons le chemin.

Aragorn se tut, repensant à son passé à Fondcombe, élevé parmi les fils du seigneur Elrond. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu en faire comme pitreries, quand il était gamin. Enfin, les deux fils d'Elrond avaient peut être plusieurs millénaires, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être des boute en train. Réflexion faite, les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir étaient d'abominables farceurs et quand ils partaient en mission, l'ensemble de la ville soupirait de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus devoir être paranoïaque et de guetter le moindre sourire suspect sur le visage des jumeaux.

Lorsque vint le temps de changer le cataplasme de Frodon, le rôdeur s'éloigna pour trouver quelques herbes pour faciliter l'action des feuilles d'athelas. Alors qu'il était baissé pour couper quelques feuilles, une lame légèrement courbée vint gratter sa barbe rugueuse, le tranchant posé près de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? murmura une voix douce et féminine. Un garde qui ne prend pas garde ?

Aragorn se retrouva dominé par une des plus belles femmes jamais vues. Elle avait la peau blanche comme l'ivoire, de longs et doux cheveux corbeau et des oreilles pointues qui s'harmonisaient avec le reste de son corps. L'inconnue souriait, ayant un homme assez intéressant à sa merci. Profitant de sa position dominante, la femme ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se retrouver avec un long sabre sous la gorge. Stupéfaite par cette apparition impromptue, la belle elfe prit conscience de son péril. Lentement, elle remonta le tranchant métallique effilé pour se retrouver face à une personne des plus étranges. Une personne qui la fixait avec une cruelle froideur.

- Laissez-le, ordonna fermement Sakura. Posez lentement votre arme au sol. Si vous faites un seul geste de trop brusque, Kusanagi goutera à votre sang.

La femme elfe posa lentement son fauchon au sol, laissant voir une arme à la poignée dorée et au métal soigneusement orné de symboles sylvestres.

- Voilà, c'est bien, finit Sakura comme si elle s'adressait à une gamine prise en faute. Que dois-je faire Aragorn ? Je la tue tout de suite ou vous négociez ?

- Laissez là, demanda le rôdeur avec une pointe d'inquiétude, je la connais. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

La femme elfe déglutit lentement, alors que l'autre inconnue aux cheveux exotiques, qui n'aurait aucunement hésité à l'égorger, rengainait enfin son arme. Avec une certaine crainte dans le regard, l'elfe se présenta comme étant Arwen Undomiel, venue à la demande de son père, le seigneur Elrond.

Sakura haussa les épaules et s'en retourna auprès des hobbits, suivie de près par la femme elfe qui portait une longue cape verte. La nukenin jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à cette brune qui se révélait des plus intéressantes. Belle et gracieuse, tant dans sa démarche que dans sa posture altière, la femme elfe semblait également être animée d'une force puissante qui brillait dans ses sombres yeux bleus.

- Il faut l'amener à mon père, s'écria Arwen en constatant que la magie sombre faisait son œuvre. Tenez bon Frodon, vous monterez mon cheval.

- Non, je refuse d'abandonner mes amis au danger ! s'écria le hobbit dans une bravade stupide et irréfléchie.

- Je doute fortement que vos amis soient en danger sans votre présence, coupa Arwen. C'est vous et ce que vous portez qu'ils veulent.

Frodon monta sur le cheval blanc, coincé entre l'encolure du cheval et le corps de la femme elfe.

- Je vais vous suivre, annonça Sakura avec une foi inébranlable. Je vais essayer de vous couvrir, car j'ai promis d'assurer votre sécurité.

- Vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir tenir la route avec un des coursiers de Fondcombe ? s'étonna Arwen qui savait que les chevaux de son peuple étaient très rapides.

- Je vais me débrouiller, assura la ninja. En plus, j'ai besoin de soins. J'ai moi aussi été blessée au bras, poursuivit Sakura en montrant la ligne rouge et mal refermée sur son bras droit.

- Très bien. Maintenant allons-y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Ils arrivent !

Le cheval se mit à galoper vers la lande découverte qui s'étendait entre la communauté et le gué de Fondcombe. Alors que l'animal s'élançait, Sakura concentra son chakra et sprinta, le corps incliné vers l'avant et les membres vers l'arrière.

Très vite, les cris des spectres se firent entendre. Les neuf esprits servants descendaient d'une colline, montés sur leurs coursiers noirs et tenant fermement leurs épées à la main.

Une course s'engagea alors, Arwen serpentait entre les pierres et les arbres, tandis que les Nazgûls gagnaient lentement du terrain. Alors qu'elle passait près d'un buisson, la joue de l'elfe fut éraflée par l'épine d'un aubépinier. L'odeur infime du sang excita les spectres qui accélérèrent, leurs chevaux écumant sous l'effort demandé.

Sakura chargea son chakra et frappa violemment le sol, soulevant des blocs de terre et provoquant de longues crevasses. A chaque attaque, les chevaux de l'ennemi trébuchaient ou s'effondraient, augmentant un tant soit peu l'écart entre Frodon et ses poursuivants.

Malgré ses violentes attaques, Sakura ne pouvait être partout, du fait que les spectres avaient adopté une formation en chevron pour enserrer la femme elfe. Lancer une boule de feu était hors de question, car elle devait concentrer son chakra dans ses poumons et attaquer en étant immobile. Dans cette course poursuite ou elle devait respirer pour s'oxygéner, le moindre arrêt signifiait être irrémédiablement distancé.

L'une des ombres, donnant une brusque accélération à son destrier, approcha sa main gantée de fer du cou du hobbit. Il était à quelques centimètres de sa proie, ses gantelets froids pouvaient presque toucher le tissu de la femme elfe et la gorge de Frodon.

- _Noro lim, Asfaloth, Noro lim ! _encouragea Arwen d'une voix forte et claire, poussant son cheval à accélérer.

Avec brutalité, Sakura se dirigea vers le cavalier noir qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'elfe et lança un violent coup de poing dans les flancs de l'animal. Le coup fut si fort que l'animal hennit de douleur avant de ralentir à cause de la lourde blessure interne. C'était un peu barbare de frapper cette bête innocente, mais la priorité pour la ninja, c'était de s'assurer que Frodon arriverait en vie à Fondcombe.

Lorsque Arwen traversa le gué de la Bruinen, elle sut qu'elle était désormais en sécurité. Les cavaliers noirs s'arrêtèrent à la rive, n'osant pas traverser le cours d'eau qui marquait la frontière du domaine d'Elrond.

- Abandonne le semi homme, femme elfe, ordonna le seigneur des neuf cavaliers avec sa voix froide et glaçante.

Face à la menace, Arwen sortit son fauchon, tandis que Sakura se préparait à dégainer son arme.

- Si vous le voulez, venez donc le réclamer ! rétorqua fermement la femme elfe.

D'un même geste, les cavaliers sortirent leurs armes et entreprirent la traversée du gué. Ils devaient vraiment être déterminés pour braver ainsi la colère d'Elrond et entrer sur des terres empestant la magie bénéfique.

Arwen marmonna quelques mots en elfique, invoquant le courroux des éléments. Le niveau de l'eau monta à vu d'œil, avant qu'une vague ne déferle sur le gué. L'écume blanche semblait charger, prenant la forme de chevaux aux crinières bouillonnantes.

La déferlante vague emporta les cavaliers noirs, noyant les hennissements de terreur et les cris perçants sous le grondement des eaux en furie. Lorsque la vague fut passée et que la rivière retrouva son cours normal, les neuf cavaliers avaient été emportés par la furie destructrice du courant.

Alors que la victoire était acquise, Frodon vacilla et tomba dans un vide noir. Au même moment, Sakura sentit que la sensation de brûlure jaillissait dans son bras et la souffrance la fit gémir.

Se tordant de douleur, elle ordonna à Arwen de s'occuper prioritairement du hobbit, car sa propre vie importait moins. Elle supplia tout de même la femme elfe de revenir la chercher. Arwen hocha la tête et s'élança, tandis que la kunoichi s'effondrait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle vit un liquide noir s'écouler de sa blessure, en même temps que du pus malodorant. S'abandonnant à la douleur, Sakura sentit les méridiens s'exciter au niveau de son œil droit, tandis qu'elle entendait une sorte de grésillement bourdonner dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle s'effondra, elle tomba dans une sorte de coma, alors que sa paupière droite se fermait sur un œil carmin frappé d'une virgule.


	8. L'hospitalité de la maison d'Elrond

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, que je poste plus tot que je ne le pensais.

Notre Sakura arrive enfin à Fondcombe et profite enfin de la demeure des elfes, ainsi que de son confort.

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : l'hospitalité de la maison d'Elrond<strong>

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla hors de son état comateux, elle se trouvait allongée dans de confortables draps moelleux. La sensation était agréable et bienvenue, après avoir du passer deux semaines à camper sur un sol dur et froid. Elle profita pleinement de son lit pour soulager ses muscles affaiblis et effacer toute fatigue, les cernes sous ses yeux étant bien marqués après avoir accumulé les tours de garde ou les nuits blanches.

Lentement, la kunoichi se redressa, écartant les couvertures rouges pour analyser son environnement. Sa chambre était une vaste pièce décorée par de très belles boiseries qui recouvraient les murs, jusqu'aux motifs végétaux ciselés sur les portes massives.

Face à son lit, elle pouvait voir une large fenêtre vitrée qui laissait entrer la lumière extérieure, divisée en de nombreux rais lumineux par les persiennes. Au travers, la seule chose que la kunoichi put distinguer, ce fut une masse verte, signe qu'il devait y avoir une abondante végétation dans ce parc.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de la chambre, la ninja regarda son corps et vit que la marque sur son bras droit avait intégralement disparue. Au moins, c'était une cicatrice en moins. La sensation de gel qui mordait ses muscles n'était plus là et son bras répondait normalement, ce qui était un vrai soulagement pour la jeune femme qui n'imaginait pas pouvoir combattre avec un membre en moins. A cause des effets du poison qui était resté en elle pendant plusieurs jours, ses bras étaient encore faibles de leur manque d'utilisation. La ninja savait que d'ici une journée, elle pourrait de nouveau s'en servir parfaitement.

Toujours en train de songer à son état de santé, la ninja n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement, ce qui la fit sursauter. La kunoichi sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard d'Arwen.

- Excusez moi, balbutia l'elfe qui avait toujours cette lueur de crainte dans le regard, j'ignorais que vous étiez réveillée.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua poliment Sakura. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos soins.

- Oh ! Je n'ai rien fait, démentit honnêtement l'elfe. C'est grâce aux dons de mon père que vous êtes là. D'ailleurs, Frodon va bien et nous vous devons également la vie pour avoir éloigné les cavaliers noirs.

Sakura repensa à la poursuite effrénée, ainsi qu'à la lutte que son corps avait mené contre le poison sombre.

- Sur une note plus joyeuse, poursuivit Arwen, j'ai fait laver vos affaires et tout est rangé dans ce placard. J'ai aussi pensé que vous aimeriez prendre un bain, avant que mon père ne vous reçoive.

La proposition enchanta Sakura, qui offrit un sourire lumineux à l'elfe en guise de remerciement. Enfin quelqu'un qui pensait aux choses importantes !

Arwen aida Sakura à se lever hors du lit, servant de béquille à la femme aux cheveux roses, pour la conduire dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait la chambre.

C'était une pièce magnifiquement décorée. De nombreuses faïences ornaient les murs, le sol était carrelé par une mosaïque représentant un dauphin et de multiples poissons étaient représentés aléatoirement sur les murs. L'ensemble de la pièce baignait dans cette ambiance bleutée qui était reposante pour les yeux. Tout n'était que beauté, sans parler de cette baignoire dorée dont la taille faisait qu'elle ressemblait plus à un petit bassin qu'à autre chose.

Sakura remercia la femme elfe qui faisait couler de l'eau chaude depuis la source chauffée, jusqu'au moment ou Arwen proposa d'envoyer une servante pour l'aider à faire sa toilette, puisqu'il était évident que la ninja ne pourrait pas le faire seule.

A ce moment, Sakura perdit instantanément son sourire.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne puisse la voir nue. Le problème n'était pas la honte d'être entre filles, le problème était dans le fait qu'une inconnue puisse avoir accès à son corps, qu'elle voie toutes ces cicatrices qui lui faisaient parfois honte.

En temps normal, Sakura n'aurait laissé qu'une personne la voir et la toucher. A l'exception de Konan, la nukenin n'avait confiance en personne d'autre, car elle craignait qu'on ne la juge.

Elle savait bien que ces marques étaient disgracieuses et repoussantes, alors elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié ou le dégoût s'afficher sur le visage d'un étranger. Pire encore, elle ne tenait pas trop à être caressée par une étrangère, elle sentait que se livrer à ces attouchements serait comme une injure à son amante. Il lui suffisait de repenser aux protocoles hospitaliers utilisés pour laver les personnes handicapées, afin de faire passer la pilule. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un geste médical, se répétait-elle, il n'y avait rien d'érotique là dedans.

- Non, n'envoie personne.

L'ordre claqua sèchement, surprenant Arwen qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement se comportement.

Cependant, l'elfe brune lisait dans les gestes et elle voyait bien que la femme aux cheveux roses n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être vue nue par une tierce personne. Elle ne voulait même pas que quelqu'un la touche, car elle semblait assez réfractaire aux contacts physiques.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dame Sakura ? Je peux vous aider si vous le voulez, je peux être là pour vous, si vous me le demandez. Dites moi ce qui vous trouble.

Sakura baissa la tête. Si elle répondait que tout allait bien, l'autre allait bien voir le mensonge et continuerait à la bombarder de questions, alors autant essayer de l'éloigner subtilement.

- Arwen, vous … avez vu mon corps ?

- Non, répondit-elle honnêtement, mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, je ne vous jugerai pas. Vous m'avez l'air d'être une femme splendide, une fleur qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir.

Sakura poussa un petit soupir sarcastique, lorsqu'elle entendit cette description. Une description qu'Ino lui avait faite il y a bien longtemps. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose lui rappelle son passé à Konoha ?

Lorsqu'elle retira ses protections, elle dévoila ses bras, dont la chair pâle était marquée de vieilles blessures.

- Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai rien d'une dame. Je ne suis pas une de ces belles personnes, une de ces belles femmes élégantes et innocentes. Je suis une kunoichi, affirma t-elle avec force. C'est ma voix, mon choix et chez moi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une meurtriere qu'on glorifie. Je n'ai rien d'une beauté et je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de voir ce que je cache.

Sakura retint un hoquet de tristesse, alors qu'elle imaginait sans grandes difficultés le corps d'Arwen, qui devait être si doux et vierge de toute blessure. En fait, elle était surement aussi belle que Konan-chan.

A la simple pensée de son amante qui était désormais si loin, la nostalgie saisit brusquement Sakura. Les derniers jours, son esprit avait été relativement occupé à semer des poursuivants diaboliques, mais désormais le souvenir de ce qui était resté derrière se rappelait à elle.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, gémit la ninja. Je veux retrouver Konan-chan.

Sakura commença à sangloter, ne se préoccupant absolument plus de l'elfe derrière elle. A ce moment là, la jeune femme avait totalement changé aux yeux de la brune. Elle n'avait absolument plus rien de la mercenaire froide et cynique qui avait eu envie de la tuer. Non, ce n'était qu'une jeune femme fragile qui ne cessait de se dissimuler derrière un masque de froideur. Surprise de ces larmes inattendues, Arwen enserra la kunoichi en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et soufflant des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille de la guerrière.

En quelques mots involontaires, l'elfe avait réussi à percer la carapace de la ninja, découvrant que derrière la tueuse inébranlable, il y avait une adolescente qui vivait avec ses secrets et ses peines.

- Est-ce que … tu peux rester un peu ? supplia timidement Sakura, qui appréciait cette personne réconfortante pour l'aider à surmonter sa nostalgie.

Surprise par le tutoiement, Arwen comprit que cette marque de familiarité signifiait qu'il existait un lien d'amitié qui, s'il était certes ténu, dénotait une confiance qui commençait à s'installer lentement. L'elfe accepta immédiatement la demande et décida de se mettre au service de sa nouvelle amie, s'abaissant à jouer le rôle de la servante. Elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur Sakura, mais elle devinait facilement qu'une personne fragile avait besoin qu'on la réconforte en cas de coup dur. Il était évident que après la fin de l'action, lorsque l'excitation de la lutte disparaissait, il fallait faire face à ce qu'on craint de voir. Cette femme avait-elle choisi de devenir une tueuse, vivant dans le feu de l'action, juste pour pouvoir oublier ?

A cause de ses bras encore affaiblis, Sakura se laissa déshabiller calmement, préférant qu'Arwen pose ses mains chaudes et qu'elle fasse de doux gestes, plutôt que d'accomplir cet acte soi même et de se dégoûter, repensant à celui qui avait mutilé sa chair.

A la vue de l'enveloppe charnelle cruellement endommagée, l'elfe blêmit légèrement. Elle avait déjà soigné des guerriers blessés aux cotés de son père, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle notait un si grand nombre de cicatrices. La vue de la longue entaille qui courait de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche lui souleva le cœur et elle se fit violence pour ne pas vomir. Cette jeune femme portait des blessures qu'aucune femme ne voudrait jamais avoir à subir et elle comprenait désormais la réticence que la jeune ninja avait à dévoiler sa peau.

Cependant, il fallait admettre que le corps de la femme aux cheveux roses était assez musclé. On pouvait voir les muscles se contracter à chaque effort, mais ils n'étaient pas trop développés, créant une impression de finesse sans nier la robustesse intérieure. Les muscles les plus développés se situaient toutefois au niveau des jambes, ce qui n'était pas étonnant depuis qu'elle ait vu la kunoichi courir à ses cotés. Les abdominaux étaient aussi légèrement visibles, surtout lorsque Sakura se tendait.

Avec une douceur remarquable, Arwen se saisit du savon et nettoya délicatement le corps musclé mais harmonieux de Sakura, la massant légèrement pour la calmer. Au fur et à mesure, la kunoichi montra moins de signes de crainte et apprécia les gestes doux. Elle ne cessait de repenser aux protocoles médicaux, établissant une relation entre patient et médecin, pour se justifier du fait d'être lavée par une inconnue.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé, minauda l'elfe en rougissant, que tu pouvais … être rose partout.

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Sakura qui avait retrouvé un peu de confiance en elle. Je pense que le mot excitant serait plus juste.

Arwen rougit juste, tentant de chasser l'image d'un Aragorn ayant pris une couleur pivoine, si elle venait à lui montrer quelque chose comme ça.

- Je pense que ton futur époux sera surpris, assura Arwen, le jour ou il découvrira ton trésor.

Sakura se rembrunit, serrant les doigts sur le rebord du bassin et ce geste fit comprendre à l'elfe qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

- Je ne suis plus vierge, souffla Sakura en supposant que les coutumes d'ici n'étaient pas bien différentes de chez elle, du moins en ce qui concerne l'abstinence des femmes avant le mariage.

- Je suis désolée, je l'ignorais, répondit une Arwen penaude qui se maudit mentalement et qui se disait intérieurement qu'elle devait vraiment se taire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Sakura, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Enfin, je n'ai pas choisi, murmura la kunoichi pour elle-même.

- Ne me dis pas que, commença la brune horrifiée qui n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

Sakura la regarda et fixa les yeux profonds de l'elfe brune, avant de lui faire promettre de ne rien révéler de ce qu'elle allait entendre. Une fois qu'elle eut la parole solenelle d'Arwen, Sakura sembla se détendre.

- Il y a quelques mois, confessa Sakura, j'ai été faite prisonnière lors d'une mission de renseignement qui a mal tourné. Comme j'étais l'élève de la chef de notre village, je connaissais beaucoup de secrets sensibles. J'ai croisé l'un de nos déserteurs, médecin comme moi, et je pense qu'il voulait me prouver qu'il était meilleur que moi. Il était jaloux de ne pas avoir eu le privilège d'être enseigné par notre chef et en plus, c'était un vrai sadique. Comme je me taisais, il m'a … torturée, avoua la ninja qui déglutit au souvenir de son martyre. J'ai vécu l'enfer, parce qu'il a tout fait pour m'arracher ces renseignements. Il a même été jusqu'à me violer par pur plaisir. En fait, la plupart de mes blessures, c'est à lui que je les dois.

Arwen ne sut pas quoi dire. Peut être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et qu'elle savait certainement qu'il fallait un courage et une force de caractère exceptionnelle pour tenir, au vu des nombreuses blessures qui n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Elle avait bien vu cette balafre qui fendait le visage de son amie et elle était malade rien qu'à imaginer qui pourrait faire ça et en retirer du plaisir. Elle-même savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas tant de force morale, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter tout ça et elle se serait sûrement mise à parler.

- J'ai autre chose sur la conscience, raconta Sakura, avouant qu'elle avait fait une chose particulièrement odieuse aux yeux des habitants de la Terre du Milieu. J'ai attendu que mes amis viennent me sauver, mais ils n'ont rien fait. Pourtant, ils proclamaient qu'abandonner leurs amis étaient la pire des choses, pire que la trahison. Personne n'est venu. Je les ai attendu, j'ai supplié un de mes vieux coéquipiers de m'aider, mais personne n'a rien fait. Les seuls qui m'ont sortie de cet enfer, étaient des membres du groupe ou j'ai fini par adhérer. C'est grâce à leur aide que j'ai rejoint le groupe des plus dangereux déserteurs au monde.

- Tu as décidé de trahir ? balbutia Arwen, qui cessa de masser les cheveux roses avec le shampooing.

- Sais tu comment appelle t'on un ami qui vous abandonne au moment ou vous avez le plus besoin de lui ? interrogea la ninja.

Arwen essaya de trouver une réponse, mais aucun mot satisfaisant ne lui venait à la bouche. Comme l'elfe ne savait quoi répondre, Sakura la coupa dans sa réflexion.

- On appelle ça un ennemi. Chez moi, l'honneur n'a pas la même signification qu'ici. Pour un ninja, le déshonneur est une chose courante, il faut être prêt à tout sacrifier pour le bien de sa mission. Enfin passons, coupa Sakura en voyant les yeux ronds de l'elfe. J'ai été aidée, je suis tombée amoureuse et je me suis reconstruite. J'ai fini par vouer ma vie à aider la personne que j'aime, à tout faire pour réaliser son rêve. Je veux l'aider à amener la paix dans notre monde et pour ça je suis prête à tout. J'ai repris le flambeau que portait un de ses anciens coéquipiers, un homme qui a déclaré qu'il ferait tout pour mettre fin à ce bain de sang, même si pour cela il devait devenir un Dieu.

Arwen se tut, alors qu'elle rinçait calmement le corps désormais propre de son amie. Le pays dans lequel la femme aux cheveux roses vivait était sans doute un endroit affreux, s'il y avait quantité de gens prêts à tout sacrifier, alimentant sans cesse de nouvelles haines.

- Sakura, hésita l'elfe avant de se lancer. Est-ce que cet ami a réussi ?

- Oh oui. Plusieurs personnes sont parvenues à obtenir un pouvoir leur permettant de repousser indéfiniment toute mort naturelle et certains d'entre eux sont parvenus à percer le secret de la résurrection. L'homme en question s'appelait Nagato et il était sans doute l'être le plus proche du statut de Dieu. Pourtant, ce fut les dernières traces d'humanité qu'il portait qui ont scellé son destin. Il a grillé toute son énergie, poussant son corps au-delà de ses limites pour lancer une technique de résurrection en masse.

Sakura mit fin à la conversation, ne voulant plus parler de la mort de Nagato. A chaque fois, elle revoyait le visage effondré de Konan qui avait perdu son dernier ami. Voir son amante blessée était la plus atroce des souffrances que la nukenin pouvait ressentir.

Une fois séchée, la ninja se rhabilla lentement en remettant ses habits célèbres, déboutonnant toutefois sa cape pour ne pas succomber à la chaleur. Sakura remercia Arwen par une étreinte assez longue, avant de libérer la femme avec regret, car sa présence était des plus réconfortantes.

- Je vais te mener à mon père, déclara la femme elfe encore troublée par la kunoichi. Je pense qu'il à hâte de s'entretenir avec toi.

Arwen conduisit Sakura à travers un dédale de couloirs qui serpentaient près des jardins. La ninja eut tout loisir de profiter de l'architecture elfique qui était parfaitement harmonisée avec la combe environnante. Les piliers du pont qu'elle empruntait étaient ornés de motifs végétaux et chaque bâtiment se voyait doté d'une impression de légèreté, pourtant démentie par la dureté de la pierre. Les quelques tours qui s'élevaient étaient finement ciselées et se dressaient en profitant de l'esthétisme des montagnes situées en arrière plan.

De nombreux ruisseaux franchissaient la ville, descendants en de petites cascades qui étaient parfois canalisées vers des jardins, avant d'être laissés libres pour quitter la ville en direction du fleuve. Ce mélange entre un aménagement réfléchi et la nature indomptée était idéalement pensé, créant un paysage harmonieux ou tout n'était que beauté. Les fleurs elles-mêmes continuaient de libérer leurs effluves, comme si l'été s'attardait dans les jardins d'Elrond.

La ninja aperçut un grand bâtiment dont la porte d'entrée était flanquée de deux chevaux cabrés sur leurs pattes arrière. Au dessus de ces deux statues, un balcon aux colonnes de marbre permettait de dominer une grande partie de la vallée. La fenêtre était ouverte, permettant à la ninja curieuse de capter quelques mots prononcés par une voix grave.

- L'armée du Mordor se rassemble à l'est et vous dites que Saroumane nous à trahis. Notre liste d'alliés devient mince.

- Il reste encore de l'espoir, poursuivit une voix plus âgée.

Tirée de sa piètre tentative d'espionnage par Arwen, Sakura abandonna l'idée d'en écouter davantage et suivit Arwen dans les escaliers qui conduisaient sûrement vers la salle d'où émanaient les voix.

Arwen stoppa devant une porte imposante dont le bois représentait de beaux guerriers elfes armés et prêts au combat, mais dont les armures n'entamaient en rien le charisme. L'elfe frappa à la porte et entraîna Sakura à l'intérieur.

Après un rapide salut, Arwen quitta le bureau de son père, laissant Sakura seule en compagnie d'un noble elfe et d'un vieillard.


	9. De nombreuses rencontres

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un chapitre plus court, comme une transition, mais qui a son importance pour la suite.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : De nombreuses rencontres<p>

Le seigneur Elrond était un être véritablement impressionnant. Son visage grave était marqué par quelques rides, mais il semblait sans âge, comme s'il était détaché de ces considérations terrestres. Son front était ceint d'une tiare d'argent ornée de deux perles brillantes, cette belle couronne disparaissant dans ses longs cheveux qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos. De son regard, la kunoichi put sentir la puissance spirituelle de l'elfe, une force qui émanait de lui pour accroitre l'impression de force calme qui auréolait le seigneur des lieux.

Sakura ne sut que penser exactement de l'aura d'Elrond, incapable de vraiment définir la personne qui lui faisait face.

Au moins, Sakura savait d'où Arwen pouvait bien tirer ses sublimes cheveux d'un noir brillant.

Le vieillard assis en arrière plan était tout aussi puissant. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, enveloppé d'une longue cape grise défraîchie par endroits, il semblait bien plus puissant qu'il ne laissait voir. De sa cape élimée, le mage laissait dépasser sa main ridée qui tenait un long bâton noueux, sombre mais robuste. L'homme avait les cheveux assortis à sa barbe et Sakura se souvint de la brève description que Frodon avait faite au Poney Fringant. Vu qu'il y avait un chapeau pointu de posé sur une chaise, cet homme était sans nul doute Gandalf le Gris.

- Enchanté, jeune Sakura, salua le seigneur elfe avec sa voix grave et charmeuse. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à dire. Permettez moi de vous présenter Gandalf, le magicien gris.

Le vieillard posa ses yeux bleus sur la jeune femme et Sakura comprit vite que cet homme cachait une grande puissance en lui, comme elle l'avait justement supposé. Ses traits âgés n'aidaient en rien à dissimuler une sagesse et une force ancestrale.

- Aragorn nous a rapporté le récit de vos exploits, annonça le magicien de sa voix rocailleuse, sans se soucier de toute fioriture superflue. Il a été très élogieux, notamment en ce qui concerne vos capacités de combat et vos mystérieux dons. Je pense que vous serez soulagée de savoir que Frodon est parfaitement soigné et qu'il ne court aucun danger.

- Tant mieux, soupira Sakura qui sentit brusquement un poids s'éloigner de sa conscience. Pour en revenir à Aragorn, il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à rentrer chez moi, énonça Sakura. Mais je doute fort que vous puissiez y arriver, souffla la ninja attristée. Le pouvoir que j'ai utilisé est actuellement dormant, même s'il est possible de remédier à ce problème. Le vrai défi, c'est que j'ai utilisé une technique de transport qui envoie sa cible dans un autre plan de l'espace. Pour simplifier la chose, j'ai été accidentellement envoyée dans un autre monde, une autre réalité.

Sakura soupira. Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, s'enfermer dans un mensonge. Elle devait accepter la réalité et avancer.

- Voyez vous, commença Elrond en se dirigeant vers un lourd volume relié de cuir qui trainait sur un présentoir, ce genre de cas a pu potentiellement arriver dans le passé. Cette faculté de voyager hors du temps et de l'espace est vaguement décrite dans quelques anciennes légendes. Il est tout a fait possible que ces contes soient inspirés de faits réels.

Voyager au-delà du temps et de l'espace. Ces mots disaient quelque chose à Sakura. C'était des effets similaires à ceux de la technique Kamui.

- Pour vous aider, poursuivit l'elfe, il faudrait faire de nombreuses recherches et réunir les archives perdues du Beleriand. Malheureusement elles sont lacunaires et les fragments restants sont souvent dispersées et même si je sais que le Gondor conserve quelques uns de ces documents, je suis navré de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper pour le moment.

- Je comprends, répondit poliment la ninja dépitée, vous êtes en guerre.

S'il parut surpris, les seigneur elfe n'en montra rien. Par contre, Gandalf fronça brièvement les sourcils alors qu'un sourire complice naissait doucement dans sa barbe.

- Pourrais-je savoir comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations, jeune fille ? demanda l'elfe curieux.

- Vous pouvez, répondit calmement Sakura, mais qui avait du mal à réprimer son hilarité alors que le mage gris pouffait légèrement de rire. Plus sérieusement, reprit Sakura, je vous ai entendu par la fenêtre en venant ici. Aragorn m'a dit que les mauvaises chose ne franchissaient pas les limites de cette vallée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être si imprudent.

Visiblement, la leçon irrita Elrond qui fronça les sourcils, lui donnant un air constipé.

- Je vois, finit-il calmement. Vous savez pour l'Anneau Unique et vous avez fait vos preuves. Puisque sous savez combattre, je vous propose d'assister au conseil qui se tiendra d'ici quelques jours, le temps que les derniers invités arrivent. Face à la menace que représente l'Anneau, j'ai convié les représentants de chaque race pour y faire face. Comme je doute que vous accepteriez de rester en arrière, fit il avec amusement, je vous y convie officiellement. Mais en attendant, reposez vous et je vous propose de profiter de la fête qui sera donnée en soirée.

Il congédia la ninja qui sortit sans tarder du grand bureau richement décoré. Une fois la jeune femme suffisamment éloignée, le seigneur elfe se tourna vers un des tableaux représentant Isildur, le roi qui terrassa jadis Sauron, avant de s'adresser à son invité.

- Que pensez vous de cette jeune femme, mon cher Gandalf ?

- La sous-estimer serait une grossière erreur, chuchota sombrement le mage. Elle est puissante et dangereuse. Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas a déterminer chez elle, une chose d'horriblement sombre qui semble émaner et qui est latente en elle.

- Je l'ai moi-même ressenti, confia Elrond, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus choqué.

Il repensa au moment ou il avait aperçu le visage de la ninja. Aragorn l'avait décrite comme portant toujours une mèche coulante qui dissimulait son œil droit, mais maintenant qu'elle avait dégagé son visage, le seigneur elfe put voir cet œil aussi rouge qu'un rubis, frappé d'une virgule.

- Je n'ai jamais vu d'œil aussi perçant, du moins chez un être humain. C'est comme si elle lisait en moi, qu'elle scrutait dans les tréfonds de mon âme.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il n'avait que très rarement autant ressenti cette impression de vulnérabilité. Seule sa belle-mère, la télépathe Galadriel, parvenait à s'introduire dans les pensées des autres et influer sur leurs esprits.

- Il n'y a point de malveillance en elle, affirma Gandalf, juste un art de la dissimulation porté à un point rarement égalé. Elle est intelligente et déterminée, c'est cela que j'ai vu en elle.

- Ou que vous avez pensé voir, répliqua Elrond avec amertume. Je dirais plutôt que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu vous amener à voir en elle. Il y a des choses qu'elle nous dissimule.

- Comme nous avons tous nos secrets, répondit simplement Gandalf. Il y a parfois des choses qui devraient rester cachées et enfouies à jamais, conclut-il en songeant que ce maudit anneau n'aurait jamais du être retrouvé.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura flâna dans la magnifique ville, admirant tranquillement le paysage en appréciant de ne pas être pressée par le temps ou obnubilée par la guerre, lorsqu'elle fut percutée par l'un des hobbits. Pippin s'excusa platement avant de sourire, l'air visiblement ravi de revoir la combattaante, même s'il craignait encore de s'en prendre une.

- Vous êtes réveillée, Sakura ! pépia le hobbit. C'est une bonne nouvelle, on vous cherchait partout !

- Eh bien, je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus longtemps, sourit-elle face à cette énergie débordante, je vous suis.

Elle suivit – ou plutôt fut traînée – par le hobbit qui l'accompagna à l'une des terrasses ou était montée une petite table à laquelle Merry attendait. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sourit de ravissement.

- Que faites vous ici, à attendre ? ironisa la ninja qui savait que ce n'était pas le genre des hobbits d'attendre à rien faire alors qu'il était presque midi.

- Sam est parti en cuisines, avoua Pippin, tandis que Sakura fut rassurée quant à leurs activités prochaines. En plus, nous voulions réitérer nos excuses.

- Des excuses ? s'étonna Sakura. Mais à quel sujet ? demanda t-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal.

- C'est nous qui avons allumé le feu à Amon-Sûl, lui rappela le semi-homme aux cheveux châtains. C'est de notre faute si vous avez été blessés.

- Ah, ça. Je ne vous en veux plus. D'ailleurs, ça m'apprendra à agir de façon irréfléchie et à me jeter sur l'ennemi sans penser. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, assura t-elle. Si vous voulez vraiment vous excuser, présentez vos excuses à Frodon.

A ce moment, Merry pâlit, alors que Pippin baissa la tête. Sakura se rendit compte de sa bourde et essaya de les rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur l'état de leur cousin.

- Ne craignez rien, il ne vous en voudra pas le moindre du monde. Il sera réveillé d'ici quelques heures, affirma t-elle.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda Pippin dont les yeux trahissaient un immense soulagement.

A peine Sakura eut elle le temps de lui affirmer qu'elle tenait ces informations d'Elrond en personne, que Sam arriva les bras vides.

- Ben, et la nourriture ? s'étonna le hobbit affamé, stupéfait que le grassouillet ait oublié ce pourquoi il était parti.

- Monsieur Frodon est réveillé ! haleta le hobbit au teint rouge, visiblement essoufflé d'avoir couru dans toute la ville.

A ces mots, les visages des deux autres hobbits s'illuminèrent de joie, courant à perdre haleine pour rejoindre leur ami et prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Vous ne venez pas, Sakura ? demanda Sam en se retournant, inquiet de laisser la guerrière derrière, comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

- Oh non, pas pour le moment, assura t-elle avec un geste de la main. J'irais le voir quand il ira un peu mieux. Pour le moment, je vais vous laisser faire vos retrouvailles entre amis, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire forcé. Je crois que je vais aller voir Aragorn. Allez y Sam, ne faites pas attendre vos amis.

Elle n'osait pas aller voir le hobbit. Elle avait l'impression que c'était en partie de sa faute, qu'il avait été blessé. Elle sentait qu'elle avait manqué de prudence, failli à son devoir et cette sensation de faiblesse lui faisait mal. Elle ne voulait plus être si faible et si vulnérable, plus jamais.

La kunoichi s'éloigna, traversant Fondcombe à la recherche du rôdeur. Lorsqu'elle le retrouva, l'homme était sur un petit pont de pierre, caché dans un endroit reculé et loin des regards indiscrets. Sakura s'approcha dans les fourrés, espérant surprendre l'homme. Cependant, la scène qu'elle eut sous ses yeux la surprit davantage.

Il tenait délicatement les mains d'Arwen et il lui murmurait des mots incompréhensibles en une langue douce et agréable à l'oreille. Rougissante devant la touchante scène, Sakura préféra s'éloigner discrètement pour laisser les deux amoureux profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

Résultat, Sakura préféra retrouver les hobbits et s'assurer de l'état de santé de Frodon. Au moins, il n'avait plus de séquelles et avait retrouvé son sourire. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moindre du monde et il semblait avoir retrouvé la joie, depuis qu'il n'était plus traqué par les cavaliers.

- Eh bien, tu as repris des forces ! Je suis soulagée de voir que tout va bien, rassura la kunoichi.

- C'est grâce à vous que je suis là, remercia sincèrement le hobbit. Sans vous, le Nazgûl m'aurait surement …

- Ne vous tourmentez pas inutilement, conseilla Sakura. Je vous ai promis de vous protéger et je tiendrais ma promesse. Maintenant, je pense que vous devriez sortir un peu, il y a une personne qui vous attend, finit la kunoichi avec un léger clin d'œil.

Sakura laissa Frodon retrouver son vieil oncle Bilbon, laissant les deux hobbits discuter en paix. Elle choisit de suivre les autres hobbits qui se lançaient à corps perdu en quête de la cuisine. Toutes ces émotions, ça leur donnait faim !


	10. Rencontres mondaines avant le conseil

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs !

Vous l'attendiez, le Conseil d'Elrond n'est pas dans ce chapitre ! Mouahahaha ! je suis diabolique.

Plus sérieusement, voici la suite des aventures de Sakura à Fondcombe, vivant dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui me laissent de gentils messages en cliquant en bas de la page. Je vous remercie tous.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Rencontres mondaines avant le conseil<strong>

Sakura passa quelques heures à flâner dans les jardins d'Elrond, respirant calmement l'air des fleurs et ne songeant à rien, tandis que les pépiements d'une couvée de moineaux rompait parfois le silence.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures, lorsque le soleil prit une teinte légèrement orangée, qu'Arwen retrouva la ninja. Celle-ci était paisiblement assoupie sur un banc, un léger sourire sur le visage. Arwen secoua délicatement son amie aux cheveux exotiques, la sortant de sa torpeur. Sakura revint alors lentement à elle, supposant qu'elle avait du s'endormir, pour se retrouver face à la princesse brune. L'elfe avait changé de vêtements, puisqu'elle était désormais vêtue d'une robe sobre, d'un beau vert vif, qui lui seyait à merveille.

- Sakura, cela fait des heures que je vous cherche ! la sermonna t-elle. Il faut vous préparer pour le repas donné par mon père.

La ninja obtempéra, suivant la princesse elfe jusque dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée à son arrivée. Arwen l'amena dans la salle de bains, avant de lui donner d'étranges vêtements, semblables à un pantalon de mousseline blanche, accompagné d'une chemise au col très large, moulante et faite de la même matière.

- Dès que vous aurez fini de vous laver, enfilez ceci. Je vous aiderais à vous habiller convenablement.

- Vous ne comptez pas me faire porter une robe ? demanda Sakura avec effarement. C'était une blague, elle n'allait certainement pas jouer le rôle d'une potiche servant juste de décoration pour rehausser l'éclat de la fête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté de robe comme celles que les femmes d'ici avaient. Durant sa vie, les seuls habits formels qu'elle avait arboré se composaient d'un kimono porté durant une cérémonie, mais c'était tout.

Alors que Sakura semblait incrédule, un sourire apparut alors sur le visage d'Arwen. C'était le genre de sourire qui ne lui allait pas du tout, indiquant qu'elle cachait quelque chose de très mauvais.

- Je comptes justement t'habiller comme il convient à une femme d'ici. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne pourras pas y échapper, sourit Arwen de telle façon qu'elle en devenait vraiment flippante.

Sakura commença à angoisser. L'idée de paraître en public sans la cape mythique de l'Akatsuki la gênait, car elle était fière d'appartenir à cette organisation. Plus grave, elle devrait sans doute retirer son bandeau, le symbole par excellence qui la définissait comme une ninja. Ce bandeau, c'était bien plus qu'un objet. Il symbolisait un choix de vie, une idéologie particulière, ainsi qu'une allégeance rompue. Maintenant, elle ne tenait certainement pas à voir l'elfe se mettre en colère, car le sourire d'Arwen lui rappelait celui d'Anko lors de l'épreuve de la forêt de la mort.

- D'accord, soupira Sakura. En échange, j'aimerais pouvoir te voir habillée comme une des nobles de mes terres. Ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla t-elle lorsque Arwen perdit le peu de couleur présent sur son visage, je ne comptes pas t'habiller en combattante, juste comme une femme.

La femme elfe sembla réfléchir aux termes de la proposition, avant de songer que la ninja était prête à se soumettre à des exigences vestimentaires très différentes des siennes. Si c'était la seule façon pour que Sakura soit présentable à ce diner, elle devait faire le même effort.

- C'est entendu, répondit-elle. J'acceptes ton offre qui me parait raisonnable. Maintenant, je me demandes à quoi je ressemblerais et surtout, que dira mon père.

- Tu verras bien, minauda la ninja en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Après quelques minutes, elle reparut en rangeant à regret son manteau et son bandeau dans un de ses rouleaux. Sakura la prévint que celui qui aurait l'inconscience de toucher à ses affaires finirait carbonisé, seigneur elfe ou pas. Si une personne s'avisait de mettre la main sur les rouleaux, un sceau spécial incinèrerait le voleur.

Arwen approuva cette mesure de sécurité d'un hochement de tête, avant de traîner son amie derrière le paravent dressé. Pour Sakura, ce fut alors une véritable épreuve, un vrai calvaire qu'elle dut endurer jusqu'au bout.

Le corset lacé à l'arrière était assez serré, affinant sa taille, mais il était supportable après quelques minutes d'adaptation. L'objet de torture remontait légèrement sous sa poitrine, faisant légèrement pigeonner ses seins à peine cachés par le tissu de mousseline.

Vint ensuite la robe de coton et Sakura n'en avait jamais vu de pareille. Elle était d'un rouge profond, ornée de nombreuses dentelles finement travaillées et jamais la kunoichi n'avait vu un tel amour du détail.

La robe laissait entrevoir sa poitrine, mais une pièce de dentelle triangulaire pouvait masquer la naissance de ses seins, ne laissant deviner sa poitrine que par la forme du tissu, tandis qu'un tassel noir cernait la gorge de Sakura pour mettre en valeur son cou. Au niveau de la taille, le vêtement se resserrait pour épouser la forme du corset. Le bas de la robe s'évasait longuement, tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Les dentelles décoraient les manches, ainsi que le bas. Le devant de la tenue était fendu, laissant apparaître une deuxième couche de tissu qui était d'une splendide couleur dorée. Au niveau des cuisses, quelques lignes brodées d'or serpentaient vers le bas en s'entrecroisant.

Arwen maquilla légèrement Sakura pour ajouter une touche de rose sur ses fines lèvres, ainsi que pour souligner ses joues. Heureusement, elle pouvait également faire quelque chose pour cette cicatrice et elle songea qu'il devait être difficile de supporter les regards constants vers cette mutilation. Elle réussit à camoufler tant bien que mal cette marque, en la poudrant légèrement de blanc pour ensuite l'harmoniser avec les couleurs naturelles du visage.

En ce qui concernait les cheveux, Arwen opta pour la mode elfique. Elle les laissa détachés, tressant légèrement les deux mèches encadrant le visage, ainsi que quelques brins qui faisaient le tour de son crâne pour disparaître dans le long fleuve rose. Arwen ajouta une petite tiare à la ninja, le bijou sur le front essayant de dissimuler la taille inhabituelle de celui-ci.

Quand Sakura se vit dans un miroir, elle crut voir une étrangère. Elle n'était pas habituée à une telle modification de son style, ni même à ce que les vêtements si étrangers lui aillent si bien. Plus spectaculaire, sa balafre avait disparu, il fallait vraiment savoir qu'elle était présente pour la deviner.

Sakura était partagée entre joie et étonnement. Cette personne si féminine et si belle, c'était elle. Ce n'était plus une tueuse ni une mercenaire, désormais elle faisait face à une femme de la cour, une personne de la haute société qui n'avait plus rien à craindre de la guerre.

- Merci, balbutia la ninja émue. Je me sens … belle.

Arwen sourit à Sakura, mais elle savait que maintenant, c'était à elle de devoir passer entre les griffes de la ninja. La kunoichi jaugea la princesse du regard et ne lui passa qu'un simple string noir, ainsi qu'un soutien gorge assorti en guise de sous-vêtements.

L'elfe rougit, ne pouvant imaginer devoir faire le trajet entre la salle de bain et le paravent en n'ayant que si peu de choses pour la recouvrir. Mais au vu du regard de Sakura, elle soupçonnait la femme aux cheveux roses de bien en profiter.

- Allez, mets ça par-dessus, sourit Sakura en lui lançant une sorte de long peignoir gris qui se repliait sur lui-même.

Intérieurement, Arwen souffla de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait hâte de savoir à quoi elle ressemblerait. Sakura serra le peignoir gris et le maintint attaché pour le fermer d'une simple ceinture.

- Je vais te faire porter un hômongi, un kimono utilisé lors des grandes réceptions. Pour une femme célibataire, c'est le plus haut vêtement dans la hiérarchie des habits formels. En général, certaines riches et puissantes familles empilent les kimonos pour faire étalage de leur richesse. Un de mes collègues, un très bel homme appelé Itachi, devait en porter une dizaine lors de ces étouffantes représentations.

- Je n'ose imaginer comment il devait tenir, frissonna Arwen. Tu ne comptes pas m'en faire porter autant ? demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Non, je ne t'enfouirais pas sous une tonne de tissu, rit légèrement la ninja. Quoique l'idée soit tentante, finit-elle avec sadisme.

Arwen se tut, déglutissant à cette idée, jusqu'à ce que Sakura détourne son attention en la revêtant du splendide kimono de cérémonie. Le tissu d'un bleu sombre était orné d'oiseaux en vol, séparés par des roses blanches épineuses et de fleurs de cerisier tenant encore sur des branches. La soie glissait parfaitement, procurant une sensation de douceur inimitable, alors que Sakura réajusta un pan du vêtement.

La ninja sortit un splendide obi bleu et enserra tout le bas de la cage thoracique. Après plusieurs tours, elle ferma le nœud sur l'arrière, lui donnant la forme d'un papillon et s'assurant qu'il soit bien serré pour maintenir le vêtement fermé.

- Sakura, est il indispensable de porter ce nœud à l'arrière ? demanda l'elfe qui avait du mal à plier le buste et à faire de grands mouvements. Il devient vraiment difficile d'accès de cette façon.

- Non, tu peux le mettre à l'avant, conclut Sakura. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose, poursuivit la kunoichi alors qu'Arwen semblait plus soulagée. Celles qui mettent le nœud à l'avant, ce sont les prostituées.

L'elfe perdit de sa superbe et finit par trouver que le nœud allait très bien à l'arrière.

Sakura finit par coiffer son amie de façon très traditionnelle, séparant les cheveux sur les côtés avant de les réunir en faisant un magnifique marumage noir maintenu par un ruban rouge. La couleur des cheveux d'Arwen facilitait la réalisation du chignon, parce que ce dernier était bien plus élégant avec des cheveux d'une intense couleur corbeau. Pour compléter le tout, elle glissa un peigne doré, ainsi que deux baguettes pour maintenir la coiffure parfaitement fixée.

Lorsque Sakura eut fini, elle épargna le port des zeta, ces petites sandales de bois, à son amie et lui laissa mettre une paire de bottes elfiques. Après tout, Sakura avait bien pu conserver une paire de ses cuissardes sous sa robe, ce n'était que le juste retour des choses.

Une fois qu'Arwen fut maquillée, elle crut voir une étrangère dans le miroir.

- Non, c'est trop, balbutia t-elle … je ne pourrais jamais, tenta malaisément la fille d'Elrond.

- Pourtant je te trouve très belle, affirma Sakura. Tu n'as rien à envier aux plus belles femmes que je connaisse.

Pour Sakura, ce genre de tenues était à la limite de l'appel au viol. Si c'était une autre femme aux cheveux bleus qui se trouvait devant elle, Sakura lui aurait déjà sauté dessus.

- Bien, maintenant nous devrions vraiment aller à ce dîner. Nous allons sûrement faire sensation, ricana la ninja.

La salle de réception était une pièce immense, entièrement couverte de marbre et décorée de tentures finement ouvragées qui ornaient les murs. Les piliers dans les angles servaient de décoration, leur forme s'évasant pour finir en de grandes ogives qui courraient sur le plafond peint.

Sous la peinture azurée qui reproduisait un ciel nocturne, de nombreux convives discutaient. Tous étaient attablés à de longues tables dressées pour l'occasion, tandis qu'Elrond était installé sur une estrade, plongé en une grande discussion avec Gandalf qui caressait machinalement sa barbe grise.

Lorsque les deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle de réception, annoncées par le majordome, il y eut soudain un grand silence. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers les deux amies qui étaient légèrement gênées de se trouver au centre des regards.

L'expression d'Elrond était absolument jouissive. S'il était légèrement soulagé de voir l'exotique mercenaire vêtue comme une dame convenable, la belle tenue que sa fille arborait lui semblait déplacée dans ce contexte, sans pour autant pouvoir être dénigrée.

Pour Aragorn, c'était encore plus simple. Il était estomaquée de voir la femme dont il était tombé amoureux arborer de si étranges vêtements. Ils ne lui ôtaient aucune grâce, ni aucune élégance, bien au contraire.

Les deux femmes allèrent présenter leurs respects à leur hôte, tandis que Elrond ne savait que dire face à la riche tenue que sa fille arborait.

- Dame Sakura, salua t-il poliment, cette robe vous va à ravir. Cependant, continua t-il avec curiosité, je suis assez étonné des habits que vous avez trouvé pour ma fille et je le suis davantage au sujet de ce que vous avez pu lui dire, pour la convaincre de s'habiller en …

Il avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots, alors Sakura l'aida un peu.

- Habillée comme il sied à une noble princesse ? hasarda la ninja. C'est cela que vous cherchiez à dire ?

L'elfe balbutia et approuva, se reprenant face à cette vision dont il n'avait jamais imaginé l'existence. Arwen s'éloigna saluer les invités, dont Frodon qui était totalement remis de sa convalescence et qui était plongé dans une passionnante conversation, discourant des nouvelles que le nain Gloïn lui apportait à propos des arts des habitants des montagnes.

Sakura se retrouva sur l'estrade, aux cotés des invités d'honneur proches d'Elrond. Malgré qu'elle semblait concentrée sur l'échange qu'elle avait avec son hôte, elle écoutait avec attention ce qui se disait ailleurs, captant ça et là quelques informations sur les relations établies entre différents peuples et factions.

Lorsque les plats furent servis, un des seigneurs nains regarda l'assiette de Sakura et grimaça à la vue du poisson et des légumes verts.

- Vous devriez manger un peu de viande, madame, déclara l'être courtaud à la longue barbe grise. Ce bœuf rôti est excellent, conclut-il après avoir englouti une bouchée impressionnante.

- Je ne tiens pas à grossir, répliqua poliment Sakura, à la vue du plat qui nageait dans une sauce grasse. En plus, la consommation de viande entraîne une plus forte transpiration, augmentant ainsi les risques d'être repérée en mission. Voilà pourquoi je préfère le poisson et les légumes.

Les elfes étant végétariens, excepté en ce qui concerne les produits de la mer, nombreux furent les êtres aux longues oreilles à hocher doucement de la tête, approuvant silencieusement la jeune femme.

- J'ai cru entendre que vous avez aidé notre ami hobbit à arriver sain et sauf jusqu'ici, commença un elfe brun au sourire charmeur. Auriez vous l'obligeance de me répéter votre nom ? demanda t-il avec politesse. Je ne suis arrivé que récemment et je crains de ne pas l'avoir saisi. Mais avant, permettez moi de me présenter, je suis Elladan.

- Mon fils, ajouta Elrond. Mais j'ai cessé de le reconnaître il y a bien longtemps, soupira t-il en se remémorant les innombrables farces que les jumeaux avaient faites à la totalité des habitants de Fondcombe.

- Je suis Sakura, du clan Haruno. En votre langue, mon nom se traduirait par Fleur de cerisier du printemps.

- Un nom charmant qui vous convient tout a fait, répondit poliment l'elfe avec un sourire mielleux.

Le diner continua tranquillement, s'étirant lentement jusqu'au moment ou la salle commença à se vider.

Sakura sortit calmement, non sans saluer ses hôtes, avant de quitter la pièce et d'admirer la lune depuis le balcon. Le satellite de ce monde semblait si semblable à la sphère qui brillait au dessus de ses terres. Elle se demandait s'il abritait le même secret que l'astre maudit qui abritait la plus effroyable des armes. Son regard perçant fut détourné de son observation, à cause de la présence d'Elladan, qui venait de se séparer de son frère jumeau.

- Je vous cherchais, dame Sakura. Ma sœur insiste pour que je vous raccompagne à vos appartements.

Sakura acquiesça avant de se mordre la langue, une question trottant en son esprit.

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, j'ai remarqué qu'Arwen ne ressemblait pas beaucoup au seigneur Elrond. Elle a un visage bien plus fin et doux. Tiendrait-elle davantage de votre mère ? s'enquit poliment la nukenin.

Le regard gris d'Elladan sembla virer à l'orageux, alors qu'il inclina la tête.

- Il est vrai que notre sœur ressemble beaucoup à notre mère, Celebrian. Sachez cependant que c'est un sujet sensible, car notre père n'a plus jamais été le même depuis le départ de notre mère vers les terres immortelles, ainsi que depuis sa … captivité.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa précipitamment Sakura, je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, avoua t-elle en soupirant. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Il a abandonné ma mère alors que j'étais jeune et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Ma mère m'a élevée seule et à fait preuve d'un grand courage pour s'occuper de moi.

Le poids des remords se faisait toujours sentir et Sakura sentait qu'en parler ne pourrait pas lui faire plus de mal.

- J'admets que je n'ai pas toujours été une enfant modèle, ni que j'ai été très gentille, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je regrette tout ce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire. A cette époque, je voulais prouver ma valeur comme médecin et je passais beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital, parfois même durant mes jours de repos. Si seulement j'étais resté chez moi, j'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais pu la sauver. Mais non, il a fallu que je veuille prouver que j'étais utile. Ce n'est que le soir même que je l'ai retrouvée après qu'elle ait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Malgré tout mon savoir, je n'ai rien pu faire et j'ai pas pu la sauver.

Alors que la ninja luttait pour retenir ses larmes, l'elfe crispa ses mains sur le balcon.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, avoua l'elfe. Ma mère a été faite prisonnière par les orques, après que son convoi ait été attaqué. Ce jour là, je suis resté à la maison. La route était sûre selon les éclaireurs et je n'avais pas envie de m'équiper pour la recevoir en étant sale et poussiéreux. Je voulais la revoir radieuse, lorsqu'elle nous reverrait tous ensemble à la maison. Nous sommes partis la secourir, lorsque nous avons su qu'elle avait été attaquée, mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle n'a jamais dit ce qui lui était arrivé, elle n'a jamais révélé ce qui lui avait été fait, elle n'a jamais raconté l'étendue de ses sévices, mais elle n'a plus jamais souri. Lorsqu'elle est partie pour apaiser les tourments de son âme, j'ai pris ça comme un échec. Je n'étais pas là pour elle. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider, ni la soulager. Je l'avais abandonnée.

- Elle savait que vous l'aimiez. Lorsque j'ai décidé de partir pour l'hôpital, elle m'a sermonnée pour en faire trop. Je me suis sentie rabaissée, comme si je croyais qu'elle me voyait comme la petite fille qui devait passer plus de temps à s'amuser qu'à jouer aux adultes. J'ai pris sa remarque comme une insulte et nous nous sommes disputées avant que je ne parte. La dernière chose que je lui ai dite alors qu'elle était encore vivante, la dernière chose que je lui ai craché au visage, c'est que je la détestais. Le soir même, j'ai voulu m'excuser, mais ça … je n'ai pas pu le faire. Si vous saviez comme je regrette, comme j'aimerais tellement pouvoir la revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, juste pour lui dire que je l'aimais et lui demander pardon …

- On ne peut jamais se débarrasser de ses regrets, répondit Elladan. On peut seulement vivre avec en espérant qu'ils se dissipent avec le temps.

Ils savaient tous les deux que leurs échecs se rappèleraient toujours à eux. Les deux avaient beau se répéter que ce n'était pas de leur faute, il y a toujours cette fraction en eux qui se demandait si les choses auraient pu être différentes, s'ils avaient agi autrement.

Pour Sakura, voir le visage blessé de sa mère injuriée, alors qu'elle claquait la porte avec colère, puis revoir ce même visage froid avec une expression de douleur figée, c'était une image qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle ne peux que vivre avec, continuer à se battre pour ce qu'elle croit juste, tout en se souvenant du moindre détail de cette journée ou elle avait une nouvelle fois été abandonnée.

Sakura préféra cesser la conversation et Elladan comprit parfaitement pourquoi. Il savait que les siens étaient peu réceptifs aux cauchemars, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir cette douleur toujours présente en lui, malgré tout ces siècles écoulés.


	11. Le conseil d'Elrond

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, sur le conseil tant attendu.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Le conseil d'Elrond<strong>

Le lendemain du diner mondain, Sakura fut réveillée aux aurores par son amie Arwen. La princesse elfe aurait très bien pu envoyer une servante pour faire ce travail, mais elle savait que Sakura était une femme très réticente à avoir des contacts physiques. Si l'on ne gagnait pas sa confiance, elle ne s'ouvrait que rarement aux autres.

La ninja se leva tranquillement, se détendant en respirant fort l'air matinal humide, tandis que la rosée brillait encore sur les buissons taillés du jardin situé face à sa fenêtre. Une fois rassasiée d'un plateau offert par l'elfe et habillée, la kunoichi quitta sa chambre pour croiser Gandalf, vêtu de son sempiternel manteau gris, qui fumait tranquillement la pipe en compagnie de Frodon et de son oncle.

- Tiens, bonjour ! salua le plus âgé des trois, s'inclinant légèrement devant la fille d'Elrond qui se tenait aux cotés de la guerrière. Alors, prête pour le grand conseil ? demanda le mage gris avec son habituel sourire.

- Eh bien oui, répliqua Sakura avec un air enjoué, signe qu'elle avait plus que hâte de s'occuper enfin de choses moins futiles.

Une cloche d'argent tinta dans le lointain, le carillon indiquant le début de la réunion.

- Mettons nous en route et ne faisons pas attendre Elrond, grogna le vieux Bilbon en se levant, suivi par ceux qui y étaient conviés.

Sakura regarda son amie et lui fit un sourire complice avant de la saluer, alors qu'en son for intérieur, elle se sentait gênée de laisser Arwen derrière et de la tenir dans l'ignorance.

Gandalf guida le petit groupe vers l'est, menant à une belle terrasse surélevée et éloignée du reste de la demeure pour se tenir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Sur son chemin, Sakura sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel, comme par exemple des formes de petite taille très habilement dissimulées qui épiaient discrètement la réunion. Ils étaient parfaitement silencieux quand ils le voulaient. Ah, les hobbits ! Impossible de les séparer, alors ce n'est pas elle qui tenterait l'expérience. En plus, ça ajoutait quelque chose d'inattendu dans le jeu minutieusement huilé par Elrond. Le résultat serait très intéressant à étudier, pensa t-elle en dissimulant son sourire.

Elrond se tenait devant un autel de pierre, son air imposant dominait l'assemblée qui était regroupée en demi-cercle autour du socle central. Alors qu'il embrassait tous les représentants du regard, l'ensemble des yeux convergeaient vers Elrond.

Quand Frodon arriva, le seigneur elfe se leva, laissant voir sa splendide robe harmonisée avec sa couronne d'argent. Il invita le hobbit et la ninja à s'installer à une extrémité, avant de faire les présentations.

En plus des elfes de Fondcombe, comme Glorfindel qui se tenait droit devant son siège, leurs cousins de la Forêt Noire étaient présents, se distinguant des locaux par leurs capes sombres et leurs habits plus sobres, visiblement taillés pour le combat. Il semblerait que le fils cadet de leur roi soit présent, en la personne de Legolas.

Les nains avaient voix au chapitre, regroupés en différentes tribus, mais étant tous reconnaissables par leurs longues barbes tressées, leurs larges carrures et leurs armures solides. Quelques noms comme Gloïn et son fils Gimli étaient cités, arrivant dans l'oreille attentive de Sakura.

Grands-Pas regardait la situation avec un intérêt dissimulé, son visage était caché car il était toujours habillé de sa panoplie de rôdeur, gardant la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

A ses cotés, se tenait un homme légèrement roux au visage noble et qui portait un cor liseré d'argent à son baudrier. Il se nommait Boromir et était l'héritier de l'Intendant du royaume du Gondor.

Sakura ne fit pas attention aux rumeurs qu'elle happait discrètement. Non, elle leur ferait ravaler leur misogynie de façon plus radicale, s'ils avaient le malheur de parler à voix haute.

Une fois les présentations faites, le silence se fit de nouveau.

- Bien, reprit le seigneur elfe de sa voix grave et solennelle. Vous vous êtes réunis pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. Chaque race est lié à ce destin et à ce sort commun. Vous vous allierez ou vous serez vaincus.

Après cette incitation à faire front commun, il fut longtemps débattu de la situation dans laquelle la Terre du Milieu se trouvait et les murmures se firent plus pressants, jusqu'au moment ou Elrond s'adressa au hobbit.

- Produisez l'Anneau, Frodon ! ordonna l'elfe en indiquant le présentoir situé au centre de la terrasse.

Le hobbit se leva et s'avança, fixé par l'ensemble des regards alors qu'il déposait le bijou d'or sur le socle. Immédiatement, avant même qu'il ait eu temps de se rasseoir, plusieurs paires d'yeux lorgnèrent sur l'anneau, avec d'étranges lueurs dans les regards.

Pour Sakura, cet objet était en même temps attirant et répugnant. Il semblait en exhaler une odeur de malveillance inconfortable, mais en même temps il y avait cet éclat subtil qui donnait envie de s'en emparer, pour le mettre au doigt et le garder pour soi même.

L'homme du Gondor fut le premier à parler, brisant le tourbillon des pensées qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur de la femme aux cheveux roses.

- Cet anneau est un don, murmura Boromir. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? questionna t-il en prenant l'assemblée à témoin. Depuis longtemps, mon père l'intendant du Gondor, à tenu notre ennemi à l'écart. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité, s'écria t-il avec suffisance, même s'il avait un don pour la rhétorique qu'on ne pouvait lui nier. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et permettez nous de l'utiliser contre lui !

A ces mots, Aragorn bondit et interrompit l'homme du sud dans ses divagations.

- Aucun de nous ne peut le contrôler ! L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître ! trancha Aragorn.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un simple rôdeur connaît à ces choses là ? demanda dédaigneusement Boromir en trainant sur le terme dont il avait affublé Aragorn.

Alors que le sang de Legolas semblait bouillir, Sakura se leva et fixa l'arrogant capitaine dans les yeux.

- Je ne puis tolérer une telle insulte faite à un homme courageux et loyal, gronda la ninja en s'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux presque roux qui la contemplait avec un mépris palpable. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire de plus constructif, taisez vous et asseyez vous, finit-elle par lui ordonner.

- Comment osez vous vous mêler de choses d'hommes, alors que vous ignorez tout de la guerre ? gronda Boromir. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, femme, et vous devriez apprendre à rester à votre place. Vos parents vous ont fort bien mal éduqués pour vos devoirs de femme et je doute que vous trouviez un mari au vu de votre inadmissible comportement …

Là, ce crétin signait son arrêt de mort. Sakura avait le sang déjà chauffé par les commentaires entendus sur son passage, mais les remarques qu'il avait faites en public sur la place d'une femme aussi bizarre avaient passablement irrité la ninja. Surtout, les mots « parents » et « mari » avaient été ressenti comme un coup de poignard.

Sakura se retourna d'un seul coup, avec une vitesse telle, que sa cape virevolta avec grâce, tandis que son poing entrait violemment en contact avec la mâchoire du gondorien.

Avec rapidité, elle sauta sur l'homme mis à terre, avant de dégainer Kusanagi pour la placer sur la gorge de l'arrogant personnage, le tout avec une vitesse absolument inhumaine.

- Fermes ta gueule ! hurla la ninja au visage déformé par la rage. N'oses plus jamais parler de moi en ces termes, ni même de ma famille ! Au prochain mot, je t'égorges comme le porc que tu es ! hurla t-elle avec une telle haine, tant dans la voix que dans ses effroyables yeux asymétriques, que l'homme sut qu'elle ne mentait pas. Je jure que je te tuerais ! C'est clair ?

Stupéfait par un tel éclat de voix, Aragorn posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte. Encore tremblante de rage, la ninja haletante se releva en respirant par saccades, se calmant pendant quelques secondes avant de ranger son arme mortellement effilée.

- Vous devriez apprendre le concept de respect Boromir, sermonna l'elfe vêtu de vert et de gris. Aragorn est le fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur et héritier du trône du Gondor. Vous lui devez allégeance, siffla Legolas pour rappeler à l'humain quelle était sa place. Quant à vous, madame, je vous conseillerais de faire plus attention à qui vous menacez. Boromir est le fils de l'Intendant.

- L'Intendant, c'est celui qui gouverne en absence du roi, c'est cela ? demanda poliment Sakura, alors que l'elfe répondit d'un hochement de tête. Dans ce cas, en tant que chef de clan et que l'héritière des pouvoirs du Rikudô-sennin, je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir d'un fils de parvenu qui n'a rien gagné par lui-même.

La ninja retourna s'asseoir, en même temps que Boromir, les deux étant fusillés par les yeux perçants de Gandalf, tandis qu'Elrond soupirait de ces divisions internes.

- Le hobbit pourrait au moins dire quelque chose, siffla l'un des humains à la barbe fournie. Puisqu'il valait mieux éviter d'énerver la guerrière, il reportait sa frustration sur un coupable tout désigné. Après tout, c'est lui qui a ramené cet Anneau ici, lança t-il comme si c'était de la faute de Frodon que cet objet existait. On cherche un moyen de résoudre cette crise et il n'est d'aucune aide !

- Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'a rien à dire ! le tança Sakura. C'est pas parce qu'il ne meugle pas comme un abruti, qu'il ne réfléchit pas non plus !

Il y eut quelques regards échangés, alors que les hommes présents se demandaient s'ils devaient prendre ce commentaire comme une insulte, ou comme un fait.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, reprit le seigneur elfe après un soupir. L'anneau doit être détruit.

- Qu'attendons nous pour le faire ? répliqua un nain roux et au caractère peu patient, alors qu'il s'armait de sa hache en se dirigeant vers l'Anneau.

Avant même que quelqu'un puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, le nain avait abattu sa hache avec violence. Au moment du choc, il y eut comme un flash lumineux, alors que l'être de petite taille était repoussé en arrière et que son arme volait en fragments.

Durant le flash, Sakura eut l'impression de voir un immense œil rouge, sans paupières et à la pupille fendue, un œil dont la forme et la malveillance faisaient qu'il ressemblait fort à ceux d'Orochimaru. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ressenti le choc, Frodon se tenait fermement l'épaule, Gandalf fronçait les sourcils et un éclat de douleur sembla passer dans les yeux gris d'Elrond.

- L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. Il doit être jeté dans les flammes de la montagne du destin et retourner dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu jadis. L'un de vous doit le faire, conclut Elrond avec gravité.

- Comme c'est gentil à lui de se proposer, ironisa Sakura en murmurant à l'oreille du jeune hobbit à ses cotés, parvenant à faire sourire le semi-homme encore éprouvé par ses émotions.

- On entre pas si facilement en Mordor, gronda Boromir qui reprit la parole pour le plus grand déplaisir de Sakura. Ces portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. Là bas, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais et l'œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises et de cendres. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, c'est une folie !

C'est vrai que la description était si réjouissante qu'elle ne donnait guère envie de faire du tourisme là-bas. Mais bon, l'humain devait parler de dix mille de ses semblables, pas de ninjas armés et aux jutsus monstrueux. Et puis, Sakura avait vu plus impressionnant, Amegakure par exemple.

L'unique accès terrestre était si bien fortifié qu'il aurait fallu cinquante mille shinobis pour espérer percer les défenses, sans parler de les tenir. Après, le reste de la ville était un vrai calvaire à conquérir, chaque rue étant un coupe gorge potentiel, chaque building pouvait être fermement défendu avant de voir ses défenseurs se replier dans le dédale de ruelles.

Non, le Mordor n'était pas imprenable par la force, mais on pouvait surement essayer d'y entrer en douce. Même Jiraiya avait réussi à infiltrer le village de la pluie en passant par les usines de traitement d'eau.

- Il y a surement un moyen d'y accéder, conclut Sakura qui en avait assez de ce défaitisme.

- Je viens de vous dire que c'est imprenable ! gronda Boromir. Vous n'écoutez rien ?

- Rien n'est imprenable, affirma sèchement Sakura avec une voix claquante. Il y a forcément une faille, un moyen d'entrer discrètement. Bien sûr, cela veut dire sans foncer comme un bœuf dans le tas, en gueulant avec l'épée à la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que la femme y connaît en stratégie militaire ? répondit le capitaine exaspéré qui avait oublié la prudence.

- Katon, Housenka no jutsu ! cria une Sakura agacée, lançant plusieurs petites boules de feu qui frôlèrent Boromir avant de s'écraser dans le mur derrière, non sans laisser quelques impacts de brûlure sur le marbre.

Au vu de cette technique stupéfiante, un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée, alors que tous comprenaient que cette femme avait d'étranges aptitudes qui auraient pu les débarrasser définitivement du fils de l'Intendant, si elle n'avait pas décidé de volontairement l'éviter. Quelques personnes grimacèrent à l'idée de voir de tels pouvoirs provenant sans doute d'une magie sombre, mais ils déglutirent doucement à la vue du regard sanglant, les incitant à se taire.

- La femme a un prénom, vous seriez bien aise de vous en souvenir. De plus, j'estime vous avoir laissé une chance de ne pas m'énerver. Soyez assuré que la prochaine fois, je ne vous raterais pas.

- Dame Sakura a raison, s'exclama Legolas en sautant hors de son siège. L'anneau doit être détruit !

- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire ? gronda Gimli face à l'elfe, réveillant l'ancestrale querelle entre elfes et nains.

- Que se passera t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? geignit une fois de plus Boromir, qui commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs des plus sages des elfes.

- Je préfère mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! cracha Gimli avec fureur.

A ce point, la discussion s'envenima et tous se hurlaient dessus, en un brouhaha assourdissant, tandis qu'Elrond se tenait le visage dans une main, dépité de la tournure des événements.

Pour Sakura, c'en était risible. On dirait les différents kages et leurs daimyos respectifs en pleines luttes intestines pour arracher le maximum de pouvoir et de territoires possible. Dire que chez elle, la situation était semblable, les villages shinobis s'entredéchiraient, tandis que la jinchûriki de Jûbi se préparait patiemment à tous les balayer en même temps. Il ne manquerait plus que l'anneau soit confié à un abruti idéaliste sur qui reposerait tous les espoirs pour achever parfaitement la comparaison avec son ancien coéquipier Naruto. Si Sauron triomphait de cette guerre, la ninja savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à balayer le système shinobi actuel. Dans le cas contraire, c'était à elle de tirer des leçons des erreurs de ses ennemis d'ici, pour ne pas les reproduire chez elle.

- Je vais le faire, cria une petite voix que peu de personnes entendirent.

Alors que le brouhaha s'amplifiait, Frodon cria plus fort.

- Je vais le faire ! hurla t-il alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Je le ferai, je conduirais l'Anneau en Mordor, bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

- Je vais vous aider à trouver ce moyen, répondit le magicien peiné que ce soit au hobbit de porter une si lourde charge. Je vous aiderais à porter ce fardeau aussi longtemps que vous devrez le porter.

- J'ai juré de vous protéger, promit Aragorn en réitérant son serment. Mon épée est votre.

- Et mon arc est vôtre, annonça fièrement Legolas.

- Et ma hache, poursuivit Gimli qui ne voulait pas être en reste, car par pure fierté il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un elfe ose faire une chose qu'un nain ne pourrait pas.

- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, déclara Boromir. Si telle est la volonté de ce conseil, alors le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Alors que différents représentants des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu entouraient Frodon, une voix surgit des buissons.

- Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! annonça Sam Gamegie, se plaçant aux cotés de son ami.

- Non en effet, annonça Elrond avec un sourire amusé. Il n'est guère possible de vous éloigner, même quand il est invité à un conseil secret et vous non.

- Eh ! Nous venons aussi ! crièrent deux autres petites voix depuis un buisson.

Merry et Pippin coururent vers leur cousin, sous les yeux moins rieurs du seigneur elfe qui avait l'impression qu'on s'invitait chez lui comme dans un moulin.

- Il faudra nous attacher dans un sac pour nous ramener, annonça Merry.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, déclama Pippin, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission. Quête ? Chose ? tenta t-il devant les regards incrédules et sceptiques qu'on lui donnait.

- Alors là, ça te met hors course, siffla son cousin.

A cette vue, Sakura se leva et fixa Frodon.

- Je t'ai escorté et protégé jusque là, ce n'est pas pour abandonner maintenant. Frodon, je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout.

Sakura se retourna vers les autres membres qui avaient assisté au conseil et qui étaient restés assis.

- Avant que l'un d'entre vous ne me sorte un truc sur mon âge ou ma méconnaissance de ce monde, siffla Sakura avec froideur, je souhaite vous dire qu'il y a quelques secondes, je ne me chamaillais pas comme un gamin de six ans pour ce qu'il croit être un jouet. Je ne compte pas rester ici à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, alors que les autres partent braver la mort. Donc, je viens jouer moi aussi avec Frodon.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, soupira Aragorn. La guerre est sérieuse.

- Mais dans les deux cas, sourit-elle, l'objectif est le même. Le vrai vainqueur, ce n'est pas celui dont la patrie à gagné. C'est celui qui rentre chez lui en vie.

- Dix compagnons, observa Elrond. Vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau !

- Chouette, murmura Pippin qui imaginait l'image héroïque de cette troupe qui semblait si forte et si imbattable. Ou est-ce qu'on va ? demanda t-il naïvement, alors que Merry le regardait avec des yeux effarés, se demandant s'il avait vraiment saisi l'importance de cette aventure.


	12. Derniers préparatifs

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite que vous attendiez sûrement ! Un petit entraînement pour notre héroïne avec un des membres de la communauté.

Bonne lecture !

Dislaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Derniers préparatifs<strong>

Suite au conseil, il fut décidé que la compagnie partirait dans une semaine, afin de laisser revenir les éclaireurs qui feraient des rapports détaillés sur les environs tant immédiats que plus lointains de la cité elfe.

La semaine fut largement mise à profit en terme d'entraînements, puisque Aragorn fit reforger Narsil, l'épée légendaire ayant appartenu à Isildur et qui revenait de droit au descendant légitime du trône.

De son côté, Sakura passa beaucoup de temps sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement. Tous les types d'entraînements y passaient, de la course à pied au lancer de kunais, la jeune femme mettait à profit ce temps pour affiner ses compétences martiales. Bien sûr, comme elle savait qu'il y avait un risque d'être observée, elle ne révèlerait pas ses techniques de ninjutsu.

Legolas assistait parfois à l'entraînement de Sakura, jetant un œil discret lorsqu'il revenait du terrain d'archerie ou ses flèches faisaient mouche à tout instant. Le style de combat a distance de la ninja le surprit, puisqu'elle n'utilisait pas d'arc. Sakura lançait ces étranges aiguilles effilées et ces petites dagues sur des cibles accrochées aux poteaux d'entraînement. Elle attaquait en restant constamment en mouvement, faisant cabrioles, plongeons et prestes voltes-faces, comme si elle cherchait à esquiver un ennemi invisible.

Pour l'elfe, ce n'était pas un style de combat idiot. L'immobilité, c'est la mort et quoi de mieux que l'esquive pour parer les attaques d'un archer ennemi. En plus, malgré les déplacements constants, il ne pouvait que siffler d'admiration devant la précision de Sakura. Les projectiles avaient tous atteint le centre de leur cible, une chose qu'il réussit à faire après des années d'entraînement.

Le prince était vêtu d'une tunique brune, de la même couleur que son pantalon et ses bottes. Il portait son manteau vert à la main, ainsi qu'un magnifique arc dont les flèches étaient soigneusement empennées. Sakura avait rarement vu ce genre d'arme, mais l'elfe devait en être un parfait utilisateur, à n'en pas douter.

Applaudissant légèrement, il rejoignit la ninja et la félicita de vive voix. Rougissant du compliment, Sakura reconnut l'elfe comme le prince qui avait défendu Aragorn et remis en place Boromir, ce qui le plaçait en bonne position dans l'estime de Sakura. Certes, il l'avait sermonnée, mais c'était surtout dans l'optique de ménager les susceptibilités du gondorien et pour maintenir une sorte de statut-quo pour éviter une dégradation trop visible de l'ambiance tendue entre les différents peuples.

Sakura appréciait cet elfe silencieux qui semblait ne pas la juger ouvertement, puisqu'il gardait ses réflexions pour lui. Elle pouvait toujours essayer d'imaginer ce qui se cachait dans l'esprit de l'immortel, mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas s'ouvrir tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre de ses intentions. En terre elfique, l'ambiance sereine poussait inconsciemment les visiteurs à ouvrir leurs âmes pour soulager leurs peines et la nukenin ne tenait pas à trop en dire. Elle en avait déjà beaucoup trop révélé à Arwen et elles auraient sûrement une petite discussion.

Legolas proposa un petit duel amical avec leurs armes blanches, juste pour se détendre après leurs entraînements respectifs. La ninja accepta et sortit son fin katana, se plaçant en garde, jambes écartées, les bras fléchis tandis que l'arme était pointée vers l'adversaire, à mi chemin entre la position d'attaque et de parade.

L'elfe sentait que la guerrière aux cheveux roses était visiblement apte à utiliser cette arme. Il posa tranquillement son arc à l'écart et sortit deux couteaux jumeaux qui patientaient dans les étuis à sa ceinture fermée d'une boucle d'argent.

Les deux bretteurs se firent face, avant de se ruer l'un vers l'autre. Sakura para les deux couteaux aux lames finement ornées de runes, avant reculer pour tenter un coup vers le bas. Legolas para l'attaque de la main droite, alors que son autre couteau plongeait vers le cou de la ninja. D'un saut, elle se recula pour esquiver l'attaque, mettant une distance raisonnable entre elle et son ennemi.

Elle devait bien reconnaître que l'elfe était très habile avec ses deux armes qui lui donnaient un avantage certain. Il pouvait parer et attaquer en même temps, alors qu'elle était réduite à devoir faire le choix entre l'attaque et la défense. Bon, si elle tenait vraiment à faire jeu égal avec le prince blond et ne pas se faire piéger à la prochaine tentative d'attaque, elle devait utiliser son petit secret.

Son œil droit changea de couleur, passant du rose très pale au rouge intense, alors qu'une virgule s'affichait dans l'iris. Maintenant, ce combat allait être vraiment équilibré et il se révèlerait encore plus intéressant.

Plus confiante, la ninja retourna vers l'elfe, tentant un coup d'estoc servant de bluff pour placer une attaque de taille. L'elfe para en frappant légèrement l'arme et il évita le tranchant de Kusanagi par une torsion de son corps.

C'était une bataille splendide, combinant un nombre impressionnant de coups et de parades, auxquelles s'ajoutaient de flexibles mouvements du corps qui compensaient le manque de portée ou de recul. Les deux lutteurs ne cédaient pas, leur égo refusant de laisser l'autre triompher.

Sakura tenta une attaque sautée, surprenant l'elfe car elle lui fondait dessus au détriment de sa sécurité. Il ne fit cependant pas l'erreur de sous estimer son adversaire et appliqua le vieil adage selon lequel la meilleure défense était l'attaque. L'un de ses poignards allait bloquer la course de la lame, tandis que l'autre allait frapper la kunoichi à la jambe. Rien de mortel, juste un coup douloureux et gênant pour la suite du combat.

Sakura perçut le manège et changea de stratégie au dernier moment, pivotant sur elle-même. Les deux lames frôlèrent ses membres, tandis que l'épée légendaire siffla dangereusement aux oreilles de l'elfe.

- C'est votre étrange œil qui vous permet d'éviter mes attaques, je me trompe ? demanda l'elfe avec un petit sourire.

Eh bien, il était rapide pour comprendre. Au moins, ça faisait de lui une personne futée et observatrice.

- Vous m'impressionnez Legolas, sourit Sakura en lançant de nouveau une série de coups infructueux. Cet œil est appelé le Sharingan. Il possède le pouvoir de voir le futur proche pour anticiper tous les coups de l'adversaire.

Legolas attaqua de nouveau, tentant une série de passes subtiles qui furent toutes contrées. Il semblait que la ninja n'ait pas menti et que cet œil apportait un pouvoir des plus utiles.

Les deux combattants se toisèrent, tandis que des gouttes de sueur coulaient dans leurs nuques.

- Je suppose que votre pouvoir à un point faible, sourit l'elfe. S'il vous permet de voir ou j'attaque, je peux supposer qu'il n'a aucune utilité si vous n'avez pas les réflexes suffisants pour arrêter mon coup.

Décidément, le prince était très intelligent pour avoir mis le doigt sur une des limites du Sharingan. En plus l'œil était inutile s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'ennemi, mais ce problème était compensé par l'usage du Byakûgan.

Fort heureusement, Sakura pouvait compter sur son agilité et son chakra qui lui permettait de se soigner, mais elle savait que Legolas avait des siècles d'entraînement derrière lui. Ce duel n'allait pas être facile, surtout que la chaleur commençait à faire son effet.

Les deux combattants se heurtèrent, le prince attaquant avec une pluie de coups secs et très rapides, poussant Sakura dans ses limites puisqu'elle devait faire face à une impressionnante volée de coups. Alors que l'elfe continuait sa série de coups, Sakura lui agrippa le poignet, tandis qu'un autre coup de pied vicieux sur la main droite de Legolas lui fit lâcher prise sur son arme. Maintenant qu'il était handicapé sans sa deuxième dague, elle allait pouvoir frapper rapidement, l'obligeant à adopter une posture défensive et à encaisser les vagues de coups. Face à ces volées, l'elfe choisit de parer en esquivant, laissant la ninja s'écraser au sol suite à son élan trop important.

Alors que Legolas s'apprêtait à mettre sa dague sur le cou de la kunoichi, elle se retourna et saisit le bras du prince blond pour arrêter son geste. Il n'allait pas lui permettre de refaire le même geste et il riposta par un bon coup de pied en plein ventre, qui déconcentra la kunoichi et la repoussa à terre.

L'elfe se plaça sur la femme qu'il avait vaincue et lui maintint les poignets liés. Il souffla suite à l'effort intensif fourni pour cette lutte, un combat d'un tel niveau qu'il avait rarement pu en pratiquer. Au moins, cette femme était une combattante redoutable, à tel point qu'il était convaincu de son utilité dans la Communauté.

- Il semble que je gagne, finit il avec un petit sourire moqueur, alors qu'il gardait sa dague à proximité du cou de la ninja.

- Ne vendez jamais la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, susurra Sakura en faisant un petit sourire.

L'elfe la vit faire d'étranges gestes avec ses mains, des gestes dont il ignorait le sens, puisqu'ils ne signifiaient rien dans toutes les langues codées qu'il connaissait. La surprise fut de taille, lorsque la femme cria « Kawarimi no jutsu » avant de disparaître dans une bouffée de fumée, remplacée par une branche d'arbre.

Stupéfait, Legolas se releva avec des yeux écarquillés, cherchant ou était passé la guerrière, lorsqu'une lame froide effleura sa joue droite.

- Il semble que cette seconde manche soit pour moi, minauda Sakura à son oreille.

L'elfe approuva et ce fut sur ce match nul que les deux combattants quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement. Au passage, ils croisèrent Aragorn qui fumait sa pipe en admirant sans cesse les runes et les entrelacs qui ornaient la lame de sa nouvelle épée.

- Je vois que vous avez fini votre petit duel, sourit-il. Alors, qui a gagné ? demanda t-il avec la même insistance qu'un gamin curieux.

- Egalité, soupira Sakura. Un chacun.

Impressionnant. Son visage resta impassible, mais intérieurement, le rôdeur fut stupéfait. Il ne doutait pas de la puissance de la ninja, mais il était surpris qu'elle tienne en échec un des plus grands épéistes elfes.

- Vous avez utilisé une de vos techniques, c'est ça ? rit le rôdeur au vu du regard légèrement assombri du blond.

- Juste une permutation de base, se défendit Sakura. Aucun poing chargé, pas d'éclair, aucune boule de feu, ni aucune destruction du sol ! Je n'ai même pas utilisé ma force formidable contre lui ! J'y ai été doucement.

Aragorn hocha la tête. Il savait que si elle avait balancé un tronc en plein dans le visage de son ennemi, ou même l'une de ses techniques, l'elfe aurait sûrement perdu.

- Vous devriez être fier, Legolas, poursuivit l'escrimeur. Vous avez réussi à battre une fois Sakura.

Alors que la ninja partait prendre un bain pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau, l'elfe lança un regard noir au rôdeur.

- Je trouve ça humiliant, avoua t-il. Etre battu par une technique de cette gamine à quelque chose de frustrant. Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle ! lança t-il. Elle nous cache quelque chose. En plus, vous avez vu ces pouvoirs ? Ils sont sûrement d'une nature démoniaque !

- Il n'y a rien de démoniaque là dedans, assura le rôdeur. C'est juste que les gens de ses terres sont formés à canaliser leur énergie pour maîtriser ces attaques. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont elle est capable !

Le rôdeur s'assombrit également. Le mystère Sakura s'épaississait davantage à chaque fois qu'elle montrait une technique ou qu'elle lâchait un renseignement. Elle avait un don pour brouiller les pistes et il se demanda si ce n'était pas une stratégie de dissimulation, comme une mise en scène ou elle attribuait les rôles, prévoyant d'avance les mouvements des autres et y réagissant en conséquence.

- Bon sang ! explosa l'elfe. Vous avez déjà affronté son œil droit ? Vous avez vu ce que ce simple œil lui permet de faire ? Lorsqu'il est au repos, elle peut voir les mouvements que je fais hors de son champ de vision et dans mon dos. Quand il devient rouge, elle arrive à voir l'endroit exact où je vais attaquer, avant même que j'agisse. Vous entendez ce que je viens de vous dire ? gronda l'elfe pris entre crainte et défiance. Elle voit le futur ! Et ça, ce n'est qu'une fraction de sa puissance, je sens qu'il y en a davantage encore de masqué.

- Que voulez vous que l'on y fasse ? répliqua vertement le rôdeur. A ce stade, elle arrive à lire le futur. Elle m'a avoué qu'une fois son pouvoir totalement réveillé, elle maîtrisait une technique de maîtrise de l'espace, lui permettant de voyager au-delà de la réalité et c'est ce qui l'a amenée ici. Sakura possède un pouvoir démentiel et on ne peut rien y faire, vous devriez vous estimer heureux qu'elle ait décidé de nous accompagner nous, plutôt que de rallier l'Ennemi !

Le rôdeur s'éloigna rapidement, plantant l'elfe qui ronchonna avant d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Il pensa au fait qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir de quoi cette femme était véritablement capable et que lorsqu'il verrait ses dons, il espérait ne pas être contre elle.

Aragorn s'esquiva doucement pour retrouver Arwen et lui faire ses adieux, car il savait que le lendemain signifierait le départ de la Communauté vers son périlleux voyage.


	13. L'Anneau prend le chemin du sud

Bonjour à tous !

Merci de toutes vos review et de vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide beaucoup.

Voici la suite avec ce chapitre placé sous le chiffre qui porte malheur et vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : L'Anneau prend le chemin du sud.<strong>

Alors que le doux matin s'élevait à peine, les dix membres de la communauté s'étaient déjà regroupés devant la grande porte de Fondcombe, leur barda bien accroché sur leurs épaules. La vaste cour d'honneur de la cité elfe était occupée de nombreuses personnes qui venaient faire un dernier salut, malgré le vent froid qui charriait quelques feuilles dorées.

La communauté était légèrement armée, exception faite du nain, car la réussite de la quête résidait dans la mobilité et la discrétion de la communauté. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Elrond leur adressa quelques derniers mots.

- Le porteur de l'Anneau part en quête de la Montagne du Destin, commença t-il gravement en énumérant les responsabilités de Frodon. Les autres l'accompagnent, mais ne sont tenus à aucun serment qui ne les oblige à continuer plus loin qu'ils ne le désirent. Adieu, et que la bénédiction des Peuples Libres vous accompagnent. Que les étoiles brillent sur vos visages !

Les dix marcheurs sortirent alors de la ville, sous les regards silencieux des gens de la maison d'Elrond. Alors que le soleil faisait pleinement son apparition dans la vallée, le groupe adressa un dernier regard vers la ville qui scintillait comme la rosée, avant de pénétrer dans les terres désertes.

Le voyage se révéla monotone et agaçant à souhait. Une fois hors de l'influence de la magie elfe, le pays était rude et aride, alors qu'un vent mordant ne cessait de siffler depuis l'est. La haute lande était majoritairement composée de bruyères et de buissons persistants, tandis que le groupe coupaient au plus court dans des sentiers guère connus que des gens de Fondcombe, pour éviter de prendre la route qui restait sans doute épiée.

Alors que le paysage était désespérant le même depuis des jours, ce qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avancer, l'un des hobbits grinça pour exprimer tout haut ce que beaucoup pensaient tout bas.

- De la viande froide, pas de feu la nuit et dormir sous des buissons épineux. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous suivre Monsieur Frodon.

Si même Sam était éreinté au point d'hésiter à remettre en question sa présence, c'était que la fatigue gagnait vraiment la communauté. Lui qui avait juré de rester jusqu'au bout, lui qui ne se plaignait jamais, il sentait bien qu'il lui fallait un peu plus de repos et un petit feu.

D'un commun accord, le groupe décida de s'arrêter pour se reposer et se réchauffer. Alors que Sakura espérait ne pas devoir régulièrement jouer le rôle de l'allume cigare, les quatre semi-hommes sortirent leurs poêles. Pour un hobbit, le moindre feu était prétexte à faire un bon repas et entre se remplir le ventre ou se reposer – même après des heures de marche éreint antes – le choix était très vite fait.

Sakura était revenue de sa corvée d'eau, après qu'elle ait trouvé un ruisseau qui descendait des montagnes. Le remplissage des réserves d'eau était sa tâche favorite, car elle signifiait aussi la possibilité de maintenir un minimum d'hygiène. Avec un peu de cette eau tirée d'un ruisseau voisin, Sakura se prépara une de ses rations de voyage.

Tandis que les saucisses cuisaient sous les yeux avides des hobbits, elle préféra déguster un peu de ses brochettes de canard, tandis que l'elfe grignotait un espèce de pain riche en éléments nutritifs qui comblait bien l'estomac. Elle aussi avait des pains et du riz, mais elle préférait consommer les denrées qui se conservaient le moins bien. Autre raison, ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle se tapait du pain sec et de la bouffe froide, alors elle n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion qui risquait de ne pas se reproduire de sitôt.

Gimli regardait la nourriture cuire avec une certaine envie, mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de vivres sur lui, étant donné son importante consommation de porc salé.

- Vous ne mangez pas, maître Nain ? demanda l'elfe avec un certain sarcasme dans la voix.

- Qu'attendez-vous donc, Sakura ? grogna t-il d'un air bougon, attendant que la femme fasse cuire le repas comme il en avait l'habitude. On ne va pas attendre des heures que le repas soit préparé !

Sakura, qui venait à peine de finir sa ration, maintint sa colère avant de se lever calmement et d'aviser le nain avec hargne. Se tournant vers un rocher de bonne taille, elle broya le roc à mains nues avant de lancer les graviers au nain.

- Voilà, je pense que ça devrait contenter un être qui vit sous les montagnes.

A ces mots, Gimli sentit le rouge gagner ses joues, alors que l'elfe s'éloignait légèrement de ce poing dévastateur, non sans dissimuler un sourire de franche rigolade d'un geste du bras. Il savait bien que parmi les nombreux clichés attribués aux nains, l'un d'eux était qu'ils mangeaient la pierre dont ils extrayaient leurs ressources.

- Je ne suis ni votre servante, ni un animal, répliqua acidement la ninja. Ne me mettez pas en colère, gronda la kunoichi. Vous ne savez rien de moi, alors fermez là.

Gandalf se leva et mit sa main sur l'épaule du nain, l'incitant à se taire alors qu'il apparaissait clairement que les liens entre les membres étaient très ténus. Il fallait rapidement y remédier pour désamorcer la tension latente. Avec un simple regard, Gandalf montra Aragorn qui revenait de sa chasse avec deux lapins à sa besace. Boromir avait suivi l'échange verbal entre la ninja et le nain, son regard fixant cette personne qui l'avait humilié durant le conseil, tout en se retenant de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce caillou être réduit en poudre, il sut qu'il ne voulait pas aller se frotter à cette femme qui pouvait aisément le concasser.

- Il semble que nous n'ayons pas suffisamment été présentés, déclara le vénérable mage qui cherchait un moyen de calmer les esprits et de renforcer les liens entre les membres de la communauté. Je pense qu'il serait bon que nous fassions plus ample connaissance.

Quelques hochements de tête et des grommellements approuvèrent la proposition du sorcier gris. Frodon, le porteur de l'anneau, tenta un « honneur aux dames » qui fut suivi d'un regard mi-noir mi-blasé, alors que tout le monde regardait Sakura avec curiosité.

Dans la mémoire de la ninja, un vieux souvenir remonta. Elle revit son sensei de l'époque, Hatake Kakashi, leur demander ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils détestaient et quel était leur rêve. Sakura se rappela que ce jour-là, elle s'était comportée de façon indigne d'un ninja, comme la pire des groupies. Cette fois, ça allait changer. Elle n'était plus rien de la gamine faiblarde qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ce connard de Sasuke, un type désormais mort et qu'elle avait fini par vaincre.

- Très bien, déclara t-elle platement. Je suis Haruno Sakura, ninja membre de l'organisation Akatsuki. Ce que j'aime, c'est rester aux cotés de Konan-chan à regarder le ciel, je déteste qu'on me méprise ou que l'on me considère comme faible et j'ai pour ambition de réaliser le rêve de Konan, qui est d'amener la paix dans le monde shinobi.

Ses yeux affichèrent une pointe de détermination, indiquant que le mot abandon n'était pas dans son vocabulaire, tandis qu'elle laissait la parole à un autre. Le rôdeur eut une légère pitié pour cette femme qui n'avait que pour unique rêve monomaniaque de faire le bonheur d'une autre personne. Sakura ne vivait pas pour elle, elle vivait pour la personne qu'elle aimait, c'était évident quand on voyait la flamme qui brillait dans son regard quand elle parlait de ce Konan. C'est un choix qu'il trouvait à la fois admirable et triste.

Pour les autres membres, on eut droit à beaucoup de banalités. Sans surprise, Legolas déteste les nains et Gimli déteste les elfes. Les hobbits aiment la cuisine et espèrent surtout vivre tranquillement avec une famille et de la nourriture à profusion. Par contre, le fait que Boromir aime profondément son jeune frère intéressa Sakura. Elle en avait connu des types prêts à tout pour leur cadet et ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à mal finir, ainsi qu'à gripper les plans les concernant. Sinon, les fils de souverains ambitionnaient de succéder à leur père sur le trône et se révéler être de bons monarques. Gandalf s'était révélé assez énigmatique et Aragorn avait avoué aimer une femme, sans citer son nom, mais l'identité de la personne concernée n'échappait pas à quelques uns des membres de la communauté.

Sakura comprenait ce qu'il ressentait à être loin de la personne aimée. Elle savait aussi que les relations entre un mortel et une immortelle étaient déconseillées, à cause de la souffrance qu'elles causaient inévitablement à la mort d'un des membres du couple. L'amour est sans doute la plus belle chose, mais ce sentiment peut faire souffrir à un point inimaginable. Elle savait très bien que les liaisons interdites étaient jalousement cachées, pour vivre l'amour loin des regards et des jugements. Elle-même savait qu'elle serait sévèrement jugée pour sa liaison homosexuelle. Sakura avait juré que lorsqu'elle serait prête à se dévoiler au monde entier, celui qui aurait le malheur de faire un commentaire risquerait bien de se faire pulvériser en lambeaux de chair. Personne ne blessera son amante, elle se l'était juré.

La pause fut plus longue que prévue, puisque la communauté avait bien progressé vers le sud. Tandis que quelques uns détendaient leurs muscles de diverses façons, Sakura sifflotait tout en nettoyant la lame de Kusanagi avec un soin maniaque. Elle bichonnait avec amour cette arme qu'elle considérait comme un trophée, un peu comme si elle aimait autant cette lame – et le symbole qu'elle représentait – que les humains. Pour elle, la lame était une récompense, une preuve de sa puissance et de plus, il était normal de respecter un artefact légendaire offert à la grande déesse Amaterasu en personne.

Merry et Pippin enchaînaient doucement quelques passes avec Boromir qui leur enseignait les rudiments du combat à l'épée, leur apprenant à déplacer leurs pieds pour ne pas rester statiques en combat.

Aragorn souriait au spectacle, tandis que Legolas but calmement une gorgée du liquide ambré conservé dans sa gourde. Cet elfe était d'un calme légendaire, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il semblait détaché des événements, comme si le monde qui s'agitait autour de lui n'avait pas de prise. L'elfe respirait l'immobilité, tel un îlot solide et immuable au milieu d'un océan agité et en proie au changement.

A l'inverse, Sakura semblait se noyer dans l'action. Elle semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de patienter. Certes, il lui arrivait de méditer calmement et d'agir de telle façon qu'elle aimait ne rien faire et observer, mais on sentait bien que c'était une personne qui aimait se lancer dans le feu de l'action. Elle était agitée, elle aimait bouger et la lutte perpétuelle semblait être un mode de vie lui convenant parfaitement.

Gimli bougonnait toujours dans son coin, se remémorant l'humiliation qu'il avait subi plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette personne dont la couleur des cheveux n'étaient pas la plus étrange des particularités. Il était intrigué par elle, puisqu'il avait vu ce dont elle était capable. Un nain à, par nature, l'honneur à fleur de peau et aime voir combattre ceux qu'il juge digne de respect. Il allait attendre pour se faire une opinion d'elle, voir ce qu'elle valait en situation réelle, mais il nota mentalement d'éviter de la mettre en rogne. A ce qu'il semblait, la fatigue et l'interminable marche avaient entamé la légère patience dont elle faisait preuve chez Elrond.

L'elfe venait de s'installer aux cotés de Sakura, ce qui irrita le nain qui préférait éviter au maximum d'avoir Legolas dans son champ de vision. Enfin, mieux valait l'avoir à l'œil que de le savoir derrière son dos à mijoter on ne sait quel traquenard. Il grogna de nouveau avant d'aspirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe, se désintéressant du prince aux oreilles pointues.

Sam ne cessait de ranger tout ce qui pouvait l'être pour faciliter le départ de la communauté en cas de besoin. Son regard fut attiré par une petite tache sombre qui se distinguait légèrement sur les masses blanches qui erraient dans le ciel.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-il avec suspicion, montrant le nuage sombre.

- C'est rien qu'un petit nuage, répondit Gimli avec un désintérêt pour tous ces détails lui semblant futiles.

Boromir cessa de lutter avec les hobbits et lécha son doigt avant de le tendre en l'air, pour capter le sens du vent.

- Il avance vite et contre le vent ! déclara t-il rapidement face à ce phénomène qui n'avait rien de naturel.

- Des crébains du pays de Dun ! s'exclama l'elfe, remarquant le danger avec sa vue perçante. Mettez vous à couvert !

Face à la menace, tout le monde s'activa pour ranger le camp en urgence et se mettre à l'abri dans les fourrés. La kunoichi se retrouva avec une branche qui s'enfonçait dans son dos, mais elle ne bougea pas, trop inquiète de révéler sa position.

L'angoisse sembla gagner tout le groupe, alors que la nuée de corbeaux survola la zone en un vacarme composé de croassements et de battements d'ailes. Le groupe d'oiseaux tourna quelques instants autour de la cachette de la compagnie, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner d'où ils venaient.

La communauté sortit des fourrés, lorsqu'il sembla que tout danger était écarté.

- Des espions de Saroumane, siffla l'elfe. Ils nous ont repérés !

-Merde, grogna Sakura à voix basse. J'aurais du utiliser Mesai Gakure. Ca nous aurait épargné ce souci supplémentaire.

L'utilisation de la technique d'invisibilité aurait été utile, mais elle aurait demandé une bonne quantité de chakra pour couvrir tout le monde. En plus, si ces corbeaux avaient la capacité de voir ses illusions, comme le faisait Itachi avec ses corneilles, la technique n'était d'aucune utilité.

- La route vers le sud est surveillée ! pesta Gandalf alors que les oiseaux partaient rapporter l'information à leur maître. Nous devons passer par le col de Caradhras !

La Communauté regarda vers l'est, en direction de la montagne enneigée dont les cimes blanches semblaient les narguer.

Soupirant, Gimli demanda pourquoi on ne pouvait pas passer sous la montagne, à travers l'ancien royaume des nains, plutôt que de devoir traverser les vastes étendues enneigées.

Tandis que le groupe des dix marcheurs se mettait en route vers la montagne, les corbeaux se dirigeaient vers une haute tour sombre. Le bâtiment était d'une forme merveilleuse, composée de trois piliers massif qui se dressaient avant de se réunir en une forme parfaitement carrée. Le sommet de la tour s'effilait, se finissant en une plate forme ornée de quatre flèches qui donnaient une impression de dangerosité civilisée et maîtrisée.

Autour de cette structure qui semblait plus avoir jailli hors de la terre que d'avoir été construite, un vaste mur circulaire aussi noir que le bâtiment central courrait autour d'une petite vallée. La plaine jadis verte et traversée par un petit ruisseau était désormais noircie et boueuse. De la forêt centenaire, il ne restait qu'une étendue dévastée et corrompue, forée et occupée d'étranges appareils industriels.

Dans cette plaine, des scieries découpaient les arbres abattus à l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn. Les palans faisaient descendre les matériaux dans les profondeurs, tandis que des échafaudages faisaient couler l'eau stockée derrière le barrage pour faire fonctionner les moulins et les industries.

Des puits descendaient profondément dans les entrailles de la terre, occupés par de nombreuses passerelles de bois qui reliaient les différents lieux de ce complexe souterrain. Au milieu de ce dédale de galeries, des milliers d'orques à la peau verdâtre et des esclaves gobelins aux yeux globuleux s'agitaient au milieu de ces arsenaux et fonderies qui fonctionnaient à plein rendement.

Saroumane passait en revue ces équipements, observant le moindre détail des complexes souterrains. Au milieu de ces fournaises, il observait avec satisfaction ses esclaves trimer pour produire armes, armures et nouveaux soldats orques dont il avait besoin pour dévaster la Terre du Milieu en quête de l'Anneau Unique.

Le magicien blanc était escorté de deux guerriers orques couverts de mailles noires, tandis qu'une volée d'oiseaux noirs s'engouffra dans le réseau de galeries souterraines. Se plaçant au centre de la nuée croassant son rapport, Saroumane usa de son don pour communiquer avec les animaux pour en apprendre beaucoup sur la communauté.

- Alors Gandalf, quel choix ferez vous maintenant ? susurra t-il pour lui-même. Le passage vers le sud est surveillé par mes espions et votre petit groupe ne m'échappera guère plus longtemps. Je sais que l'un de vos semi-hommes possède ce que je recherche, mais je suis surpris du reste de votre groupe. Comme je m'y attendais, l'héritier d'Isildur est avec vous. Mais accepter une femme aux cheveux roses, voilà qui est inhabituel et je me demande ce que vous complotez avec elle.

Le magicien continua à marcher, continuellement escorté par ses deux gardes patibulaires, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour élaborer un plan.

- Une femme aux cheveux roses, répéta une voix grave provenant de l'ombre. C'est ce que vous avez dit ?

Aussitôt, le magicien se retourna avec vivacité, ses robes tourbillonnant alors qu'il pointait son bâton vers la silhouette se tenant en retrait. Les deux orques se ruèrent sur l'inconnu, sans réfléchir plus que cela. Le premier finit par traverser l'homme et le deuxième fut scié en deux par une arme liserée d'argent. Le premier monstre se releva et tenta d'attaquer sans réfléchir, mais il fut saisi à la gorge par la main gantée de l'inconnu qui étrangla sans peine la créature méprisable.

- Montrez vous, ordonna le mage dont la voix enchanteresse ne laissait nulle place à la peur, indiquant qu'il ne craignait rien. Que voulez vous ? demanda de nouveau Saroumane après quelques secondes sans aucun mouvement de la part de l'inconnu, alors que le mage ordonnait également à l'inconnu qu'il sorte de l'ombre.

- Je veux cette fille, gronda la voix rauque de la silhouette.

- Qui êtes vous ? répéta le mage en pointant son bâton avec un geste menaçant.

La figure qui sortait lentement de l'obscurité était vêtu d'une lourde armure rouge qui le protégeait, alors qu'un long éventail était accroché dans son dos. Le visage du brun aux longues mèches était dissimulé par un masque orange dont le seul orifice à la droite laissait apercevoir un œil ayant la couleur du sang.

- Je suis Tobi, répondit simplement l'homme dont l'unique œil visible suintait la haine et la malveillance absolue. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.


	14. Le col de Caradhras

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, laissant nos héros se débrouiller en haute montagne.

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Le col de Caradhras<strong>

Sur les hautes cimes enneigées de la montagne, la communauté progressait difficilement. Gandalf les guidait à travers les champs couverts de congères, se frayant un chemin parmi la masse blanche qui était accumulée sur le passage du groupe de héros.

La montagne se révélait être particulièrement traîtresse, entre les plaques de glace cachées sous la poudreuse et l'intense réverbération du soleil qui les éblouissait régulièrement, la communauté devait également affronter un environnement qui allait s'avérer de plus en plus hostile, à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Ce qu'ils connaissaient n'était pas le pire, ils n'avaient pas encore connu de vent violent, ni de tempête de neige et chacun espérait qu'il en serait ainsi pour le reste de la traversée du col.

Au fur et à mesure que les dix marcheurs avançaient, gagnant en altitude, le ciel se faisait plus dégagé, permettant à Sakura d'observer les étoiles. Elle reconnut sans grandes difficultés quelques constellations semblables à celles que l'on distingue depuis le sommet de son gratte-ciel d'Ame, du moins lorsqu'il ne pleut pas et que le ciel était clair.

Finalement, voici une chose qui ne changeait pas, les étoiles. Malgré tout le pouvoir possédé par la kunoichi, toute la force que Madara avait utilisé dans son jikukan ninjutsu, les deux ninjas avaient été entraîné dans un monde qui s'était très différemment développé, mais qui était tout de même semblable. Cette terre semblait vaguement similaire, les étoiles, la lune et le soleil étaient des repères intangibles.

Finalement, malgré tout le pouvoir que les deux ennemis avaient, il y avait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas modifier. Même si Sakura mettait en place le plan Œil de lune, le reste de la voute céleste semblait hors de portée de tout être vivant. Lorsqu'elle regardait ces étoiles scintillantes, la kunoichi s'interrogeait sur sa place dans l'immense univers. Elle savait que, même si elle était le réceptacle de l'innommable Jûbi, elle ne pesait pas lourd face à l'univers entier.

Mais pour l'heure, le plan Tsuki no Me était en suspens. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé son Rinnegan, il était hors de question de débloquer la moindre goutte de chakra de la monstruosité terrassée par le Rikudô. Non, elle devait se concentrer sur le temps présent. A chaque matin, l'air était plus froid et plus sombre, ce qui était de mauvaise augure. Le sommet du Caradhras s'élevait de façon menaçante, masquant l'horizon de sa haute stature enneigée. Le sommet du pic était partiellement noyé dans le brouillard, une purée de pois grisâtre qui tombait très vite en altitude, ralentissant davantage la communauté.

- L'hiver se fait plus précoce qu'attendu, murmura Gandalf. La neige descend bien sur les épaulements des sommets et je crains que le temps ne soit plus mortel ennemi que tout guet-apens éventuel.

Gandalf savait que ce chemin serait difficile à suivre, que les éléments se révèleraient impitoyables et qu'il faudrait limiter le feu pour éviter d'être repéré par les espions de Saroumane. Pourtant, malgré les difficultés, il préférait encore cette voie à l'autre chemin. Une route alternative de si mauvaise augure, qu'elle en emplissait d'effroi le cœur courageux d'Aragorn.

- Permettez moi d'ajouter conseil, déclara Boromir, car je suis né sur les contreforts des Montagnes Blanches. Nous allons trouver un froid mordant, sinon pis, avant d'être redescendu de l'autre coté. Faire un feu et attirer l'attention est un moindre mal que de finir gelés à mort. De plus, je doute que les oiseaux se risqueraient à voler dans un blizzard pareil.

Sakura trouva cette idée logique. Elle n'avait aucune expérience pour le combat en altitude, excepté une mission dans le pays de la neige ou elle avait regretté d'avoir des vêtements courts, et n'était clairement pas adaptée à la vie en haute montagne. Même si elle n'appréciait pas Boromir, elle ne repousserait pas son conseil pour une raison aussi stupide. Malgré tout, l'obstination de Gandalf les poussa à accélérer, car il fut décidé que la communauté continuerait à suivre le passage du col.

Pour la ninja, l'utilisation du chakra était un avantage. Elle allait en profiter pour marcher à la surface de la neige durant quelques heures, de façon à éviter de s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse qui freinait les déplacements de chacun, excepté Legolas. Une fois de plus, l'elfe avait une sorte d'avantage physiologique qui le distinguait des autres peuples. Il était très léger, comme en communion avec les forces naturelles, expliquant le fait qu'il marchait tout naturellement sur la neige. Il ne s'enfonçait pas et lorsque l'on le regardait avec attention, on notait qu'il le faisait sans que la moindre utilisation de chakra ne soit visible. Décidément, ce peuple était trop parfait. Grands, graciles, élégants, en harmonie avec les éléments et elle passait sur d'autres caractéristiques. Il devait bien avoir des défauts chez les elfes ! songea la kunoichi.

Soudain, alors que le groupe gravissait un sommet assez pentu, Frodon glissa sur une plaque verglacée particulièrement bien masquée et fit une chute avant de rouler en arrière. Lorsqu'il se releva, se reprenant après avoir fait une dizaine de tonneaux, il constata qu'il n'avait plus le poids familier de la chainette autour son cou. Lors de la glissade du porteur, l'anneau l'avait sournoisement quitté, comme s'il avait une volonté propre de trouver un porteur plus fragile et qui se laisserait insidieusement mener.

Boromir récupéra l'objet qui avait fini à ses pieds et sembla troublé, comme fasciné par l'objet brillant. En regardant ce cercle d'or pur à la lumière du soleil, le bijou semblait être illuminé par des flammes.

- Quelle ironie que nous devions souffrir tant d'épreuves pour une si petite chose. Une si petite chose, répéta t-il hors de son état normal.

Aragorn lui ordonna de rendre l'anneau à Frodon, alors que le gondorien semblait perdu parmi les murmures aguichants de l'anneau d'or, qui lui faisait miroiter ses plus grands désirs. L'anneau susurrait de sombres conseils, lui montrant ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, des pouvoirs qui dépassaient ses rêves les plus fous. Alors qu'il sentait les regards méfiants de toute la communauté, l'homme se calma en fermant les yeux, avant de rendre l'Anneau à son porteur.

Malgré ce geste, Legolas n'en fut pas plus rassuré. Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant que l'Anneau ne corrompe totalement l'homme ? L'objet maudit arriverait-il à semer la discorde dans leur groupe ?

L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de rester soucieux face à toutes ces questions et il ne semblait pas être le seul. Il savait bien que le mage gris et le rôdeur avaient aussi leurs inquiétudes.

Tandis qu'il continuait à suivre le chemin, perdu dans ses pensées, il fut tiré de ces dernières à cause du vent qui soufflait plus violemment. Les bourrasques enneigées étaient glaciales, frigorifiant les hobbits qui étaient pieds nus, s'engouffrant dans les capes et gelant les marcheurs. On ne voyait qu'à grand peine la personne devant soi, à cause des tourbillons de flocons qui tournoyaient devant leurs yeux plissés. Même Sakura avait froid, avançant courbée pour garder près d'elle le peu de chaleur qui ne se dissipait pas instantanément.

Le vent entrait dans ses habits, gelant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle exposait. Ses oreilles étaient glacées, elle sentait que sa peau se désséchait et que ses lèvres étaient gercées par le gel. L'homme est décidément bien faible. Lorsque sa température interne diminuait, il pouvait tomber en hypothermie. Un sang à moins de 30°C ne signifiait rien de moins que la mort. Avec une température externe trop basse, il y avait risque de voir geler l'eau des cellules qui constituaient le corps, causant ainsi une destruction insidieuse du corps, de façon invisible. C'était rageant, d'autant plus quand on sait qu'il existe des bactéries qui survivent des heures à des froids extrêmes atteignant - 200°C. Elle était envieuse des capacités de ces micro-organismes. Peut être qu'un jour, un médecin s'intéressera à ces êtres et qu'il changera la face du monde avec ses recherches. Après tout, maîtriser ces créatures et savoir s'en servir, dépasser les limites imposées par la biologie du corps, ce serait une avancée phénoménale. Même Orochimaru aurait aimé découvrir ces travaux, car l'utilisation des bactéries pour remplacer ses propres cellules, c'était aussi trouver la voie de l'immortalité. Une immortalité naturelle, sans nécessiter de bijû au chakra démentiel qui conserve votre organisme, sans devoir user de technique de transfert d'âme.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, marmonna Sam en dégageant des nuages de buée. La neige, ça va bien quand elle tombe pendant une belle matinée et tant qu'on est au lit. Je voudrais bien que ce tas là s'en aille à Hobbitbourg, on l'y accueillerait avec plaisir !

Le sentier devenait lui-même plus ardu et plus périlleux. La compagnie serpentait entre la falaise qui soutenait la montagne et l'abîme dont le fond du ravin était invisible à cause de la tempête.

La compagnie fit soudain halte, se retrouvant près d'une légère cavité dans la pierre, dernier abri avant un sentier totalement à la merci des éléments, alors que le vent hurlait de plus belle. Legolas entendait des bruits étranges dans l'air, des sons qui n'avaient rien de naturel. Ce n'était pas le murmure du vent qui sifflait entre les pierres et les fissures du pan de roche, c'était comme des voix portées par le blizzard.

Des pierres se détachaient fréquemment de la roche, manquant de peu la communauté, alors que la voix portée par les vents se faisait plus présente, plus sinistre, comme si elle portait une malédiction.

- _Cuiva __nwalca __Carnirasse, __nai__yar vaxea __rasselya_ _!_ ( Réveilles toi cruel Rubicorne, que ta corne soit teintée de sang !)

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs ! déclara l'elfe au visage alarmé par cette nouvelle menace.

- C'est Saroumane ! hurla Gandalf en reconnaissant la voix mélodieuse, mais menaçante, de son ancien supérieur qui avait sombré dans la corruption.

De nouveaux rochers s'effondrèrent, alors que la communauté se blottissait contre la falaise, espérant éviter les éboulements qui menaçaient de les écraser.

- Gandalf, on ne peut continuer ainsi ! hurla Aragorn. Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche, il faut faire demi-tour !

- Non ! hurla le magicien obstiné pour se faire entendre dans cette tempête.

Se redressant, le sorcier se posta au bord du précipice et cria d'étranges formules magiques, avec une voix caverneuse et grave qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- _Losto __Caradharas, __sedho, __hodo, __nuitho __i'ruith__!_ (Dors Caradhras, sois en paix, reste en paix et retiens ta colère !)

Alors que Gandalf tentait de calmer la fureur de la montagne, il savait que Saroumane tentait de réveiller la fureur de ce sommet, un pic que l'on nommait « le cruel » avec de bonnes raisons.

- _Cuiva__n walca __Carnirasse, __nai__yar vaxea __rasselya, __taltuva __notto carinnar__!_ (Réveilles toi cruel Rubicorne, que ta corne ensanglantée s'abatte sur les visages de tes ennemis !)

Il semblait que le magicien blanc ait un avantage, puisqu'un violent éclair alla percuter la paroi de la montagne, détachant des monceaux de neige qui s'abattirent avec fracas sur la Communauté serrée contre la roche.

L'avalanche s'accompagna de gros blocs de glace suffisamment lourds pour broyer ceux qui se trouveraient en dessous. Face à cette menace, Sakura devait arrêter ces glaçons géants. Elle savait qu'avec ce vent, les techniques Katon seraient affaiblies et qu'il faudrait une longue exposition au feu pour liquéfier ces blocs de givre. Il fallait les éclater instantanément et pour ça, elle avait la solution. Une boule bleue commença à s'allumer et à crépiter dans sa main, émettant un son semblable au pépiement de centaines d'oiseaux.

- Raiton, Chidori ! hurla t-elle en lançant la boule qui crépitait dans le creux de sa main, générant une lance de foudre qui pulvérisa les blocs en une nuée de petits grêlons.

Les blocs de glace avaient peut être été détruits, mais ça n'empêcha pas l'avalanche de poudreuse de tous les recouvrir.

Rapidement, Gimli surgit de la masse blanche, avec tant de flocons sur sa longue barbe, qu'elle semblait désormais être de la même couleur que celle de son père. Le nain commença à s'agiter, déneigeant les semi hommes à l'aide de sa lourde hache.

- Il faut quitter la montagne ! déclara Boromir qui trouvait suicidaire de rester ici et de tenter la poursuite de la traversée, alors que la suite du chemin n'offrait aucune protection contre les avalanches. Faisons un détour par ma cité !

- La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard, objecta Aragorn qui ne tenait pourtant pas à poursuivre. Il savait que continuer ne ferait que causer la mort des hobbits.

- On ne peut pas passer au dessus de la montagne, grommela Gimli, alors passons par en dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria !

Au milieu de tout ça, Sakura ne savait pas que faire. Même ses techniques katon ne prendraient pas dans un blizzard pareil, il lui faudrait le futon ou le hyôton pour continuer sur une route à peu près sure.

- Je n'irais pas dans ces mines, répliqua le gondorien, à moins qu'il n'y ait un vote unanime contre moi.

L'elfe semblait d'accord car l'idée de passer plusieurs jours dans ces mines, enfoui sous des milliers de tonnes de roche, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

- Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider, déclara Gandalf qui sentait que seul Frodon pourrait trancher et choisir le passage qu'emprunterait la communauté.

Gandalf savait que si le hobbit faisait un choix, les autres se sentiraient obligés de le suivre ou forcés d'abandonner. Connaissant leur honneur, ils suivraient le porteur de l'Anneau jusqu'au bout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient forcés de faire demi-tour. Face à la fureur de la montagne et aux malveillance de l'ennemi, la communauté avait essuyé son premier revers.

Le Caradhras les avait vaincus.

* * *

><p>Note : Ceci est un petit point que je me sens obligé d'aborder. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans du chapitre 559, je conseille de ne pas aller plus bas.<p>

C'est bon pas de regrets ?

Bien. Les dernières pages de Kishimoto-sama m'ont mis dans une situation délicate. j'ai basé toute mon histoire autour des manipulaions du "mastermind" qu'est Tobi. Visiblement, ce type ne semble pas être celui qu'il prétend. Or, dans ma fiction, le personnage de Madara est essentiel. Pour les besoins du scénario, Tobi est et restera Madara, jusqu'à ce que j'ai preuve nette du contraire, bien que le canon ait chamboulé cette théorie.

Pour moi, Tobi est bel et bien Madara et je peux le prouver.

Souvenez vous que Madara a été battu par le Shodaïme. Cependant, Madara est intelligent et il est possible qu'il connaisse la technique de Mû : la division. Une technique permettant de créer un clone vivant pour jouer un énorme coup de bluff sur plusieurs années. Pour Moi, Madara a mis en scène sa mort et a continué à exister en la personne de Tobi. Si on ajoute que Tobi possédait l'ADN de Hashirama et qu'il a collaboré avec Zetsu, il est logique de penser que son corps a vieilli, mais qu'il a augmenté son espérance de vie grâce à l'union du sang des Uchiha et des Senju.

Maintenant, pourquoi je suis sur que Tobi est Madara ? On peut exclure Obito et Shisui, car ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes, on voit que Tobi est un vieux avec des cernes, quand il affronte Konan.

Déjà, il est apparu sans le masque à Kisame et Itachi. Shisui à soupçonné son existence, tout comme Yondaïme. Je pense pas que ces quatre là soit des taches au point de ne pas reconnaitre un ninja légendaire, tant dans son visage que dans son style de combat. (D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de voir Edo-Madara en action, ça va faire mal)

En plus, Tobi à affirmé au conseil des cinq kages : "chercher à ne faire plus qu'un" et il a aussi dit à Zetsu "regretter que Nagato ait gaché son Rinne Tensei", car il devait "l'utiliser pour moi".

A partir de ça, je pense que Tobi voulait ramener le corps de Madara de façon intacte. Il voulait éviter de retrouver son enveloppe originelle dans l'état que Kabuto l'a ramenée, c'est à dire amochie et contrôlée. Rinne Tensei ramère une âme et soigne son corps, permettant ainsi de retrouver un corps original qui aurait été détruit après la division de Madara en créant le perso de Tobi. (D'ailleurs, je pense que Kabuto n'était pas sensé tomber sur ce cadavre, selon le plan de Tobi). Le Madara original a été tué par Hashirama et il semble bien plus puissant que Tobi. Celui ci à même admis "n'être plus que l'ombre de mon ancien moi".

Je pense que Tobi voulait que Nagato ramène le corps de Madara pour mettre fin à la division. Tobi aurait alors fusionné dans le corps original et il serait revenu sous la forme originelle et monstrueusement puissante de Madara.

La théorie de la division est crédible. Avez vous remarqué que Tobi ne montrait que son oeil droit, tandis que Madara ne montre que son oeil gauche, cachant l'autre avec ses cheveux?

Sinon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir gavé avec cette explication bien complexe.


	15. Vers les mines de la Moria

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, enfin sorti pour vous ! Bonne lecture et ... review ?

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Vers les mines de la Moria<strong>

La Communauté, vaincue par le blizzard tourbillonnant au milieu des congères, commença à redescendre la montagne. Avec le radoucissement qui se faisait plus présent à chaque instant ou ils redescendaient vers la vallée, leur route fut bien plus facile qu'à l'aller. Chaque jour perdu dans ces montagnes était un vrai gaspillage, car l'ennemi mettait ce temps à profit pour renforcer ses effectifs et avancer ses pions.

- Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de poursuivre notre route, déclara le sorcier, ou de retourner à Fondcombe.

- Y retourner maintenant, ce serait admettre notre échec, lâcha Sakura. Si on abandonne maintenant, nous ne serions rien de plus que des couards qui abandonnent à la première difficulté venue !

- C'est vrai, déclara platement Frodon. En plus, nous ralentirions inutilement une quête qui doit être terminée le plus rapidement possible.

- Oui ! grogna Gimli en levant sa lourde hache. Je ne reculerais pas et je n'ai aucune crainte à voyager sous la montagne. Je donnerais tout pour revoir le grand hall de Durïn et les salles sous la montagne.

- Nous passerons par les mines, annonça Frodon.

- Très bien, soupira gandalf, qu'il en soit ainsi.

La communauté poursuivit alors sa route vers le sud, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'aimait pas l'idée de passer dans l'ancienne mine dont le nom était porteur d'effroi. Seul les yeux de Gimli semblaient briller d'un mélange de hâte et de fierté à l'idée de voir Khazad-dûm, la plus grande cité des seigneurs nains, dont les légendes vantait les merveilles perdues et inaccessibles.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que la neige avait enfin disparu sous les pas de la communauté, le vent se remit à souffler à travers les rochers, amenant avec lui d'étranges hurlements. Des cris qui firent sursauter Aragorn qui connaissait bien les animaux poussant ces sons.

- Ecoutez ! chuchota t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ces cris ! Les ouargues sont à proximité, la chasse est lancée !

Face à l'odorat développé des loups des montagnes, il n'y avait aucun espoir de profiter des ténèbres environnantes pour échapper à la meute en approche.

- Il faut nous préparer à lutter ! alerta Boromir. Le loup que l'on entend est pire que l'orque que l'on craint !

- Oui, mais là où l'ouargue hurle, l'orque rôde ! rétorqua le rôdeur qui amassait du bois. Ce ne sont pas des loups ordinaires en chasse !

Sakura alluma comme à son habitude le feu et dégaina son arme. Avec sa pupille, elle perçait aisément les ombres et commença à voir les bêtes s'approcher d'eux, les encerclant de toutes parts.

- Ils nous ont cernés, siffla t-elle, il va falloir se battre.

La communauté se regroupa en cercle, plaçant des branchages enflammés devant eux pour effrayer les bêtes. Tant pis pour la discrétion, mieux valait être repéré que d'être mort. Sakura n'hésiterait certainement pas à brûler tous les environs, si ça pouvait la débarrasser définitivement de ces créatures.

- Je regrette de n'avoir point écouté le conseil d'Elrond, murmura Pippin terrifié à Sam. Je ne vaux rien, ces hurlements me glacent le sang. Je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais été aussi pitoyable.

- J'ai le cœur dans les doigts de pied, répondit le jardinier joufflu. Mais on est pas encore mangé et ça m'étonnerait que le destin des types si forts qui nous accompagnent est de finir dans le ventre d'un loup.

Peu de temps après, on pouvait voir de nombreux yeux dorés qui scrutaient la combe ou les héros étaient regroupés. Un loup plus grand et plus trapu s'avança suffisamment pour être parfaitement visible.

La bête ne ressemblait en rien à un loup normal. Elle était plus massive, plus corpulente et plus trapue que les canidés que l'on rencontre habituellement. Les dents jaunes dépassaient des babines retroussées qui dégoulinaient de bave, signe que l'animal n'allait pas tarder à leur sauter dessus. Cette répugnante créature n'était qu'une abomination créée par les ténèbres en pervertissant la nature.

- Arrière, chien de Sauron ! gronda Gandalf en pointant son bâton vers le museau du monstre au ventre bouffi. Fuis si tu tiens à sa puante peau !

L'animal courut vers Gandalf, gueule béante pour refermer ses crocs au niveau de la jugulaire et lui arracher la vie, mais une flèche de Legolas perça la gorge du loup qui s'effondra au sol en poussant un gémissement d'agonie. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'ensemble de la meute hurla, les cris résonnèrent dans la nuit et leurs pas rapides indiquaient qu'ils chargeaient tous vers ceux qui avaient tué le chef de la meute.

Immédiatement, la vue perçante de Legolas et sa dextérité lui permettaient de faire chanter son arc.

- Tant pis pour la discrétion, ricana Sakura avec un sourire indiquant qu'elle avait hâte de combattre. Vous allez brûler ! Katon, Zukkoku !

Sakura envoya une grande rafale de flammes qui incinéra une vaste zone face à elle. Le mérite de cette couteuse attaque en chakra était de dégager une grande portion du terrain. Avec l'incendie de la plaine, la luminosité ambiante fut soudainement plus élevée, permettant de mieux localiser les loups. Une partie d'entre eux était en train d'agoniser et jappait de douleur alors que les flammes s'accrochaient à leurs toisons velues.

De son coté, Aragorn trancha la gorge d'un loup un peu trop entreprenant, tandis que Boromir en assommait à l'aide de son bouclier avant de les décapiter net. Les gestes des deux hommes étaient parfaitement nets, aucune hésitation ne se voyait dans leurs estocades. Gimli avait beau être de plus petite taille, la longueur de sa hache compensait la portée de son bras et le tranchant de sa lourde arme n'avait rien à envier aux lames des humains.

Lorsque tous les loups furent éliminés ou qu'ils aient fini par se consumer à cause des braises qui volaient dans leurs fourrures, le ciel tirait vers le pourpre. Enfin l'aube se levait et la communauté se remettait en marche, Gimli talonnant de près leur guide.

Alors qu'ils progressaient vers l'entrée occidentale de la Moria, le sol faisait place à un amas de pierre, une rocaille rougeâtre qui s'amoncelait en contrastant avec la roche environnante, comme si des gens avaient excavé une vaste grotte. Un peu plus loin, la falaise était ornée d'une construction trop régulière pour être d'origine naturelle, une gouttière d'évacuation qui se dressait devant la communauté, émergeant de la paroi rocheuse. La falaise était parcourue par un étroit chemin raboteux en état de délabrement avancé, courant le long de la muraille verticale.

- Voici l'endroit ou coulait la rivière de la porte, décrit Gandalf en montrant le canal sculpté, que l'on appelait jadis Sirannon.

Le cours d'eau qui coulait depuis la maçonnerie était étrangement asséché et comme par hasard, pour pouvoir accéder à la Moria, il fallait monter en haut de cette paroi rocheuse en utilisant un vieux sentier irrégulier et défoncé.

Après quelques mètres, la kunoichi avait failli trébucher deux fois à cause de l'irrégularité des escaliers en ruine. Elle ne comptait pas poursuivre une route aussi pénible, alors une idée germa dans son esprit. Avisant la paroi verticale, elle mit le pied droit dessus et commença à faire circuler son chakra.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Legolas. Vous voulez escalader ? finit-il par dire, étrangement approuvé par un ricanement de Gimli.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua t-elle en mettant la deuxième jambe sur le mur, défiant les lois de la physique sous les regards ébahis des autres membres de la communauté.

Satisfaite de son petit effet, Sakura commença à monter lentement la paroi abrupte, tandis que les autres passaient par ces escaliers endommagés et à moitié détruits par le temps et l'horizon.

Lorsque la communauté monta les marches pour arriver au niveau du sommet de l'ancienne cascade, Sakura les attendait calmement en leur adressant un sourire amusé.

- Il vous en a fallu du temps ! sourit-elle assez innocemment, récoltant un rire du nain.

Lorsqu'il vit le paysage, Gandalf constata que le paysage avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait nulle présence de lac, seulement un ruisseau canalisé vers le canal.

- Très, très vieux les souvenirs, souffla discrètement Pippin à l'oreille de son cousin Merry, récoltant quelques sourires de la part de ceux l'ayant entendu.

Là ou s'étendait jadis une petite vallée pavée et traversée par le fleuve, il ne restait qu'un vaste lac, résultat de l'obstruction du canal qui conduisait l'eau en contrebas, où elle tombait jadis avec fracas avant de continuer sa course dans les rochers de couleur ocre.

Un petit sentier faisait le tour du lac dont la couleur sombre n'inspirait pas confiance. Il s'en dégageait une impression sinistre, sans doute car les murs de pierre grise qui cernaient le lac se reflétaient à la surface de l'étendue d'eau.

- Voici les murs de la Moria, déclara Gandalf en désignant la paroi située de l'autre coté de l'étendue lacustre.

La compagnie suivit le petit sentier qui longeait l'arête car si les hobbits ne savaient pas nager, personne ne tenait à traverser l'eau à la nage. Avec son œil, Sakura ne percevait aucun mouvement provenant des profondeurs, il n'y avait que de nombreux rochers, mais pas âme qui vive dans cette eau malsaine.

Face au mur de roche, Gandalf passa sa main sur la pierre froide, espérant trouver un indice sur la localisation de la porte.

- Il fut un temps ou les portes étaient toujours ouvertes, quand il régnait encore une forte amitié entre nains et elfes. Mais désormais, il n'en est plus ainsi. Les portes des nains sont invisibles et il est difficile de trouver les trésors des nains lorsque leurs secrets sont oubliés, chuchota Gandalf.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend t-il pas ? susurra un Legolas narquois qui récolta un grognement de Gimli.

Lorsque les nuages se dégagèrent, la lune brilla sur le lac et sur la communauté. Quand les rayons de lumière percutèrent la paroi, d'étranges rainures incrustées dans la pierre s'illuminèrent. Le métal brilla de plus en plus, finissant par dessiner clairement une porte dans la roche, tandis que des caractères devenaient clairement visibles. L'ensemble architectural était de toute beauté, alors que les élégants motifs d'ithildin se révélaient à tous.

- Que disent ces signes ? s'enquit Frodon. Je croyais connaître les lettres elfiques, mais je ne puis lire celles-ci.

Sakura ne savait ni lire les langues elfiques, ni les lettres utilisées communément dans ces terres. Elle était assez impressionnée par le nombres de langues parlées dans ces pays, ainsi que par la variété des cultures qui se côtoyaient.

- Ces mots disent : « Parlez ami et entrez » traduisit Gandalf.

Donc en fait, il suffisait de donner un mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriraient. Le seul problème était que Gandalf eut beau s'échiner à lancer des formules dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, modifiant l'ordre des morts ou changeant d'intonation, les portes restèrent désespérément closes.

La résistance des portes poussa à bout le magicien qui donna vainement quelques coups d'épaules, avant de lancer son bâton au sol en soupirant, tandis que Merry lançait des pierres dans l'étang, s'ennuyant à attendre l'ouverture des portes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda bêtement Pippin, alors que les sourcils hérissés du mage traduisaient sa colère.

- Cognez dessus avec votre tête, Peregrïn Touque ! Si cela ne les fracasse pas, ça me libèrera de vos questions stupides et me permettra de réfléchir un peu !

Alors que le hobbit reculait, penaud face à l'agacement de Gandalf, Sakura lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer, avant de regarder la porte.

Une nouvelle fois, elle lança le Chidori, cet éclair pourfendeur que son ancien – et défunt – sensei avait mis au point. La lame de foudre qui faisait généralement sauter la roche se trouva bloquée par les entrelacs d'ithildin qui semblaient absorber son attaque, brillant légèrement comme pour lui montrer à quel point cette attaque était vaine.

- Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, oui ? hurla la kunoichi en balançant un grand coup de poing dans la porte qui ne céda pas d'un pouce. Balançant de nombreux coups chargés contre la roche, tous purent entendre les étranges malédictions beuglées par la ninja, pleines de _kuso,_de raffinés _Ki __o __tsukero ! _ou encore d'élégants _Donna ni washi o karaseteiru_ _!_

Face à ces insultes, que la plupart des marcheurs ne souhaitait pas voir être traduites, la ninja cessa vite de marteler inutilement le mur, lorsqu'elle vit que ses coups n'avaient aucun effet face aux portes qui restaient désespérément closes. Surtout, les tremblement très peu discrets avaient résonné dans la montagne, entraînant la chute de lourds blocs de pierre, alors inutile de taper comme un sourd pour se prendre toute la falaise dessus.

- Il semble que votre force ait des limites, déclara narquoisement Legolas qui était fier de voir les antiques runes elfes résister à cette puissante kunoichi. Cela nous fait donc 2 à 1 ! ajouta t-il avec satisfaction.

- Et ta tête, est-ce qu'elle va résister ? murmura la ninja colérique entre ses dents, courroucée par l'intervention inopportune de l'elfe, alors qu'elle n'avait déjà pas apprécié de se faire humilier par un putain de caillou !

Alors que l'ambiance devenait tendue au possible, Frodon se leva et regarda l'inscription avec une idée qui germait dans son esprit.

- C'est une énigme ! s'exclama t-il fièrement. Il faudrait peut être traduire par « Dites ami et entrez. » Gandalf, quel est le mot elfique pour « ami » ?

- _Mellon_, souffla le vieux mage.

Instantanément, l'étoile gravée brilla avant de s'estomper. La porte se divisa lentement en son milieu et s'écarta, les deux battants pivotant vers l'extérieur, jusqu'à se retrouver contre les murs.

Un soulagement naquit alors chez tout le monde et la Communauté se releva presque avec joie. Ce n'était qu'une impression, car peu tenaient à s'aventurer dans les mines de plein gré, mais entre avancer et se morfondre sur place, le choix était vite fait.

Gandalf passa en tête, un cristal lumineux étant fixé au bout de son bâton de mage.

- Bientôt, maître elfe, vous pourrez goûter à l'hospitalité légendaire des nains ! s'exclama Gimli. Une bonne pièce de viande, de la bière et du repos, car ceci est la demeure de mon cousin Balin.

Lorsque Sakura commença à s'enfoncer dans les mines, foulant le sol dur et bien plus lisse qu'à l'extérieur, elle sentit une étrange impression la gagner. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais la dedans qui lui serrait le cœur, un danger que chacun de ses autres sens percevaient. Aucun son ne venait de l'obscurité, aucune clameur de fête ou aucun chant n'atteignait ses oreilles, c'était aussi vide et silencieux qu'un tombeau. Pire encore, l'odeur qui arrivait à son nez n'était pas celle de la viande rôtie, mais bien celle de moisissures et de corps en état de décomposition.

Lorsqu'elle regarda au sol, elle put voir un squelette à la mâchoire pendante, abandonné contre un mur, le cadavre putréfié étant encore vêtu de son armure et tenait une hache dans ses doigts morts.

Gimli cria de douleur à la vue des siens qui s'étaient faits massacrer, tandis que Legolas retirait une flèche d'un des corps, identifiant les assassins comme étant des gobelins.

- Sortons vite d'ici ! alerta Boromir qui ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à toute une colonie de ces petites abominations à la peau verte. Passons par la trouée du Rohan ! Tout, plutôt que cet endroit !

Les hobbits avaient à peine fait un pas dehors, qu'un long tentacule visqueux et verdâtre s'était glissé hors du lac noir. L'extrémité du membre couvert d'anneaux s'était subrepticement enroulée autour de la cheville de Frodon, ramenant irrésistement le hobbit vers l'étendue d'eau.

Les deux guerriers humains s'étaient lancés au secours de Frodon, tailladant les tentacules qui émergeaient par dizaines de l'eau.

Lorsque le Guetteur de l'eau émergea enfin, son visage hideux et repoussant dégouta à tout jamais Sakura des beignets de calamar. L'immonde chose avait un faciès vaguement humain, ainsi qu'une bouche sombre garnie de dents profondes. Alors qu'un tentacule allait porter Frodon au dessus du gouffre sombre qui conduisait dans les entrailles de la bête, un kunai perça l'œil gauche du monstre, son jumeau étant atteint par une flèche de l'elfe.

Surpris par la douleur, le monstre tentaculaire libéra le hobbit effrayé qui fut rattrapé par les bras musclés d'Aragorn.

- Dans les mines ! hurla Gandalf, puisque le chemin du retour était rendu inaccessible à cause des multiples tentacules gluants qui fouettaient l'air.

La créature rampa à la suite des membres de la communauté, qui se ruèrent dans la Moria, alors que la bête aquatique arrachait les portes, faisant s'effondrer l'unique sortie sise à l'ouest des montagnes.

Alors que la poussière retombait, de rares toussotements se faisaient encore entendre, tandis que Gandalf chassait les ténèbres avec son bâton lumineux.

- C'était très intelligent de votre part, madame, de fracasser le mur avec vos poings, murmura Boromir avec dédain. Je suppose qu'avec toutes les fissures que vous avez du créer, il fut aisé pour ce monstre de briser la roche. On se demande si votre but est aussi noble que vous le dites, persifla t-il.

- Comment ? s'indigna la kunoichi visée par ces insinuations douteuses. Pourquoi ne pas engueuler ce crétin de Merry qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de balancer des pierres à l'eau pour attirer cette bestiole ? demanda t-elle en prenant les autres membres à témoin.

Quelques regards lourds se posèrent sur le hobbit blond qui songeait à sa bêtise. Ne pas voir l'ennemi ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemi. D'ailleurs, cette chose était remarquablement bien tapie sous les alluvions, pour avoir ainsi échappé au Byakûgan.

- Boromir, apostropha la ninja avec mépris, en ce qui concerne l'anneau, j'ai bien vu les regards avides que vous avez, vous lorgnez sans cesse vers Frodon. J'aimerais bien savoir combien de temps il s'écoulera avant que vous ne cédiez à son appel et que vous le preniez pour vous.

- Si j'apprends que tu nous a enfermés ici pour que les gobelins fassent ton sale boulot, je …

- Je peux en dire autant de toi, railla t-elle. Tu es faible, Boromir, cracha Sakura en insistant sur le mot faible, un mot que tout le monde déteste se voir appliquer. Je crois qu'avant de porter des accusations fausses, tu devrais fermer ta gueule. Ou bien préfères-tu que je m'en charge, de façon permanente ? finit-elle alors que le Sharingan luisant ne cessait de fixer le gondorien.

- Silence, coupa Gandalf. Il est inutile de nous disputer pour des broutilles, la désunion ne sert que l'Ennemi. Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il va nous falloir affronter les ténèbres de la Moria.

* * *

><p>Pour votre information, voici une traduction des charmants jurons utilisés par Sakura.<p>

Kuso : merde

Ki o tsukero : ca va chier

Donna ni washi o karaseteiru : si tu savais ce que tu peux m'emmerder


	16. Un voyage dans le noir

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité, ça fait très plaisir. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Honnètement, j'adore la Moria. Un style étouffant par endroits, mais une fois éclairé, ça rend bien.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Un voyage dans le noir<strong>

L'intérieur des mines la Moria était très sombre, puisque la seule ouverture derrière eux venait de s'effondrer. Le bâton de Gandalf était la seule source de lumière dans les environs, éclairant faiblement la route à emprunter sur quelques mètres.

Le chemin suivi serpentait dans un immense réseau de grottes naturelles, des cavités rocheuses dont le plafond était orné de centaines de stalactites, signe de la porosité de la roche. Une roche qui était infiltrée par les eaux et qui pouvait potentiellement s'effondrer sur eux, les enterrant sous plusieurs milliers de tonnes, leur servant ainsi d'un cercueil éternel.

L'oppression ressentie était assez écrasante, la ninja se sentait totalement dominée par les rares colonnes taillées, car cette partie de la mine étant relativement exempte de transformation artificielle. Cet immense espace souterrain, en particulier les vastes cavités qu'elle embrassait du regard, ainsi que les multiples tunnels sous la montagne, lui rappelait la grotte ou elle avait affronté Akasuna no Sasori. Un endroit glauque et renfermé qui abritait un ennemi mortel, un lieu ou ceux qui s'aventuraient ne risquaient ni plus ni moins qu'un sort funeste.

Elle avait aussi connu d'autres lieux souterrains, qui s'étaient révélés être encore pires que le repaire de l'Akatsuki, mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à se remémorer les événements s'y étant déroulés. L'enfermement perpétuel, sans voir la lumière du jour, à n'avoir droit qu'aux visites atroces de Kabuto, ça lui arrachait encore des frissons. Elle craignait de ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment de piège, ce cloisonnement qui la laissait vulnérable et la mettait à la merci de son ennemi. La sensation froide de la roche contre sa chair chaude, ensanglantée et striée par le fouet, c'était ce qui revenait dans son esprit quand elle s'appuyait contre un pan de mur irrégulier. Sa déchéance et l'horreur de son calvaire, c'était tout ce qu'elle refusait de revivre et qui revenait sans cesse à elle.

Bref, les passages souterrains et les grottes avaient fini par laisser une très mauvaise impression à la nukenin. Même si elle espérait pouvoir sortir le plus vite de ces mines, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Frissonnante d'angoisse, la kunoichi ressentit soudainement du bois sous ses pieds, le léger son qu'elle produisait en marchant étant différent. Elle se trouvait désormais sur un immense pont de bois renforcé de fer, dont les chaines étaient puissamment ancrées au plafond. En dessous de ce grand pont, une gouttière sculptée tel un acqueduc transportait l'eau sous l'ouvrage architectural.

A la lumière du bâton du mage, une veine de minerai brillante se détachait nettement du reste de la roche, le filon s'enfonçant loin dans les profondeurs de la montagne.

- La richesse de la Moria n'était pas l'or ou les joyaux, murmura t-il, mais le mithril. Ce métal est dur comme les écailles du dragon et est malléable comme le cuivre. Il ne se ternit jamais et maintenant qu'il n'en reste que si peu, il n'a plus de prix. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il sur le ton de l'anecdote, Bilbon avait un corselet de mithril que Thorïn lui avait offert.

- Comment ? sursauta Gimli, stupéfait de la nouvelle. Un corselet de la Moria ? C'était un présent royal !

- Oui, répondit le mage. Je ne lui ait jamais dit, mais sa valeur est supérieure à celle de la Comté et de tout ce qu'elle recèle.

Stupéfait, Frodon passa la main sous son gilet pour réaliser qu'il portait de quoi acheter tout son pays natal. Il se remémora les jours anciens ou il passait du temps avec Bilbon et regretta soudainement de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de l'Anneau.

Alors que le hobbit semblait plus peiné, le chemin emprunté laissait de plus en plus souvent apparaître des transformations faites par la main des nains. La roche était moins irrégulière, l'ouvrage façonné de fort belle façon, car le chemin était devenu plus large, permettant d'éviter de se trouver trop près d'un ravin.

La sensation d'enfermement était toujours oppressante, surtout lorsque Sakura croisa un cadavre isolé. Ce nain avait du mourir ici, seul, sans que personne ne sache ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était tout bonnement affreux de penser qu'un guerrier avait perdu la vie, abandonné des siens sans que personne ne puisse en honorer le souvenir.

Frissonnante, elle poursuivit la route en se trouvant face à des escaliers très raides dont la forte inclinaison était un ancien mécanisme défensif, ralentissant les assaillants éventuels. Malgré le système inventif, renforcé par des portes de fer qui gisaient à présent hors de leurs gonds rouillés, les marches étaient encombrées de cadavres de nains. Ceux là étaient percés de flèches, mais étaient moins décomposés que ceux qu'ils avaient trouvés à l'entrée, signifiant qu'ils étaient morts plus récemment. En toute logique, le groupe était donc désormais plus près de l'ennemi.

Se calmant, Sakura tenta de localiser l'ennemi en question. Elle pouvait sentir des centaines de faibles présences s'agiter à divers endroits situés en avant, mais ce n'était pas les groupes armés de gobelins qui l'inquiétèrent. Du moins, qui étaient la source principale d'inquiétude. Elle avait senti quelque chose d'extrêmement malveillant situé dans les profondeurs des mines, ainsi que de légères auras situées très loin dans les profondeurs encore plus abyssales de la terre.

- Il nous faudra encore trois jours pour atteindre la sortie, annonça le guide au chapeau pointu, alors espérons que notre voyage passera inaperçu.

- Avec Pippin, ce sera dur.

Le hobbit penaud se retourna vers Sakura et préféra baisser le regard devant le commentaire qui risquait bien de se révéler prophétique.

- Prenez garde, poursuivit Gandalf qui semblait ne pas s'être soucié de la pique lancée par la kunoichi. Il y a des êtres plus dangereux et plus répugnants que les orques dans les profondeurs de ce monde. Les seuls trésors de la Moria qui n'ont pas été pillés sont noyés dans l'eau ou dans une ombre de peur.

C'est bon, pas la peine de les rendre tous paranoïaques. Même si c'est bien de prévenir Pippin que la moindre connerie pourrait tous les tuer, dans d'atroces souffrances au passage, inutile de les stresser au maximum.

Poursuivant leur chemin, la communauté se trouva alors dans une salle aux dimensions plus restreintes, qui ne comportait que deux accès. Ce devait être une ancienne salle de garde, une poterne chargée de faciliter la défense contre tout ce qui entrerait par la porte ouest.

Merry et Pippin se sentaient soulagés de découvrir cette salle et étaient prêts à investir les lieux pour se reposer dans un lieu bien plus abrité que ces immenses cavernes souterraines. Il entrèrent gaiement, dépassant tout le monde, avant d'être arrêtés par les bras écartés de Gandalf.

- Du calme ! les sermonna t-il. Laissez passer le guide tant que vous en avez un !

Entrant dans la pièce, le mage éclaira le sol de roche polie et leur montra un trou circulaire dans le sol, dont le couvercle brisé gisait à proximité.

- Regardez ! L'un de vous aurait pu tomber dedans et il se demanderait encore quand toucherait-il le fond.

Contournant le trou, la communauté continua vers l'extrémité de la salle pour se retrouver face à un nouvel obstacle. Au beau milieu de la roche, se trouvait trois portes qui conduisaient dans diverses parties des mines. Et parmi ces trois ouvertures, il fallait en choisir une.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit, marmonna le mage, récoltant plusieurs soupirs. Inutile de continuer plus en avant. Reposons nous et nous repartirons quand nous aurons tous récupéré nos forces. La nuit porte conseil, bougonna t-il.

Sakura s'allongea sans tarder, fatiguée par la longue marche dans ce milieu oppressant ou tous ses sens étaient aux aguets, cherchant à localiser la moindre menace.

Une paire d'yeux luisants dans le lointain, appartenant à quelque créature glissant parmi les pics de roche, intrigua tout de même la ninja. Cette chose mystérieuse qui les épiait, avait elle intention de les perdre ou de les aider ?

Frodon semblait avoir remarqué cette présence, puisqu'il demanda conseil au magicien.

- C'est Gollum, souffla Gandalf de façon à ce que personne n'entende. Il nous suit depuis déjà quelques jours.

Quelques jours ? pensa la kunoichi qui n'avait pas remarqué la moindre présence jusque maintenant.

- Gollum ? Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad-dûr ? demanda t-il avec incrédulité, tandis que l'étrange créature restait éloignée à épier sournoisement.

- Echappé … ou relâché, souffla Gandalf.

Relaché était une hypothèse peu probable, selon Sakura. Lorsqu'on tient un prisonnier captif, on a tendance à l'interroger pour lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il sait. Après, lorsque le prisonnier a tout révélé, dans l'hypothèse ou il est encore en état de marcher sans s'effondrer comme une loque au bout de trois pas, on le rançonne. Sinon, la solution la plus simple est de l'exécuter. C'est très imprudent de libérer une personne qui vous en voudra pour le restant de ses jours et qui tentera sans cesse de vous le faire payer.

Non, l'hypothèse la plus logique, c'est que ce Gollum s'est échappé des cachots de la forteresse ennemie. Il a réussi à quitter la Tour Sombre et à fuir le Mordor, sans se faire repérer ni se faire reprendre, alors qu'il ne devait pas être au meilleur de sa forme. Cette créature devait vraiment être surveillée, parce qu'il représentait un type d'adversaire très dangereux. Il appartient à la catégorie des fouineurs furtifs dont personne ne peut se vanter de savoir ce qu'ils pensent vraiment. Exactement comme l'autre binoclard, une fouine que Sakura se souvient avoir incinérée.

- Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué, alors qu'il en avait l'occasion ! persifla Frodon avec un mélange de dégoût et de rage.

- Pitié ? questionna Gandalf avec étonnement. Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de votre oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui méritent la mort, et les morts qui méritent la vie. Pouvez vous la leur rendre ?

Sakura versa une larme en silence, allongée tranquillement dans son coin à l'abri des regards. Oui, elle pouvait rendre la vie, mais en échange de la sienne. C'était un cadeau qu'elle ne ferait qu'à une seule personne. Pourtant, il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui mériteraient aussi de vivre, malgré leurs erreurs, car elles se battaient pour une cause juste. Mais elle ne voulait pas les ramener avec Edo Tensei, car il n'y a rien de pire que d'arracher à leur paix ceux qui connaissent le repos éternel, afin de les ramener de force dans ce monde impur. A l'inverse, il y avait tant de pourritures qui vivaient sans soucis, trompant, manipulant, assassinant, sans recevoir de juste châtiment.

Elle-même se demandait si elle appartenait à la première ou à la seconde catégorie. Elle voulait faire le bonheur d'une autre, ramener la paix juste par amour, mais elle se comportait comme une garce manipulatrice et sadique, voire profondément cruelle. La limite entre le bien et le mal devenait de plus en plus floue pour elle, les deux tendances se mêlant en des nuances de gris.

Frodon s'était également tut, songeant à ce que Gandalf lui avait dit. Il ne fallait jamais être trop prompt à dispenser la mort comme jugement. Même les plus sages ne peuvent lire l'avenir, Gollum avait encore un rôle à jouer, même si l'on ignorait si ce serait un bien ou un mal.

Sakura savait que la moindre personne, le moindre hasard pouvait faire basculer l'histoire du monde. C'est l'emboitement de chaque destinée personnelle qui créait l'histoire. Il y avait des personnes qui menaient des vies simples, tandis que d'autres allaient jouer un rôle plus important, parfois sans même le savoir. D'autres encore allaient bouleverser l'ordre établi par la simple force de leur volonté, transformant le destin de millions de personnes d'un simple geste.

Pour la nukenin, il y avait une question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit. Que se serait-il passé si un simple événement de sa vie avait été changé ? Si elle avait poursuivi son amitié avec Ino ? Si elle avait empêché Sasuke de déserter ? Si elle n'avait pas été faite prisonnière après son combat contre Kabuto ? Si elle avait échoué à tuer Sasori ?

Elle préférait ne pas penser au fait qu'elle était désormais une de ces personnes qui allaient transformer leur monde de façon irréversible. Mais pourtant, il y avait toujours ce petit mot, ce « Et si ? »

La ninja s'endormit calmement, sombrant dans le sommeil dont elle avait bien besoin, tandis que Frodon s'éloignait du mage resté à veiller.

Durant la nuit, elle fut tirée de son repos par Sam qui était assez gêné.

- Vous dormez ? demanda t-il avec une petite voix.

- Hein ? répliqua intelligemment Sakura qui était encore dans le brouillard. Mais évidemment que je dors ! Je joue pas au go ! finit-elle avec agressivité pour avoir été réveillée alors qu'elle avait bien besoin de se reposer.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? tenta t-il en hésitant devant la mauvaise humeur de la ninja.

- Non ! finit-elle par conclure, pestant intérieurement contre le hobbit grassouillet et en retournant s'enfouir dans son duvet.

Lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par Boromir, elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire mentalement le guerrier qui ne lui adressait qu'un regard noir et lourd de sous-entendus, signe qu'il ne se fiait toujours pas à elle. Ironiquement, il avait bien raison. C'était à elle de prendre le dernier tour de garde, ce qu'elle fit en grignotant, installée sur une pierre proéminente qui facilitait la vue d'ensemble de la pièce ou ils se trouvaient.

Lorsque Gandalf fut levé, il annonça à tous qu'il fallait se remettre en route, car il avait fini par trouver le chemin.

- Vous vous rappelez donc de la route ? demanda Merry avec suspicion.

- Pas du tout, mais la voie centrale s'enfonce dans les profondeurs et il y a une horrible odeur de pourriture à gauche. Il est temps de remonter et la voie de droite est toute indiquée.

Gandalf semblait satisfait de son choix. La communauté se trouvait désormais dans les niveaux supérieurs, les anciennes parties habitables.

- Risquons nous à faire un peu de lumière, fit-il en illuminant l'immense pièce.

Sous les yeux émerveillés des membres de la communauté, les vastes halls souterrains se révélèrent dans toute leur splendeur. Des milliers de colonnes s'étendaient dans toutes les directions, toutes sculptées dans la roche. L'ensemble était réalisé dans un style massif qui concordait bien avec la roche, donnant l'impression de se retrouver dans une cathédrale de pierre.

Gimli avait les yeux brillants, ému de voir la merveille souterraine vantée par les poètes. Lorsque Legolas avait aperçu la colonne la plus proche, il allait balancer une pique sur le fait que vu la taille des piliers, les nains avaient surement quelque chose à compenser, mais la révélation de l'immensité souterraine l'avait ébahi. Cet endroit était magnifique, construit en excavant entièrement la montagne pendant des générations. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cet endroit, il fallait vraiment le voir pour le croire.

- Pour sur que c'est artistique, bafouilla Sam, y'a pas d'erreur.

Gandalf diminua la luminosité émanant de son bâton, guidant le groupe dans les ténèbres qui s'étaient resserrées autour d'eux. Tout était de nouveau silencieux, plongé dans ce silence mortuaire et ou nulle lumière ne perçait. Une autre source de lumière éclairait faiblement les lieux, provenant d'une salle voisine.

Gimli poussa un petit hoquet de stupeur, avant de courir vers cette pièce de taille moindre. Un soupirail laissait passer un fin rayon de soleil qui s'écrasait sur une grande dalle de pierre blanche, recouverte de runes étranges.

Le nain s'était accroupi et sanglotait légèrement, alors que Gandalf regardait la pierre en soupirant devant la détresse de Gimli.

- Ici git Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort, comme je le craignais.


	17. La fuite de la Moria

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre suivant, avec la fin de l'aventure dans les mines de la Moria.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me soutiennent, ça fait très plaisir et j'espère répondre à vos attentes.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : La fuite de la Moria<strong>

La Communauté se retrouvait autour d'une tombe, dans l'une des salles des archives, l'endroit ou les derniers nains s'étaient retrouvés piégés. Autour de la tombe du cousin de Gimli, les cadavres des derniers défenseurs restaient figés dans l'éternité, montrant la triste fin de la vaine expédition visant à reprendre la Moria. D'ailleurs, l'un des squelettes tenait encore un lourd volume dans sa main putréfiée. La couverture de cuir usée était fendue de deux coups d'épée, signe que le livre avait servi de bouclier de fortune dans un dernier geste désespéré.

Le magicien confia son bâton à Pippin, dégageant ses mains pour mieux prendre le grimoire. Négligeant les feuillets endommagés qui se détachaient, il commença à regarder les pages de parchemin couverte de caractères réguliers, marmonnant que le livre appartenait à un cycle plus large, mais que deux volumes au moins étaient manquants.

- C'était l'écriture d'Oïn, remarqua Gimli qui connaissait bien la graphie d'un de ses proches, il a toujours eu une très bonne graphie pour les lettres elfiques.

Alors que Gandalf tournait les pages, soufflant parfois pour retirer la poussière, le silence s'était fait plus lourd.

- Il faut avancer, chuchota Legolas qui était gagné par un étrange pressentiment. Il ne faut pas s'attarder ici.

- Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle, lut Gandalf avec gravité, concentrant alors toutes les attentions sur lui. Les tambours montent des profondeurs. Une ombre s'avance. Les tambours résonnent.

Les yeux du mage étaient parfois gênés par une tache de sang qui maculait la page, ou par une déchirure, mais il arrivait à rendre l'ensemble cohérent, sa voix achevant de restituer l'impression sinistre qui se dégageait du livre.

- Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais ça ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir, dit-il d'un ton qui fit frémir l'assemblée qui n'avait peine à imaginer ce sentiment de terreur qu'avaient du ressentir les derniers défenseurs de la Moria. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent, finit-il en refermant le livre.

A ce moment là, Sakura était tellement absorbée par la lecture de Gandalf, qu'elle n'eut pas le bon sens de surveiller Pippin. Ce dernier fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis longtemps : une connerie.

Un squelette en équilibre près d'un puits avait attiré son regard, surtout à cause de la flèche plantée dans les côtes. Tournant la flèche avec un mouvement du poignet, Pippin secoua le cadavre fragile dont les os ne tenaient plus que par leur immobilité. Le crâne se décrocha, tombant dans le puits en rebondissant contre les parois.

Alors que les bruits d'écho s'estompaient, toute l'assemblée se retourna vers le hobbit, seulement pour voir le reste du squelette basculer dans le puits, accompagné d'une chaine qui se déroula dans un lourd crissement métallique, suivi par un seau d'acier massif. L'ensemble tomba dans les ténèbres des niveaux inférieurs, émettant un vacarme retentissant.

- Crétin de Touque ! jura le guide. La prochaine fois, jetez vous dedans, ça nous débarrassera au moins de votre stupidité !

Alors que le hobbit détournait le regard et que Sakura s'apprêtait à lui mettre un gnon pour lui apprendre à ne pas agir comme un con, elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par un infime son capté par ses tympans.

Comme glacée par la peur, elle se figea en se demandant si elle avait rêvé. Malheureusement, deux nouveaux battements de tambour lui firent comprendre que non et que les monstres étaient au courant.

Frodon retira sa lame pour constater qu'elle luisait d'une froide couleur bleutée, indiquant que les gobelins approchaient.

La ninja se prépara au combat, tandis qu'un glapissement inhumain résonna dans les mines.

- Les orques ! constata niaisement l'elfe, puisque tout le monde savait que leur voyage n'était plus secret depuis la bêtise de Pippin.

- Nous sommes pris au piège ! grinça le magicien gris. Pourquoi me suis-je attardé ici ? Enfin, ils n'avaient affaire à un magicien la dernière fois. Barricadez les portes ! commanda t-il.

Boromir se précipita et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil, avant de se reculer, découragé par les deux flèches qui avaient failli le toucher.

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes ! ajouta t-il avec un certain sarcasme dans la voix, comme si les gobelins seuls n'étaient pas suffisants.

Alors que les deux humains fermaient les portes de bois, les bloquant avec toutes les lances et hallebardes qu'ils trouvaient, Legolas fit reculer les hobbits, cherchant à les mettre à l'abri derrière le mage.

- Qu'ils arrivent ! gronda fièrement Gimli qui se plaçait sur la tombe de son cousin. Il y a encore un nain qui respire dans la Moria !

Les orques ne tardèrent pas à commencer à taper sur la porte, leurs armes noircies et de mauvaise facture étant cependant suffisamment efficaces pour s'enfoncer dans le bois pourri de la porte et à arracher des copeaux de bois, désolidarisant les planches les unes des autres.

Au premier trou effectué, Legolas envoya une flèche qui fut suivie d'un gémissement d'agonie de la part d'un des petits démons. Au second trou percé, un sembon précisément lancé traversa plusieurs corps d'un coup.

Fatalement, avec la masse de créatures qui s'agglutinait contre la porte, la barricade de fortune finit par céder. Les gobelins déboulaient, leurs hideux visages verdâtres tordus en de repoussantes grimaces, tandis que leurs corps voutés donnaient une démarche effrayante à ces ignobles bêtes.

La première constatation que les escrimeurs pouvaient faire, c'est que les armures des gobelins n'étaient pas de bonne qualité. De larges espaces étaient laissés sans protection au niveau des articulations et le fer était si mal forgé qu'il en devenait aisément pénétrable par un bon coup d'estoc.

Au milieu de la mêlée générale, Sakura plongea pour esquiver deux des orques qui l'avaient prise pour cible, avant d'en fendre un avec son arme. Elle attrapa le second par la cheville et le jeta avec vigueur en direction de ses pairs qui continuaient d'affluer par la porte, bousculant la cohue déjà existante et désorganisant davantage le groupement bordélique des gobelins. Elle venait à peine de se relever et de lancer un kunai, qu'un gobelin – le même qu'elle avait lancé vers la sortie – fit un vol plané en sens inverse. Il n'avait plus de tête et cela pouvait sans doute s'expliquer par le sang noir qui maculait la massue du troll venu en renfort.

Cette nouvelle créature était facilement repérable, à cause de ses six mètres de haut, ainsi que par les hurlements poussés à chaque fois qu'elle frappait de sa masse. Au passage, le troll avait tendance à viser aussi bien alliés qu'ennemis, ne faisant pas vraiment la différence, étant donné son intelligence qui semblait assez limitée.

Alors que Sam commençait à prendre le coup de main, affrontant les ennemis qu'il assommait de sa poêle à frire, il croisa une série de boules de feu qui avaient tendance à frapper les ennemis venus en renforts, pour le plus grand bonheur de la communauté.

Sakura retrouvait ses marques, dansant élégamment au milieu des lames, frappant et tuant pour aider ses alliés. Au cours du combat, elle sentit son œil droit se gonfler de chakra, alors que la perception des mouvements des ennemis lui semblait encore plus prévisible.

Enfin ! Elle avait débloqué la seconde virgule de son sharingan !

Tandis que les combattants éliminaient les orques, le troll cherchait Frodon en regardant derrière les piliers. Sa stupidité fut compensée par le fait que le porteur de l'Anneau avait oublié à quel point ces créatures pouvaient être tenaces lorsqu'il faut trouver une proie.

Aragorn fut salement amoché en étant projeté contre un mur, après s'être interposé entre Frodon et la créature. Sakura lui apporta quelques soins de base, réparant les tissus blessés en profitant qu'aucun ennemi ne profite de l'instant pour lui asséner un coup dans le dos, mais plus personne ne fit attention au troll. Celui-ci agrippa une lance abandonnée dans un coin de la salle et empala le hobbit sur l'arme.

A cette vue, Merry et Pippin se jetèrent sur la bête, frappant le cuir épais au niveau du cou avec leurs épées, avant d'être délogés par une ruade furieuse de la chose. Malgré les coups, les flèches et les importantes pertes de sang, le troll ne voulait toujours pas rendre l'âme.

Agacée, la kunoichi finit par faire glisser de l'énergie Raiton dans son katana pour trancher les deux jambes de la bête. Une fois mis à terre et immobilisé, le troll ragea de douleur, avant que ses cris ne soient interrompus d'un coup de Chidori placé entre les deux yeux.

Lorsque le combat fut fini, Aragorn se précipita vers le hobbit qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il sentit la cuisante douleur de l'échec le gagner, juste avant que Frodon ne déclare qu'il n'allait bien. Sa cote de mailles en mithril lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait évité de se faire embrocher comme un cochon sauvage.

Alors que les petits ricanements des gobelins retentissaient de nouveau, la communauté se dirigea en courant vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Une fois retournés dans l'immense hall empli de colonnes, ils virent des centaines de gobelins émerger depuis des trous et des crevasses dans le sol, mais également au plafond, provenant de tous les niveaux, grouillants comme des milliers d'insectes qui provenaient d'une immense fourmilière.

Etant donné le nombre des gobelins qui émergeait à chaque seconde, la seule solution c'était de courir vers la sortie qui se profilait à l'horizon. Cependant, à chaque pas, il semblait que les gobelins gagnaient du terrain, se rapprochant davantage et resserrant leur piège sur la communauté. Fatalement, arriva le moment ou les dix marcheurs étaient encerclés.

Sakura n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle pouvait bien lire l'envie de meurtre et le sadisme luisant dans les yeux jaunes du petit gobelin qui pointait sa lance vers elle. Bon, elle pouvait toujours essayer de se battre pour fuir vers la sortie, après tout une légende comme le Sandaime Raikage avait affronté dix mille shinobis durant trois jours, mais devoir faire face à autant de ces petites abominations armées de projectiles – qu'ils pouvaient tirer tous en même temps – n'était pas plaisant.

La communauté resta quelques secondes à fixer les gobelins, sans dire un mot, comme si ils espéraient allonger leur durée de vie de quelques secondes. Un grondement retentit alors, tandis qu'un des couloirs s'illuminait d'une couleur orangée. Les gobelins poussèrent de petits couinements terrifiés avant de se replier, mus par une nouvelle terreur.

- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? s'enquit un Boromir inquiet.

Sakura n'attendit pas. Si tous ces gobelins avaient fui, terrorisés par ce qui arrivait, c'est que ça ne devait pas être quelque chose à sous estimer. C'était quelque chose avec des quantités de chakra égales à celle d'un bijû.

Sans hésiter, la nukenin fuit prestement les lieux en courant vers la sortie, sans même attendre les autres, fonçant pour échapper à ce qui approchait.

Gimli était partagé devant cette réaction. Intérieurement, il trouvait ça lâche de fuir, mais en même temps, ce qui arrivait était bien pire que des milliers de gobelins, alors il finit par prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Attendez moi ! lança t-il à la ninja qui avait une bonne vingtaine de mètres d'avance.

- Un Balrog, murmura Gandalf, un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est bien plus fort que nous. Courez !

Sans qu'il faille le répéter, tous se mirent à sprinter vers les immenses escaliers, rattrapant peu à peu les deux fuyards, qui n'avaient pas attendu la consigne de Gandalf pour s'esquiver.

Les escaliers descendaient vers les niveaux inférieurs, serpentant autour de vastes abîmes enflammés d'où montaient des vapeurs de soufre. Tous fuyaient, alors que la présence maléfique s'agitait par derrière, tentant d'enfoncer le mur séparant la salle aux colonnes de celles aux escaliers, la porte étant trop étroite pour laisser passer ce démon.

La communauté se retrouva finalement face à une rupture de la structure, un morceau des escaliers manquait suite à un effondrement du plafond. Pire encore, des archers gobelins embusqués depuis un balcon surélevé se mettaient à viser le groupe.

Dès que les premiers membres eurent sauté, Sakura aida ceux restés en les jetant de l'autre coté, même si Gimli refusa catégoriquement toute aide. Elle lança Frodon et Aragorn, avant que le pilier sur lequel elle se trouvait ne se mette à vaciller. Elle se préparait à sauter, lorsqu'elle fut déstabilisée par une flèche perdue, lui faisant perdre son élan et l'entraînant dans le vide.

D'un geste, elle saisit un kunai et le planta dans la roche, s'agrippant fort à cette unique prise qui lui sauvait la vie. Elle remonta grâce à son chakra, attrapant la main tendue que le rôdeur lui tendait.

- Merci, souffla t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait.

Le Balrog gronda de nouveau, entraînant la chute de nouveaux éboulements, alors que toute la communauté continuait sa course folle vers le bas des escaliers.

- Regardez, signala Gandalf en pointant une étroite langue de pierre située de l'autre coté d'un long gouffre, le pont est tout proche !

Le groupe pouvait enfin voir la fin des marches, alors qu'une arcade laissait entrevoir une étrange lueur rouge provenant de la salle suivante. La chaleur augmentait alors que les héros entraient dans la pièce. C'était un hall assez long, dont tous les murs laissaient voir des flammes reflétées depuis les trainées ignées qui émergeaient des fissures du sol.

L'extrémité du hall la plus proche conduisait à un grand escalier qui semblait remonter vers les grands halls des salles supérieures. C'était un chemin censément plus rapide, mais le seul problème résidait dans le fait que cet accès était barré par de hautes flammes rougeoyantes.

- Nous avons bien fait de prendre par les escaliers, constata Gandalf. Si nous étions arrivés par ici, les flammes nous auraient barré la route et nous aurions été pris entre deux feux. Maintenant, allons-y, la sortie est toute proche !

La communauté venait à peine de se mettre en route, qu'un rugissement retentit dans la salle. La température augmenta, alors que les flammes se redressaient pour prendre la forme d'une immense créature. La chose avait de grandes ailes qui s'étiraient d'un bord à l'autre du plafond, tandis qu'elle rugissait de nouveau, fixant le groupe de ses yeux de lave, pointant ses cornes d'obsidienne en direction de la troupe.

C'était donc ça le balrog, le fléau que les nains avaient réveillé après avoir trop creusé et avec trop d'avidité. C'était une entité terrifiante, irradiant la puissance que son corps contenait, les flammes semblant courir dans ses veines.

Personne n'avait la moindre envie d'affronter cette chose, alors tous coururent à en perdre haleine, franchissant un à un l'étroit pont de pierre qui ne comportait aucun garde-fou, alors que le sol disparaissait dans un abîme insondable.

Tout le monde avait traversé, exception faite de Gandalf qui était resté sur le pont et faisait désormais face au démon de Morgoth.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas combattre ? s'écria la ninja qui, malgré sa puissance, savait qu'il y avait parfois des moments ou il valait mieux savoir fuir.

Gandalf ne répondit pas, se contentant de créer une sphère autour de lui, représentant son aura de pureté qui brillait face au mal.

- Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Vous ne pouvez passer.

La créature renifla de mépris, de la vapeur sortant de ses naseaux, alors qu'elle sortait sa longue épée de flammes pour l'abattre avec force sur le magicien. Au contact avec le bouclier du pèlerin gris, la lame vola en fragments fondus et le monstre recula sous la surprise.

- Repartez dans l'ombre ! gronda le magicien à son ennemi.

Le démon enflammé tenta de se rapprocher, mais un jet de lumière provenant du bâton de Gandalf le maintint à distance. Enragé, le démon fit claquer son fouet contre la roche, cherchant à impressionner le barbu resté stoïque.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! hurla Gandalf en frappant le sol de son bâton.

Son arme se brisa net, alors qu'un rideau de flammes blanches avait brièvement éclairé la pièce.

Le Balrog vit le bâton brisé du sorcier et avança, plaçant son second pied sur le pont de pierre. Au moment ou il allait avancer et prendre le dessus sur le mage gris, la roche se brisa et entraîna la créature dans les profondeurs de la Moria.

Gandalf se détourna de la vision du Balrog en pleine chute, retournant vers la communauté qui était restée figée devant ce combat mémorable. Fatigué, il ne vit pas les lanières du fouet lui agripper les jambes et le trainer vers le bord du précipice. Alors qu'il glissait, Frodon tenta de le sauver, mais les flèches d'une nouvelle horde de gobelins dissuadèrent quiconque de retourner aider le magicien.

- Fuyez, pauvres fous ! souffla Gandalf.

Le guide donna son dernier ordre, avant de lâcher prise et de tomber dans les ténèbres infinies, à peine éclairées par la vague flamme rouge du Balrog en chute libre.


	18. Arrivée en Lorien

Salut à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fin de week-end, profitez en bien !

Bonne lecture et merci de vos soutiens !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Arrivée en Lorien<strong>

Alors que Gandalf chutait encore dans l'abîme insondable, le reste de la communauté franchit alors les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la sortie, fuyant enfin ces sombres mines.

Revoir la lumière du soleil et retrouver l'air libre aurait du faire plaisir aux membres de la communauté, mais les derniers événements étaient trop douloureux pour leur permettre d'apprécier cette liberté retrouvée.

Durant leur fuite de la Moria, ils avançaient par pur automatisme, trop choqués par la disparition de Gandalf pour pouvoir réagir correctement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de portée des gobelins, lorsque l'adrénaline se dissipait, que les hobbits se laissèrent aller en s'effondrant au sol pour verser leurs larmes.

Sakura s'était également laissée tomber sur le sol, marquée par la mort du magicien, un drame qui l'avait affectée plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

Frodon pleurait la perte d'un être cher, un mentor qui l'avait soutenu durant cette quête périlleuse, un ami qui souriait toujours, vagabondant avec sa bonhomie et apportant toujours ses merveilleux feux d'artifices.

La ninja venait de perdre le guide de l'expédition. Pour elle, ne pas avoir pu aider le vieil homme était comme un échec, une honte. Elle aurait très bien pu courir vers lui, le rattraper, plonger vers lui en lançant un kunai avec une corde de chakra pour se rattraper au pont. Elle aurait pu le sauver. Elle aurait du le sauver.

Elle ne l'avait pas pu. Elle avait encore échoué, elle était faible.

Elle n'entendit même pas Aragorn ordonner qu'on relève les hobbits pour continuer la route avant que les collines ne grouillent d'orques, les maudites créatures pullulant dès que la nuit serait tombée.

Sakura se sentait faible.

C'était une pensée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser.

Si elle n'avait pas hésité devant le monstre, si ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas bridés, elle aurait pu sauver Gandalf.

Alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait, sa pupille se dilata sous le fait de la culpabilité. Le Sharingan progressa de nouveau, libérant l'accès à la troisième virgule.

De la mort de Gandalf, avait fini par émerger quelque chose de positif. Avec l'élévation maximale de sa pupille, elle était désormais bien plus proche de la route qui la ramènerait chez elle. Elle savait qu'à la prochaine mort d'un des membres de son groupe, surtout si c'était de sa faute, elle activerait le Mangekyô. Mais à chaque progression, le prix a payer était toujours plus important.

- Sakura ? l'interpella Aragorn avec inquiétude, alors qu'elle restait figée dans son mutisme, prostrée sur son rocher depuis plusieurs minutes.

Sans rien dire, la kunoichi se leva, reprit son air impassible et suivit le chemin emprunté par Boromir et Legolas.

Elle devait arrêter de toujours s'apitoyer au moindre mort de son coté. Ca lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de la pousser à devenir plus dure.

La communauté continua sa route, bien que fatiguée et lasse. Gimli s'écarta quelques minutes pour regarder un lac à proximité, ou les sommets des montagnes se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau cristalline. A quelques mètres du guerrier, une étrange colonne solitaire et gravée de runes était dressée sur les berges du lac. Cette pierre était un lieu symbolique pour tout nain, car ce fut à cet endroit que le fondateur de la Moria regarda dans le Lac du Miroir pour la première fois.

- Belle est l'eau du Kheled-zâram, chuchota avec respect le nain roux. Là gît désormais la couronne de Durïn. Adieu !

Gimli s'inclina devant la pierre et se hâta de rejoindre les autres en descendant la pente verte en direction des vallons qui s'étendaient vers le sud-est.

La route tournait vers le sud, conduisant la communauté vers une stupéfiante forêt. Sakura n'avait jamais vu de tels arbres, leurs troncs étaient argentés et leurs feuillages étaient d'un jaune éclatant. Au printemps, les feuilles qui avaient pris la couleur de l'or laissaient place à de splendides boutons jaunes qui écloraient en de merveilleuses feuilles vertes de vie.

- Là sont les bois de la Lothlorien ! dit Legolas avec une joie dans la voix qui n'était pas habituelle. C'est la plus belle résidence de mon peuple et nul arbre au monde ne ressemble à ceux de ces terres.

Avec la vue de la forêt, la douleur lancinante d'avoir perdu Gandalf s'estompa partiellement, motivant la communauté à entrer dans ces bois étincelants. Il y avait une forte puissance qui se dégageait de ces arbres, une présence puissante mais bénéfique.

Face au sentier qui conduisait dans les bois, Boromir se figea.

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre chemin ? s'inquiéta t-il. Contre mon gré nous avons passé la Moria et ce fut notre perte. Et maintenant, nous devrions passer dans la forêt d'or ? Nous avons entendu parler de cette périlleuse contrée en Gondor, l'on dit que peu de ceux qui y entrent en sortent, et de ceux-là, aucun n'en revient indemne.

- Ne dites pas _indemne,_mais _inchangé,_répondit Aragorn. Toutefois, le savoir se perd en Gondor, si l'on dit du mal de la Lothlorien dans la cité de ceux qui furent sages.

- Eh bien allez-y ! lança brutalement l'homme du sud. Mais c'est périlleux.

- C'est périlleux, admit le rôdeur, je vous l'accorde. Mais seul ceux qui amènent le mal auront à craindre la forêt d'or.

La communauté s'enfonça entres les troncs, entourée des pépiements d'oiseaux et du bourdonnement d'insectes. Dans cette ambiance sylvestre, le groupe qui s'enfonçait dans les bois profitait de l'ambiance de nature, comme si leur séjour dans la Moria les avait privés du souvenir de la nature vivante. Alors qu'ils avançaient, les plus vigilants avaient la désagréable sensation d'être épiés.

- Prenez garde jeunes hobbits, avertit Gimli. On dit qu'il réside ici une puissante sorcière qui envoute ceux qui s'aventurent en ces lieux. Eh bien ! rit-il, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si facilement ! J'ai l'ouïe du renard et l'œil du faucon et …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le nain à l'œil du faucon se retrouva nez à nez avec un arc bandé, dont la flèche était pointée droit sur lui.

La kunoichi aux réflexes acérés sortit discrètement deux kunais dans ses manches et se prépara à faire passer l'archer de vie à trépas, s'il avait le malheur de décocher.

- Le nain respirait si fort qu'on aurait pu le tirer dans le noir, répondit goguenard un capitaine qui n'avait aucunement manqué la vantardise de Gimli.

- Haldir, salua le rôdeur, nous sommes venus chercher aide et protection.

Le capitaine elfe fit signe à ses troupes de baisser leurs arcs et Sakura finit par se détendre, bien qu'elle gardait ses armes prêtes.

- Nous avons entendu parler de vous, lorsque les messagers d'Elrond sont venus de la porte de Rubicorne. Nous sommes disposés à vous aider et nous vous conduirons à notre Dame.

Haldir escorta la communauté vers la cité elfe, même si l'impressionnante garde d'elfes leur donnait la désagréable sensation d'être prisonniers.

La route fut soudainement interrompue par la rivière du Celebrant, dont le fort courant rendait toute nage difficile. Une corde était tendue entre les deux rives, puisqu'en ces temps de vigilance, les elfes ne construisaient pas de ponts.

- Je puis suivre le chemin, dit Legolas, mais les autres n'ont pas cette habileté. Leur faudra t-il attendre la construction d'un pont ?

- Non, rit Haldir. Nous lancerons deux autres cordes pour faciliter le chemin. Une à hauteur d'épaule et l'autre à mi-hauteur, cela vous permettra de passer.

Une fois le pont de fortune établi, l'elfe passa le premier pour tester la solidité, son habileté naturelle lui permettant de passer sans utiliser les deux autres cordages.

- Sakura, vous passez ? tenta timidement Sam qui tentait de retarder le moment fatidique.

- Non merci, dit-elle en déclinant l'invitation. Je crois que je vais passer par-dessous.

Haldir était sur l'autre rive et se demandait si cette fille était vraiment sensée.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas nager ? cria le capitaine pour se faire entendre. Le courant va vous emporter.

Soupirant, Legolas avisa son hôte sylvain et lui dit que cette fille n'avait rien d'une personne ordinaire. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter pour elle, elle allait traverser.

Dédaignant le pont suspendu qui rappelait à Sakura une mission abominablement ratée au pays de l'herbe, elle posa un pied sur l'eau pour concentrer son chakra.

Sans se presser, la kunoichi marcha à la surface des rapides, traversant la rivière avec un charisme indéniable.

Haldir, muet de surprise avec les yeux écarquillés, se demanda s'il avait été victime d'une hallucination ou s'il avait vraiment vu une humaine marcher sur l'eau. Il ne rêva pas lorsque Sakura fut devant lui, admirant fièrement sa prouesse.

Alors, susurra t-elle avec une satisfaction évidente dans sa voix, même les elfes ne savent pas marcher sur l'eau. Cela nous fait donc 2 -2 ! Nous sommes de nouveau à égalité !

Alors que les autres membres de la communauté franchissaient le passage avec plus ou moins de difficultés, avec l'élégance d'une baleine pour Sam ou Gimli, Haldir interrogea son compatriote sur cette histoire de défi.

- Un concours, répondit évasivement le prince aux oreilles pointues. On cherche à déterminer qui sont les meilleurs, entre les elfes et les ninjas.

L'elfe en armure ne chercha pas à comprendre comment son compatriote de la Forêt Noire avait pu se lancer dans un jeu aussi ridiculement humain, ne seyant guère à un prince elfe. Haldir préféra aller accueillir Aragorn qui fermait la marche.

- Bien, vous avez pénétré dans le Naith de la Lorien. Peu de gens ont eu le privilège de fouler ces terres. Je vais désormais vous guider vers notre Dame. Pour plus de sécurité, je vais bander les yeux du nain.

Cette décision, tout comme le ton dédaigneux de l'elfe, ne plaisait pas à Gimli.

- Je refuse, dit-il abruptement en grommelant dans sa barbe rousse. Je ne marcherais pas comme un prisonnier, car je ne suis pas un espion. Les miens n'ont jamais eu de contact avec l'ennemi et nous n'avons jamais fait aucun mal aux elfes. Il n'y a pas plus de probabilité que je vous trahisse que ne le ferait Legolas, ou n'importe lequel de nos compagnons.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il froidement. Mais nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les nains depuis que le mal est venu des montagnes. Ils ne sont pas admis dans notre pays.

- Mais ce n'est pas les nains qui ont causé ce mal, nuança Aragorn. Ils en ont souffert autant que vous.

Le capitaine était assez gêné. Legolas et Aragorn semblaient faire totalement confiance à l'être des montagnes. Il serait délicat de ne pas les froisser s'il leur annonçait qu'il mettait en doute la parole de deux personnes très estimées parmi son peuple.

- J'avancerais libre, ou je retournerais dans mon pays, où l'on me connaît comme fidèle à ma parole.

- Je regrette, dit la capitaine avec sévérité, mais vous ne pouvez partir. Vous devez être présentés devant le Seigneur et sa dame qui décideront quoi faire de vous. Il y a des sentinelles en arrière qui vous abattraient à la moindre traversée de la rivière.

Sakura commença à pouffer de rire, attirant sur elle le regard courroucé d'Haldir.

- Nous ne pouvons aller en avant, puisque vous vous obstinez à discriminer un compagnon loyal. Nous ne pouvons retourner sur nos pas, car vous nous maintenez prisonniers. Très bien, annonça la kunoichi en s'asseyant sur le sol tapissé de feuilles orangées, nous attendrons ici. Puisque nous ne pouvons bouger, vos seigneurs devront eux-mêmes faire le trajet jusqu'à nous !

Le capitaine se pinça l'arête du nez, fatigué devant tant de complications.

- Si vous tenez tant à ce que votre ami ne soit pas injustement traité, soupira Haldir, alors vous aurez tous les yeux bandés.

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tours de Legolas de protester.

- Je suis un Elfe, membre de la famille royale de Eryn Lasgalen et affilié par les liens du sang à la Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn, rétorqua t-il avec indignation. Je n'accepterais pas d'être mené comme un chien en ces lieux !

- Eh bien, nous allons attendre très longtemps, susurra la nukenin. Moi personnellement, avec ou sans bandeau, je m'en moque. Je vois très bien les alentours, même avec les yeux clos.

- Quelle folie, murmura le rôdeur, devoir marcher comme des ennemis en ces lieux. Notre désunion ne fait que provoquer le rire du Mordor.

A ce moment là, Haldir se raidit, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il resta immobile quelques instants, aux aguets, avant de se détendre légèrement. Sakura capta le changement dans le comportement de l'elfe et scruta les horizons pour déterminer ce qui avait pu tendre le guerrier.

- Très bien, soupira t-il, vous pouvez passer librement. Veuillez me suivre.

Haldir mena la communauté vers le centre de la forêt, ou se trouvait le havre de paix du seigneur Celeborn et de son épouse.

Lorsque la communauté fut arrivée à destination, elle se trouva dans une grande clairière. Les arbres servaient de supports à de belles habitations peintes dans des tons bleutés. Les demeures de bois étaient reliées entre elles par de grandes passerelles, tandis que des escaliers aux rampes finement sculptées courraient le long des troncs.

En ce lieu enchanteur, les maisons semblaient briller à cause des milliers de lampions bleutés qui éclairaient tout le feuillage, chassant la nuit qui était désormais tombée. Tout était raffiné, construit avec une élégance et un amour du travail de précision pour bâtir cette vaste cité qu'était Cerin Amroth.

Les neuf marcheurs avançaient dans un sentier net, traversant des tertres couverts de fleurs rouges et jaunes. Haldir les guida dans cet environnement majestueux, s'arrêtant devant un imposant escalier. Il s'agenouilla devant la première marche, tandis qu'un couple d'elfes descendait lentement.

Le seigneur des lieux avait une grande tunique d'argent, rehaussant l'éclat de ses cheveux brillants par leur pâleur. Sa main ferme tenait délicatement celle d'une femme à l'apparence gracile. La femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés était habillée d'une simple robe blanche, glissant pieds nus sur le sol pour se lier davantage avec les murmures qui courraient dans la terre.

Les deux elfes portaient chacun une couronne sobre, décorée de légers entrelacs. Même sans ces artefacts, leur puissance sereine indiquaient qu'ils étaient les seigneurs de la Lothlorien.


	19. Souvenirs et secrets

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, je publie ce nouveau chapitre avec de l'avance, puis que l'écriture progresse plus vite que prévue.

Sinon, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Quel cadeau Galadriel offre t-elle à Sakura lors du départ de la Lorien ?

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Souvenirs et secrets<strong>

La Communauté se trouvait au pied des marches d'un grand bâtiment, à faire face aux seigneurs elfes, venus les accueillir pour leur offrir l'hospitalité tant souhaitée.

Le couple éclatant de force et de calme, avait une prestance indéniable, ayant comme une aura de lumière apaisante.

Sakura sentit cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était une impression davantage instinctive que raisonnée. Elle en eut notamment la confirmation, quant Boromir commença à trembler et à détourner les yeux, cherchant à esquiver la vision de la reine lui faisant face.

Les yeux bleus de Galadriel était d'une profondeur inouïe, brillants d'une puissance si tentatrice que l'on se jetterait dedans. Cette femme était vraiment très puissante et la ninja sentait qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

Sakura resta calme, comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, tandis que Boromir se reprenait. Désormais, la reine braquait son regard perçant sur la kunoichi.

La nukenin sentit une force externe percuter son esprit, fondant vivement vers les tréfonds de son âme. Lentement, elle vit quelques flashs, des souvenirs, des pensées et des doutes revenir à la surface, comme si quelqu'un s'introduisait dans sa vie privée.

Cette idée mit Sakura dans une profonde colère. C'était ses pensées, les siennes ! C'était ses moments privés, ses impressions, ses peurs, ses techniques et ses plans ! Personne n'allait les voir sans qu'elle ne le décide et surtout pas cette reine elfe. Si Galadriel voulait jouer à ça, alors Sakura allait lui donner accès à quelques passages bien choisis. Elle laissa venir à la surface la vision d'une belle femme nus aux cheveux bleus, faisant circuler un sentiment de plaisir extrême, des images osées d'un baiser passionné, accompagnées de la sensation d'un doigt glissant entre les lèvres d'un sexe gonflé par le plaisir.

Maintenant, si ça ne suffisait pas pour cette reine qui semblait avoir les joues légèrement roses, la ninja allait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur le lien, lui montrant un groupe de neuf personnes réunies dans une salle rayonnant d'un pouvoir ténébreux. Elle lui fit entendre les hurlements d'un jinchûriki dont le bijû était aspiré et pour finir, Sakura lui montra le fléau. Elle offrit à Galadriel un accès devant une créature innommable, dont les ténèbres tentaient désespérément de s'évader de leur prison. Sakura montra à la reine toute la cruauté, la malveillance et la puissance du Jûbi.

Lorsque la présence de l'elfe se fit plus faible, comme si elle cherchait à quitter son esprit, Sakura maintint le lien entre leurs regards, laissant Galadriel patauger dans un océan de noirceur. L'envahisseur voulait partir, elle avait peur, mais Sakura la garda en elle, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces méthodes. Galadriel se retrouva dans un désert dévasté, au sommet d'un temple pyramidal, dont le mur du fond était occupé par un double sombre de la kunoichi, la terrible Inner-Sakura.

Cette présence émettait un mal indescriptible, tandis que ses yeux sombres et sans iris luisaient d'un intérêt mauvais et calculateur. Galadriel se sentit inexorablement attiré par cette présence qui tentait de l'absorber. Elle voulait fuir, mais ses jambes restaient tétanisées, paralysées par l'aura de terreur que cette créature émettait. Lorsque la main glacée de l'entité malveillante se referma, griffant le bras de la reine, l'elfe hurla.

Une main placée sur l'épaule de Sakura surprit brutalement la kunoichi, qui cassa brusquement la liaison, cherchant à revenir à la réalité. Visiblement, Aragorn avait du chercher à la ramener dans ce monde, étant très soupçonneux depuis qu'il avait vu Galadriel trembler légèrement et pousser un cri de détresse. Après cette faiblesse involontairement affichée par la reine, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que le lien entre les deux femmes était la cause de cet échange, qui rendait l'ambiance lourde et malsaine.

Dans un climat assez tendu ou chacun suivait les événements avec attention et avec suspicion, Galadriel reprit alors une position droite et calme.

- Mon enfant, demanda t-elle avec encore de la stupeur dans sa voix, qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Sakura du clan Haruno. Je vous prie d'excuser cette visite impromptue et j'espère que cela vous dissuadera de chercher à entrer dans mon esprit de nouveau, sinon je vous renvoie _la_voir.

La menace à peine voilée était suffisamment claire et Galadriel préféra ne plus rien tenter. D'ailleurs, elle avait tendance à éviter de recroiser ces yeux asymétriques, en particulier celui semblable à une perle de sang.

- Neuf vous êtes, alors que dix vous étiez à votre départ de Fondcombe, constata Celeborn pour tenter de dissiper le malaise permanent. Dites moi ou est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

- Il n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays, murmura Galadriel d'une voix éthérée. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.

- Il est tombé, expliqua le rôdeur, car inutilement nous passâmes par la Moria.

Gimli baissa les yeux, comme s'il se sentait coupable d'avoir voulu passer par les mines ou il croyait que son cousin résidait.

- Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile, trancha la reine de sa voix claire mais profonde, et personne ne peut en vouloir à Gimli pour ce choix de vouloir passer par la cité de son peuple. Si nous-mêmes avions été chassé de la Lothlorien pendant des siècles, nous aurions également tenu à la traverser, fut-elle devenu le repaire de dragons. Ne vous laissez pas accabler par le chagrin. Ce soir, vous dormirez en paix.

Pour dormir calmement, les membres de la communauté furent conduits dans les grandes demeures qui reposaient dans les frondaisons. Abattus par la lassitude, la communauté se laissa rapidement glisser dans de confortables draps de soie chatoyante, laissant leurs esprits dériver vers le monde des songes.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'un bain avait été préparé pour elle. Lorsqu'elle glissa dans l'eau encore tiède, s'assurant bien de vérifier que personne ne pouvait entrer, elle se laissa aller et repensa aux événements de la veille. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même, prête à se gifler. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser aller ainsi, de s'exhiber et de montrer ses tendances devant une parfaite étrangère ?

Même si la reine était belle, attirant et désirable, Sakura songea que Konan lui manquait. Elle avait hâte de la retrouver, de sentir les battements du cœur de l'ange sous sa poitrine généreuse. Elle voulait retrouver ce visage qui la faisait fondre, ainsi que cette voix charmeuse qu'elle aimait.

Pour en revenir à son interrogation précédente, elle compta que cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu démontrer son amour et la kunoichi commençait à être en manque de ces sensations qui la rendaient si vivante.

La femme aux cheveux roses passa un moment dans l'eau tiède, faisant glisser un doigt entre ses jambes, pour évacuer une partie de sa tension interne. Ce jour là, Sakura n'avait vraiment pas envie de repenser à son foyer, à celle qui lui manquait et à sa quête. Elle voulait se détendre, oublier qu'elle était une tueuse, juste pour quelques heures. Elle décida de s'habiller de façon assez inhabituelle, pour casser son image classique. Pour ce jour, elle allait laisser tomber ses armes, son bandeau et son manteau. Elle voulait se souvenir qu'elle était aussi une femme, pas seulement une combattante.

Sakura cacha son œil avec une frange ne dissimulant qu'une partie de son visage. Elle agrippa le reste de ses cheveux en un élégant chignon, maintenu par deux baguettes. Avec l'aide de ses mains dépourvues de ses gants de cuir, elle ajusta son kimono rose décoré de fleurs de lotus argentées, sa tenue étant parfaitement assortie à sa chevelure.

La jeune femme prit alors soin d'elle, prenant son temps pour accomplir tous les soins esthétiques qu'une adolescente doit faire pour se sentir bien dans son corps. Pour finir, elle appliqua une légère touche de maquillage, avant de vernir de nouveau ses ongles patiemment entretenus, la couleur bleue ayant fini par s'écailler.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Sakura retrouva rapidement le reste de la communauté. Tous étaient près d'une table, venant juste de se réunir en ce début de matinée. Visiblement, l'odeur de savon qui restait tenace dans l'air, indiquait que tout le monde avait apprécié le moment de détente réservé et ça se voyait particulièrement dans les cheveux d'Aragorn. Bien que le style de baroudeur lui allait, il était vraiment pas mal avec les cheveux propres et bien lisses.

Sakura s'installa à table, récoltant quelques compliments sur sa tenue. C'est vrai que la voir ainsi changeait du sempiternel manteau macabre et des armes pointues qu'elle gardait à portée de main. Rapidement, la conversation reprit et pendant un moment, tous reparlèrent de la Dame et de son mystérieux pouvoir.

- J'avais l'impression qu'elle regardait en moi, confessa Sam, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

- Aurait-elle percé à jour un sombre dessein ? ricana Pippin. Tu étais rouge, était-ce à cause d'une conscience coupable ? J'espère que tu ne projetais rien de plus que de me voler quelques couvertures !

A ces mots, tout le monde rit de bon cœur. La perte de Gandalf était encore proche et tout ce qui pouvait éloigner ces souvenirs était bon à prendre.

- J'avais l'impression de me trouver devant un dilemme, confessa Boromir. J'avais le choix entre m'enfoncer sur une route inconnue, ou obtenir quelque chose que je voulais ardemment. Pour cela, il me suffisait juste d'abandonner la quête. Mais j'ai refusé cette voie, reprit-il avec conviction, les hommes de Minas Tirith sont fidèles à leur parole.

- Au fait, Sakura, demanda Gimli avec intérêt, qu'avez-vous fait à la sorcière ?

Legolas siffla, courroucé que l'on parle en mal de Galadriel, mais il se tut, impatient d'entendre ce que la ninja avait à dire. On ne voit pas tous les jours la reine blanche trembler et gémir, comme si elle souffrait intérieurement.

- Je lui ai montré quelques souvenirs, dit énigmatiquement Sakura.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Elle avait montré quelques passages choisis, mais pour le reste, elle avait révélé l'abominable secret qu'elle cachait en elle. La ninja était certaine que Galadriel ne dirait rien. Elle avait bien conscience que la reine savait garder des secrets, surtout s'ils impliquent un pouvoir incroyable, mais si horrible, qu'il devait rester caché.

- Quels souvenirs ? demanda Frodon avec un air assez curieux qui contrastait avec son tempérament renfermé. Il n'était pas vraiment fouineur de nature, mais voir cette dame noble, millénaire et altière dont la volonté semblait inaltérable, s'incliner face à une adolescente, avait quelque chose de presque suspect.

Sakura se retourna vers le hobbit brun et sourit.

- C'est un secret ! pépia t-elle avec une voix plus enjouée que d'habitude, avant de se servir dans la corbeille de fruits placée sur la table.

Aragorn resta pensif et repensa à tout le trajet fait avec la combattante d'élite. Elle n'avait montré aucun lien avec l'ennemi, elle s'était battue de leur coté alors qu'elle aurait cent fois pu prendre l'Anneau, mais une chose était étrange. Il ne mettait pas en doute son allégeance, il s'interrogeait sur qui était vraiment Sakura Haruno. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'était pas une simple mercenaire, même selon les standards de ses terres. Cette pensée persistante restait là, tenace et ancrée à son esprit. Il devait en savoir plus.

- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec Sasuke ? annonça t-il sans détour, fixant l'œil de jade.

Frappée par la question, Sakura déglutit difficilement, manquant de s'étouffer avec son grain de raisin. D'un seul coup, elle s'immobilisa et tout le monde put voir son regard se teinter de stupeur et d'incrédulité.

Restée paralysée par la brutalité de l'annonce, Sakura trembla sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se souvint brutalement de ce visage aussi expressif que celui d'une momie, aux yeux noirs charbon luisant d'indifférence et d'envie de meurtre.

Uchiha Sasuke. Un homme qu'elle avait aimé et haï, un homme qu'elle avait tué.

- Co … comment ? bafouilla t-elle. Comment sais-tu pour Sasuke ? demanda t-elle avec tant d'étonnement qu'elle ne perçut pas le gout brûlant de chagrin que ce nom lui laissait dans la gorge.

- Vous avez utilisé son nom comme fausse identité à Bree, répondit platement Aragorn. Mais, vu votre ton employé pour donner ce nom au garde, j'en avais déduit que vous connaissiez une personne portant ce nom.

Sakura se rembrunit, baissant le visage, enfouissant son cou dans ses épaules et fronçant les sourcils.

- Sasuke était mon ancien coéquipier quand j'étais plus jeune, cracha t-elle avec dégoût. Il avait tout pour lui, la force, le charisme et le talent. Mais il avait une haine incroyable. Il n'aimait rien, la seule chose pour laquelle il vivait, c'était sa vengeance. Il ne vivait que pour un seul but, venger sa famille. Son clan entier a été massacré quand il avait huit ans.

A ces mots, l'ensemble de l'assemblée était partagée entre l'horreur et la tristesse, comprenant ce que doit ressentir un enfant quand on le prive de ses proches, lorsqu'on lui arrache sa famille.

- Il est rentré un soir, après les cours, pour les trouver tous morts. Il a vu l'assassin abattre ses parents sous ses yeux. Il a vu le tueur l'épargner uniquement parce qu'il était faible et qu'il ne haïssait pas assez. Le meurtrier était un homme nommé Itachi. C'était un véritable génie, progressant à une vitesse incroyable et au charisme envoutant. Sasuke l'adulait comme un héros, parce que Itachi était son frère ainé.

- Comment ? Comment une personne pourrait tuer ses parents devant son propre frère ? demanda avec incrédulité Boromir, qui savait ce que c'était que de s'inquiéter pour son cadet, de sans cesse vouloir le protéger.

- Pour tester son niveau, tout simplement. C'est ce qu'Itachi a répondu avant de déserter. Bien sûr, Sasuke n'a plus jamais souri depuis. Il ne vivait que pour tuer son frère. Pendant ce temps, dit Sakura avec mépris, comme si elle abhorrait ce qu'elle était jadis, j'était une gamine sotte et naïve. Comme toutes les groupies, je fantasmais sur ce beau ténébreux au regard froid et altier. Finalement, j'ai été placée dans une équipe au coté de Sasuke et d'un crétin appelé Naruto, l'idiot farceur qui a fini par devenir le chef de son village en moins de trois ans.

Ah, l'amour. C'est un sentiment qui peut faire très mal. Legolas sait que les elfes y sont très sensibles, puisque les siens n'aiment qu'une fois et que sans cet amour, ils finissent souvent par dépérir et mourir.

- Sakura, tu étais amoureuse ? demanda l'elfe, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment pouvait-on définir cette émotion, n'ayant jamais eu la possibilité de l'éprouver.

- Je l'ai aimé, sincèrement et profondément aimé. Mais il ne me voyait pas, il ne voyait que le pouvoir qui l'aiderait à accomplir sa vengeance. Lorsqu'il a eu l'opportunité de déserter pour rejoindre l'un des plus dangereux des traîtres, ce cinglé d'Orochimaru, Sasuke est parti.

Merry frissonna, alors qu'il se rappelait ce que Sakura lui avait dit sur cet homme.

- Orochimaru. Vous parlez de l'homme-serpent qui voulait être immortel en transférant son âme dans le corps des autres ? s'écria le hobbit blond. Il est parti le rejoindre, alors qu'il savait que ce fou voulait lui voler son … son corps ?

- Oui. Il l'a rejoint en toute connaissance de cause, juste pour le pouvoir. J'ai essayé de le retenir en le raisonnant, mais il m'a assommée, en me disant simplement « Merci ». Lorsque Naruto voulut ramener par la force celui qu'il considérait comme son rival et ami, Sasuke ne toléra pas qu'on se mette sur la route de sa vengeance. Il a laissé Naruto à moitié mort avant de déserter.

- Je me suis entraînée pendant trois ans, voulant tout faire pour le ramener et ne plus être un boulet, avant de finir par retrouver sa trace. Malheureusement, au cours d'un combat, j'ai été prise en otage par un des laquais d'Orochimaru.

Sakura se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi pitoyable. Elle revoyait sans peine chaque petit détail, chaque mot, chaque seconde de son séjour dans les geôles d'Otogakure. Elle se souvenait du dégoût persistant qui lui collait à la peau, cette envie de s'arracher la chair pour retirer cette sensation de haine envers elle-même et envers sa faiblesse, de ce dégoût tant moral que physique à cause de son état plus que pathétique.

Elle se remémora les rares fois ou Kabuto la lava, enfin « laver » c'était vite dit. Il lui versait un seau au visage, la rinçant du sang, du liquide séminal et d'autres fluides corporels, uniquement pour la réveiller entre deux séances de torture. Plus sadique encore, la kunoichi se rappelait bien de la perversité de son bourreau, surtout lorsque l'eau ruissela sur son visage la première fois, brûlant ses plaies ouvertes. Au premier coup de langue, elle avait compris que l'eau était salée. Ses lèvres sèches et sa gorge rauque d'avoir tant crié suppliaient un peu d'eau, mais son esprit savait qu'à terme, elle serait encore plus assoiffée. Elle avait même mentalement remercié Kabuto lorsqu'il lui fit subir le supplice de la noyade, parce qu'au moins elle pouvait boire, pour la première fois depuis quatre jours.

Sakura émergea lentement de ses pensées, cherchant à taire cette semaine sans la moindre seconde de répit. Même ses rares heures d'inconscience étaient ponctuées par la douleur sourde qui l'envahissait.

- J'ai fini par revoir Sasuke, reprit-elle avec tristesse. Il passait par hasard, devant ma cellule, et je l'ai supplié de m'aider. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? demanda t-elle pare pure rhétorique. Rien, ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes de pause ou elle regarda les yeux de ses auditeurs. Il m'a regardée et a haussé les sourcils, montrant bien que personne ne comptait pour lui. Ironiquement, la seule personne pour qui il éprouvait le moindre sentiment, c'était son frère. Il le haïssait, mais au fond, je crois que c'est préférable au mépris.

Boromir était d'accord. Il savait que son père, l'intendant Denethor était un homme froid et renfermé. Il n'avait d'amour et de fierté que pour son fils ainé. Pour l'autre, il n'y avait rien. Aucune reconnaissance, aucun intérêt. C'était comme s'il n'était même pas là. C'était la pire des réactions, car l'hostilité déclarée fait parfois moins de mal que l'indifférence et la négligence.

- A ce moment, j'ai compris. Je n'aimais plus Sasuke. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que je continuais tout de même à l'aimer ardemment, mais en même temps, je le haïssais tellement. Je voulais le faire payer, qu'il ait mal et que ce soit de ma faute. Je voulais qu'il me voie, même si je devais être haïe. Vous savez qui m'a libérée de prison ? demanda t-elle à l'assemblée.

- Naruto ? tenta Sam.

Sakura grinça des dents. Lui aussi l'avait trahie, il n'était pas venu la sauver. Malgré qu'il hurlait à qui veut l'entendre ne jamais abandonner ses amis, il n'avait pas agi. Il n'avait rien fait.

- Non. C'est Itachi qui m'a sauvée. En retour, j'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki, une organisation fondée par le chef du pays de la pluie et qui n'est pas très regardante sur la fidélité de ses membres envers leur ancien village. J'ai collaboré avec Itachi, je l'ai même soigné. Quand j'ai retrouvé Sasuke, il agissait exactement de même que d'habitude. Il n'y avait qu'Itachi pour lui dans ce monde. Les puissants sont des outils pour pouvoir tuer son frère, les autres qui sont faibles, ce ne sont que des insectes à écraser.

- Attends, coupa Aragorn. Tu es du pays de la pluie, tu me l'as dit. Comment cette organisation reste secrète pour les ninjas réguliers, si elle est reliée au chef de ce même pays ?

- Elle n'est pas secrète. Tout le monde à Ame sait que le village de la pluie est la base principale de l'Akatsuki. Bien sûr, on ne l'ébruite pas auprès des autres nations, pour pouvoir agir plus efficacement.

Sakura se révéla vague, cherchant à ne pas mentir. Ce ne serait que biaiser la vérité, ne pas détromper les autres, ce ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge. Mais elle préféra recentrer l'histoire sur le sujet de Sasuke, pour reprendre son récit.

- Quand je l'ai revu, il m'a annoncé que je n'étais rien, qu'il me méprisait. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais soigné Itachi, parce que c'était mon devoir de médecin, il m'a haïe. Pour la première fois, il éprouvait autre chose que de l'indifférence pour moi et je me suis sentie tellement … vivante. Finalement, nous avons laissé parler nos sentiments. Nous nous sommes battus, déchirés, haine contre haine et face à face.

Legolas sentait poindre irrésistiblement la tragédie, il en avait l'impression. Bien entendu, ça ne coupa pas lorsque la femme aux cheveux roses annonça sobrement que les deux ennemis s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, l'arme à la main. Finalement, Sakura avait été un peu plus rapide, son arme pénétrant dans la chair comme dans du beurre

Elle avait tué Sasuke.

- C'est pour ça que je hais entendre ce nom, finit sobrement Sakura.

La kunoichi se leva de table et sortit avec dignité, se drapant dans son kimono tout en remontant vers la chambre qu'elle occupait, montrant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la suive. Aucun autre membre de la communauté n'avait ne serait-ce qu'esquissé un geste pour la rattraper. Ils étaient trop occupés à digérer les informations que la kunoichi leur avait livré.

Ils se demandaient dans quel monde cette femme vivait elle donc, s'il n'y avait pas la moindre morale, ni la moindre paix pour ses habitants.

A ce moment là, Gimli n'en voulut aucunement à la jeune femme d'avoir caché certains faits, notamment des affiliations douteuses. Il la plaignit sincèrement.


	20. Le miroir de Galadriel

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, rien que pour vous. Je vous annonce que la suite mettra un peu plus de temps pour arriver, en raison de mes études.

Ce chapitre contient une scène de shôjo-aï, alors il est inutile aux homophobes de rester.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Le miroir de Galadriel<strong>

Après avoir révélé qui était l'homme se cachant derrière le nom de Sasuke, Sakura n'avait vraiment plus aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

Démotivée, la guerrière resta enfermée dans sa chambre, accroupie contre le mur à fixer le sol. Soupirant, elle resta assise sur le plancher à tracer des cercles sur le bois, jusqu'à ce qu'un objet dans la poche de son manteau ne la ramène à la réalité. Curieuse, Sakura retira cette chose qui lui rentrait entre les deux côtes, avant de rougir face à l'objet en question.

Lorsque le soleil déclina, certains membres de la Communauté étaient assez inquiets de ne pas avoir revu la kunoichi qui était restée cloitrée dans sa pièce, un crime aux yeux des deux hobbits facétieux qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de passer la journée à l'extérieur. Merry et Pippin ne rataient jamais une opportunité pour pratiquer de folles courses-poursuites dans les champs du Père Maggot, à « emprunter » pommes de terre, choux et autres carottes.

Finalement, Aragorn se décida à monter dans les arbres pour s'enquérir de l'état de Sakura. Lorsqu'il entra après avoir frappé, il la revit en pleine lecture, profondément concentrée. Elle lisait un livre dont la couverture était d'un orange vif et dont le titre était écrit en un alphabet absolument intraduisible pour lui.

Le rôdeur essaya de la sortir de son mutisme, mais la kunoichi semblait absorbée par sa lecture. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit le matin même, il ne lui en voulait absolument pas d'avoir masqué certains détails de sa vie. D'ailleurs, elle semblait un peu plus apaisée, plus souriante, profondément concentrée dans son livre.

Pour autant, l'expression sur le visage de Sakura lui semblait étrange, comme décalée. Son sourire aurait pu être celui d'une personne ravie, s'il n'était démenti par la lueur lubrique dans ses yeux plissés et fixés sur les pages.

- Que raconte ce livre ? demanda le rôdeur qui voulait essayer d'entamer une conversation paisible, sachant parfaitement que demander « Ca va ? » à la ninja serait d'une hypocrisie incroyable.

- Hmm, marmonna Sakura plongée dans sa lecture. C'est juste _La __furie __du __batifolage,_écrit par l'ermite Jiraiya. C'est un classique du genre, mais assez plaisant à lire.

- Et que raconte l'histoire ? demanda Aragorn qui trouvait le titre étonnant.

Sakura se retourna vers l'homme et haussa les sourcils, avec un air pervers sur le visage. Etrangement, le rôdeur se demanda s'il avait bien fait de poser la question.

- Oh, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire. Ca raconte les … relations assez poussées, dirons nous, entre plusieurs personnes. C'est fou le nombre d'idées qu'on trouve là dedans et j'ai hâte de les mettre en pratique avec Konan, finit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur, alors qu'elle matait une scène de yuri avec un œil avisé. Fondamentalement, reprit-elle en direction d'Aragorn, c'est de la pornographie.

Le rôdeur rougit subitement, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'une jeune fille de seize ans soit aussi précoce en ce domaine. Bon, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait déjà tué, mais il se faisait un dernier espoir, comme s'il espérait qu'il reste un peu d'innocence en l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

- Tu veux le lire ? demanda Sakura en lui mettant le livre illisible sous le nez. Tu sais, il y a toujours les images.

D'un geste, elle tourna une page pour montrer une scène superbement illustrée par Jiraiya, comportant deux personnes en une position plus que suggestive. Au vu de l'expression sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux violets et ébouriffés, qui ressemblait bizarrement à Mitarashi Anko, elle devait vraiment prendre du plaisir.

Aragorn, dont le teint avait viré au vermillon, préféra se retourner en bafouillant, ne voulant pas en voir plus.

- Au fait, reprit-il sans se retourner, comme s'il craignait que le livre puisse le dévorer, la Dame Galadriel aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

- A-t-elle dit pourquoi ? s'interrogea la ninja.

- Je l'ignore, mais Frodon est également convié. Vous devriez y aller.

Sakura fit un signe de tête et glissa le livre dans une des poches intérieures de son kimono. Avisant tranquillement le sol à une cinquantaine de mètres sous ses pieds, elle sauta simplement dans le vide, sous les yeux horrifiés du rôdeur.

Lorsque Sakura atterrit avec un léger son dans la clairière verte et couverte de fleurs rouges, Aragorn soupira de soulagement.

- Je déteste quand elle fait un truc comme ça, soupira t-il en suivant les escaliers.

La kunoichi se dirigea vers le jardin privé, ou elle aperçut la silhouette pâle de la reine se mouvoir entre les arbres, progressant pieds nus dans l'herbe fraiche. Galadriel ne dit rien, mais fit signe à la kunoichi de s'approcher, la guidant vers un grand jardin ceint d'une haute haie.

- C'est une belle soirée, déclara Galadriel. Les étoiles nous protègent du mal et leur lumière renforce nos cœurs.

- Nous pourrions faire beaucoup de choses, seules, durant cette belle soirée, minauda Sakura avec douceur.

La reine blonde se tourna vers la ninja et comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu.

- Je sais ce que vous désirez, jeune femme. Mais sachez que je suis une épouse fidèle et que je l'ai promis devant les Valar.

- Les dieux sont généreux, chuchota Sakura en effleurant doucement le bras ganté de soie de Galadriel. Ils pardonnent aisément.

- Vous … vous seriez capable de mentir ? Mentir à vos proches ? répondit la reine en fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils.

- Oh ! Mentir ce serait un bien grand mot, répliqua la ninja. Appelons ça un secret, voulez-vous ?

La reine semblait choquée et resta quelques secondes à réfléchir à ce que Sakura venait de lui dire.

- Allons, majesté, susurra sensuellement Sakura, je sais bien ce que vous voulez et ce que vous vous interdisez de penser. Vous me regardez, vous désirez mon indépendance, vous enviez ma liberté. Inutile de vous mentir plus longtemps, vous aimeriez gouter à ce fruit défendu.

La reine perdit de sa prestance, alors que Sakura lui caressa délicatement le dos, faisant naître un frisson sur la peau pâle de la souveraine. La ninja s'attarda légèrement sur le bas du dos de la belle blonde, avant de faire glisse son autre main sous le menton de l'elfe pétrifiée.

Galadriel, qui avait désormais cessé de contester, trop choquée par la rapidité avec laquelle les événements se succédaient, croisa alors le désir brillant dans les yeux asymétriques et perçants de Sakura.

Sans crier gare, la combattante posa ses lèvres sur celles de la reine, en un mouvement agréable, caressant délicatement la langue de l'immortelle qui goutait à ce plaisir interdit. Le risque engendré par ce baiser devint rapidement excitant, au point que Sakura glissa une de ses mains sur le corsage immaculé.

Un bref craquement de brindille alerta brutalement les deux femmes, qui n'osaient imaginer ce qui se produirait si quelqu'un venait à les surprendre.

Reprenant ses esprits, Galadriel se recula et s'éloigna à une distance décente.

- Nous … nous ne reparlerons plus jamais de cela, trancha la reine dont le visage regagnait sa pâleur habituelle. Ce n'était qu'une erreur, rien de plus.

- Dommage, souffla Sakura. Enfin, c'est vous qui décidez. Si jamais la tentation de l'interdit vous submerge, murmura l'adolescente en battant des cils, vous savez ce qu'il vous faudrait demander.

- Il n'y aura rien de plus. La discussion est close, déclara abruptement la reine dont le regard avait regagné toute sa force et son irrévocabilité.

Sakura ne dit rien, acceptant parfaitement la décision de la reine mariée. Après tout, elle s'était laissée entraîner par ses sentiments dans ce dangereux jeu et elle avait bien failli aller trop loin.

Les deux dames s'éloignèrent, conservant une distance respectable durant tout le reste de leur trajet vers le jardin. A l'intérieur du bosquet, une source sortait d'un des flancs rocailleux d'une colline, le clapotis de l'eau étant le seul son qui brisait le silence de ce soir d'automne.

Près de la source, on trouvait un étrange autel de pierre, sculpté avec des motifs en forme de fleurs de lys, surmonté d'une vasque en argent. Une cruche du même métal brillait à la lumière des étoiles, posée à côté de l'étrange plateau circulaire.

- Voici le miroir de Galadriel, dit-elle avec douceur. Je vous invite à y regarder si vous le désirez.

- Que verrons nous ? demanda Frodon avec respect.

Sa présence était si discrète que Sakura n'y avait presque pas prêté garde. Elle ne voyait que la gracieuse reine au charisme subjuguant, même si malgré leur moment d'égarement, Sakura savait que Galadriel n'égalerait jamais Konan.

- Ce que vous y apporterez, répondit mystérieusement l'elfe blonde. Il montre des choses qui furent, des événements qui sont et d'autres qui ne sont pas encore arrivés et qui n'arriveront peut être jamais. Mais prenez garde si vous décidez de regarder. Le miroir peut être dangereux comme inspirateur d'action.

Sakura sentait que Frodon hésitait, alors elle décida de regarder.

En se penchant, elle vit d'abord les étoiles du firmament qui brillaient dans le ciel, se reflétant simplement dans l'eau, mais peu à peu, les images changeaient.

Elle vit alors son ancien coéquipier, Naruto. Cette fois ci, il avait abandonné ses hideux vêtements oranges et portait sa cape d'ermite, ainsi que chapeau de l'Hokage attaché dans son dos. Debout sur un crapaud, il faisait fièrement face à une armée entière de ninjas, les guerriers de l'ombre étant rassemblés sous les ordres du Shinobi Rengo Gun.

Sakura vit le carnage de la guerre, avec ses morts par milliers, tandis que dans le camp adverse, la pluie tombait toujours sur Amegakure. Madara luttait continuellement, avec la rage d'un lion, son sabre argenté finissant par transpercer une femme aux cheveux bleus par derrière.

Konan s'effondrait au ralenti, son sang souillant le sol avant d'être lavé par la pluie, tandis que Madara luttait comme un démon possédé, tuant, assassinant sans pitié.

Sakura se vit alors vaincue. Elle était pitoyablement allongée au sol, avec une jambe brisée et un bras en moins, en train d'agoniser. Madara se baissait lentement vers elle, les longues mèches brunes caressant son visage tordu par la douleur. Il lui arracha à vif son œil si puissant, avant de lui cracher au visage.

En clôturant le combat, il n'eut aucun mot pour elle, juste une lame en plein cœur.

Après cette scène, la ninja vit Madara triompher, le plan œil de lune enfin arrivé à son terme, après des décennies de préparation. Il riait, faisant face à une armée d'esclaves, tandis que son armure était couverte de sang et que le Rinnegan brillait dans ses yeux.

C'était les yeux d'un fou, ceux d'un dieu.

Sakura s'arracha à cette vision d'horreur, reculant avec tant de force qu'elle atterrit sur le postérieur, chutant dans l'herbe fraiche.

- Je sais ce que vous avez vu, chuchota Galadriel, car je le perçois aussi.

La reine se retourna lentement et son regard se posa sur la ninja qui était encore terrifiée par ces images. Sakura ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi, Madara ne pouvait pas gagner. Il ne devait pas gagner.

- Cet homme aux yeux violets, demanda t-elle, c'est votre ennemi ? C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes ici ?

- Oui. Mais je prie pour qu'il n'ait jamais ces yeux en sa possession. On appelle cet œil le Rinnegan, c'est le pouvoir ultime qui permet à son détenteur de réaliser tous ses désirs, n'ayant pour seules limites que celles de son imagination. Madara possède déjà le Sharingan éternel. S'il venait à s'emparer du Rinnegan, alors il deviendrait l'être le plus puissant qui puisse exister. On raconte que la personne capable de concilier à la perfection le pouvoir des trois yeux deviendra si puissante qu'elle sera plus qu'un Dieu. Si Madara s'empare de ce pouvoir, il pourra dominer les ténèbres et alors, plus rien ne pourra l'empêcher de devenir le maître absolu du monde.

Galadriel fronça les sourcils. Sauron n'était qu'un amateur à côté de Madara. Le seigneur du Mordor se servait des ténèbres comme d'une source de puissance, mais il existait de nombreuses forces sombres qui ne répondaient pas à ses ordres. A l'inverse, cet homme aux yeux de rubis comptait se servir de la totalité des ténèbres comme d'un simple outil. Il ne serait pas corrompu par ce pouvoir, sa malveillance était telle qu'il était apte à le dominer. Après tout, il n'avait pas de haine en lui. Il savait l'utiliser chez les autres, mais il ne se servait pas de ce sentiment pour accroitre son pouvoir.

- Me conseillez vous de regarder ? demanda alors Frodon pour casser le silence gênant.

- Non, répondit la reine, je ne suis pas une conseillère. Ce que vous verrez peut être profitable, comme il peut ne pas l'être. Voir est en même temps bon et dangereux, c'est à vous de décider.

Frodon avait finalement décidé de regarder dans le miroir. Il avait vu les images de sa verte Comté, alors qu'elle était en proie aux flammes, dévastée par les forces du mal. Ses habitants survivants étaient réduits en esclavage, alors qu'ils trimaient dans une horrible usine dressée autour d'un village calciné. En dernier lieu, il avait vu le grand œil de Sauron, alors que l'Anneau était sorti de sa chemise et semblait attiré vers le miroir bouillonnant.

- C'est … c'est lui ? demanda Frodon qui tremblait.

- C'est ce qui se passera si vous échouez, déclara Galadriel. Cela vaut pour vous deux, finit-elle. Mais n'ayez crainte, il ne vous a pas vu. Ne croyez pas que c'est par des flèches et des chansons que la Lothlorien résiste aux forces des ténèbres.

La reine leva sa main droite, laissant voir un magnifique anneau à l'un de ses doigts. Le métal argenté était orné d'une gemme blanche qui reflétait la lumière des étoiles avec une vigueur insoupçonnée.

- Voici Nenya, l'un des grands anneaux de pouvoir. Sauron ignore qu'il est en ma possession et il ne sait pas qu'en ce moment même, je peux voir l'ensemble de ses pensées. Il cherche, il tâtonne pour trouver les portes de mon esprit, mais elles sont toujours fermées !

Sakura se sentait mal après avoir vu les conséquences de son échec. En ce moment, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Elle voulait que Madara meure, quelque soit le prix, car elle voulait sauver son monde d'un tel monstre aux ambitions sans bornes.

- Vous êtes belle, intrépide et sage, Dame Galadriel, balbutia Frodon. Si vous me le demandiez, je vous donnerai l'Anneau. Pareil pour vous, Sakura, je sais que vous êtes bien plus puissante que moi et je vous le donnerais s'il le fallait.

- Peut être, répondit la kunoichi, mais je n'ai aucun désir de le prendre. J'ai peur qu'il n'entre en contact avec _elle _et qu'un pouvoir trop terrible soit libéré_._Je ne veux pas devoir de nouveau l'affronter et porter un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Frodon, déclara t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, je te tracerais un sentier direct vers le Mordor si j'avais tous mes pouvoirs, je te porterais jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin s'il le fallait, mais je ne veux pas y toucher.

Galadriel eut un rire clair.

- Vous êtes sage vous aussi. Durant maintes années, j'ai espéré pouvoir avoir cet Anneau en mes mains, j'ai pensé à tout le mal que je pourrais défaire s'il était en ma possession et maintenant, le voici ! dit la reine avec une lueur d'excitation dans ses prunelles azurées. Alors, commença t-elle en semblant grandir et irradier d'une beauté terrible et digne d'adoration, vous auriez une reine belle comme l'aurore, terrible comme la foudre et plus puissante que les fondements de la Terre. Tous m'aimeront, ils désespéreront devant moi ! prononça t-elle avec une force terrible, tandis que sa main droite s'avançait vers le bijou d'or que Frodon tenait en sa main ouverte.

La reine recula soudainement, comme si elle luttait contre elle-même. Finalement, elle redevint la femme blonde vêtue simplement de blanc.

- Je soutiens l'épreuve. Je diminuerai, j'irai dans l'Ouest, mais je resterais Galadriel.

Frodon cacha l'Anneau, pensant qu'il valait mieux que le moins de gens soit tenté de s'en emparer. Si une personne puissante, dont l'esprit était entraîné à vouloir dominer, s'emparait de l'Anneau, Sauron gagnerait un allié de poids. Même si le nouveau porteur abattait la Tour sombre, alors un nouveau pouvoir encore plus terrible s'élèverait sur la Terre du Milieu.

Dans l'esprit de Sakura, l'image de la reine irradiant de puissance, au point que tous se coucheraient devant elle, resta ancrée. Peut être qu'avec cet Anneau en sa possession, combiné au pouvoir de ses pupilles, elle serait capable de dompter Jûbi. Elle serait l'impératrice dominant les ténèbres, la femme qui transcendait tout.

La kunoichi se reprit, sachant pertinemment que les ténèbres espéraient qu'un porteur ne craque. L'ombre est patiente, utilisant les désirs les plus profonds que chacun ait en lui, afin de mieux les utiliser. Même si les ténèbres étaient domptées, elles attendraient. Elles poursuivraient leur œuvre de sape, attendant patiemment pour sortir, cherchant la bonne opportunité. Après tout, comment vaincre une chose immortelle, plus puissante que toutes les peurs, les espoirs, les rêves et les désirs ?

- On ne peut pas, murmura Sakura pour elle-même.

Au fond d'elle-même, la kunoichi avait peur. Il y a des choses si mauvaises qu'on aimerait pouvoir les détruire, mais hélas, dans son cas, on ne le pouvait pas. Jûbi était son fardeau, en espérant qu'elle pourrait le mettre à l'abri des convoitises, car le plan du Rikudô Sennin s'était finalement révélé insuffisant pour mettre à jamais le monstre hors de portée.

Maintenant, Sakura espérait qu'elle ne cèderait pas.


	21. le départ

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai été occupé avec ce fichu concours !

Bref, voilà la fin des aventures de nos héros en Lorien, ainsi que le moment des adieux.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Le départ<strong>

Quelques jours plus tard, Celeborn convoqua de nouveau la compagnie. Il était désormais temps de quitter le havre de paix qu'était la Lothlorien, pour repartir vers le Mordor et reprendre leur quête.

Pour fêter le départ prochain, donc encore une occasion de se bâfrer et de se taper une murge, un grand banquet fut dressé et un repas organisé pour rendre hommage aux héros qui voulaient lutter contre le péril menaçant la Terre du Milieu.

Galadriel était évidemment présente, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Sakura la revoyait depuis qu'elle avait regardé dans le miroir.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de la table circulaire, Sakura étant située juste à la gauche de Galadriel, qui était elle-même sise aux cotés de son époux.

Alors que le seigneur elfe glissait quelques mots à un de ses sujets venus l'aborder, la ninja glissa subrepticment sa main sur la jambe de la reine. Surprise, Galadriel ne sursauta pas, mais un calme coup d'œil lui indiqua que sa voisine était en train d'en profiter.

La reine était bien embêtée, elle ne pouvait pas mettre ses mains sous la nappe, le protocole le lui interdisant, et elle ne pouvait décemment dire à quelqu'un que la main qui caressait sa jambe était en train de la chauffer.

La reine resta impassible, tandis que Sakura rougissait légèrement, se montrant plus aventureuse. Cette fille était vraiment étrange et obstinée. Lorsque la reine se leva pour réciter une courte phrase pour ouvrir le banquet, elle fut soulagée de ne plus avoir cette présence, qui se révélait paradoxalement être très agréable et douce.

Lorsque Celeborn leva son verre, il souhaita la victoire de la Communauté, tout en prononçant une bénédiction.

Alors, tous levèrent leurs verres en l'air et burent. Lorsque Sakura vida son verre, elle fut agréablement surprise par le goût de la boisson. C'était un liquide doré, dont le parfum rappelait celui de la forêt, tout en ayant un gout sirupeux et sucré des plus agréables. La boisson était clairement alcoolisée, mais ça ne retirait rien au goût.

- C'est du miruvor, expliqua Legolas, alors que Pippin appréciait visiblement la boisson et se resservait.

- Surveilles le hobbit, chuchota Aragorn à l'elfe. Il est dangereux quand il a bu.

Enfin, plus dangereux que d'habitude. Pippin n'avait pas besoin d'être bourré pour faire des idioties.

Rapidement, entre les plats végétariens et l'alcool qui coulait, la fête solennelle se mua vite en un agréable moment de détente.

Merry chantait une chanson typiquement de chez lui, ou plus exactement d'une taverne près de chez lui, car il était excité par plusieurs verres d'alcool. Il chantait assez bien, sous les applaudissements bourrus de Gimli qui riait aux éclats devant l'air comique du semi-homme.

- Sakura ! l'interpella le hobbit qui était encore pieds nus sur la table, pourquoi ne nous chanteriez vous pas quelque chose de chez vous ?

Alors que tout le monde la regardait et l'encourageait, la kunoichi réfléchissait. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais accepté, mais là, elle voulait se détendre et l'alcool la poussait à se laisser aller.

La kunoichi se leva, retira sa cape et commença à fredonner une mélodie plutôt entraînante. D'une voix peu assurée, elle commença à chanter.

_Même au beau milieu du temps qui s'écoule,  
>Regarde, l'apathie danse en tournoyant.<br>Je ne peux même pas voir mon cœur,  
>Alors qu'il se retire de mon corps, et je m'en fous.<br>Même si je ne fais aucun mouvement,  
>Je continue d'être emportée par les éclats du temps.<br>Je me fiche de tout ce qu'il y autour de moi.  
>Je suis moi, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire.<em>

_Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-ce que je suis aveugle ?_  
><em>Mes mots sont inutiles, même si je devais les dire.<em>  
><em>La tristesse ne fait que m'épuiser,<em>  
><em>Et j'aimerais vivre mes jours sans ressentir quoi que ce soit.<em>  
><em>Même si tu me dis ces mots déconcertants,<em>  
><em>Mon cœur sera ailleurs, n'écoutant pas.<em>  
><em>Si je devais faire un pas sur le mien, et tout changer,<em>  
><em>Je deviendrai encore plus noire.<em>

_Y'a-t-il un futur pour quelqu'un comme cela ?_  
><em>Est-ce que j'appartiens à ce monde ?<em>  
><em>Est-ce que mon cœur fait mal maintenant ? Est-ce que je pleure maintenant ?<em>  
><em>Je ne sais tout simplement rien de moi-même.<em>  
><em>Le simple fait de marcher m'épuise.<em>  
><em>Alors comment pourrais-je m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ?<em>  
><em>Si seulement quelqu'un comme moi pouvait changer.<em>  
><em>Si je pouvais changer, en effet, je deviendrai blanche.<em>

_Même au beau milieu du temps qui s'écoule,_  
><em>Regarde, l'apathie danse en tournoyant.<em>  
><em>Je ne peux même pas voir mon cœur,<em>  
><em>Alors qu'il se retire de mon corps, et je m'en fous.<em>  
><em>Même si je ne fais aucun mouvement,<em>  
><em>Je continue d'être emportée par les éclats du temps.<em>  
><em>Je me fiche de tout ce qu'il y autour de moi.<em>  
><em>Je suis moi, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire.<em>

_Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-ce que je suis aveugle ?_  
><em>Mes mots sont inutiles, même si je devais les dire.<em>  
><em>La tristesse ne fait que m'épuiser,<em>  
><em>Et j'aimerais vivre mes jours sans ressentir quoi que ce soit.<em>  
><em>Même si tu me dis ces mots déconcertants,<em>  
><em>Mon cœur sera ailleurs, n'écoutant pas.<em>  
><em>Si je devais faire un pas sur le mien, et tout changer,<em>  
><em>Je deviendrai encore plus noire.<em>

_Si je fais un mouvement, si je fais un mouvement,_  
><em>Je détruirai tout, je détruirai tout.<em>  
><em>Si je pleure, si je pleure,<em>  
><em>Mon cœur deviendra-t-il blanc ?<em>  
><em>Je ne sais toujours rien de toi, ni de moi,<em>  
><em>Ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre.<em>  
><em>Si ouvrir mes paupières alourdies signifie tout détruire,<em>  
><em>Alors que tout devienne noir !<em>

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle respira profondément. Le débit rapide des paroles ne lui laissait guère le temps d'inspirer.

La kunoichi s'inclina légèrement, assez satisfaite de sa prestation. Même si sa voix était peu habituée à chanter, elle s'en était tirée honorablement. Pour le choix de la chanson, ça lui correspondait sur beaucoup d'aspects. Un texte plein de rage et de tristesse, même s'il baigne dans une infime lueur d'espoir.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent parmi l'assemblée, alors que la ninja recevait un sourire de la part de Legolas.

Le repas se poursuivit calmement, traduire par sans grands débordements de la part de Gimli ou des hobbits farceurs, jusqu'à ce que Galadriel conduise la communauté près de la rivière ou trois bateaux les attendaient. Les navires de bois argenté étaient décorés à la proue par une figure de cygne. Les détails étaient nombreux et rehaussaient la prestance de ces embarcations.

- Il vous faut désormais poursuivre votre voyage, déclara Celeborn. Quelque soit votre destination, l'Anduin n'est pas franchissable sans bateau, et ce, d'ici jusqu'au Gondor. Enfin, si les rumeurs sur la destruction des ponts au sud ne sont pas fondées.

- Elles le sont, répondit Boromir. Avec la forte poussée des troupes du Mordor, j'ai moi-même pris la décision de détruire le dernier pont d'Osgiliath pour contrer l'avancée des orques. Quelque soit votre choix, j'irai à Minas Tirith, seul s'il le faut, car c'est mon devoir. Si votre but est de détruire l'Anneau, alors les armes sont inutiles. Mais si vous voulez vous attaquer au bras armé du seigneur ténébreux, alors ce serait folie de rejeter l'assistance que les hommes peuvent fournir.

Frodon avait bien senti que l'homme voulait que l'on fasse appel à son peuple pour aider à vaincre Sauron. Mais il craignait les dégâts que l'Anneau pourrait faire à proximité de la Tour Blanche. De toute façon, quelque soit le chemin à prendre, la communauté avait encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir au chemin qu'elle prendrait.

- Désormais, votre destin et celui de toute la terre du Milieu dépend de vos choix, murmura Galadriel sans vouloir leur mettre la pression. Mais avant que vous ne partiez, nous aimerions vous faire des présents.

La reine avait fait amener plusieurs paquets, qu'elle distribua aux membres de la Communauté. Parmi l'équipement offert, uUne longue corde tressée brillait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sam qui n'avait cessé de se plaindre de l'absence de corde durant le trajet.

Des emballages de feuilles gardaient au frais de grandes quantités de lembas, un pain de route elfe qui tenait au ventre et qui était très nourrissant. Des gourdes pleines de miruvor étaient également offertes comme présents, contenant le liquide sucré qui redonnait vigueur, même au plus las des hommes.

Chaque membre se vit offrir un manteau elfe avec capuche, dont la couleur était indéfinissable, oscillant du vert au gris en fonction de l'environnement. Chaque manteau avait été tissé avec soin, permettant à celui le portant de se fondre aisément dans un paysage et échapper aux regards inattendus. Les habits se fermaient d'une broche semblable à une feuille verte, veinée d'argent.

Porter de tels habits était honorifique, puisque jamais les elfes n'avaient partagé leurs plus nobles secrets, alors qu'ils mettaient tout leur amour pour la nature dans la fabrication de ces habits. C'était Galadriel et ses suivantes qui avaient tissés les étoffes, s'assurant de leur incomparable beauté.

- J'ai aussi quelques présents plus individuels, poursuivit la reine avec grâce.

Se tournant vers Aragorn, elle lui offrit un magnifique fourreau, spécialement adapté à son épée. L'objet était recouvert d'un entrelacs de fleurs argentées et de feuilles dorées, accompagné de nombreuses runes incrustées de pierreries.

- La lame abritée par ce fourreau ne sera jamais brisée, même dans la défaite. Les ténèbres peuvent couler entre nous, je sais que nous nous reverrons, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

Le rôdeur s'inclina rapidement, avant de se redresser. Il avait l'air plus royal, comme si de nombreuses années avaient quitté ses épaules.

Boromir se vit offrir une ceinture d'or, tandis que Merry et Pippin recevaient de fin ceinturons d'argent, dont la boucle finement ornée était semblable aux broches de leurs capes. Legolas reçut un arc des Galadhrim, plus long et plus efficace que le sien, fabriqué dans un bois argenté.

- Pour vous, Sam, je vous offre ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant une simple boite ornée d'une rune en argent. Je sais que vous êtes amateur d'arbre et jardinier, alors voici mon présent. Il ne sera pas utile en combat, mais si vous rentrez chez vous et que vous retrouviez un désert, alors ce présent sera votre récompense. Avec ces graines, il y aurait peu de jardins qui surpasseraient le vôtre.

Le hobbit joufflu rougit et remercia la reine en balbutiant, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Gimli.

- Je ne sais guère quoi vous offrir, maître nain. Quel cadeau vous vous conviendrait-il ?

- Aucun, madame. Il me suffit d'avoir vu la Dame de Lorien et entendu ses douces paroles.

Bien, au moins plus personne ne pouvait dire que les nains étaient cupides, rustres et malpolis. Mais Galadriel insista pour que tous repartent avec un présent.

- S'il m'est permis de demander, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir un de vos cheveux, dont la beauté surpasse l'or de la terre.

Surprise par l'inhabituelle requête, Galadriel dénoua une de ses longues boucles et en coupa trois cheveux qu'elle offrit à Gimli qui rougissait légèrement.

- Pour vous, étrange guerrière d'une lointaine contrée, je ne peux vous offrir ce que vous désirez, alors je vous offre ceci.

Tandis que Sakura pensait qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir un autre baiser, la reine apporta un drap cousu d'or, dans lequel reposait une étrange tenue soigneusement pliée.

Intriguée, Sakura s'avança et put observer quelques détails des vêtements offerts. A la vue des dentelles et de la finesse des habits, la kunoichi ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Si avec ça elle ne parvenait pas à faire saigner du nez son amante, alors elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Ils ne vous seront d'aucune utilité pour vous battre, chuchota la reine, mais je sais que lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous, ces vêtements feront plaisir à quelqu'un de proche.

Sakura devint rapidement écarlate. Galadriel savait non seulement quelques secrets de la ninja, mais en plus elle lui offrait quelque chose qu'elle ne trouverait pas facilement dans son monde.

- Merci, votre altesse, répondit Sakura en s'inclinant, avant de refermer rapidement l'étoffe pour masquer la nature des habits aux regards des autres membres de la communauté.

- Quant à vous, Frodon, je vous offre la lumière de l'étoile d'Eärendil. Puisse t-elle vous éclairer, lorsque toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes. Souvenez-vous de Galadriel et de son miroir.

Vint enfin le dernier rite, celui précédant les départs. Celeborn présenta une belle coupe ouvragée, emplie d'alcool. Chacun leur tour, les neuf membres burent dans la coupe des adieux, avant de monter sur les embarcations à quai.

Les voyageurs se laissèrent emporter par les eaux, sous le regard de la reine, dont la silhouette blanche se distinguait parmi les ombres, tranchant avec le reste de la forêt.

Rapidement, la reine disparut au détour d'un méandre, alors que les chants qui résonnaient dans les arbres s'estompaient.

Ainsi, la compagnie suivit sa route, naviguant vers le grand fleuve.

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces paroles, c'est la traduction de <em>Bad Apple. <em>C'est le thème d'Elly, dans Touhou 3 : Lotus Land Story

Retirez les espaces dans les liens pour les lire.

Pour l'original : http :/www . /watch?v= WHLluZAffn8& feature=related

Pour la version avec les paroles : .com/watch?v=G3C-VevI36s&feature=fvwrel

Enfin, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Touhou, voici de quoi leur donner un premier apercu avec cette vidéo :

http:/www. / video/xds5e0 _supermark-vous-invite -a-decouvrir-t_vi deogames #rel-page-1


	22. Le grand fleuve

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs et les revieweurs.

Voici le chapitre suivant, un peu plus court mais qui laisse cependant une surprise ... et restez ici ! inutile de tout gâcher en partant lire la fin !

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Le grand fleuve<strong>

Sur l'eau, la compagnie s'était répartie parmi les trois navires. Pippin était avec Gimli et Boromir, Sam était avec Frodon et Aragorn, tandis que Sakura était en compagnie de Merry et de Legolas.

A bord des barques de bois argenté, la compagnie suivait lentement le cours du cours d'eau, ramant pour accélérer car le fleuve les portait paisiblement vers le sud. Tandis que les bois défilaient, le soleil déclinait lentement, rapidement caché par des branches grisâtres et dénudées.

Pour le moment, l'eau était calme, le temps était idéal pour descendre la rivière et il n'y avait rien d'anormal à signaler.

Le lendemain, la compagnie ne vit toujours aucun signe de l'ennemi, la seule présence de vie existante était celle des oiseaux et des cygnes évoluant gracieusement près des ajoncs, se préparant pour leur migration vers le sud.

Ce n'est qu'au matin du quatrième jour que Sam se réveilla en ayant l'air soucieux.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, Monsieur Frodon.

Voyant que Frodon l'écoutait, voulant savoir la fin de l'histoire qui avait réussi à attiser sa curiosité, Sam poursuivit son récit.

- C'est drôle, mais j'ai rêvé d'une bûche avec des yeux !

- Pour la bûche, ça va, murmura le porteur de l'Anneau, il y en a des quantités qui dérivent sur le fleuve. Mais laisse tomber les yeux !

- Ah ça non ! répliqua le jardinier qui savait ce qu'il disait. Ca m'a semblé bizarre et c'est ce qui m'a réveillé ! Deux points pales appartenant à une forme sur une bûche et ça s'est approché du navire ou se trouve Gimli, presque à portée de main.

- Gollum, chuchota Aragorn. Il nous suit sans cesse. J'avais espéré que notre séjour en Lorien brouillerait les traces, mais il semble qu'il n'a pas l'intention de nous lâcher. Il devait nous guetter sur le Cours d'Argent, je pense qu'il nous faudra veiller avec plus de vigilance.

Heureusement pour la communauté, la nuit passa sans que Gollum ne montre ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un de ses longs doigts arachnéens. S'il les suivait toujours, il faisait preuve de beaucoup de circonspection et de ruse.

Le lendemain, le paysage s'était mis à changer. Le sol était devenu plus pierreux, moins arboré. Des falaises à demi-éboulées étaient parcourues de ronces, alors que de hautes crêtes se découpaient dans l'ouest, masquant l'horizon. L'Anduin s'était également fait plus tumultueux, gonflé par de multiples cours d'eau qui ruisselaient depuis les montagnes proches.

Lorsque le crépuscule vint, une étrange forme fit son apparition loin dans les cieux. Un grand oiseau volait loin en altitude, tantôt en dessinant de vastes cercles, tantôt en se dirigeant vers le sud, planant longuement en se laissant porter par les vents.

- Legolas, interpella le rôdeur, est-ce un aigle ?

- Je pense, il est difficile de voir à cause de la distance, mais on dirait un aigle en chasse. C'est étrange, il est loin des montagnes.

Sakura plissa les yeux et tenta de distinguer la silhouette, mais elle n'eut aucune information claire. C'était un animal volant, mais on pourrait croire qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait la forme d'un aigle. La kunoichi laissa tomber l'affaire, elle ne pouvait rien faire depuis la terre et il était tout à fait possible que ce ne soit qu'un rapace en pleine chasse.

En pleine nuit, le courant devint alors plus rapide et plus brutal, menant la Communauté droit vers la rive orientale. La forme de la roche s'éleva, sombre et sinistre, tandis que d'étranges murmures s'élevèrent dans la nuit.

- Des Orques ! jura Legolas, tandis que le courant semblait déterminé à les mener directement vers les créatures en maraude.

Alors que les rameurs pagayaient de toutes leurs forces, ils réussirent à se sortir du courant et à poursuivre la descente des rapides du Sarn Gebir. Lorsque le fleuve se calma enfin, la communauté souffla de soulagement. Leurs nerfs furent de nouveau mis à l'épreuve, puisqu'il y eut quelques secondes ou l'obscurité se fit plus présente. Levant les yeux au ciel, les membres du groupe virent une sombre forme ailée se détacher du firmament, masquant partiellement la lumière des étoiles.

- Serait-ce notre aigle ? demanda l'elfe en bandant son arc.

Pour Gimli, la forme sombre lui rappelait celle du Balrog et il recommanda à l'elfe de tirer.

- Ce n'est pas un aigle, chuchota la ninja qui avait activé le dôjutsu des Hyûga pour repérer l'ennemi en l'absence de lumière, ça ressemble plus à un dragon.

Un frisson soudain parcourut Frodon, tandis qu'il sentait une froide douleur le transpercer à l'épaule. Sans hésiter, Legolas fit chanter son arc et la flèche partit vers la forme qui fit une embardée avant de s'écraser au sein de l'obscurité enveloppant la rive orientale. Alors que le ciel était de nouveau dégagé, les deux membres de la communauté dont les sens étaient les plus évolués entendirent un faible cri, froid et sifflant.

Sakura et Legolas se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas révéler ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre. Finalement, il y avait pire que d'être suivi par Gollum.

Le lendemain, la communauté s'engouffra dans un gouffre, longuement creusé par le cheminement de l'eau dans la roche. A l'endroit ou le cours du fleuve se resserrait, deux grandes formes élevées se dressaient monumentalement.

- Voici l'Argonath, les piliers des Rois ! s'exclama Aragorn avec une forte fierté dans la voix.

Rapidement, les deux piliers s'avérèrent être des statues monumentales. Les deux hommes représentés étaient côte à côte, braquant leurs regards crevassés vers le nord, tandis que leurs paumes tendues donnaient clairement aux visiteurs l'ordre silencieux de stopper leur chemin. Ces gardiens de pierre étaient vêtus de belles armures, richement restituées avec un luxe du détail absolument inouï.

- Qui sont ces hommes ? demanda la ninja avec une crainte révérentielle dans la voix.

- Ce sont Isildur et Anarion, les fondateurs du royaume du Gondor, répondit Boromir. Ces statues marquaient jadis la frontière septentrionale du Gondor.

- Ce sont les fils d'Elendil, ajouta Aragorn. Ils ont jadis combattu aux cotés de l'Ultime Alliance, qui mit un terme à la puissance de Sauron.

Sakura l'écouta parler avec avidité, imaginant ces deux frères ayant travaillé main dans la main pour fonder leur royaume. Cette scène lui rappelait la Vallée de la Fin, à la différence que dans ses terres, Madara faisait face à Hashirama, puisque les deux fondateurs avaient lutté à mort pour le contrôle de Konoha.

Lorsque les navires eurent passé les falaises et l'eau sombre, un grondement se fit entendre, alors que l'eau disparaissait dans une tempête d'écume et de brouillard.

- Nous sommes arrivés aux cataractes de Rauros, déclara le rôdeur. Nous allons faire une halte à Amon Hen. Nous ne pouvons plus avancer sans choisir de voie entre l'ouest ou l'est. D'ici là, il nous faut prendre un peu de repos.

-Il y a beaucoup de brouillard, constata la kunoichi en fronçant les sourcils, récoltant un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Boromir. Je n'aime pas ça, reprit-elle en adressant un regard noir au gondorien, cette brume me rappelle Zabuza.

- Qui est Zabuza ? demanda Pippin avec curiosité.

- Un ninja déserteur du pays de la brume, spécialiste dans les attaques silencieuses. Dans son village, surnommé la brume sanglante, le dernier test pour devenir ninja consistait en un combat entre deux élèves, choisis au hasard. Chaque année, une centaine de nouveaux diplomé de l'académie devait prouver qu'il était digne de son grade de genin. A chaque fois, c'était des types de douze ans qui s'affrontaient. Ils avaient partagés leurs repas, leurs jeux et avaient grandi ensemble. Ils devaient faire abstraction de leurs sentiments, car ils s'affrontaient … dans un combat à mort.

Un frisson gagna l'ensemble de la communauté. Aucun d'eux n'imaginait pouvoir faire s'entretuer des camarades. Les liens qui s'établissaient entre soldats devaient être renforcés, pas brutalement sectionnés.

- Cette règle a été supprimée depuis, précisa Sakura, à cause de Zabuza.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'il ait enlevé cette horrible règle, déclara Merry.

- Mais ce sont les organisateurs qui l'ont supprimée, fit Sakura avec un sourire sadique, pas Zabuza ! Lorsqu'il avait seulement onze ans, il est arrivé à l'examen sans autorisation et sans prévenir. Il a utilisé sa technique du brouillard pour couvrir tous les terrains. Silencieusement, il a fini par massacrer l'ensemble des participants. Finalement, les organisateurs ont du sérieusement revoir leur examen. Ils ont décidé de le nommer directement genin. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de passer l'examen, il n'était pas encore ninja, mais ils ont jugé qu'un gars comme lui était sacrément motivé.

- Charmant, fit Boromir en déglutissant.

- J'ai croisé Zabuza durant une mission, ajouta Sakura. Ma première sortie, qui a d'ailleurs failli être la dernière, jusqu'à ce que le commanditaire de Zabuza se retourne contre lui. Zabuza était vraiment en colère, il venait juste de perdre son élève qui s'était sacrifié pour lui. Alors, le démon du brouillard a montré à son employeur et à sa centaine de mercenaires pour quelle raison il avait reçu ce surnom. C'était tout bonnement terrifiant, ça a été un carnage. Il a sorti son épée, une machette suffisament grosse pour trancher un boeuf en deux en un seul coup et il a chargé. Zabuea n'en a pas laissé un seul en vie, il les a tous taillés en pièces, avant de mourir suite à ses blessures. C'est dommage, il avait un bon fond.

Sakura ignora les regards incrédules qu'on lui lançait, regarda la brume persistante et songea qu'elle avait bien changé depuis cette mission.

- C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas le brouillard, finit la kunoichi avec un détachement glaçant. Les assassins s'y cachent facilement et mon œil est peu efficace dans la brume. Je n'aime pas être vulnérable.

Alors que les membres de la Communauté, désormais silencieux, accostaient sur la rive occidentale et qu'ils tiraient les navires à quai, ils ignoraient que le mal s'activait à l'Ouest.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance, une bataille acharnée avait lieu au niveau des gués de la rivière Isen. Le passage stratégique entre la citadelle de Saroumane, l'Isengard, et les plaines du Rohan était le théâtre d'une âpre lutte pour la maîtrise de ce point incontournable.

Les Ourouk-haï de Saroumane affrontaient les cavaliers Rohirrim dans un furieux tourbillon de sang, de cris et de fracas. Les lances brisées étaient toujours plus nombreuses, les boucliers cabossés s'amoncelaient, en même temps que les corps sans vie qui souillaient l'eau.

Au milieu de la bataille, le maréchal Théodred fut brutalement touché par un carreau d'arbalète, désarçonné de sa monture suite à la force du coup.

Tandis que la lutte faisait rage, le prince héritier fut emmené par certains de ses fidèles soldats pour être écarté de la bataille et recevoir des soins d'urgence.

Alors que le prince était évacué, le mal continuait de l'observer avec attention. Bien plus au sud-est, dans une salle reculée du Château d'Edoras, Grima Langue-de-serpent lisait un rapport sur les récentes incursions des orques. Le conseiller était entouré de dossiers soigneusement triés et numérotés avec zèle, traitant les informations avec une grande rapidité, caractéristique de sa vivacité d'esprit et de son aisance. Ilvoulait faire un rapport concis mais précis à son suzerain, ou plus exactement à celui qui manipulait le roi comme un pantin.

Un courant d'air tira Grima de ses pensées, qui vérifia distraitement que la fenêtre était fermée. Il frissonna, préférant intérieurement que cette sensation soit due à un courant d'air, alors que l'espace devant lui se distordait, pour laisser apparaître le récent allié de Saroumane. L'inconnu en armure rouge réajusta sa cape noire aux nuages cramoisis et sa voix grave retentit.

- Theodred a malheureusement survécu à ses blessures. Dès qu'il est de retour, occupez vous de lui, murmura avec malveillance l'homme masqué. De façon permanente, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes.

- Bien, répondit Grima en tremblant. Dites à Saroumane que ce sera fait et …

Le traître n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la puissante poigne de Tobi lui enserra la gorge.

- Je ne suis pas un messager, gronda le brun en foudroyant Grima de son unique Sharingan.

Alors que Grima étouffait lentement, le dernier Uchiha lâcha le serviteur avant de disparaître. Il savait bien que si les autres imbéciles d'orques accomplissaient le plan prévu, la kunoichi qu'il convoitait serait bientôt à sa merci. En plus, il avait conservé quelques atouts dans sa manche, soigneusement cachés pour ressortir au moment opportun.

Tobi espérait vraiment que Saroumane se révèlerait utile. Sinon, il ne s'en formaliserait pas. Il était tout à fait possible que l'utilité du mage blanc en vienne à son terme.


	23. La dissolution de la Communauté

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui clôt le Premier volume de cette trilogie.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : La dissolution de la Communauté<strong>

Dès que les trois navires furent tirés à quai, la Communauté souffla un peu. Face au dilemme qui se présentait, Aragorn décida que le départ se ferait à la tombée de la nuit.

- Nous traverserons l'Anduin pour atteindre le Mordor par le nord, exposa Aragorn en contemplant l'horizon embrumé par l'écume des chutes d'eau.

- Bien sûr, grogna Gimli. Une simple promenade à travers Emyn Muil, ce labyrinthe infranchissable formé de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs. Et après ça, des marécages puants sur des dizaines de milles !

- Oui, c'est notre route ! sourit ironiquement le rôdeur devant la faible motivation du nain. Je vous suggère de reprendre des forces.

- Reprendre mes … ? commença le nain, avant de souffler, piqué au vif, sa fierté ne lui permettant pas décemment d'admettre sa fatigue.

Pendant que Gimli soupirait en fumant sa pipe, ayant retrouvé sa bonhomie habituelle, Legolas semblait plus inquiet. Il savait parfaitement que des éclaireurs orques patrouillaient sur la rive est, mais il sentait qu'un danger approchait d'ailleurs. C'était un pressentiment plus éloigné, plus diffus, comme si quelque chose de plus terrible s'approchait lentement.

Autre sujet cristallisant ses angoisses, la mort de la monture ailée du Nazgul. Cette mort ne dissipait pas ses craintes, au contraire. Il se demandait ce qu'une telle abomination faisait si loin du Mordor et désormais, il fallait envisager l'hypothèse que les forces du mal savaient ou se trouvait l'Anneau.

A ce moment, lorsque toute la forêt se trouva trop silencieuse, Merry se demanda ou était Frodon. Celui-ci s'était comme envolé subrepticement, ayant échappé aux yeux des compagnons qui étaient plongés dans leurs inquiétudes personnelles.

- Ou est Boromir ? demanda Pippin avec inquiétude, quand il posa son regard sur le bouclier appuyé contre un arbre.

Immédiatement, Sakura monta dans un arbre, afin de repérer les deux absents. Son regard tentait de percevoir les formes vivantes qui se trouvaient près d'eux, mais lorsqu'elle vit ce qui approchait, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous avez trouvé Frodon ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Non, répliqua la kunoichi en paniquant, mais j'ai vu plus d'une centaine d'orques lourdement armés en approche. Ils seront ici dans moins d'une heure !

A cette nouvelle, tout le monde sembla geler de l'intérieur, comme si une main serrait leurs entrailles. Il fallait vite retrouver le porteur de l'Anneau, avant que les orques ne lui tombent dessus.

Ignorant le danger qui s'approchait de lui, Frodon réfléchissait en forêt, inquiet quant à la poursuite de sa mission et au poids croissant qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il marchait dans les feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous ses pas, lorsqu'il se retrouva par inadvertance devant Boromir, qui revenait de sa corvée de bois.

- Personne ne devrait se promener seul, Frodon, encore moins vous. Tant de choses dépendent de vos actions, prévint l'homme roux. Je sais que vous voulez être seul, mais ce n'est pas une raison de souffrir inutilement. Etes vous sûr qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen, un autre chemin ? Laissez moi vous aider, finit-il avec des yeux suppliants.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, trancha le hobbit. Vos mots semblent être sages, mais mon cœur me dit de prendre garde.

Boromir se montrait plus insistant. Rapidement, ses propos devenaient incisifs, tandis qu'une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. Il s'approchait lentement, devenant plus menaçant aux yeux de Frodon qui reculait toujours.

- Je vous demande seulement la force de défendre mon peuple ! Confiez le moi !

- Non ! hurla Frodon alors que Boromir se jetait sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

Les mains de l'homme fouillaient dans la chemise du hobbit pour dénicher le bijou d'or, tandis que sa voix colérique proférait de multiples malédictions. Il mugissait comme un animal sauvage, prêt à tout pour obtenir sa proie.

- Il n'est a vous qu'à cause d'un simple hasard ! tempêta Boromir. Quelle chance croyez vous avoir ? Il devrait être à moi ! Donnez le moi !

Avec une vigueur renouvelée à l'idée que quelqu'un ne lui arrache le précieux bijou, Frodon s'échappa en décrochant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du gondorien. Le coup porté repoussa momentanément Boromir, qui se figea légèrement.

Un sifflement dans l'air se fit alors entendre, alors que l'homme roux sortait son épée qui reflétait les feuilles orangées des bois, tandis que la colère luisait toujours dans ses yeux.

L'épée de Boromir brilla à la lumière ambiante, stoppant de justesse la lame aiguisée d'un katana, qui avait visiblement pris la tête de Frodon pour cible.

- C'est à moi et à moi seul qu'il appartient, déclara une voix féminine. Donnes le moi maintenant, ou meurs.

Le hobbit recula, terrifié de voir deux de ses compagnons perdre leurs esprits, manipulés à cause de l'Anneau.

- Frodon, chuchota l'humain avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux, retournez vers Aragorn ! Vite ! ordonna Boromir, alors qu'il retenait l'arme de la ninja.

Sakura fit un moulinet avec son bras, tordant son poignet selon un angle inhabituel, afin de piéger l'homme aux réflexes limités par sa large carrure.

Boromir évita un coup net, parant l'attaque grâce à une esquive, avant de répliquer furieusement. Avec cette trahison, il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait depuis le début. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à une femme en cas de combat, et surtout pas à celle-ci.

Plus loin, Frodon courut à perdre haleine, voulant être certain de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses ennemis. Malgré qu'il avait mis l'Anneau Unique au doigt, il arrivait à se déplacer correctement dans ce monde composé de nuances grisées.

Lorsque le hobbit grimpa une colline, il vit que la fine silhouette de Sakura errait à proximité, située à une distance dangereusement proche, étant donné qu'il était l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Le hobbit invisible monta ce qui semblait être un poste d'observation en ruines, ayant une grande vue sur les horizons lointains. Partout ou il regardait, il voyait les signes de la guerre. Les orques descendaient des Monts brumeux, prêts à fondre sur la Lorien. L'Isengard lançait des raids sur les villages du Rohan, tandis que des cavaliers lançaient des attaques frontales toutes aussi désespérées que suicidaires. Minas Tirith se dressait vaillamment, ses drapeaux flottaient glorieusement au dessus de courageux bataillons de soldats, tenant toujours fièrement contre l'Ennemi.

Malgré cette vision de puissance, Frodon sentit l'espoir diminuer, lorsqu'il contempla l'ombre grandissant à l'est. Passant les ponts ruinés d'Osgiliath, dédaignant Minas Morgul qui brillait d'une pâle lueur cadavérique, il embrassa du regard les plaines désolées de Gorgoroth et finalement, il perdit tout espoir. Son regard se dressa sur la Tour Sombre, cette immense pilier noir, comme sorti de la terre, cerclé de flots de lave. La structure se dressait fièrement, avec ses portes d'acier, ses créneaux saillants et ses murailles imposantes qui semblaient irradier de puissance. Au sommet, un immense œil enflammé scrutait le monde avec attention. Soudainement, le regard du grand œil se braqua sur lui.

Sauron le voyait, il semblait pouvoir lire toutes les pensées et les peurs de l'insignifiant hobbit. Les flammes composant l'iris semblaient si proches, que Frodon avait peur que, au moindre pas fait en avant, il puisse tomber dans le gouffre béant servant de pupille à cet œil.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher, gronda la voix caverneuse dans son esprit. Je vous vois.

- Non … laissez moi, gémit le hobbit.

- Vous ne pouvez fuir, poursuivit Sauron. Il n'y a pas de vie dans le néant … seulement la mort.

Le semi-homme savait qu'il devait quitter cet entre monde, situé à la frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui des puissances spirituelles.

Avec courage, tremblant pour échapper à cette entité colossale, le hobbit retira l'Anneau.

Soulagé, il respira longuement pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était revenu dans la réalité qu'il percevait, hors du monde des esprits que Sauron voyait clairement. Il erra quelques instants dans la forêt, avant d'être rejoint par Aragorn.

- Il a pris Boromir, bafouilla t-il encore choqué par cette agression, et Sakura !

- Ou est l'Anneau ? demanda le rôdeur inquiet, tant par la faiblesse de ses proches que par la peur qu'éprouvait le hobbit.

Frodon recula, craignant que la corruption inhérente à l'Anneau ait fait d'autres victimes. A ce moment, tandis que le rôdeur tentait de regagner la confiance du hobbit, la kunoichi arriva en courant, haletante et l'arme à la main.

Avec une lueur folle dans le regard, elle hurla et chargea sable au clair, n'ayant que comme unique objectif le hobbit, sans accorder le moindre intérêt pour Aragorn. Aveuglée par sa détermination, la femme aux cheveux roses ne vit pas le rayon électrique qui l'intercepta dans sa course.

L'attaquante s'effondra au sol, décapitée, avant de se dissoudre en une sorte de substance visqueuse mêlant boue et végétaux.

Sakura contempla la réplique de son corps et souffla, devant des yeux incrédules.

- Il y en a d'autres, expliqua t-elle. J'en ai déjà tué deux. Vous allez bien ? demanda t-elle avec crainte au hobbit anxieux.

- N'approchez pas ! hurla t-il.

- Je veux juste vous protéger, dit Aragorn avec bienveillance.

- Oui, mais pouvez vous me protéger de vous ? demanda Frodon, presque suppliant.

Aragorn s'inclina, refermant la main tendue que lui proposait Frodon, refusant de prendre l'Anneau, avant de renouveler son serment. Il avait fini par comprendre ce que projetait de faire Frodon. Il ne l'en empêcherait pas.

- Prenez soin des autres, demanda le porteur de l'Anneau, surtout de Sam. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Le hobbit reçut un simple hochement de tête de la part du rôdeur comme réponse, alors que son épée elfique brillait d'une lueur bleue intense.

- Courez ! s'écrièrent les deux épéistes, alors qu'une marée d'ourouk-hai submergeait la colline.

Un peu partout, les membres de la communauté étaient désormais aux prises avec les combattants de l'Isengard, dont les armes étaient frappées d'une main blanche.

Gimli frappait avec sa hache, tranchant impitoyablement les os et les tendons des monstrueux berserkers. Il taillait avec aisance, mais il fut très déstabilisé lorsqu'il vit la kunoichi descendre vers lui, aux cotés de ses ennemis. Celle qu'il prenait pour une alliée avait changé d'allégeance et hurlait, une large machette à la main.

L'elfe n'hésita pas une seconde et il décocha. Une flèche fila se planter dans la tête de la réplique, qui s'effondra immédiatement en une masse de sève informe.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Boromir soufflait dans son cor, sollicitant une aide d'urgence, car il était débordé de toutes parts. A chaque fois qu'il tuait un des monstres, deux autres arrivaient pour lui couper toute retraite.

Un ourouk-haï, plus grand et plus féroce que les autres abominations, rangea sa machette impressionnante, pour sortir son arbalète de métal noirci.

- Trouvez les semi hommes ! grogna le chef. Essayez de ramener la véritable fille !

Boromir fut légèrement décontenancé par cette révélation. Ils avaient été dupés ! Soit Sakura jouait un double jeu et avait créé ces clones pour s'emparer de l'Anneau sans se compromettre, soit elle était manipulée par une autre personne.

Le gondorien n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher sur cette question, car il luttait pour couvrir la retraite des hobbits. Entraîné par l'excitation de la lutte, il ne vit pas le capitaine ennemi le mettre en joue et le toucher au torse par un carreau. Surpris par cette attaque lâche, Boromir tenta de se ressaisir en frappant l'ennemi situé à sa portée.

Hélas pour lui, les deux autres traits lancés par l'arbalète de Lurtz le frappèrent au ventre. Malgré sa volonté, il s'affaiblissait lentement, donnant tout pour faire le maximum de dégâts possible parmi les armées ennemies. Boromir, qui voulait se racheter pour sa faiblesse, ne put empêcher les hobbits de se faire enlever par les sombres créatures.

Ce fut Aragorn qui retrouva l'homme qui haletait, couché parmi les feuilles mortes, à la merci du chef des créatures maléfiques. Sans hésiter, le rôdeur se jeta vers la créature à la peau sombre, pour lui trancher un bras grâce à Anduril.

Lurtz hurla de rage et frappa le rôdeur de sa longue arme, déstabilisant l'homme qui chercha son couteau de lancer accroché à sa botte. Alors que l'ourouk furieux allait se jeter sur lui, Aragorn lança son poignard avec précision, frappant le chef des orques à la jugulaire.

Ecumant de rage, le monstre blessé se servit de son bouclier pour assommer le bretteur, qui tomba à moitié groggy au pied d'un arbre.

Lurtz allait se charger du cas de l'héritier d'Isildur, mais ce dernier esquiva de justesse en faisant une roulade. La large machette de l'orque était restée plantée dans le bois de l'arbre et le temps qu'il la fasse ressortir, le rôdeur en avait profité pour décapiter la créature.

L'elfe et le nain avaient fini d'éliminer les ennemis les plus proches et ils décidèrent de se mettre à la recherche des membres manquants. Sakura erra de son côté, finissant par recroiser Aragorn, qui se tenait au dessus de Boromir.

Même si personne n'entendit totalement le discours murmuré par Boromir, les derniers mots qu'il prononça « _Mon roi_ » furent des plus éloquents.

La kunoichi tenta le tout pour le tout en utilisant de grandes quantités de chakra pour remettre le corps du guerrier en état et pallier aux pertes de sang, mais c'était bien trop tard. Boromir était déjà mort, alors que Merry et Pippin étaient prisonniers.

Encore une fois, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle était arrivée trop tard, comme le boulet inutile qu'elle avait toujours détesté être.

La ninja se laissa aller à quelques larmes, plus furieuse contre elle-même qu'attristée d'avoir perdu un des membres du groupe.

Une brûlure dans ses nerfs lui indiqua que la culpabilité et la colère venaient de réveiller son kaléidoscope hypnotique.

Enfin, une nouvelle étape de franchie avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Un nouveau pouvoir accessible. Peut être qu'il était sorti quelque chose de bon de cette mort. L'espace d'un instant, la froide kunoichi reprit le pas sur la médecin. Dans un élan masochiste, elle pensa même avoir hâte de subir d'autres pertes.

Sakura, fixant encore ses mains ensanglantées, fut brutalement relevée par Aragorn. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à la réaction violente qui s'ensuivit, car elle fut plaquée le dos contre un arbre, avec un couteau sous la gorge.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda t-elle avec effarement.

- En Lorien, qu'as-tu dis à Legolas juste après avoir franchi la rivière ? Réponds ! ordonna t-il.

- Alors, dit elle en déglutissant, même les elfes ne savent pas marcher sur l'eau. Ca fait 2 – 2.

Aragorn baissa son arme, soulagé de savoir qu'il faisait face à la véritable combattante et non à une des répliques qu'il avait croisé.

Sakura se calma, encore frappée par la rapidité avec laquelle les événements s'étaient déroulés. Aragorn annonça également que Sam et Frodon avaient profité de la confusion pour fuir vers la rive est. Cependant le rôdeur n'avait pas l'intention de les suivre. Il avait un autre chemin en tête.

- Alors la communauté a failli, grogna Gimli avec défaitisme. Tout est fini.

- Pas encore, répondit le rôdeur avec virulence. La Communauté existera, tant que nous serons loyaux envers ses membres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin.

Gimli se releva, ragaillardi par ce discours, alors que tous se délestaient des affaires les plus encombrantes.

- Allons chasser de l'orque ! cria Aragorn pour motiver les trois autres.


	24. Les cavaliers du Rohan

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs !

Voici le chapitre suivant, qui commence enfin le second livre, celui des Deux Tours.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'en profite pour dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Les cavaliers du Rohan<strong>

Après la dissolution de la Communauté au niveau des chûtes de Rauros, les quatre héros restés sur la rive occidentale courraient depuis déjà trois jours, poursuivant les ourouk-hai qui avaient enlevés leurs deux amis hobbits.

Le terrain qui jouxtait les cataractes était vallonné, composé de plaines broussailleuses aux végétaux jaunâtres et séparés par de nombreux affleurements rocheux qui dessinaient des labyrinthes de sentiers, rendant difficile une observation complète de l'ensemble de l'environnement.

Legolas profita cependant d'une butte surélevée pour repérer l'imposant nuage de poussière provoqué par la course du convoi qu'ils traquaient sans relache.

- Aragorn, leurs traces dévient vers le nord-ouest. Ils conduisent les hobbits en Isengard !

C'était indéniablement l'œuvre de Saroumane, comprit Aragorn, lorsqu'il se souvint de l'emblème sur l'armure du capitaine qu'il avait affronté. La main blanche était le signe distinctif du magicien et ses troupes arboraient fièrement cette marque détournée de sa vocation d'origine.

Aragorn guidait le groupe, alors que les autres suivaient, fatigués de leur poursuite interminable. En trois jours, ils avaient du faire près de cent cinquante kilomètres à pied, mangeant frugalement entre deux respirations, sans même se reposer.

Le guide de tête posa l'oreille sur un rocher, cherchant à obtenir de nouvelles informations en écoutant les vibrations dans le sol.

- Ils ont forcé l'allure, comprit le rôdeur, pour le plus grand mécontentement des autres.

En arrière, le nain roula sur lui même pour descendre un flanc de colline abrupt. Il se redressa en maugréant et en crachant la poussière qui était entrée dans sa bouche.

- Trois jours, souffla Gimli exténué. Trois jours sans dormir, ni même se reposer, alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?

- Courage, murmura Sakura. Selon Aragorn, ils ont moins d'une demi-journée d'avance.

La kunoichi avait commencé à reconstituer ses réserves de chakra entamées par les événements d'Amon-Hen, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de foncer vers la horde ennemie. Si jamais elle y parvenait, elle serait épuisée et incapables d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle aimait bien les deux hobbits, surtout Merry, elle voulait les secourir, mais elle n'était pas non plus une suicidaire.

L'obscurité tombait, amenant avec elle les crissements de multiples insectes cachés dans les végétaux de plus en plus abondants. Les collines commençaient à être de plus en plus plates, faisant place à un relief plus hospitalier. L'herbe passait du jaune maladif à un vert plus vigoureux, alors que la lune se levait et portait de plus grandes ombres.

Toute la nuit, le groupe courut pour rattraper les orques ayant fait leurs amis prisonniers. Lorsque l'aube commença à poindre derrière eux, les faibles rayons du matin furent réfléchis par un objet brillant qui gisait au sol. Aragorn se baissa et l'identifia comme étant une des agrafes des capes portées par les deux hobbits. C'était un signe, car au moins, ils étaient sur la bonne piste.

L'aube était si belle ce matin, songea la ninja. Les nuages s'étendaient en volutes allongés, d'une splendide couleur de sang, tandis que les larges traces semblables à des aquarelles étaient faiblement relevées par des nuances pourpres, comme celles qu'un artiste aurait glissé ça et là pour éviter de créer une image trop uniforme.

- Un soleil rouge se lève, constata Legolas, comme si les autres n'avaient rien remarqué. Beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nuit.

Sakura haussa un sourcil. Si l'aube changeait de couleur en fonction des massacres, elle se demandait pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de soleils rouges chaque matin.

Monté sur une colline, l'elfe regarda vers l'ouest et aperçut d'autres formes s'approcher, autour de volutes de poussière. Il distinguait des hommes montés et armés de lances.

- Des cavaliers viennent vers nous. Il y en a cent cinq, commença t-il à décrire. Ils ont les cheveux blonds, des lances brillantes et leur chef est très grand.

- Perçants sont les yeux des elfes, sourit Aragorn face à ces détails.

- Non, ils ne sont qu'à cinq lieues d'ici. Nous en sommes à 3 – 2, ajouta l'elfe en se tournant vers Sakura qui esquissa un sourire.

Les cavaliers continuaient d'avancer vers eux, alors que le terrain n'offrait plus que de rares espaces pour se dissimuler à eux.

- Que faisons nous, demanda Gimli inquiet. Que savez vous d'eux, Aragorn ? Risquons nous la mort en les croisant ?

- J'ai été parmi eux, répondit le rôdeur, ce sont des hommes loyaux. Opiniâtres et hardis, généreux mais ignorants. J'ignore cependant leur état d'esprit, surtout si Saroumane a étendu son emprise. Ils ont longtemps été amis du Gondor et quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'aiment pas les orques.

Les quatre personnes étaient restées cachées derrière un affleurement rocheux, attendant la venue de ces cavaliers. Au moins, leurs inquiétudes seraient bientôt fixées.

Les chevaucheurs dépassèrent rapidement l'abri de fortune en un grondement assourdissant qui faisait vibrer le sol. Les destriers étaient de belles bêtes, solidement bâties et élégantes, avec leurs crinières tressées. Les hommes qui montaient ces fiers animaux étaient à l'image de leurs coursiers, vêtus d'armures brillantes et de casques ornés de motifs équestres qui laissaient dépasser leurs longs cheveux brillants.

Aragorn s'élança à la suite des cavaliers, suivi par Legolas et Gimli.

- Cavaliers du Rohan ! s'époumona t-il. Quelles nouvelles de la Marche ?

Le chef leva sa lance et fit un crochet, suivi par ses hommes qui finirent par encercler les trois hommes isolés. Legolas vit brièvement Sakura se mettre en position stratégique, soigneusement cachée par sa cape elfique, pour escalader le monticule rocheux le plus proche, afin de surplomber toute la scène.

Les trois compagnons se retrouvaient encerclés, cernés de toutes parts par des pointes de lances affutées. Le chef, coiffé d'un casque à cimier d'où partait une queue de cheval, se fraya un chemin parmi ses hommes, sans briser le mur de lances qui entourait le trio.

- Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans le Riddermark ? Répondez ! ordonna t-il avec une voix ferme typique d'un meneur d'hommes.

- On m'appelle Grands-Pas, répondit le rôdeur. Je viens du nord et je chasse les orques.

- Vous n'avez rien d'un chasseur, rétorqua de façon désagréable le cavalier. Avec cet équipement, vous n'auriez fait que de passer de chasseur à proie. Mais d'où venez vous ? demanda l'homme avec suspicion. Comment avez-vous pu vous soustraire à nos regards ? Seriez vous des elfes ?

- Non, répondit Aragorn, nous venons du nord et seul Legolas est du royaume de la Forêt Noire. Mais nous avons traversé la forêt d'or et les faveurs de la Dame nous accompagnent.

L'homme sembla surpris que les contes racontés au coin du feu sur la Dame de Lorien, s'avérèrent être une réalité. Mais il se montra encore plus suspicieux, lorsqu'il accusa le trio d'être des sorciers.

- Pourquoi ne parlez vous pas, vous autres muets ? demanda t-il en adressant un regard froid sur les deux autres marcheurs.

- Donnez moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien, grinça Gimli en resserrant sa prise sur le manche de sa hache.

Les hommes échangèrent quelques murmures, tandis que la colère gagnait les yeux du commandant.

- Je vous couperais bien la tête, nain, si elle dépassait un peu plus du sol.

Irrité par le commentaire, Legolas partit au quart de tour et mit l'homme en joue. Avec ses stupéfiants réflexes, personne ne l'avait vu esquisser le moindre geste vers son arc.

- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! déclara le prince, alors que le rideau de lances se resserrait et que le chef approcha dangereusement son arme de la poitrine d'Aragorn.

A ce moment, un kunai se ficha dans le bois de la lance, alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine du tir.

Sakura s'était dévoilé mais elle avait gardé son capuchon, calmement perchée sur le rocher grisâtre et couvert le mousses.

- Si vous blessez un seul de mes compagnons, déclara t-elle avec froideur, vous êtes tous morts.

L'un des Rohirrim, qui gardait son arc bandé depuis que les trois guerriers avaient été encerclés, décocha une flèche en direction de l'inconnue.

Sakura attendit calmement, se décalant légèrement vers la gauche pour attraper la flèche entre ses doigts. Avec calme, elle glissa cette flèche entre le majeur et l'index de sa main droite, avant de cibler le chef.

- Prends garde à ne pas me mettre en colère, chuchota t-elle en lançant la flèche grâce à son chakra, coupant à raz la queue de cheval qui dépassait du casque de celui qui menait la troupe.

- Qui êtes vous ? Répondez ! exigea le chef, tandis que la kunoichi soupira devant cet air de déjà vu.

Sakura sauta du rocher, avant de retirer sa capuche et d'écarter les pans de sa cape, révélant la forme de sa poitrine qui se voyait malgré son manteau noir aux nuages rouges.

- Je suis Sakura, s'exclama la ninja. J'accompagne mes compagnons.

- Une femme ? constata l'homme, sans se préoccuper de ses étranges cheveux. Votre place n'est pas à courir la mort dans ces plaines ensanglantées, elle est à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants ! tonna-il, alors que le rôdeur lui faisait désespérément des signes pour qu'il se taise.

Sakura s'avança calmement, révélant totalement son manteau en rejetant sa cape magique et en dégainant son katana.

- Je suis une combattante, pas une servile épouse au foyer ! Malheureusement pour vos conceptions machistes, je suis plus douée pour détruire des êtres humains que pour en concevoir. Maintenant présentez vous. Je veux savoir le nom de l'homme que je vais peut être devoir tuer.

Le cavalier décida finalement de révéler son identité, se présentant comme Eomer, troisième Maréchal du Rohan et neveu du roi Theoden.

Aragorn dégaina alors son épée et la pointa vers le ciel, laissant la lame luire comme une flamme.

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur et héritier du trône du Gondor. Me laisserez vous aider mes amis, ou me contrecarrerez vous ? Choisissez vite !

Eomer tomba des nues, n'imaginant pas devoir faire face au roi légitime du puissant royaume voisin. Il décida rapidement de faire confiance à ce groupe assez hétéroclite, s'effaçant face à la prestance dégagée par l'homme à pied.

- Nous cherchons deux amis qui ont été enlevés par les orques, expliqua finalement Aragorn.

- Il n'y a plus d'orques, trancha Eomer, nous les avons détruits.

- Mais il y avait deux hobbits ! s'exclama Gimli. Des semi-hommes, précisa t-il avec une tristesse qui montait dans sa voix.

- Nous avons compté les cadavres et nous les avons brûlés. Il n'y avait que des orques, rien d'autre.

Eomer offrit deux chevaux, Hasufel et Arod, au rôdeur, puisque il préférait donner des montures supplémentaires à des ennemis des orques, plutôt que de les abandonner ou de les garder inutilement avec lui.

- Puisse ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leurs anciens maîtres. Cherchez vos amis si vous le voulez, mais n'ayez pas d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres.

Eomer regagna son cheval avant de remettre ses hommes en formation. D'un cri, il leur ordonna de repartir en direction du nord, afin de traquer les nombreux maraudeurs qui dévastaient les vastes plaines du Rohan.


	25. La libération de Theoden

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant, un peu plus long que la normale.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : La libération de Theoden<strong>

Après le départ d'Eomer, les membres du groupe des quatre compagnons se sentaient soudainement abattus.

Sakura était assise derrière Aragorn, tandis que Legolas chevauchait avec Gimli, mais le cœur n'y était plus. C'est comme si leurs estomacs avaient été remplis de plomb, les dégoûtant d'eux-mêmes, les rendant encore moins capables d'avancer vers le sinistre champ de bataille.

Ils poursuivaient leur chemin en direction de la colonne de fumée noire qui s'élevait à l'horizon, chaque pas leur semblant plus difficile, comme s'ils craignaient de découvrir une terrible réalité.

L'odeur devenait désormais clairement perceptible, à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'incendie. C'était une fumée âcre et piquante, chargée du gout de la cendre et du métal, les prenant à la gorge. C'était une odeur abominable, chargé de mort et de défaite qui s'amplifiait jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau de la source. Sur place, les membres de la Communauté découvrirent un sinistre charnier.

Une tête d'ourouk-hai était plantée sur une pique, servant d'avertissement à toute créature qui se trouverait sur le chemin des cavaliers. L'expression désormais figée sur le visage ensanglanté de l'orque indiquait qu'il mugissait de colère au moment ou une lame experte lui avait ôté la vie.

Le tas de cadavre exhalait une odeur putride, celle des corps en sueur incinérés et dont les restes calcinés dégageaient une pestilence nauséabonde. L'elfe au fin odorat se fit violence pour ne pas vomir, alors que Sakura se couvrait le nez de son ample manche, dissimulant son malaise.

Gimli utilisa sa hache pour fouiller dans l'amas noirci, laissant des cendres se disperser aux vents. Il cherchait un signe, une preuve de la mort des hobbits, lorsqu'il trouva une chose inhabituelle dans la main d'un orque. Aucun des monstres de Saroumane ne disposerait d'une élégante ceinture finement forgée et représentant des végétaux.

- C'était une de leurs ceintures, fit-il en montrant l'objet, alors que ses yeux indiquait qu'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

- On les a abandonnés, gémit Sakura.

Aragorn poussa un cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans un casque de métal qui trainait au sol. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur, s'effondrant à genoux alors qu'il frappait le sol d'un poing rageur.

Encore des morts, songea la ninja. Cela n'en finirait-il donc jamais ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit les deux amusants hobbits qui perdent la vie dans un combat les dépassant ?

Aragorn toucha l'herbe sous ses jambes, constatant une chose étonnante. Les brins d'herbe étaient encore pliés, sur une cinquantaine de centimètres, l'empreinte était trop petite pour avoir été causée par un ourouk allongé. Le rôdeur en tira rapidement une conclusion logique.

- Un hobbit était allongé ici … et un autre là, découvrit-il en suivant la piste laissée par de maigres traces dans les herbes encore pliées.

Le rôdeur était un excellent traqueur, à l'intelligence redoutable. Grâce à ses capacités tonnantes, il reconstituait avec une grande exactitude les événements s'étant déroulés durant la nuit. Ses yeux affutés repéraient le moindre indice, comme par exemple la corde coupée, qui était enfouie sous l'herbe piétinée par les chevaux, le couteau utilisé s'avérant être une dague de métal gondolé qu'on trouvait à quelques centimètres.

- Leurs traces s'éloignent du combat, poursuivit Aragorn avec une excitation grandissante, tandis qu'il trouvait de nouveaux morceaux de cordes et des empreintes de pas. Et ils se dirigent vers la forêt de Fangorn.

Sa voix s'était faite plus craintive à la fin, comme si cette forêt pouvait receler des choses qui s'avéraient plus dangereuses que les orques.

La forêt était très vieille, le couvert végétal d'un vert plutôt sombre s'étendait à perte de vue. Les arbres étaient tous tordus et noueux, comme s'ils avaient été soumis à de nombreux vents contraires qui avaient tordu les branches durant de longues décennies. Il semblait également se dégager une force étrange de cette forêt, une aura de sagesse et de puissance vénérable, qui attendait son heure.

Il en exhalait aussi une autre impression, plus écrasante celle-ci. Legolas la ressentit durement, puisqu'il regarda la vieille forêt et trouva que les murmures échangés, qui circulaient entre les branches, étaient emplis de colère.

Le groupe s'enfonça dans les bois, suivant les traces de pas de Merry et de son cousin Pippin. Gimli repéra un liquide noir qui formait de fines trainées sur les feuilles mortes et aperçut une goutte encore humide sur la feuille d'une fougère.

- Du sang d'orque, fit-il avec dégoût, lorsqu'il identifia la substance qui n'avait pas fini de coaguler.

Les traces des deux hobbits disparaissaient alors, remplacées par d'autres qui devenaient plus étranges. Elles ressemblaient à de gros nid-de-poule qui semblaient avancer d'une façon relativement humanoïde.

Legolas était aux aguets, regardant sans cesse autour de lui, lorsqu'il intima à tous l'ordre de se baisser. Ses sens aiguisés lui avaient permis de repérer une silhouette errant dans les arbres.

Il avait vu, durant un instant si bref qu'il en eut un doute, la présence d'un vieillard. L'individu suspect était enroulé dans une cape, dont le capuchon masquait les traits. L'homme qui errait, entièrement vêtu de blanc, portait un long bâton de bois à la main.

- Qui-est-ce ? chuchota Aragorn. On dirait que c'est … Saroumane ?

L'elfe aux yeux perçants hocha silencieusement de la tête, alors que Gimli resserrait sa prise sur sa hache et qu'il se préparait à porter le premier coup. Le vieil homme avançait dans leur direction et il ne serait bientôt plus le moment de se demander quoi faire à son sujet.

- Ne le laissons pas parler, chuchota l'elfe qui encochait une flèche, il nous jetterait mauvais sort.

Lorsque le vieillard arriva, il émit une lueur si aveuglante que Gimli lâcha sa hache pour se couvrir les yeux. La flèche de l'elfe prit feu et se transforma en cendres, tandis que les poignées des épées des deux bretteurs se mirent à chauffer de façon insupportable.

En quelques secondes, les quatre guerriers se retrouvèrent désarmés devant cet inconnu qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mis beaucoup de force dans son attaque.

- Montrez vous, ordonna le rôdeur qui n'était pas en position de marchander, alors que Sakura se préparait à attaquer, si ce vieillard tentait le moindre geste.

- Je suis Saroumane, commença t-il d'une voix grave, ou plutôt, Saroumane tel qu'il devrait être.

Le vieillard s'avança encore, laissant l'aveuglante lueur qui nimbait son visage disparaître, pour montrer ses traits familiers.

A cette vue, tous tombèrent des nues, ne croyant pas le miracle qu'ils avaient devant eux. Passé la stupeur, ce fut une joie incroyable et un brusque sentiment d'espoir les gagna

- Gandalf ? s'écria Aragorn. C'est impossible, vous êtes tombé !

- J'ai fait, répondit le sorcier blanc, mais je reviens vers vous en ces heures sombres. Je me suis battu contre le Balrog de Morgoth, depuis les eaux souterraines jusqu'au plus haut sommet. Notre combat fut terrible, jusqu'au moment ou je terrassais mon ennemi qui se brisa contre le flanc de la montagne. Ensuite, j'ai dérivé dans un long sommeil ou tout était entouré d'étoiles scintillantes. Chaque seconde me semblait plus longue que l'existence, mais ce n'était pas la fin.

- Vous … vous êtes mort ? demanda Sakura avec des yeux écarquillés. Avez-vous été ramené par nos ennemis ? Etes vous … un Edo Tensei ? demanda t-elle avec un frisson.

- Ce sont les Valar qui m'ont ramené à la vie, car ma tache en ce monde n'était pas terminée. C'est un pouvoir qui dépasse l'entendement même de Sauron, il ne peut rien contre cette volonté. Dites-moi, Sakura, qu'est-ce donc que cet Edo Tensei que vous avez mentionné à l'instant ?

- C'est une technique interdite, répondit la ninja soulagée de voir que le mage était libre de tout contrôle. Elle permet, en échange d'un sacrifice humain, de ramener un mort à la vie. La personne revient avec tous ses souvenirs et ses habiletés, mais est totalement soumise aux ordres de l'invocateur. Le fait que leurs corps peuvent se régénérer tant que l'invocateur est en vie permet d'utiliser ces pantins comme des boucliers et des armes redoutables. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas du tout aimé devoir vous affronter si ça avait été le cas, finit-elle avec sarcasme.

Le magicien ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, le temps de chasser le dégoût qui l'avait envahi.

- Sur une autre note, je sais que vous étiez à la poursuite de deux hobbits. Vous serez soulagés de savoir qu'ils sont en sécurité auprès d'un de mes amis. Je les ai confiés à la garde de Sylvebarbe, un Ent de mes amis. Cela vous rassure t-il ?

Un hochement vigoureux de la part de Legolas fit sourire le mage. Le prince savait que les arbres gardiens ne s'attaquaient qu'aux ennemis des forêts et que Gandalf était l'un de leurs amis.

- Par contre, poursuivit Legolas, Frodon est parti directement vers le Mordor. Il nous a laissés derrière, mais fort heureusement, Sam est avec lui.

Les yeux du magicien pétillèrent légèrement, alors qu'un sourire naissait dans sa barbe immaculée.

- Vraiment ? chuchota t-il pensivement. Si c'est le cas, c'est très bien.

- Voila une chose qui n'a pas changé, ajouta Gimli. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

Le magicien eut un sourire, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son bâton afin de quitter la forêt. Il guidait de nouveau la Communauté, comme au début de leur périple. Il les ramena rapidement hors de Fangorn, alors que le nain n'était pas fâché de partir de la futaie.

- Au moins, marmonna Gimli, nous quittons cet effrayant endroit humide et plein d'arbres …

Un grondement chuchoté entre les végétaux et porté par le vent, l'incita à changer sa formulation.

- Je voulais dire, cette très charmante forêt ! ajouta t-il à l'adresse des vieux arbres qui semblèrent satisfaits.

Quand il atteignit enfin l'orée, Gandalf siffla quelques notes et un hennissement répondit aussitôt à son appel. Un splendide cheval au poil aussi blanc que le manteau du mage fit son apparition, galopant avec une telle légèreté qu'il semblait glisser sur la plaine aux herbages brillants.

- C'est un des Mearas, constata l'elfe, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sortilège.

- Il se nomme Gripoil, expliqua Gandalf, c'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux. Il nous conduira vite vers notre prochaine destination.

La kunoichi se renfrognait discrètement. Elle qui n'aimait pas trop devoir monter sur ces grands animaux, savait qu'elle allait passer un sacré moment sur ces canassons. Après tout, le Rohan n'était pas surnommé le « pays des seigneurs des chevaux » pour rien.

- Legolas, interpella t-elle après deux heures de route, quel est cette étincelle brillant là-bas au loin ?

L'elfe regarda la direction pointée par l'index de la femme aux cheveux roses et décrit ce qu'il vit.

- Il y a une grande ville, bâtie sur une large colline. Elle est ceinte d'épais murs de pierre et d'une palissade. De nombreuses maisons aux toits de chaume y sont protégées, toutes décorées de motifs équestres. Au sommet, surplombant toute la plaine, il y a un grand bâtiment aux allures de palais. D'ici, on croirait que les portes, les montants et les toits sont couverts d'or.

- Cette ville, c'est Edoras, expliqua le guide. Quant au château, c'est Meduseld, la demeure du roi Theoden. C'est notre destination, mais n'espérez pas un bon accueil.

- Rappelez moi, Aragorn, chuchota discrètement Gimli en montrant Legolas du coin de l'œil, quelle est la dernière fois que nous avons été bien accueillis par des alliés ?

Les cinq cavaliers avaient traversé rapidement toute la plaine, avant d'atteindre le grand porche qui marquait l'entrée de la ville. Les soldats en armes les arrêtèrent immédiatement, pour connaître leurs raisons de pénétrer dans la capitale. Après d'âpres négociations habilement conduites par Gandalf, les hommes d'armes avaient accepté de les laisser entrer. Ils avaient également obtenu une audience auprès du roi, comme Gandalf le demandait, malgré les réticences malvenues de ces soldats. Sakura se demanda comment le mage s'y était pris pour les persuader, avant de se souvenir qu'elle pouvait également manipuler les gens par genjutsu.

Les cinq cavaliers se dirigèrent alors vers le palais, suivant le seul chemin pavé qui passait au milieu de la ville silencieuse. Les rares personnes qui étaient dehors dévisageaient fixement les visiteurs, leurs visages moroses scrutaient les passants sans dire un mot.

- C'est plus gai dans un cimetière, constata Gimli pour casser cette ambiance lourde et pesante.

Le groupe laissa ses chevaux au palefrenier qui attendait au pied du palais, menant les animaux vers les écuries pour en prendre soin.

Devant les imposantes portes couvertes de motifs finement dorés, un huissier attendait les membres de la communauté, tentant de masquer quelques tics nerveux.

- Vous ne pouvez voir le roi ainsi armé, déclara l'homme qu'un de ses subordonnés avait appelé Hama. Par ordre de Grima Langue-de-serpent, finit-il en crachant le nom de l'individu qu'il ne devait sans doute pas beaucoup aimer.

Gandalf déposa tranquillement son épée, suivi par Legolas qui déposa des dagues, son arc et son carquois. Gimli était plutôt réfractaire, alors qu'Aragorn refusait de laisser son épée.

- Dans ce fourreau repose l'épée qui a été brisée. Je ne consentirais pas à m'en départir.

- Certes, monseigneur, concéda Hama. Mais ici, ce n'est pas la demeure d'Aragorn, fut-il roi en Gondor, mais celle de Theoden.

- J'aurais laissé toute autre arme, si c'était la volonté du maître de maison, fût elle une modeste cabane, mais je ne confierais Anduril à personne.

Gimli regarda Aragorn, ainsi que la garnison en armes qui était assez proche.

- Allons, mon ami dit Gimli, personne ne touchera à votre arme. Ils savent que celui qui la touchera sans en être le légitime propriétaire mourra. Si vous posez Anduril, ma hache n'aura pas a rougir de sa compagnie.

Aragorn posa finalement son arme contre le mur, ayant l'assurance que personne n'y touchera. La communauté commença à gravir les marches, lorsque Hama les arrêta de nouveau.

- Une seconde. Croyez vous que parce qu'elle est une femme, votre amie est exemptée de laisser ses armes ?

Sakura soupira et laissa choir au sol son impressionnant arsenal. Plusieurs poches emplies de sembons, de kunais et de shurikens tombèrent au sol, dans un claquement métallique particulièrement aigu.

- Ne touchez pas à ceux là, fit elle en montrant les aiguilles, je ne me souviens plus avec quoi je les ai empoisonnées. Faites attention à ceux-là, ajouta la kunoichi en montrant les parchemins explosifs, ils explosent.

- Votre épée, grogna un second huissier moins patient.

- Cette lame est la légendaire épée Kusanagi, chuchota Sakura avec respect, alors qu'elle retirait le fourreau de sa ceinture. C'est une épée sacrée, ayant appartenu à la grande déesse solaire, Amaterasu. Personne ne doit y toucher, sous peine de subir le courroux des dieux.

Sakura regardait le long fourreau noir et lisse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Alors qu'elle allait finalement déposer l'arme sacrée avec les autres, l'huissier le plus impatient la lui arracha en grognant contre toutes ces superstitions.

- Malédiction de tes dieux, femme, pas des miens, finit l'huissier en tirant légèrement la lame pour en admirer le tranchant.

Sous le regard inquiet de Hama et ceux outrés des autres membres de la communauté, Sakura serra les poings. Furieuse, elle chuchota un mot inaudible, tandis qu'une larme de sang glissait sur sa joue.

- Sois puni par le feu de la grande déesse céleste, murmura t-elle après avoir activé le Mangekyô Sharingan. Amaterasu.

L'arrogant homme poussa un cri mêlant douleur et stupeur, lorsque le fourreau fut recouvert des terribles flammes noires, qui gagnèrent instantanément ses mains. L'huissier hurla de souffrance, alors que le feu divin gagnait le reste de son corps, sous le regard impuissant de Hama. L'homme allait aider son ami, avant d'être arrêté par Sakura, la ninja l'ayant prévenu de la dangerosité de ce feu.

Trente secondes après, le feu se dissipait de façon iréelle, pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendres sur le sol de pierre noircies. Sakura récupéra son arme absolument intacte et la plaça avec l'épée non moins maudite d'Aragorn.

- Votre bâton, finit Hama qui restait pâle devant cette mort soudaine et surnaturelle.

- Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ? demanda Gandalf avec une petite moue.

- Entre les mains d'un mage, un bâton peut-être plus qu'un simple appui. Mais dans le doute, un homme doit se fier à son jugement et vous me paraissez être d'honnêtes invités.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant les cinq entrer à l'intérieur de l'immense corridor.

La grande salle était sombre en comparaison de l'extérieur, les fenêtres fermées par des persiennes de bois plongeaient la pièce dans la pénombre, l'unique source de lumière restante provenant d'un soupirail et de torches dont la lumière vacillait au moindre courant d'air.

Les murs étaient ornés d'immenses tentures équestres, séparées par des statues de cavaliers représentant les anciens monarques ayant régné sur le pays. Visiblement, la gloire passée semblait ternie par l'absence de lumière qui rendait la pièce terne.

Dans la salle, de nombreuses arches conduisant vers d'autres pièces étaient barrées par des soldats vêtus des armures typiques des guerriers du pays, mais il y avait également d'étranges mercenaires exotiques cachés dans l'ombre des arcades.

Au fond de la pièce, un vieillard courbé était affalé sur un trône. Au vu de sa peau pâle et pleines de taches de vin, de ses cheveux blanchis et de ses yeux vitreux, on pourrait croire qu'il était sur le point de mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Malgré ses habits richement brodés et sa couronne d'or, le roi n'avait rien d'un monarque en état de gouverner. On dirait plutôt un débris bon à débarrasser.

Aux côtés du vieillard, un homme au teint cireux et avec des cernes violacés lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille.

- Monseigneur, Gandalf le Gris approche. Il n'est pas le bienvenu.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminuée ces derniers temps, déclara le magicien.

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil ? répondit Theoden avec une voix asthmatique qui semblait indiquer qu'il allait cracher ses poumons d'une minute à l'autre.

Le roi gémit en disant ces mots et murmura à l'oreille de son conseiller, qui acquiesça frénétiquement.

- L'heure est tardive à laquelle ce magicien de pacotille choisit de réapparaître, siffle Grima. Mauvaises nouvelles vous portez et mauvaises nouvelles font mauvais visiteur, siffla le conseiller.

- Fais silence, Grima, gronda Gandalf. Je ne suis pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

- Monseigneur, vous devriez éloigner cet individu, chuchota Grima à son suzerain. Il est porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et n'aime que prendre.

- Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents ! souffla le mage en pointant son bâton en direction du traître conseiller dont le visage devint livide.

- Son bâton ! hurla t-il effrayé. Je vous avais ordonné de prendre son bâton ! Cet imbécile de Hama nous a trahis !

Quelques gardes se lancèrent au combat pour arrêter les cinq visiteurs, alors que les étranges mercenaires sortaient de l'ombre. Physiquement, ils ressemblaient à des humains, mais avaient une peau plus sombre, un peu comme les ninjas de Kumo.

Les soldats ayant eu la mauvaise idée de tenter de stopper Gandalf furent rapidement mis à terre, vaincus par les compétences martiales des quatre protecteurs de Gandalf. Sakura testa même l'efficacité de son Sharingan en s'amusant à esquiver tous les coups portés par les guerriers à la peau sombre et qui maniaient de fins javelots.

Le temps que les Rohirrim soient désarmés et que Sakura élimine les orientaux en leur brisant les os du cou, Gandalf se tenait devant le roi qui ricanait de la pitoyable tentative d'exorcisme visant à le libérer de la domination exercée par Saroumane.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, Gandalf le gris ! rit le magicien d'Isengard à travers le monarque.

Gandalf rejeta sa cape grise et se révéla dans son incomparable pureté, faisant frémir le mage tombé.

- Je vous aspirerais Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie ! gronda Gandalf en pointant son bâton vers son ennemi.

Les deux sorciers luttèrent dans une incroyable bataille de volonté, alors que Grima tenta de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Sa tentative aurait pu fonctionner, s'il n'avait pas eu le pied de Gimli fermement appuyé sur son ventre pour le retenir en place.

Finalement, Saroumane fut repoussé et le roi libéré. Le visage de Theoden rajeunit à vue d'œil, de nombreuses rides s'évanouissaient, ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte blonde habituelle, alors que ses yeux redevenaient perçants et vifs.

- Sombres ont été mes rêves ces derniers temps, déclara le monarque qui retrouvait peu à peu ses sensations.

- L'âge ne pèse pas autant sur vos épaules qu'on a voulu vous le faire croire, mon oncle, déclara Eowyn qui souriait pleinement en revoyant son oncle retrouver sa liberté et sa vigueur.

Le roi se redressa de son trône et rejeta son bâton noueux, retrouvant son ancienne puissance.

- Ou est mon épée ? demanda t-il distraitement en regardant Grima d'un œil mauvais.

- Tu as de la chance, serpent, siffla Sakura. Il n'a qu'une épée. Moi je t'aurais pulvérisé les os, un par un.

Les portes du palais furent alors brutalement ouvertes, l'ancien conseiller étant jeté hors du château, comme un malpropre, par deux gardes visiblement satisfaits. Grima roula dans la poussière, gémissant à cause des multiples contusions qu'il avait obtenu en dévalant les escaliers.

- Pitié monseigneur, laissez moi rester à vos côtés ! gémit pitoyablement le lâche conseiller qui n'avait aucune honte.

- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! gronda Theoden qui descendait les marches, l'épée pointée vers l'homme au teint cireux qui reculait, terrifié par son suzerain en colère.

Alors que le roi allait abattre son épée, Aragorn s'interposa.

- Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui, monseigneur. Soyez clément. Laissez le partir.

Sakura sortit Kusanagi qu'elle avait récupérée auprès de l'huissier et plaqua Grima au sol, se préparant à le tuer d'un coup.

- Sakura ! hurla le rôdeur. C'est un acte de noblesse !

- Un acte d'idiotie ! répliqua t-elle. Je suis un ninja, pas un noble altruiste ! Si on le laisse partir, il préviendra son maître et nous mettons en danger des innocents. Je ne sauverais pas la vie de cette raclure si ça doit conduire à la mort de civils !

Alors que Sakura allait décider de tuer l'homme, celui-ci bafouilla.

- Pitié, geignit-il, je vous dirais tout ce que je sais !

- Alors parle ! hurla Sakura exaspérée. Si c'est utile, j'envisagerais peut être l'idée d'épargner ta misérable vie ! Quels sont les plans de Saroumane ? Quels étaient tes ordres ?

- Je ne sais rien ! Il donnait des consignes au compte-gouttes ! Il veut détruire le Rohan, mais je ne sais rien de plus ! Il est toujours avec cet homme bizarre, ce gars inconnu au masque orange, qui s'appelle Tobi !

Sakura recula, comme si elle avait été frappée au visage par un objet très lourd. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait retiré son pied du ventre de Langue-de-serpent et le rat en avait profité pour ramper et s'enfuir, en se frayant un chemin entre les civils assemblés.

- Kami-sama, chuchota la ninja encore abasourdie. J'aurais du m'en douter. Les clones Mokuton, ça ne pouvait être que son œuvre ! Il est ici, ce fumier …

Alors que Legolas rejoignait la guerrière qui restait silencieuse et pétrifiée, le reste de la population s'était inclinée devant le roi qui contemplait l'étendue de ses terres et des habitants l'entourant. Brisant le silence, il remarqua qu'une personne était absente.

- Ou est Théodred ? demanda t-il avec une voix brisée. Ou est mon fils ?


	26. Vers le Gouffre de Helm

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu lent car il ne fait que la transition avec la bataille à venir.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Vers le Gouffre de Helm<strong>

A l'extérieur d'Edoras, sur l'un des tumulus, le roi était resté avec Gandalf. Agenouillé sur un tertre vert, tenant une petite fleur aux pétales blancs dans ses mains tremblantes. Le vieil homme maudissait sa faiblesse, ainsi que la trop grande confiance qu'il avait eu en Grima.

A cause de ce traître, Theoden avait été possédé par le magicien blanc et pendant ce temps, il n'avait même pas pu assister à l'enterrement de son propre fils.

Tandis que le monarque pleurait sur la perte de son enfant unique, Sakura faisait également grise mine. Certes, Eowyn avait proposé un bain aux membres de la communauté et l'idée de nettoyer ses cheveux gras l'avait enchantée. Mais c'était les deux enfants arrivés au château qui avaient coulé l'ambiance encore fragile.

Le garçon s'était effondré dès sa descente de cheval et la fille présentait également des signes de fatigue et de faim. C'étaient des réfugiés venus du nord, comme tant d'autres, qui fuyaient les sauvages et les orques qui pillaient et brûlaient tout sur leur passage.

Surtout, ce qui avait chagriné la ninja c'était la question déchirante posée par la gamine. Ce petit « _Où_ _est__maman ?_ » sorti du fond du cœur, posé par une petite fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle et qui ne demandait qu'à rentrer chez elle.

La nièce du roi était restée aux cotés des deux enfants pour leur apporter un peu de réconfort, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à être très joyeuse. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une infinie patience et une gentillesse extrême, se montrant quasiment maternelle envers les enfants.

Entre temps, Theoden était revenu. Ecartant son chagrin, il s'était penché sur de nombreuses cartes, ainsi que sur les rapports détaillés laissés par Grima. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais ce conseiller était efficace dans son travail, dommage que sa fidélité ne soit pas au rendez-vous. Le roi discutait des possibilités d'actions en compagnie de ses généraux, ainsi que des membres de la Communauté. Même s'il ne voulait pas d'une guerre ouverte, elle était de fait déclarée. Premièrement, il devait mettre son peuple en sécurité.

- Vous devez combattre, s'écria Aragorn. Eomer vous est loyal, envoyez quelqu'un le quérir et battez vous ici. Ne les laissez pas pénétrer davantage dans vos terres.

- Si je peux me permettre, coupa la ninja, se battre ici est une très mauvaise idée. Si on se bat à Edoras, nos ennemis nous encercleront et mèneront un assaut sur tous les fronts. Cette ville est presque indéfendable au vu du peu de troupes à notre disposition. Sans compter, commença t-elle en touchant les lourdes poutrelles de chêne qui soutenaient la charpente, que le bois … ça brûle. Au moins, ces problèmes seront limités si on se bat dans une forteresse de pierre ou il n'y a qu'un seul accès à défendre.

Theoden n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une femme s'exprimer si ouvertement, mais il ne s'en formalisait guère. Il avait une nièce semblable et il n'allait pas rejeter un conseil qui le soutenait dans sa décision.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, déclara le roi, c'était Theoden et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan. Nous nous réfugierons au gouffre de Helm.

- Gandalf, s'exclama le rôdeur en désespoir de cause, il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ces montagnes, ils courent droit au massacre ! Ou alors, il faut plus d'hommes.

Le magicien acquiesça et sortit en trombe du château, allant chercher Gripoil qui attendait patiemment dans les écuries du palais.

- A l'aube du cinquième jour, guettez les lueurs et regardez vers l'est, déclara énigmatiquement le mage. Je foule ces terres depuis trois cent vies d'hommes, mais cette fois je crains que le temps ne me manque.

Le sorcier partit à grande vitesse, monté sur ce cheval qui semblait infatigable et qui avait une agilité incomparable. Les habitants, surpris, virent passer le cavalier blanc dans la rue principale, son cheval galopant à toute allure vers l'est pour retrouver les soldas dispersés d'Eomer. Pendant que le cavalier blanc s'éloignait dans les plaines, le roi donnait ses ordres pour évacuer la population et rassembler les troupes.

- Vous pensez qu'on pourra gagner cette guerre ? s'inquiéta Aragorn qui doutait de ses capacités de meneurs d'hommes.

- Nous affronterons des ourouk-hai, déclara Gimli en frappant le sol de sa hache. Ils ont de lourdes armures, mais ils meurent comme les orques. Et puis nous avons de grands guerriers avec nous, ça ne signifie pas rien !

- C'est vrai, admit la ninja.

Elle savait que certains ninjas de légende ont tenu tête à des centaines des leurs, spécialement formés pour la traque et l'exécution. L'ancien Raikage a réussi l'exploit d'arrêter dix-mille shinobis en combattant seul pendant trois jours.

- Ce ne sont pas les soldats de Saroumane qui m'inquiètent, reprit pensivement Sakura. C'est ce qu'a dit Grima.

- A propos de l'inconnu appelé Tobi ? déclara l'elfe qui avait prêté une attention particulière à ces paroles. Vous semblez le connaître.

Il n'avait même pas idée ! Mais comment lui dire qu'elle avait été sous les ordres de Madara, qu'elle avait servi ce fou qui cherchait à conquérir le monde en endormant l'humanité dans une illusion éternelle ?

- Tobi, commença t-elle en soupirant, est en réalité Madara Uchiha, le fondateur du village de Konoha. Quel que soit sa réputation, ce n'était pas une simple personne. Madara est une légende, une croisade, une idéologie, mais il ne sera jamais un simple nom. Il est mort plus de cinquante ans avant ma naissance. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait tous. En réalité, il a planifié et mis en scène sa mort pour agir plus aisément. Dans l'ombre, il a réussi à manipuler tous les chefs d'état pour qu'ils servent ses desseins. Il a trempé dans les trois grandes guerres, dans divers complots et massacres afin d'envenimer la situation et d'amener le monde shinobi là ou il le désirait, exactement comme il l'avait planifié.

- C'est l'ennemi de votre organisation, coupa Aragorn en se remémorant la discussion de Bree. Vous me l'avez dit durant notre première rencontre.

- C'est cela, dit Sakura. Son but est purement et simplement la conquête et la domination du monde. La dangerosité de Madara ne vient pas seulement de son don pour manipuler les autres, mais aussi de sa puissance. Grâce à ses yeux, il dispose d'un pouvoir démentiel et j'espère récupérer le Rinnegan avant de tomber face à lui. Je peux peut être le battre et le faire reculer, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le tuer. Il dispose de techniques d'esquives le rendant intouchable et il a maîtrisé les techniques du clan Senju pour modifier la structure de son corps. A l'heure actuelle, Madara est probablement devenu immortel.

- Comment on bat un ennemi pareil ? grogna Gimli, sous les hochements de tête vigoureux des autres.

Madara avait quelques caractéristiques à ne jamais oublier. Même si on ignorait ses plans, il fallait garder à l'esprit ses habitudes et ses défauts. Il ne venait jamais se battre si ce n'était pas nécessaire, sans compter qu'il était prompt à abandonner ses alliés, lorsqu'il n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

- Il ne viendra pas, affirma catégoriquement Sakura. Pour l'instant, il observe tranquillement, cherchant à comprendre les subtiles relations politiques, car peu de choses échappent à son intelligence. De toute façon, c'est moi et mon pouvoir qu'il recherche, rien d'autre. Il n'hésitera pas à changer d'alliés s'il en bénéficie. Il ne gagne pas grand-chose à aider Saroumane, mais je crois qu'il est cependant curieux de savoir comment cette bataille finira.

- Vous jouez gros, répondit Aragorn. Je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord sur l'idée de jouer notre destin sur un simple pari.

- Mais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Il se trouve que j'ai bien joué moi aussi et que je dispose d'une chose qu'il ne s'attend pas à savoir affronter. Maintenant, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il garde également dans sa manche, susurra la guerrière.

Le groupe s'équipa avant de sortir de la ville, en compagnie du roi et de ses hommes. De nouveau perchés sur leurs chevaux, tous voyaient la longue file de réfugiés qui quittait Edoras. Tandis que Aragorn chevauchait près du roi, Sakura était restée légèrement en arrière, allant à pied et marchant aux cotés d'Eowyn. Le convoi allait à une vitesse si lente qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être sur un cheval pour tenir le rythme.

La nièce du roi était assez gentille, mais sous son apparente fragilité se cachait une redoutable guerrière. Elle était armée d'une lame accrochée parmi ses bagages et semblait avoir hâte de montrer qu'elle n'était pas une simple potiche.

- Je vous envie, Sakura, finit par avouer la princesse blonde. Vous êtes indépendante et vous pouvez vous battre comme vous le souhaitez, sans craindre d'être enfermée. Je ne crains ni la douleur, ni la mort. Mais, j'ai peur de finir dans une cage.

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, j'espère ? s'indigna la ninja.

La nièce du roi était très ferme et elle réaffirma sa volonté de pouvoir combattre. Elle ne récolta qu'un soupir de la part de Sakura.

- La guerre, chuchota Sakura pour éviter d'être entendue des civils déjà effrayés, ça n'a rien d'honorable. Je le sais, j'ai déjà fait des batailles contre d'autres groupes de ninjas. On est là, au milieu d'un carnage, à découper et à tuer, faisant tout pour survivre tout en se demandant si on reverra nos proches et si on sera encore en vie le lendemain. La douleur et la mort, ce sont les seules réalités de la guerre. Et puis, il y a toujours cette odeur qui prend à la gorge, l'odeur du sang qui empeste sur le sol, sur les vêtements, dans les cheveux. Il y a toujours ce bruit obsédant et assourdissant. Les armes qui claquent, le métal qui frappe sur le métal et après, il y a les cris de douleur, les gémissements des blessés et les râles des mourants. A la fin, il n'y a plus que le silence, ce son atroce qui fait perdre tout espoir, toute volonté, alors que l'on comprend au fond de soi que l'on est seul, qu'on se demande pourquoi est-on encore en vie et pas les autres, qu'on a peut être tout perdu. Ensuite, les charognards viennent sur la plaine silencieuse, seulement teintée du sang des morts qui y sont tombés.

- Vous avez déjà vécu ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda inutilement la blonde qui savait que parler ainsi de la guerre, c'était y avoir participé.

- Des batailles rangées, juste une seule fois. Sinon, j'ai participé à de nombreuses missions. J'ai assassiné ou j'ai volé quand on me l'ordonnait. J'ai pas hésité face aux ordres, j'ai tué des gamins qui avaient à peine mon âge, que ce soit des ninjas en combat ou alors des civils, pour faire payer un seigneur récalcitrant.

Sakura avait brièvement expliqué ce qu'était le fonctionnement d'un village ninja à la blonde. La sourire éclatant et fasciné de la vierge protectrice s'était fait moins prononcé, avant de changer pour une crainte teintée de dégoût.

- A quel âge as-tu commencé à tuer ? demanda Eowyn avec appréhension, avant de se rendre compte de l'incongruité de sa question.

- Je suis sortie de l'Académie à douze ans. A partir de là, je suis majeure. C'est la règle : assez grande pour tuer, assez grande pour boire ou pour baiser. J'ai arraché ma première vie à l'âge de treize ans et depuis, ça n'arrête pas. A quinze ans, j'ai fini par déserter pour me libérer de mes chaînes. Depuis que je suis rentrée dans l'Akatsuki, je suis devenue une légende. On perle de moi partout, on me craint, les gens s'écartent de ma voie et certains s'inclinent devant moi. Je compte même plus les gens que j'ai tués, les vies que j'ai arrachées, les types qui m'ont supplié d'épargner leur vie, les villages que j'ai brûlés et les trahisons qui s'accumulent, car je peux faire confiance à presque personne. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? demanda Sakura à son interlocutrice.

- Que tu n'as pas le choix et que tu es obligée de le faire pour vivre ? tenta la princesse en hésitant sur le choix des mots.

Sakura réfléchit à ces mots, songeant à leur sens en regardant défiler le même paysage herbeux et occupé par de rares accidents de terrain.

- Non. Si je me bats, c'est d'abord pour amener la paix dans mon monde. Le pire, c'est que je ne regrette absolument rien. Je dois accomplir mon but et si ma route vers la paix se trouve bloquée par des ennemis, des civils ou même d'anciens amis, je n'hésiterais pas. J'ai même tué mon meilleur ami, ainsi que le garçon que j'ai aimé. Si je devais le refaire, je le ferais.

A ce moment, la nukenin planta son regard perçant dans celui d'Eowyn qui n'avait plus trop envie de combattre et qui songeait à abandonner ses illusions. Si elle voulait toujours se battre, elle saurait désormais à quoi s'attendre.

Avec un accord tacite, les deux femmes changèrent de conversation. Gimli, toujours en compagnie de l'elfe, discutait de son peuple et insistait auprès de Legolas qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de passer ses journées sous terre, même si la splendeur des mines de la Moria était indiscutable et restait gravée dans son esprit.

- Une rumeur dit même qu'il n'y a pas de femmes naines et que les nains naissent des rochers, en jaillissant des trous du sol, ce qui naturellement est ridicule ! En réalité elles sont si proches, tant au niveau de la voix que du physique, qu'elles sont souvent confondues avec les hommes.

Légèrement en retrait, Aragorn pointa Gimli, puis ses propres parties intimes en mimant une barbe imaginaire. Bien évidemment, Gimli ne comprit pas l'hilarité qui s'en suivit. Sakura était incapable de parler, plongée dans un fou-rire contagieux. Les larmes aux yeux, elle imagina une petite fille avec une barbe et l'image mentale la replongea dans son rire, qui n'avait pas été entendu depuis longtemps, et qui sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

- Il faudra qu'on vérifie quelque chose, Gimli ! Vous venez de me mettre un doute !

L'elfe avait aussi poussé un petit rire, il semblait trouver la chose cocasse. Gimli bougonna quelque chose sur « l'androgyne blond avec qui il partageait le cheval », avant de sourire à son tour.

Bref, la route vers le Gouffre de Helm était calme, l'ambiance était à la détente comme le prouvait les blagues et les railleries légères. Eowyn avait même abordé le sujet de l'âge d'Aragorn.

- On m'a dit que vous aviez combattu aux côtés de feu mon grand père, le roi Thengel. Comment est-ce possible ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'avoir atteint soixante ans.

- J'en ai quatre-vingt sept, répondit le rôdeur.

La princesse resta figée un instant, avec des yeux ronds, le temps qu'une hypothèse vienne à son esprit.

- Vous êtes un des Dunedains, ces descendants des rois qui ont une longue vie, comprit Eowyn.

- Vous êtes bien conservé pour votre âge, siffla Sakura sans parvenir à masquer un sourire.

- Tu es bien impertinente, petite fille, répondit Aragorn en prenant un ton volontairement pompeux et paternaliste. Si tu continues, tu seras punie et tu resteras dans ta chambre.

Gimli ricana, alors que la ninja rougissait et trouvait que les brins d'herbes sous ses pas étaient très intéressants.

Même si l'ambiance était assez gaie, Theoden n'oubliait pas le plus important. Le roi, qui chevauchait à quelques pas de la Communauté, envoya deux de ses fidèles hommes en avant, pour repérer les lieux.

Gamelin et Hama firent une course vers l'avant de la colonne, cote à cote, chacun refusant fièrement de se laisser distancer par l'autre. Ils ne lâcheraient pas le moindre pouce de terrain. Les deux hommes, toujours à égalité, arrivèrent en vue d'une vaste plaine qui était entaillée par une large gorge. Les terres vertes et découvertes étaient le chemin le plus direct vers le bas de la rivière et le gué qui conduisait vers la forteresse du Rohan.

Gamelin, arrivé finalement le premier sur les lieux, ne vit pas l'orque monté sur un ouargue, juché en hauteur sur un promontoire rocheux. Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, la bête lui tomba violemment dessus, le désarçonnant de son cheval.

Le cavalier fut sonné, mais une flèche de Legolas stoppa la créature aux dents jaunes, qui ne put mettre fin à la vie du valeureux guerrier.

- Un éclaireur ! s'adressa Hama à Theoden. Nous sommes attaqués !

A ce moment, la panique aurait pu gagner les paysans, si le roi n'avait pas fermement repris les choses en main, ordonnant ses troupes pour le combat. Il demanda à sa nièce de prendre quelques cavaliers pour mettre la population en sûreté et les garder dans la forteresse, hors de portée des griffes des troupes de Saroumane.

Eowyn voulait se battre, mais un regard insistant de la kunoichi et une demande expresse de son oncle firent qu'elle se résigna à escorter les civils.

Les cavaliers Rohirrim se mirent en triangle pour charger les chevaucheurs des monstrueux loups, dès qu'ils arriveraient en masse. Legolas les apercevait de loin, alors qu'ils se répandaient dans la plaine en aboyant férocement, et commença à décocher ses flèches. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une de ses flèches fut recouverte de flammes sombres dès qu'il la tira, mais il comprit ce que cherchait à faire la kunoichi. L'ouargue touché prit instantanément feu, carbonisé par les flammes noires. Sakura commença à contrôler le feu sombre, pour interdire l'accès de la plaine aux ouargues situés à l'ouest. Un barrage noir brûlait les monstrueux loups qui arrivaient d'un côté, tandis que les cavaliers du Rohan pouvaient concentrer leur défense sur l'autre flanc, qui se faisait pourtant rapidement déborder par l'afflux des féroces chevaucheurs.

La bataille était terrible, car les montures des orques étaient aussi, voire même plus dangereuses que leurs cavaliers. Les ourouk-hai étaient de dangereux ennemis, toujours vêtus de leurs armures lourdes, difficiles à briser, frappées de cette sempiternelle main blanche.

Sakura était restée en arrière, agenouillée derrière un monticule, alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Avec la sur-utilisation de son Mangekyô, son œil étant irrité et des larmes de sang coulaient sur son visage. Elle laissa le feu divin brûler, sans même chercher à l'éteindre, n'ayant pas envie de s'abimer la rétine pour la sauvegarde de l'environnement.

Agenouillée, elle ne vit pas Aragorn se faire surprendre par un ouargue plus vicieux que la moyenne. En tentant de désarçonner le cavalier, le rôdeur se coinça bêtement la main dans les multiples liens de cuir de la selle. Le loup sans cavalier continua sa course sans réfléchir, lorsqu'il arriva au bord du ravin. Freinant au dernier moment, l'animal qui avait pris trop de vitesse dégringola de la falaise, emportant le rôdeur dans sa chûte.

Les cavaliers restés en vie finirent par décimer les derniers chevaucheurs, tandis que Theoden contemplait silencieusement le carnage.

- Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux valides et laissez les morts. Nous devons partir sans perdre de temps, les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir.

Legolas et Gimli cherchaient désespérément Aragorn sur le champ de bataille, ne l'ayant pas vu revenir. Durant leur exploration, ils finirent par trouver un orque à l'agonie qui ricanait.

- Il est mort, asséna la créature en émettant un petit gargouillis accompagné d'un vomissement de sang noir. Il a dégringolé de la falaise.

- Menteur ! cria Legolas qui ne voulait pas y croire.

Sakura visita l'esprit de la créature avec Tsukuyomi, forçant impitoyablement les faibles défenses mentales de la créature, violant les souvenirs et brisant mentalement la créature.

- Il ne ment pas, déclara la ninja ébranlée pour qui la mort d'Aragorn était intolérable.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, malgré les preuves et essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un horrible rêve.

Legolas remarqua quelque chose briller dans la poigne serrée de la créature ensanglantée qui venait de mourir. Ecartant les doigts encore chauds, il retira l'Evenstar, le pendentif qu'Arwen avait donné à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

La ninja ne dit rien, face à cette preuve indiscutable. Elle retourna vers le reste de la troupe, sans dire un mot, persistant dans son mutisme. Sakura gardait les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas pleurer. La mort d'Aragorn lui faisait vraiment mal, c'était le premier homme qui l'avait soutenue dans ce monde. Il lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait aidée à tenter de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

La forteresse du Gouffre de Helm était certes imposante, mais la ninja n'était pas en état de s'émerveiller devant la puissance dégagée par ce lieu. Gimli, qui aurait surement commenté l'assise sur le roc des montagnes ou les tons de la roche, n'avait pas non plus le cœur à dire quoi que ce soit.

Eowyn les accueillit rapidement, ayant commencé à donner des ordres pour préparer la forteresse et aider son oncle à la défense de sa place forte.

Elle fut surprise de voir si peu de cavaliers revenir, alors qu'on manquait déjà cruellement d'hommes pour faire cette guerre. Lorsqu'elle demanda ou était Aragorn, ce fut Gimli, retenant ses larmes, qui lui répondit qu'Aragorn était tombé, sans mauvais jeu de mots.


	27. Le Gouffre de Helm

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, mettant en scène un moment phare du film, permettant à notre kunoichi de briller.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Le Gouffre de Helm<strong>

Face à l'imminence du combat qui allait décider du sort du Rohan, tout le monde s'activait promptement. Théoden ordonna que tout homme valide soit équipé pour faire face au combat, car on ne manquait jamais assez d'hommes. Même si c'était des vieillards et des enfants, tant qu'ils parvenaient à éliminer des orques, leur sacrifice ne serait pas vain.

Alors que les préparatifs du siège s'accéléraient, la nièce du roi se plaignait vigoureusement de se retrouver dans les cavernes. Elle enrageait intérieurement de devoir veiller sur les civils, loin de l'action qui s'annonçait pourtant violente.

Sakura aidait volontiers Eowyn, apportant les réserves nécessaires depuis les magasins situés en contrebas. Avec sa force, elle abattait plus de travail que les autres transporteurs. Elle avait une autre raison de travailler, le fait d'accomplir des efforts intensifs lui permettait d'oublier temporairement la disparition d'Aragorn.

Ce fut lors d'un de ces innombrables allers-retours que le rôdeur arriva aux portes de la citadelle, blessé mais vivant. Il boitait légèrement, avait quelques contusions sur son visage, mais il allait bien. Un garde cria de joie et l'homme fut accueilli chaleureusement par tous ses amis. Gimli l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le définissant alors comme l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus insensé qu'il connaissait. Plus réservé, Legolas lui fit remarquer qu'il avait mauvaise mine et qu'il arrivait bien tard.

- Ou est Sakura ? demanda rapidement le rôdeur qui, une fois remis de l'humour sardonique de ses deux compères, fut très surpris de ne pas voir la ninja aux cheveux aisément repérables. Et ou est Théoden ? rajouta t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Le roi est au sommet, indiqua Legolas en pointant le bastion du doigt, il supervise les défenses. Quant à Sakura, elle aide à transporter les réserves à l'abri dans les cavernes.

Aragorn arriva rapidement en vue de l'entrée des cavernes, tandis que par un hasard absolument inouï, la ninja en ressortait, assez fatiguée d'avoir du porter des caisses et des tonneaux depuis l'étage inférieur.

Quand la guerrière ressortit, le soleil dans les yeux, elle cligna des paupières, croyant à une hallucination. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, durant lesquelles son cerveau lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas dans un genjutsu, elle comprit que son ami était bel et bien vivant. Il était un peu fatigué à cause de ses blessures, mais il avait retrouvé son sourire, ainsi que son collier de cristal bleuté.

Elle se jeta sur lui, l'enserrant en serrant fortement, comme pour se persuader qu'il était là et qu'il était vivant.

- Espèce d'abruti ! hurla t-elle, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai cru mort ? Tu ne recommences jamais ça ! gronda t-elle. Promets le moi, chuchota t-elle après, avec un tremblement dans la voix, alors qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire un nouveau deuil douloureux.

- Promis, chuchota l'homme souriant. En plus, je ne t'ai toujours pas trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez toi. C'est pas tout ça, dit-il en voulant changer de sujet, mais il faut que je parle au roi.

- J'ai fini de monter ces vivres, souffla Sakura. Je viens avec toi.

La jeune femme avait docilement suivi Aragorn, toujours pensive, mais elle fut brutalement apostrophée par un des soldats présent, un homme continuellement coincé dans la garnison permanente du fort et qui était ignorant des changements que la femme exotique avait apportés.

- Que fais tu ici ? lui dit-il assez brutalement en lui empoignant le bras. Allez, retournes à l'abri dans les cavernes !

La kunoichi resta calme, malgré l'haleine de l'homme qui était à faire pâlir un putois. Elle se dégagea de la prise et repoussa le garde, prenant soin de ne pas être trop brutale.

- Tu n'as pas à mettre les pieds ici ! grogna t-il de plus belle, alors que le rôdeur adressait une petite prière silencieuse aux Valar, pour le salut de cet homme.

- Je mets les pieds ou je veux, répondit Sakura. D'ailleurs, ça a souvent tendance à être dans la gueule ! finit-elle par dire en se dirigeant vers le rôdeur qui l'attendait.

Un regard lourd d'Aragorn dissuada le garde d'insister et les deux rejoignirent le roi Théoden qui se tenait sur le balcon, une carte dépliée à la main.

- Nous couvrirons la porte et la chaussée d'ici, fit-il avec des gestes raides et secs. Le mur sera gardé par le reste de nos archers. Aucune armée ennemie n'a jamais pénétré dans Fort le Cor ! clama le roi pour motiver ses soldats. Ils se briseront sur les murailles, comme l'eau sur des rochers. Les hordes de Saroumane vont piller et brûler, nous le savons, mais cela nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemées et les maisons reconstruites. Derrière ces murs, nous leur survivrons !

- Ils ne viennent pas pour piller les récoltes ou brûler les maisons, soupira Aragorn avec exaspération, ils veulent massacrer votre peuple jusqu'au dernier enfant !

- Que voulez vous que je fasse ? répondit le roi abattu. Regardez les, ajouta t-il en montrant une foule de paysans amorphes qui attendait silencieusement avec des armes qu'ils n'avaient presque jamais utilisées. Ils sont terrifiés, nous sommes seuls. Nous n'avons pas le choix, finit-il par dire, presque désespéré.

- Ils sont très nombreux, ajouta Aragorn. Je les ai vus venir, l'Isengard s'est vidé.

- Combien sont ils ? s'enquit le roi qui aimerait bien avoir des estimations sur l'armée ennemie.

- Au bas mot, dix mille, répondit Aragorn.

Le monarque répéta le chiffre, les yeux vagues, comme s'il n'imaginait pas un tel nombre.

- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but, détruire le monde des hommes, conclut l'homme mal rasé.

Sakura regarda les soldats se mettre en place, observant les hommes se préparer en apportant des réserves de flèches supplémentaires sur la muraille. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le ruisseau couler dans le gouffre.

- J'espère que vous comptez faire quelque chose pour bloquer l'égout, dit-elle au roi.

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit-ce dernier. Une lourde grille empêche les ennemis de passer. Le métal est profondément enfoncé dans la terre et dans la maçonnerie, le rendant impossible à détacher. En plus, l'eau présente rend difficile l'accès à la grille, en raison du courant.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, soupira la nukenin. Sinon, je pense que vous devriez donner des armes aux femmes dans les cavernes.

Derrière le monarque, Gamelin ricana instantanément. L'idée était complètement ridicule. Faire combattre les femmes, c'était stupide. L'étrangère savait peut être combattre, mais ce n'était pas le cas des femmes autochtones.

- Si nos ennemis triomphent de vos défenses, expliqua Sakura, elles auront au moins une chance de lutter. Je préfèrerais les voir lutter pour la vie de leurs enfants, soupira t-elle, plutôt que de les laisser désarmées et qu'elles finissent en chair à saucisse, sans même avoir pu porter de coup à ces créatures. Je doute fort que les orques décident de les épargner s'ils leurs tombent dessus.

Le roi acquiesça silencieusement et envoya son huissier distribuer les surplus militaires aux réfugiés, avant de se concentrer sur l'organisation des rondes pour optimiser la défense.

La nuit commençait lentement à tomber, les nuages prenant une teinte crépusculaire, tandis qu'un cor retentit devant la forteresse.

Surpris par cette sonorité encore inconnue, Théoden quitta ses cartes et accourut à la porte principale, alors qu'une armée d'elfes arrivait en renfort. Les guerriers rangés avec une grande rigueur étaient vêtus de capes bleues sombres, rehaussées par l'éclat de leurs casques et de leurs splendides armures dorées. Ils se tenaient droits, faisant claquer leurs bottes avec un rythme martial sur le pavé, leur capitaine les précédant de quelques pas en avant.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna le roi qui avait descendu les marches quatre à quatre.

- Il y a longtemps, hommes et elfes se sont alliés pour combattre le mal, répondit Haldir. Nous sommes venus pour honorer cette alliance !

- Votre aide est plus que bienvenue, répondit Aragorn en saluant son vieil ami.

Le commandant elfe aligna ses troupes le long du mur du gouffre, se retrouvant aux côtés de son cousin Legolas, ainsi que de Gimli et de Sakura. En avisant le nain, il réprima une petite grimace, mais ce n'était pas la présence de Gimli qui le gênait le plus. Ce qui le fit frissonner, c'était surtout l'œil rouge de la ninja qui le fixait sinistrement. Il nota même que le dessin de la pupille lui semblait désormais différent, ayant évolué depuis leur rencontre en Lothlorien.

Sur la chaussée, on vit alors quelques hommes arriver en rangs désordonnés, ayant perdu la plupart de leurs armes en abandonnant leurs positions les plus avancées. Ils avaient cherché à retarder l'immense armée ennemie, mais leur faible nombre et la taille du terrain à défendre avait joué en leur défaveur. Ils avaient été forcés de se replier et de profiter des protections du Gouffre de Helm.

Bientôt, la nuit noire qui étalait son manteau fut brièvement éclairée par la foudre, révélant la masse grouillante des ourouk-hai qui progressaient dans la combe. Les centaines de torches qu'ils portaient éclairaient le sentier en des colonnes lumineuses qui serpentaient, grouillant inéluctablement vers eux.

Gimli se tenait face à un énorme bloc de pierre serti entre deux créneaux, habituellement utilisé pour protéger les archers lorsqu'ils encochaient leurs flèches. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sautillait pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté, dans la combe obscure.

- Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit, bougonna t-il à l'adresse de Legolas, alors qu'il réajustait son lourd casque de fer.

- Dois-je tout vous décrire, répondit l'elfe avec amusement, ou vous trouvez un marchepied ?

Gimli le regarda étrangement pendant quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à rire de la pique légère. Sakura sourit elle aussi, puisqu'elle tenait à profiter de ces derniers instants de calme avant que la mer d'orques ne déferle sur la forteresse.

Arrivés à une vingtaine de mètres, les créatures couvertes par de lourdes armures stoppèrent et martelèrent le sol détrempé avec leurs lances, poussant leurs rauques cris de guerre. Le spectacle était effrayant, cette armée grondait comme un seul homme, les râles des monstres résonnaient dans toute la région.

Sur le mur de la porte, un vieil homme qui tenait un arc finit par décocher sa flèche, la pointe se fichant pile dans la gorge d'un des soldats de l'armée maléfique.

- Attendez ! cria Aragorn.

Le vieux eut l'air tout con, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir réalisé un très beau tir, l'ourouk touché s'étant écrasé face contre terre.

Les orques étaient devenus soudainement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que celui qui semblait être leur chef ne monte sur un rocher. Surplombant ses troupes, le capitaine leva sa machette et rugit, immédiatement suivi par l'ensemble des cohortes armées.

L'armée maléfique s'élança vers les murailles, chargeant sous une grêle de flèches. Les premiers rangs furent touchés, repoussés en arrière, mais seules de rares flèches avaient abattu leurs cibles, ayant réussi à passer miraculeusement au niveau du cou et des aisselles. Les autres avaient ricoché contre les lourdes armures d'acier noirci. Les vagues suivantes furent accueillis par une volée de notes explosives, projetant des membres et des lambeaux de chair en l'air, éclaircissant les rangs serrés.

En réponse, une escouade d'arbalétriers ourouk-hai mit genou à terre et arrosa le sommet du mur d'une volée de carreaux, fauchant les archers elfes qui ne s'étaient pas mis à couvert derrière l'épaisse maçonnerie.

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois, la durée de l'éclair étant suffisamment longue pour permettre à la kunoichi d'apercevoir une série de balistes être mise en position pour atteindre les défenseurs. Lorsque les lourds harpons seraient mis en place, ils balaieraient les murs en peu de temps. Face au danger, elle devait impérativement utiliser une attaque à longue portée pour les neutraliser.

Une technique katon était à exclure. Elles mettent du temps à atteindre une cible, ce qui était gênant, surtout si elle est mobile. En plus, la forte pluie la neutraliserait en lui faisant perdre de la puissance et elle ne tenait pas à gaspiller son chakra.

Un autre grondement lui donna une idée. Sakura fit une série de mudras et tendit son bras droit vers les cieux. Une boule de foudre crépitait dans sa main, avant de partir au dessus des nuages, la lueur bleutée disparaissant rapidement sous la masse noire.

- Raiton, Kirin !

Les nuages situés au dessus de l'artillerie de siège ennemie se mirent à luire de la même couleur, avant qu'un rugissement ne se fasse entendre. Un dragon bleu crépitant traversa les nuages, avant de redescendre pour s'écraser droit vers les positions occupées par les orques. La déflagration foudroyante s'était abattue à la vitesse d'un éclair, carbonisant tout ce qu'il y avait au point d'impact et autour.

- Pourquoi un dragon ? demanda distraitement Legolas, tout en décochant une nouvelle flèche.

- C'est pour le style, cria Sakura pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille. C'est plus classe qu'un bête éclair, non ?

La nouvelle vague d'orques qui arriva décida d'appliquer une autre stratégie. Au lieu d'atteindre le pied des remparts, ils se mirent à lancer des échelles pour escalader la muraille, une nouvelle qui fit le bonheur d'un certain nain.

Gimli était effectivement très impatient. Sa hache devenait incontrôlable, demandant de l'action. Il fendit en deux le crâne du premier guerrier à avoir escaladé le mur et il donna un autre coup sec pour décapiter le suivant.

- Legolas, appela alors le nain, et de deux !

- Moi, j'en suis à dix-neuf ! répondit le blond qui donna un coup de pied négligent pour faire retomber l'échelle la plus proche. Mais cela ne fait que quelques feuilles dans une forêt !

Gimli reprit son concours de plus belle, ne tenant pas à se faire dépasser par son ami aux oreilles pointues. C'était devenu une habitude entre lui et l'elfe. Il appréciait vraiment Legolas pour lui-même, pas pour le fait qu'il soit un elfe, mais ils entretenaient toujours une certaine rivalité amicale entre eux.

Tandis que Sakura soignait des blessés entre deux coups de katana, un horrible berserker déboula sur le mur, tenant une longue épée qu'il faisait tournoyer. Couvert de sang et de scarifications, le monstre hurla en fauchant plusieurs elfes qu'il envoya valser par-dessus le parapet du mur.

Gimli profita de sa petite taille pour glisser sous l'encombrante épée et frapper l'entrejambe du guerrier avec sa hache. La bête gémit, avant de se faire décapiter proprement par le nain qui caressa fièrement le métal de sa hache.

De son coté, Aragorn luttait avec Hama pour la défense de la porte principale. La chaussée était envahie par des orques avançant en formation, leurs larges boucliers les couvrant pour éviter les flèches. Ceux qui étaient sur les flancs de la formation furent cependant touchés par une volée tirée par les elfes qui tenaient encore le mur à moitié envahi.

Un bélier fut vite amené par les ourouk-haï, profitant de leur formation qui les protégeait des défenseurs. Alors que la lourde arme commençait à frapper contre le bois de la porte, d'autres avaient miné l'égout, plaçant deux bombes contre la grille du caniveau.

L'un des berserkers, ces créatures suicidaires ne vivant que pour infliger un maximum de dégâts, se lança vers le canal creusé afin d'y allumer les explosifs. Même si les flèches de Legolas firent mouche à trois reprises, la créature se jeta à plat ventre dans le conduit.

Sakura courut immédiatement en arrière, glissant sur la pierre humide, alors qu'elle reculait pour se mettre hors de portée de l'explosion. Il y eut soudain un terrible grondement, tandis que les lourdes pierres volaient en l'air, propulsées par l'explosion des bombes. La puissante explosion retentit dans toutes les montagnes, la fumée toujours flottante dans l'air, pendant que les lourds rocs composant le formidable mur retombaient aléatoirement, écrasant tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous, elfes comme orques.

Sonnée, la ninja se releva lentement et saisit l'ampleur des dégâts. Le mur avait été soufflé, laissant un passage béant envahi par le torrent qui débordait, gonflé par l'incessante pluie glaciale qui tombait. Les monstrueuses troupes courraient vers la brèche, cherchant à entrer dans la forteresse et ouvrir un second front pour diviser les défenseurs qui devenaient de plus en plus acculés.

Gimli surgit soudainement de l'eau, respirant profondément car il avait été propulsé au fond du torrent, coincé par le cadavre d'un elfe qui avait du prendre la majorité du souffle à la place du nain.

Sakura n'hésita pas une seconde. Pour aider son ami, elle sauta dans le vide, au milieu des débris, tombant à quelques mètres de la troupe hurlante.

- Stop ! hurla t-elle à l'adresse de ses ennemis qui s'immobilisèrent surpris, avant de ricaner devant cette audace stupide. Les arbalétriers pointèrent la guerrière, mais leurs carreaux s'écrasèrent sur un étrange bouclier cylindrique de couleur pourpre, une aura qui entourait la ninja.

Sakura concentra son chakra, éveillant son pouvoir devant la horde hurlante qui s'était remise à courir.

Une forme squelettique émettant un chakra glacial, presque mortuaire, entoura la kunoichi qui hurla de colère, tandis que la créature s'armait du Miroir de Yata et d'une épée de couleur noire.

- Voici le troisième pouvoir de mon Mangekyô Sharingan éternel ! cria la ninja qui possédait un œil combinant les pupilles de son ancien sensei Kakashi et celles de Sasuke.

De l'autre coté de la forteresse, Aragorn et Théoden avaient tiré l'épée ensemble pour défendre la porte principale. Alors que la bataille battait son plein, une nouvelle vague de ce chakra violacé et tellement froid sembla clouer tout le monde sur place. Chaque combattant s'était momentanément arrêté devant cette apparition qui semblait sortie d'une autre réalité.

- Ceci est le pouvoir d'un dieu, sourit Sakura. Voici Susanô !


	28. Une bataille désespérée

Bonjour à tous.

Voici la suite, un peu plus courte que d'habitude, qui sert surtout à raconter la fin du combat et à faire le lien avec la suite des événements.

Bonne lecture et bons vœux pour l'année 2012.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Une bataille désespérée<strong>

Après quelques instants de flottement, alors que Susanô émergeait, la bataille reprit instantanément, dans toute sa fureur.

Les ourouk-hai écumant de rage chargèrent massivement en direction de Susanô, avant d'être repoussés comme des fétus de paille, découpés par l'épée géante du dieu. Les balistes montées en urgence pour contrer cette mortelle déité tiraient en direction de l'invocation, mais le puissant bouclier repoussa sans difficulté tous les projectiles.

Sakura exultait, riant sans s'arrêter, grisée par cet incroyable pouvoir si délectable qui la faisait hurler d'extase. Enfermée à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique du Dieu, elle ne cessait d'être irradiée par ce pouvoir froid et mortel, qui la rendait actuellement invincible, tout en étant dotée d'une puissance d'attaque rarement égalée.

Alors que les orques se faisaient balayer par dizaines devant le mur en ruines et qu'ils ne posaient plus de problèmes aux archers restés sur le mur, ils avaient intensifié leur assaut sur la porte principale. Le lourd bélier retentissait sur le bois, la pointe métallique forçant sur les gonds de fer et sur la herse barrant le passage.

Discrètement, Aragorn et Gimli avaient effectué une sortie par le biais d'une poterne dérobée. Leur intention était d'éliminer les soldats et de neutraliser l'arme de siège, afin de permettre aux défenseurs de fortifier la porte principale et de la tenir encore un peu.

Collé contre le mur, Aragorn tenta un regard vers la chaussée et souffla lorsqu'il remarqua qu'aucune des créatures ne les avaient aperçus, trop occupées à vociférer devant l'entrée de la forteresse.

- C'est bon, on peut les avoir ! s'enthousiasma Gimli.

- Ils sont très loin, fit remarquer le rôdeur qui avait vu l'imposant espace entre leur promontoire et la chaussée.

Gimli regarda par lui-même et blêmit.

- Lancez moi, demanda t-il à contrecœur, n'aimant pas que sa courte taille le rende tributaire des autres.

- Pardon ? fit Aragorn avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé.

- Je ne peux pas sauter aussi loin, s'exclama Gimli, alors lancez moi ! Mais, poursuivit-il plus hésitant, ne le dites pas à l'elfe.

- Pas un mot ! promit Aragorn en jetant Gimli vers la masse d'ourouk-hai.

L'homme suivit son compagnon, dégainant son épée et sautant vers les créatures qui avaient lâché leur arme pour sortir leurs armes. Avec leur habileté, les deux héros repoussaient le flot incessant de créatures, les projetant dans le ravin ou les embrochant.

Leur attaque tombait à point nommée, les gonds de la porte étaient déjà tordus et le bois avait craqué en de nombreuses parts. Les moins courageux tentèrent de fuir, avant d'être lancés dans le ravin par les renforts fanatiques qui refusaient toute retraite et qui punissaient durement les traîtres.

Le vent souffla brusquement, nettoyant soudainement le ciel de la brume horrible qui flottait, l'air lourd se dissipait lentement, laissant voir la pleine lune qui commençait à redescendre. Parmi les orques qui glapissaient dans la combe, on trouvait de nombreux montagnards hirsutes et vêtus de peaux de bêtes malodorantes, dont les clameurs s'élevaient, distinctes des cris des orques.

- Mort aux voleurs du Nord ! Mort aux têtes de paille ! Prenons leur roi ! criaient les sauvages embrigadés par Saroumane.

- Ce sont des gens féroces, gronda Gamelin avec mépris alors qu'il décapitait un autre monstre de Saroumane. Ils n'abandonneront pas, tant qu'ils n'auront pas gagné ou péri. Quant aux ourouk-haï, je doute que l'aube leur fasse aussi peur qu'aux véritables orques.

La porte était renforcée provisoirement, les planches brisées avant été remplacées par des tables de banquet apportées depuis la salle du trône, mais elle n'allait pas tenir face à la marée qui approchait continuellement. Il semblait pour des défenseurs que la bataille n'aurait pas de fin et que le nombre d'ennemis était infini.

Alors que de nouvelles échelles étaient dressées contre la muraille du gouffre, Aragorn se tint au sommet de la porte presque brisée, que Théoden avait abandonné après avoir été blessé par une flèche.

- Amenez votre roi ! grondèrent les ourouk-haï. Si vous voulez parlez, descendez ! Amenez votre roi qui se dérobe ! Nous irons le chercher dans son trou s'il ne vient pas.

- Le roi reste ou vient selon son bon plaisir, répondit le rôdeur avec majesté.

- Alors que faites vous ici ? Vous contemplez notre armée ? Vous attendez votre mort ? grognèrent les ourouk-haï.

- Je regardais pour voir l'aurore, répondit calmement Aragorn.

- Qu'est-ce que l'aurore à voir avec le combat ? Nous sommes les combattants ourouk-haï, nous ne cessons pas le combat en fonction du beau temps ou de la pluie, ni du jour et de la nuit. Descendez, ou nous vous abattrons du mur ! Ce ne sont pas là des pourparlers, vous n'avez rien à dire.

- J'ai encore à dire ceci, répondit l'héritier d'Isildur. Aucun ennemi n'a jamais pris Fort-le-cor. Partez ou aucun d'entre vous ne sera épargné. Il ne restera personne pour apporter la nouvelle dans le Nord. Vous ne connaissez pas votre péril.

Alors que l'homme dégageait une majesté impressionnante, les orques éclatèrent de rire. Aragorn eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une pluie de flèches, tandis que les soldats aux armures noires forçaient la barricade pour entrer dans le premier niveau de la forteresse.

Les archers elfes et les Rohirrim commandés par Hama abandonnèrent la défense du gouffre, désormais trop hasardeuse, pour se repositionner sur le bastion et arrêter le flot ininterrompu d'orques.

Au même moment, sur le flanc est, Susanô trembla violemment. Alors que l'épée divine venait de faucher une bonne cinquantaine de monstres agglutinés, les muscles de l'invocation disparurent pour révéler le squelette nu du dieu.

Nauséeuse, Sakura mit un genou à terre et se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur. Maintenir ce bouclier de chakra corrosif et si malveillant autour d'elle pendant une aussi longue période était très douloureux. L'idée que Itachi, aveugle et rongé par la maladie, arrivait à surmonter une telle douleur lui semblait inconcevable, tant la brûlure sur sa chair était cuisante.

La ninja décida qu'il était désormais temps de se replier. Si elle utilisait son pouvoir de façon trop importante, son corps serait très endommagé, demandant des semaines de repos et de soins qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Sans Susanô, elle ne pouvait plus contenir les armées qui allaient affluer dans le gouffre, inutile de rester à servir de cible.

Elle désactiva partiellement son pouvoir, ne gardant que le bouclier basique, le temps d'accéder à la poterne qui conduisait vers le fort sans se prendre une flèche au passage. Juste avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte encore tenue par les Rohirrim, elle jeta quelques kunais explosifs pour détruire le pont qui permettait de gagner cet accès.

Désormais, les défenseurs de la forteresse se concentraient sur le mur intérieur du fort, ayant relevé le pont-levis faisant le lien avec le mur externe qui grouillait désormais d'orques et d'arbalétriers. Le seul chemin d'accès au bastion était l'étroit couloir entre la porte principale et la cour intérieure, un accès fermement défendu par les elfes dissimulés derrière des créneaux et les meurtrières.

Alors que Legolas tirait sa dernière flèche, abattant le plus hardi des orques qui se ruaient vers le bastion, Sakura sauta vers la place forte depuis le mur externe qu'elle avait gagné durant sa fuite.

- Legolas, souffla t-elle, je suis presque à bout de chakra, je ne peux plus lancer qu'un ou deux jutsus. Laissez les orques entrer dans le grand couloir, que je les détruises tous d'un coup avec une dernière boule de feu.

Tandis que la kunoichi se préparait, l'elfe relaya la commande. Les archers se mirent à couvert, concentrant leurs tirs sur les orques qui décochaient sans cesse depuis le mur externe, tandis que les derniers défenseurs qui tenaient désespérément la porte ruinée se repliaient en une mêlée chaotique.

Les elfes avaient abandonnés leurs arcs, se taillant un chemin avec leurs couteaux, participant à la boucherie dans l'étroit corridor. Haldir restait en arrière pour couvrir ses hommes, s'assurant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne reste en arrière. Durant la retraite, le valeureux guerrier fut frappé dans le dos par un des effroyables berserkers. Alors qu'il s'effondrait, n'entendant même pas Aragorn crier son nom, l'elfe restait digne. Ses yeux horrifiés étaient rivés sur les corps de ses soldats, restés éparpillés par centaines sur le sol, impitoyablement fauchés par les abominations engendrées par l'esprit pervers de Saroumane.

Les derniers défenseurs se repliaient de justesse, talonnés par les orques qui poussaient leurs effroyables cris. La masse à la peau verte fut accueillie d'un Katon, Goukakyû no jutsu qui dévala les escaliers en sens inverse, transformant les orques en cendres.

Suite à cette attaque, Sakura se replia promptement. Elle s'enferma dans le bastion, totalement éreintée, alors que le roi se lamentait près d'elle.

- Les anciennes chansons disent que Fort-le-cor n'est jamais tombé, murmurait-il, mais les choses changent. Que pouvons nous face à tant de haine ? La fin ne tardera pas, mais je suis las de me tenir enfermé dans ces murs. Je ne resterais pas pris au piège comme un vieux blaireau.

- Regardez, marmonna l'elfe en voyant un fin un fin rayon de soleil percer à travers un étroit soupirail d'où montait les clameurs des orques. C'est l'aube.

- Faites sonner le cor de Helm, ordonna Théoden. Je vais sortir. Si c'est là notre destin, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette fin soit digne d'être chantée, si tant est qu'il reste quelqu'un pour le faire. Chevaucherez vous avec moi, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ?

- Je partirais avec vous, répondit le rôdeur.

Le roi et ses hommes montèrent à cheval, alors que les portes massives commençaient à céder. Soudain, le cor de la forteresse gronda, son écho retentissant dans toute la combe. Les cavaliers tirèrent l'épée en un seul geste, chargeant au moment précis ou les portes furent jetées à bas.

- En avant Eorlingas ! crièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Les chevaliers galopèrent en un seul bloc, sabrant les orques dont les têtes étaient pile à la hauteur des lames. Le roi et ses compagnons continuèrent leur course, inébranlables, comme si rien ne pouvait arrêter cette force de majesté qui avait rejailli sur l'ensemble des guerriers. La chevauchée descendit rapidement la forteresse, abattant les fuyards épouvantés qui lâchaient leurs armes. Théoden se fraya un chemin, sortant sur la grande chaussée, alors que des centaines d'orques restaient encore présents sur le champ de bataille.

Le soleil se levait lentement par-dessus les bords du ravin, laissant apparaître la silhouette immaculée de Gandalf, rapidement suivie par celle d'Eomer et de ses loyaux cavaliers.

- Le roi ne chevauchera pas seul, déclara son neveu en levant sa lance. Pour le roi ! hurla t-il avant de s'élancer vers l'armée ennemie.

Ses hommes suivirent, leurs lances droites pour accueillir les piquiers ennemis qui avaient mis genou à terre. Alors que les cavaliers allaient s'empaler sur les impitoyables piques des ourouk-haï, les rayons du soleil éblouirent les monstres qui se couvrirent les yeux par réflexe, rompant le barrage de lances pendant un instant décisif.

Les cavaliers dévastèrent les rangs ennemis, désordonnant la formation que les chefs maintenait tant bien que mal.

Effrayées, les créatures fuirent dans tous les sens, abandonnant leurs armes pour courir plus vite, se dispersant dans tous les sens de façon anarchique, abattues impitoyablement par les cavaliers du Rohan.

Comme Aragorn l'avait prédit, aucun d'entre eux ne fut épargné.


	29. Les épaves de l'Isengard

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui met fin à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm et nous permet de retrouver nos deux hobbits préférés.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Les épaves de l'Isengard<strong>

Le soleil du matin brillait faiblement au dessus de la forteresse partiellement ruinée, alors que les paysans du Rohan sortaient à l'air libre, les yeux hagards comme s'ils étaient trop stupéfaits, réalisant lentement qu'ils avaient survécu à la violente tempête qui avait frappé cette nuit, une attaque qui menaçait l'avenir même du royaume.

Ce fut donc à la lumière d'une belle matinée, marquée par quelques croassements d'oiseaux charognards qui épiaient la combe, que Théoden et Gandalf se rencontrèrent au bord de la rivière qui traversait encore, il y a peu, la cour intérieure de la forteresse.

Autour d'eux, les Rohirrim éreintés étaient suffisamment motivés par l'envie de ne pas être malades et se mettaient à entasser les cadavres des orques pour les brûler. Les défenseurs tombés au combat allaient être enterrés près de la grande porte, les moyens humains manquant pour pouvoir les rapatrier chez eux. Une tombe isolée fut installée à l'écart, afin d'honorer le vaillant Hama qui n'avait pas survécu à cette terrible nuit.

Gimli descendait les marches avec un calme étonnant, portant un bandage serré autour de sa tête. Même blessé par un coup ayant éraflé son crâne, il restait toujours le même nain bourru et querelleur.

- Quarante-deux, Legolas ! cria t-il. Hélas, ma hache est ébréchée : le dernier avait un colletin de fer. Et vous ?

- Vous me battez d'un, répondit l'elfe. Mais je suis heureux de vous voir sur pied.

Le roi se retourna vers Gandalf, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Une fois de plus, dit-il au cavalier blanc, vous êtes arrivé à l'heure critique, à l'improviste.

- A l'improviste ? répliqua le mage. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je reviendrais à l'aube de ce jour ?

- Certes, mais maintenant que l'armée de Saroumane est vaincue, il vaudrait mieux nous charger de son cas le plus tôt possible.

Le sorcier sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'un grand pouvoir s'était réveillé durant la nuit et que l'Isengard avait été attaqué par une armée que Saroumane avait oublié de prendre en compte. Lorsque les Ents étaient arrivés, furieux, au pied des portes d'Orthanc, arrachant les murailles et dévastant les infrastructures, Saroumane n'avait plus eu le temps de dresser des plans au sujet des bergers de la forêt.

- Je vais désormais aller m'entretenir avec Saroumane et le plus tôt possible sera le mieux, dit Gandalf. Puisqu'il vous a fait grand tort, votre présence serait tout à fait adéquate.

- Mes hommes sont fatigués par le combat, objecta le roi, tout comme je le suis. Nous devrions nous reposer avant de nous mettre en route. Nous voyagerons donc de nuit pour atteindre Orthanc au petit matin.

Le roi du Rohan sélectionna les membres de son escorte, y incluant son neveu Eomer, ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'hommes, pour venir avec lui assister aux pourparlers. Les autres membres de la Communauté allaient évidemment les suivre, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant rester en arrière, pas même Gimli en dépit de sa blessure.

Quant aux montagnards faits prisonniers, leurs armes leur furent enlevées et ils furent mis au travail.

- Contribuez à réparer le mal auquel vous avez participé, dit Theoden avec fermeté. Après, vous ferez le serment de ne jamais passer les gués de l'Isen en armes, ni de vous allier aux ennemis des hommes et vous pourrez rentrer libres chez vous. Vous avez été abusés par Saroumane et un grand nombre d'entre vous à reçu la mort en récompense. Même si vous aviez vaincu, votre récompense n'eût guère été meilleure.

Les hommes sauvages du Pays de Dun furent très étonnés de la magnanimité du roi. Saroumane leur avait empli l'esprit de mensonges, leur disant que les Rohirrim étaient cruels et qu'ils brûlaient vifs leurs prisonniers.

Le soir même, la troupe menée par Gandalf quitta la forteresse pour chevaucher vers le nord. La forêt qu'ils traversaient était verte et pleine de vie, mais la voix des arbres était clairement perceptible dans l'air stagnant.

- J'ai vu la plus belle des merveilles, conta Gimli en se remémorant son trop bref passage dans les cavernes Scintillantes du Gouffre de Helm. Les hommes ont là une merveille du monde et qu'en font-ils ? Des trous ou se réfugier et cacher du fourrage ! Savez vous que si leur existence était plus connue, il y aurait un pèlerinage continu de nains ? En vérité, ils paieraient de l'or pur pour pouvoir les visiter !

- Et moi, je donnerais de l'or pour en être dispensé, dit Legolas, et le double pour en sortir si j'y étais entré par mégarde.

- Vous n'avez pas vu, dit Gimli avec encore des étincelles dans les yeux, ainsi je vous pardonne pour votre raillerie.

Le nain fit un discours si élogieux et si bien tourné, qu'il réussit même à émouvoir l'elfe. Les deux amis se firent alors une promesse. Lorsque la guerre serait achevée, ils visiteraient ensemble la forêt de Fangorn et les cavernes Scintillantes.

Rapidement, les cavaliers rejoignirent la longue route pavée qui reliait l'Isengard à la grande plaine du Rohan. Les dalles étaient minutieusement jointes, sans qu'aucun brin d'herbe ne dépasse entre les plaques de pierre.

Une colonne jalonnait le bord de la route et sur cette stèle, on pouvait voir une main blanche qui pointait la direction du nord. Le dessin avait été souillé, symbolisant la corruption du mage blanc, car les ongles étaient peints de rouge, des bavures coulant sur le reste du dessin.

La forteresse de Saroumane était toute proche, la pointe de la tour noire leur apparaissant dès qu'ils atteignirent le sommet de cette colline. Cette vallée jadis verte et fertile, arrosée par de nombreux cours d'eau, avait bien changé depuis que Saroumane l'avait remodelée dans son esprit métallique et corrompu. Il y avait encore quelques champs cultivés par des esclaves, mais la majeure partie de la vallée était devenue un désert d'herbes folles et de ronces. Nul arbre ne poussait plus, mais on voyait partout des souches tailladées au milieu d'une terre noircie par les flammes. C'était un pays désolé et silencieux, stérile et mort et ou le seul son audible était celui de l'eau charriant des cendres, clapotant sur les rochers.

Au loin, un anneau de pierres sombres semblait en partie démantelé, des pans entiers des murs ayant été démolis par la fureur des Ents. La grande tour était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, elle se dressait autour d'une immense mare encore fumante.

Les cavaliers approchèrent des grandes portes de métal, découvrant avec stupeur qu'elles gisaient au sol, tordues et arrachées de leurs gonds par une force incroyable. La grande arche vers la plaine centrale restait encore debout, à la différence qu'elle n'avait plus de toit, les fragments de pierre noire au sol ne laissant guère de doute sur leur provenance.

Gandalf, Théoden et sa suite virent que le mur attenant était occupé par deux personnes de courte taille, plongés dans une grande discussion qui semblait existentielle. Des victuailles et des bouteilles étaient entassées, indiquant qu'un bon repas avait récemment été consommé.

- J'ai l'impression d'être au Dragon Vert, dit l'un des hobbits allongé contre le mur en regardant le ciel, tout en fumant une bonne pipe. A me reposer, ajouta t-il avec un air de ravissement sur le visage, après une dure journée de labeur.

- Sauf que toi, Pippin, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une dure journée de labeur !

Le second hobbit allait répliquer, mais il fut surpris par l'arrivée de Gandalf et de sa suite.

- Mes seigneurs, dit le blond en se levant, bienvenue en Isengard ! Je suis Meriadoc Brandebouc et celui là, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied à l'autre, est Peregrïn Touque. Saroumane est à l'intérieur, avec un certain Langue-de-serpent, sans quoi je ne doute pas qu'il serait venu vous accueillir ! finit-il en plaisantant.

- Jeunes coquins ! s'exclama Gimli. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés et on vous retrouve à festoyer et à fumer ! Ou avez-vous trouvé l'herbe ? je suis tellement déchiré entre rage et joie que ce sera un miracle si je n'éclate pas.

- Vous parlez pour moi, rit Legolas. Encore que j'aimerais savoir où ils ont trouvé le vin.

- Il y a une chose que vous n'avez pas trouvé dans votre chasse, c'est un esprit un peu plus vif ! poursuivit Merry en les raillant gentiment. Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire et nous savourons un butin bien gagné. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux, finit-il en machant un morceau de viande sous les yeux avides de Gimli. J'ai aussi un message pour vous et si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en descendant, je vais vous conduire à Sylvebarbe.

Alors que tous s'étaient finalement restaurés, le vieil Ent vint les accueillir avec sa voix grondante et caverneuse, leur disant qu'il ne pouvait entrer dans la tour pour en déloger Saroumane.

Gandalf s'avança devant la tour et ordonna à Saroumane de se montrer. Le mage vaincu fit immédiatement son apparition au balcon, ses yeux profonds et durs s'étendaient sur le groupe situé en contrebas. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient blancs, le rendant à la fois semblable et dissemblable à Gandalf.

Le discours de Saroumane était envoutant, sa voix mélodieuse avait raison de bien des convictions et il semblait déterminé à garder une certaine influence sur ses terres et sur le Rohan. Il appelait à faire la paix pour pouvoir rester à sa place.

- Nous ferons la paix, clama Théoden. Oui, mais seulement quand vous et vos immondices auront péri ! Vous me tendez la main, mais je ne vois qu'une cruelle griffe de la serre du Mordor ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos corbeaux, alors là nous serons en paix !

- Espèce de vieux radoteur ! gronda Saroumane dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Qu'est-ce que la maison d'Eorl, sinon une grange couverte de chaume ou des assassins boivent, alors que leur marmaille se roule au sol comme des chiens ? Soit, je n'ai pas besoin de votre petite bande de galopeurs aussi rapides à s'approcher qu'à fuir. Mais vous Gandalf, ne voulez vous pas monter ? Je sais que vous avez l'esprit noble et que vous vous souciez du bien commun.

Le pouvoir que Saroumane avait mis dans sa voix était si grand que tous y furent sensibles. Ils entendaient la douce remontrance d'un roi bienveillant vers un ministre dans l'erreur, mais très aimé. L'alliance des deux semblait inévitable, jusqu'à ce que le rire hilare de Gandalf ne coupe le sortilège.

- Ah Saroumane, dit-il en chassant une larme invisible, vous avez raté votre vocation. Vous auriez du être le bouffon du roi. Je crains bien que vous ne puissiez jamais me comprendre. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi et je vous offre une dernière chance de vous racheter.

- Vous ne voyez rien, Gandalf, mais le grand œil l'a vu, lui. Vous allez mourir, finit le mage avec un sourire dément.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Saroumane leva son bâton et une boule de flammes fusa vers le sol pour engloutir Gandalf et son cheval. Tous reculèrent, étouffant des cris d'horreur, jusqu'à ce que le mage se montra indemne, protégé par une aura immaculée.

- Votre bâton est brisé, dit le cavalier blanc en levant lentement sa main.

Il y eut un léger craquement, tandis que l'arme se fendait en deux et que la tête tombait aux pieds de Gandalf. Saroumane poussa un cri, tombant en arrière et s'en allant en rampant. A l'instant même ou Saroumane quittait le balcon pour disparaître dans l'ombre de sa tour, un objet lourd arriva du même endroit, projeté à la vitesse d'un bolide de course, ricochant sur le balcon de fer forgé. L'objet de forme ronde tomba sur les marches avec un tintement clair, sans se briser.

- Le scélérat d'assassin ! cria Eomer.

- Non, cela n'a pas été lancé par Saroumane, dit Gandalf avec un air impavide. Un coup d'adieu de Langue-de-Serpent, j'imagine, mais mal dirigé.

- Peut-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel d'entre vous il haïssait le plus, tenta Aragorn.

Pippin avait descendu du cheval, courant pour attraper l'objet brillant. Il avait pris le lourd globe qui brillait d'une faible lueur sombre et bleutée, le fixant intensément en se concentrant sur l'éclat bleuté qui brillait à l'intérieur. Avant que le hobbit ne puisse voir davantage, Gandalf se dépêcha de le récupérer et de l'emmitoufler dans un tissu opaque. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'objet que Saroumane aurait choisi de jeter. Un cri d'horreur poussé par le mage déchu indiqua que c'était bel et bien le cas.

Paniqué, Saroumane revint au balcon pour s'apercevoir que Gandalf tenait un lourd artefact sphérique caché dans un vieux tissu. Le mage ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes pour en tirer la bonne conclusion, contemplant la scène avec horreur, les doigts serrés sur la rambarde du balcon.

Il avait perdu le palantir. Il ne pourrait plus répondre aux convocations de Sauron et le seigneur du Mordor se demandrait rapidement pourquoi. A ce moment, le mage cloitré était sur de ne pas vouloir être là, lorsque le messager viendrait lui montrer le déplaisir de l'œil vigilant.

Tandis que tout le monde regardait la scène, attendant de savoir comment allait réagir Saroumane, une main sortit rapidement de l'ombre, tenant une arme acérée avant de trancher la gorge de l'Istari vaincu. Le vieillard se retourna dans un ultime effort, son frèle corps à l'agonie se contortionnant, mais ce ne fut seulement que pour prendre un violent coup de pied en plein ventre, ce qui fit basculer son cadavre au dessus du balcon.

Tout le monde était comme paralysé devant cette situation inattendue, alors que le corps s'écasait avec un bruit d'os brisé au pied des escaliers. Langue-de-Serpent, le faible et lâche qui rampait devant les puissants, aurait donc eu assez d'audace pour commettre lui-même un meurtre ?

Sakura était devenue livide. Elle excluait immédiatement le petit homme au visage jaunâtre, car elle savait parfaitement reconnue l'arme en question. Ce n'était pas un simple poignard, c'était un kunai.

Une nouvelle personne venait de faire son apparition, se tenant calmement dans l'encadrement du haut balcon, totalement noyée dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un autre pas en avant.

Legolas n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et tira une flèche. L'arme sifflante poursuivit sa route, ne faisant que ricocher contre la pierre froide, le claquement du bois raisonnant sur la pierre sombre.

L'inconnu sortit alors de l'ombre, dévoilant sa tenue noire, recouverte par une armure rouge et une cape dont les motifs étaient les mêmes que ceux arborés par la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Le visage de l'homme était dissimulé sous un marque orange percé d'un unique orifice, vaguement semblable à une citrouille. Ses mèches noires se balançaient sous l'action du vent et son seul œil visible fixait la ninja avec un plaisir malsain.

Tétanisée, la ninja parvint tout de même à faire l'effort de descendre de son cheval, tandis que Tobi sautait depuis l'étage pour atterrir sur les marches menant vers l'intérieur de la tour.

- Bonjour Sakura, gronda t-il. Ravi de te revoir.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, Madara.


	30. Madara Uchiha

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu en avance d'ailleurs.

Lorsque vous aurez fini cet épique passage, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à me dire "Qui". Vous comprendrez ... si vous lisez.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto. Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Madara Uchiha<strong>

La tension était de plus en plus palpable dans l'air, à mesure que Sakura et Madara se foudroyaient du regard. Le jade faisait face à l'onyx et le Sharingan répondait au Sharingan. Le dernier Uchiha fixa calmement les cavaliers, les jugeant du regard avec négligence, avant de se recentrer sur celle qui lui avait volé son arme ultime.

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour m'affronter, fit-il narquoisement en regardant les autres personnes assemblées qui retenaient leur souffle devant cet affrontement qui les dépassait. Une bande d'indigènes sans grands talents, qui n'ont pas d'autre utilité que celle d'être de simples pions. Je me demande ce que tu leur as dit pour les convaincre de te faire confiance.

- Rien du tout, dit Sakura avec fermeté. Je les ai rejoints dans leur quête et tu as rejoint leurs ennemis. Quel que soit le camp choisi, je t'aurais affronté tôt ou tard.

- Alors tu ne leur as pas dit ? fit-il avec amusement. Bâtir une alliance sur de tels mensonges, que c'est pathétique. Tu ne leur as pas dit que tu as déserté Konoha ? s'amusa t-il alors que les regards suspicieux des habitants natifs de la Terre du Milieu se dirigeaient vers la ninja. Tu n'as rien dit au sujet du démon hérétique que tu possèdes, ni même au sujet du plan de l'œil de la lune ?

Alors que les regards se faisaient lourds et insistants, la guerrière regarda Madara dans son unique œil, imaginant sans peine le sourire qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce masque orange.

- Tu peux parler, dit-elle en laissant le venin glisser sur ses mots. Qui donc a utilisé le démon renard pour raser le village qu'il avait fondé jadis ? C'était idiot d'ailleurs, si tu l'avais conservé pour toi, tu serais déjà en possession du Jûbi.

- Pauvre idiote, gronda le dernier Uchiha. Si j'ai lâché le Kyûbi, c'est uniquement pour avoir ma revanche. C'est à moi qu'il aurait du appartenir ! A moi, le fondateur de l'Akatsuki ! Maintenant, tu vas me rendre ce qui m'appartient de plein droit. Je vais enfin reprendre l'antique bête à dix queues, pour que je puisse achever le plan de l'œil de la lune !

La kunoichi s'avança lentement, doigts tendus au dessus d'un kunai, ordonnant silencieusement aux autres de rester en arrière. C'était son combat et ses amis de la Communauté ne feraient que la gêner. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dérangée et d'avoir à se soucier des autres combattants. Elle avait besoin d'une concentration optimale.

- Très bien, grogna le centenaire. Je n'ai peut être pas encore récupéré toute ma puissance, mais je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire.

- Arrêtes de fanfaronner, tu m'agaces ! hurla Sakura qui préparait le Chidori.

Filant à la vitesse de la foudre, tout en s'assurant de viser un point critique, la kunoichi transperça Madara en plein ventre. Elle le fendit avec une telle vitesse, qu'elle passa même à travers le corps recouvert par l'ancienne armure rouge. Elle avait oublié durant un petit instant à quel point ce type pouvait être frustrant avec ses damnées techniques d'esquives.

Madara leva la main vers son visage et fit enfin tomber son masque orange. Il révélait son visage à peine marqué par le temps, n'ayant presque pas changé depuis sa jeunesse, qui datait tout de même de soixante-dix ans. Chassant une mèche noire qui lui tombait devant les yeux, il inspira profondément en enchaînant les signes, pour préparer sa technique de feu favorite.

- Katon, Gouka Mekkyaku ! cria t-il en crachant une immense muraille de flammes qui dépassait de beaucoup les techniques ignées que Sakura maîtrisait.

- Suiton, Suiryûdan no jutsu ! répondit rapidement Sakura, créant un immense dragon d'eau à partir de celle présente en grande quantité dans la plaine inondée.

Le dragon aqueux s'enroula sur lui-même, formant une masse liquide compacte qui s'interposa entre la kunoichi et le barrage infernal. Avec le passage de la bourrasque incandescente, le dragon liquide se dissipa en une colonne de vapeur, scindant en deux l'attaque de Madara, les restes du mur de flammes passant sur les flancs de la kunoichi.

Madara plissa les yeux, sa bouche s'étirant en un rictus malsain, tandis qu'il semblait s'amuser de cette lutte. Il jouait avec sa proie, attendant qu'elle se débatte pour placer le bon coup, la harcelant avant de l'assaillir, la laissant s'épuiser inutilement pour l'affaiblir. Il avait hâte de voir la peur gagner l'esprit de la nukenin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble, qu'elle hurle et perde tout espoir. A ce moment là, il frapperait enfin pour le coup final. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la mise à mort.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu t'es alliée avec ce groupe, ricana t-il avec mépris en fixant le vieux mage en particulier. Avec leurs faibles talents, ils n'ont aucune chance de vaincre Sauron.

- Je m'allie avec tes ennemis, Madara. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu es les ténèbres et ton seul désir est de flouer tout le monde pour pouvoir t'approprier les pouvoirs du mal.

- Je pensais que tu avais compris que le mal, c'est toi et ce que tu as en toi. Tu es une abomination, Sakura. Tu es le Jûbi, et ce, depuis ta naissance. Laisse donc ces idiots se débrouiller seuls et admets ta défaite. Je te suis supérieur, rit-il avec malveillance. Sais-tu au moins que nous pourrions repartir de ce monde ? fit-il en ricanant devant l'air surpris pris par la guerrière. Le passage qui nous a amené ici existe toujours entre nous deux. Il est aisé pour un porteur du Sharingan de pouvoir utiliser Kamui.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas déjà fui ? gronda Sakura. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

Madara ricana à cette question à laquelle il avait longtemps réfléchi. C'était pourtant simple. Le temps s'écoule différemment quand on fait un tel voyage. Si une personne quittait son monde, elle créait une brèche dans le tissu dimensionnel, la générant en un instant et en un lieu précis. Autrement dit, lorsqu'elle referait le chemin en sens inverse, cette personne se retrouverait au lieu de départ, avec un décalage de quelques secondes seulement. Kamui ne créait pas une simple porte, mais un point d'ancrage pour les voyages dimensionnels.

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à revenir tout de suite, parce que quelque soit le temps que tu passes ici, tu me suivrais dans la seconde. Je préfères t'avoir à ma merci dans ce monde, seule et sans alliés potables. Tu sais que tes pathétiques amis ne peuvent rien contre moi. Tu vas mourir ici, seule et inutile.

La kunoichi lança un violent éclair, tandis que Madara esquivait, se servant du sang de son vieil ennemi Hashirama pour faire pousser un rempart végétal.

- Mokuton, Jûkai Koutan ! cria le fondateur d'Akatsuki.

La forêt qui venait de pousser progressa vers Sakura avec rapidité, écrasant tous les débris sur son passage. La puissance des emportant même les murailles ruinées de l'Isengard. C'était comme si l'oeuvre de centaines d'années était compressée en quelques secondes.

Il avait donc été jusque là, soupira la guerrière. S'il avait défié Hashirama, ce n'était pas pour contrôler le village, c'était pour avoir accès à son sang. Il avait tout planifié depuis si longtemps que ça en était devenu effrayant. Il avait vraiment fait preuve de patience, le bougre.

- Amaterasu, cria Sakura pour arrêter la croissance des multiples arbres, utilisant les sombres flammes pour consumer les végétaux que Madara faisait repousser sans cesse.

Le duel que se livrait les deux ennemis était impressionnant, atteignant une rapidité d'exécution des gestes inégalée, au point que même Legolas avait du mal à les suivre du regard. Chacun utilisait son chakra pour progresser vers l'autre et prendre l'avantage, contrant instantanément chaque attaque de son ennemi. C'était comme s'ils connaissaient par cœur toutes les techniques de l'autre, répétant un spectacle minutieusement chorégraphié.

Esquivant une nouvelle boule incendiaire, Madara sauta en l'air. Sous l'effet de la vitesse, les plaques de son armure s'entrechoquaient, avant que la légende vivante ne se stabilise, se rattrapant sur l'une des parois de la tour d'Orthanc.

- Ma chère Sakura, désapprouva t-il avec le ton d'un père débonnaire que démentait l'éclat meurtrier dans ses yeux, je vais te montrer que le passage vers le monde shinobi est toujours franchissable. Kamui !

Il y eut alors comme un déchirement dans l'espace, un craquement de verre brisé résonna dans les montagnes alentours, alors qu'une brisure violacée apparut dans le ciel, comme surgie de nulle part.

- Apparemment, il y a également quelqu'un qui cherche à traverser depuis l'autre coté, ricana Madara. Voyons qui est l'idiot qui espère franchir une limite créée par mon pouvoir, le grand pouvoir du Rikudô-sennin !

La fracture s'élargit soudainement, alors que le brun légendaire enfonçait son bras pour y attraper aveuglément la première chose à sa portée.

Madara agrippa sa prise et tira fermement pour ramener son membre dans la dimension ou il se trouvait actuellement.

- Eh bien, ça pour une surprise ! rit-il de façon malsaine en voyant qu'il tenait une personne vêtue d'une cape semblable à la sienne.

Sakura n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle reconnut sans peine la personne que l'Uchiha venait de ramener. Elle connaissait cette femme aux cheveux bleus, dont la stupeur sur son visage d'ordinaire neutre, indiquait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, trop ébahie par ce phénomène indescriptible.

Sakura écarta légèrement les jambes, perdant son attitude raide en voyant que son ennemi avait désormais un otage de choix. Konan, son ange, sa Konan-chan était là, si proche d'elle, mais en même temps si loin, prisonnière entre les griffes de Madara.

- Inutile, souffla t-il avec sarcasme en regardant les yeux mordorés de la femme dont la lèvre inférieure était percée.

Avec un grand sourire, Madara sortit un kunai et le planta en plein dans le cœur de la jeune femme encore hébétée. Puis, retirant calmement l'arme, il jeta l'ange à terre, comme on se débarasse d'une poupée brisée.

Sakura resta figée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce meurtre si cruel, effaçant l'éphémère joie de la revoir qui s'était brièvement répandue en elle. Un filet de salive coula de sa bouche restée ouverte sous l'incrédulité, alors que quelque chose s'agitait en elle. Une présence maléfique luttait pour remonter, alors que la femme aux cheveux roses tremblait de tous ses membres.

Un cri de haine pure résonna alors sur le champ de bataille. C'était un rugissement d'agonie, accompagné d'une émission de chakra mauve qui s'assombrissait. Les cavaliers en retrait sentirent une difficulté à respirer, comme écrasés par l'intense aura malveillante qui émanait de la kunoichi. La guerrière aux cheveux roses hurla de toutes ses forces, alors que sa souffrance éveillait encore sa pupille. Les virgules du Sharingan furent alors reliées par des cercles concentriques, tandis que le rouge écarlate de ses iris virait au lilas. C'était un violet métallique, dépourvu du moindre reflet d'humanité, n'exprimant plus la moindre émotion. Un œil sans le moindre sentiment visible à travers.

La guerrière tombée à genoux plaça sa main crispée sur son visage, comme si la douleur était telle, qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'arracher l'œil droit.

Dès que la douleur s'estompa, Sakura se redressa en serrant les dents. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire, elle devait agir froidement et faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, elle courut en direction de Madara, afin de récupérer le cadavre encore chaud.

La kunoichi attrapa le bras de Konan, sous le regard amusé de Madara qui attendait de voir la suite. Encore pleine de haine, Sakura déposa le cadavre de son amante devant elle, avant de plaquer soudainement sa main sur le sol boueux, hurlant le nom de son invocation.

- Gedô Rinne Tensei no jutsu ! cracha la ninja haineuse dont la colère ressortait toujours sous la forme de cette aura sombre.

Une étrange statue émergea alors du sol, semblable à un visage démoniaque de couleur pourpre et cerné par la même aura que son invocatrice. La chose malveillante ouvrit la bouche, laissant voir un puits sans fond dans sa gorge. Une flamme verte émergea des entrailles de la terrifiante tête, touchant Konan dont la blessure s'étiola rapidement avant de disparaître, comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée.

Le cœur de Konan battait de nouveau. La ninja restait atrocement calme, mais elle respirait régulièrement, ses yeux clos indiquaient qu'elle était profondément endormie. Alors que Madara constatait que ce meurtre n'avait pas brisé mentalement Sakura, mais qu'au contraire, il venait de la doter d'un pouvoir encore plus dangereux, la kunoichi s'éloignait du combat avec sa fiancée dans ses bras.

- Occupes toi de mon amie, ordonna Sakura à Aragorn qui était resté en arrière à admirer cet affrontement titanesque. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je la ressuscite, puis je te tue. C'est bien clair ? menaça t-elle, glaciale.

Alors que la nukenin repartait affronter Madara, le rôdeur était encore surpris du ton polaire que Sakura avait adopté. Elle devait vraiment être protectrice et tenir à cette jolie femme pour avoir été aussi violente avec lui. Cette magnifique créature aux doux cheveux bleus, cette mince personne exotique qui était plaisante à regarder, devait vraiment être importante pour que la ninja oublie tout de leur amitié et qu'elle en revienne ainsi à recourir aux menaces. Ce devait vraiment être une précieuse amie pour que Sakura hurle ainsi, allant jusqu'à utiliser un effroyable rituel qui le dégoutait au plus profond de lui-même, violant ainsi les règles intangibles de la vie et de la mort.

Aragorn garda précieusement l'inconnue dans ses bras, se détournant de ses cheveux coiffés d'une étrange rose blanche, pour se replonger en ce fantastique combat. Il avait eu un bel aperçu des techniques ninjas durant la quête de la communauté, mais cet affrontement était d'un tout autre niveau. Surtout, il lui semblait que la jeune, incroyablement puissante et froide Sakura, était dépassée par ce Madara aux paroles venimeuses et déstabilisatrices, également doté d'un charisme inouï, faisant de lui un ennemi et un meneur d'hommes encore plus mortel.

Les deux ennemis étaient en train de se livrer une danse létale ou les armes scintillantes s'entrechoquaient. Les deux escrimeurs luttaient mortellement, évoluant rapidement sur les murs sombres de la tour, se déplaçant verticalement, tout en sautant et en parant les attaques de l'ennemi avec une vivacité et des réflexes que Legolas parvenait difficilement à suivre.

Lorsque Madara fit le geste de sortir sa faux pour avoir une seconde arme en sa main, la nukenin profita de l'infime instant de distraction qu'on lui laissait, pour pouvoir désarmer Madara avec un moulinet du poignet, le frappant également au passage pour le ramener sur le sol.

Encore sonné par cette attaque véloce, Madara tomba à terre et ne put échapper à l'attaque suivante. La bouche de la statue invoquée par Jigokudô s'était de nouveau ouverte, projetant une main composée de chakra noir pour agripper l'Uchiha tombé dans la boue.

Le légendaire brun ne put échapper au chakra sombre, son Jikukan Ninjutsu étant inefficace quand il entrait en contact avec le chakra maudit. Avec horreur, il vit la main enserrer un étrange tentacule de chair qui émergeait de sa bouche. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était à la merci de son ennemie. S'il mentait à la question de Sakura, son âme serait aspirée à jamais et c'en serait fini définitivement de sa quête de pouvoir.

Sakura avait une idée en tête. Elle connaissait tous les pouvoirs de Madara, alors elle pouvait jouer sur cette connaissance pour le pousser à mentir.

- Dis moi une chose sur tes pouvoirs que j'ignore, susurra t-elle avec malice, sûre de sa victoire.

Elle était certaine d'avoir percé à jour toutes les techniques de Madara. S'il répondait « rien », il était fichu car il n'aurait pas répondu à la question posée. Son âme serait arrachée, puisque la kunoichi connaissait l'ensemble des techniques utilisées par Madara.

- J'ai éveillé mes yeux au-delà du Mangekyô Sharingan éternel, répondit calmement Madara.

La main démoniaque sembla hésiter un instant, avant de le libérer, sous l'œil effaré de Sakura. Il venait effectivement de révéler un de ses pouvoirs, sans le nommer, mais une puissance que la ninja ignorait totalement.

- Comment ? s'exclama t-elle incrédule, ne voulant pas croire à un tel retournement de situation. Mais c'est impossible ! Le Mangekyô éternel est le stade ultime du Sharingan !

- C'est vrai, chuchota Madara. Mais il est possible de gagner encore en puissance. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te révéler tous mes secrets ? C'est bien mal me connaître ! Maintenant, je t'attends !

Hurlant de rage, Sakura sortit son katana. La lame à la main, enchaînant les coups raides et précis, elle frappa encore et encore, sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs. Kusanagi entrait en Madara sans problème, alors qu'il restait immobile, poussant un rire amusé.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? dit-il en arrêtant l'arme d'une seule main. Crier, chialer et frapper comme une idiote ? Tu me déçois beaucoup. Je pensais que tu avais appris plus en étant sous mes ordres, ajouta t-il en prenant bien soin que tout le monde entende ses mots.

Madara commença à ricaner, dégageant son ennemie avec un violent uppercut dans la mâchoire, gagnant suffisamment de temps pour enchaîner les signes de sa petite surprise.

- Regardes, Sakura. Tu croyais que je n'avais rien prévu pour notre rencontre ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette … petite attention.

Les signes s'enchaînèrent avec une vitesse folle, mais la kunoichi les reconnut. C'était globalement ceux d'une technique d'invocation, mais le fait qu'elle soit modifiée ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

- Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei !

Sakura se raidit au nom de la technique et resta pétrifiée, un frisson la gagnant. C'est pas possible, elle avait sûrement mal entendu.

Il y eut soudain un silence de mort, alors que Madara claquait des mains. Trois cercueils sortirent du sol, s'élevant lentement alors qu'une sueur froide glissait dans le dos de Sakura. Avec un grincement glauque et une lenteur sinistre, les couvercles se détachèrent avant de basculer en avant, devant le regard effaré, presque désespéré, de Sakura.

Lorsque les couvercles tombèrent et que la poussière se dissipa, les dents de la kunoichi grincèrent, tandis que ses jointures blanchissaient et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, pensait-elle. C'était un cauchemar ! Il n'avait quand même pas osé les ramener ? Pas ceux là ! Pas eux !

Une boule d'angoisse naquit dans l'estomac noué de la guerrière. Elle était en état de choc, totalement impréparée à ce retournement de situation.

- Madara, espèce de sale enfoiré !


	31. Affronter son passé

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous aurez votre dose de plaisir.

Félicitations à ceux qui ont deviné qui étaient les trois revenants.

Bonne lecture et ... reviews ?

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Affronter son passé<strong>

Au milieu de la plaine inondée, le silence avait fini par tomber, rendant l'air ambiant soudainement pesant. L'atmosphère lourde était renforcée par le fait que tous les défenseurs de la Terre du Milieu étaient restés figés, glacés d'effroi, observant avec respect la scène qui s'étalait devant eux.

Madara avait finalisé sa technique de l'Edo Tensei, récupérée dans les ruines du village du Son et maintenant, il était prêt. Ce n'était qu'une expérimentation, mais trois cercueils venaient de s'ouvrir, révélant finalement leurs occupants.

Sakura n'osait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas avoir à les affronter et pourtant, elle allait devoir se battre contre ces revenants. Elle allait devoir affronter des hommes qu'elle avait connus et cotoyés. Qu'ils aient été amis ou ennemis, ça n'avait plus d'importance, ils étaient désormais à éliminer.

Madara lança adroitement trois kunais équipés d'étiquettes vers ses pantins, les talismans s'enfonçant dans le crâne des victimes qui reprenaient immédiatement leurs anciennes couleurs vivantes.

- Alors je suis revenu, souffla le premier des trois défunts en ouvrant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que mon ancienne élève tomberait aussi bas, dit-il avec tristesse en voyant la cape sombre portée par la guerrière aux cheveux roses.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à mourir, poursuivit le second avec un ton arrogant, en particulier de la main d'un boulet comme toi. Je pensais qu'après avoir tué Orochimaru, tu ne serais qu'une formalité, Sakura.

- Malheureusement, reprit-elle avec froideur, Orochimaru a survécu. C'est moi qui l'ai achevé alors qu'il survivait dans le corps de Kabuto, tel un parasite. T'es bien un Uchiha, incapable de finir le travail correctement.

Sasuke gronda, sachant parfaitement que son ancienne coéquipière faisait référence à son frère ainé.

- Qu'est devenu Itachi ? gronda Sasuke.

- Tu ne sais pas ? rit Sakura. C'est Madara qui l'a tué, il devenait trop gênant. Après ta mort, ton cher frère est parti à Konoha, éliminer le conseil. Après tout, il avait accepté d'éliminer le clan Uchiha, qui en passant préparait un coup d'Etat, en échange de ta sécurité. Comme tu étais mort, Itachi n'avait plus rien pour l'inciter à se maîtriser. Il a exécuté sa vengeance, nettoyant le conseil des anciens, ainsi que Danzo qui avait au passage récupéré le Sharingan de ton cousin Shisui.

Sasuke fut ébranlé, n'osant pas croire les mots atroces lancés par Sakura. Même mort, il n'avait pas droit au repos de son âme, sachant désormais que sa vie entière avait été un mensonge. Ses yeux écarquillés n'arrivaient pas à imaginer le fait qu'il avait été un simple pantin depuis sa naissance, ni même que Itachi l'avait toujours aimé.

- Madara vous a ramenés avec son Edo Tensei, dit Sakura. La technique volée au Nidaime, précisa t-elle en regardant l'homme dont le bas du visage était camouflé par un masque. Mais j'imagine que vous ignoriez tous que Madara Uchiha avait survécu à son combat contre Shodaime. Il était même le complice d'Itachi et le responsable de l'attaque de Kyûbi sur Konoha. Il est même le véritable leader de l'Akatsuki.

- Ca suffit, ajouta le troisième défunt qui avait des cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Je déteste cette parlotte inutile et j'ai une petite revanche à prendre sur toi. Cette fois ci, Sakura, ma grand-mère ne sera pas la pour te sauver la mise.

- Sasori, dit la kunoichi en montrant sa bague, je t'ai vaincu et j'ai pris ta place dans l'Akatsuki. Quant à vous, sensei, ajouta Sakura avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez venu me chercher à Otogakure. Vous m'avez jadis dit que ceux qui désobéissent aux ordres sont des déchets, ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades sont pires que des déchets. Votre première leçon n'était-elle rien d'autre qu'un mensonge ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée ?

Kakashi resta pétrifié à entendre ces mots. Il avait été trop affaibli par son combat contre Deidara et avait été absent lors de la rencontre avec Kabuto. Il avait même fini par abandonner son élève aux mains d'Orochimaru et de son sadique larbin. A en croire les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur le visage – et qui devaient sûrement n'être que la partie émergée de l'iceberg – il sut que tout ce que Sakura avait vécu à Oto n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Il avait échoué une fois de plus et la simple pensée que cet échec avait jeté son élève droit dans les bras de l'organisation criminelle, lui était insupportable.

- J'ai gagné beaucoup plus dans l'Akatsuki, vous savez. J'ai bénéficié d'un petit cadeau de vous deux, dit-elle en montrant son Mangekyô Sharingan développé à son paroxysme.

Avec horreur, ils reconnurent les veines saillantes sur la joue balafrée, ainsi que les motifs de la pupille rouge qui fit place au Rinnegan.

- J'ai même obtenu l'œil du Rikudô-sennin, grâce aux efforts de Nagato.

- C'est qui, Nagato ? demanda Sasuke avec un reniflement méprisant.

- Le cousin de Naruto-dobe. Il s'est pointé à Konoha et BOUM ! ricana t-elle en faisant un grand geste des mains. Il a rasé le village d'un seul coup ! Y'a plus de Konoha, juste un grand trou à la place ! Votre village est anéanti et Kyûbi est à moi !

Alors que Sakura éclatait de rire, Sasuke comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Il haïssait Sakura pour l'avoir tué et lui avoir volé ses yeux, mais au fond de lui, il comprenait ce désir de puissance. Lui aussi était atteint par ce sentiment, il avait toujours vécu dans la haine et savoir que ce village était responsable de la mort de sa famille, lui donnait envie de tout détruire sur sa route. Pour Kakashi, les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient. Il sentait une nouvelle fois qu'il avait échoué envers Minato-sensei.

- Savez-vous ce que j'ai fait du Kyûbi ? minauda la kunoichi. Je l'ai scellé avec les autres bêtes pour ressusciter le démon à dix queues. Je suis la jinchûriki du Jûbi !

La nukenin souleva son bustier pour révéler le tatouage autour de son nombril, aux entrelacs si familiers que les autres surent qu'elle ne mentait pas. A vrai dire, ils se seraient bien passés de cet afflux d'information. Ils déglutissaient, n'osant pas imaginer la puissance cachée derrière ce faux sourire et ces yeux effrayants. Le Rinnegan émettait cette lueur morte, glaciale et inhumaine, qui les faisait frissonner. Mais c'était l'envie de carnage, la détermination et l'intacte santé mentale qui brillait dans l'œil d'émeraude qui les effrayait le plus.

- J'ai un chakra infini, gloussa Sakura, des yeux surpuissants, la puissance d'un Dieu et l'immortalité pour moi. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? ajouta t-elle en souriant devant leurs mines déconfites. Je suis la kunoichi la plus puissante du monde ! cria Sakura en dégainant son arme et en chargeant vers ses ennemis pour commencer le combat.

Constatant que le temps des discussions était terminé, Madara claqua des doigts, ordonnant aux trois morts de se charger de la nukenin aux cheveux roses.

- Amusez vous tant que vous voulez, dit-il en sachant que ses trois pantins voulaient une revanche, mais je la veux vivante, insista Madara qui regardait la scène depuis le mur d'enceinte.

Gandalf regardait le combat de loin, l'air de dégoût sur son visage étant partagé par tous les autres cavaliers. Avec l'édifiante conversation qu'ils avaient captée, ils n'avaient plus vraiment une image très positive des ninjas. Ces mercenaires semblaient tous être des traîtres, manipulateurs, fourbes, meurtriers et sans honneur. Tout un tas d'autres qualificatifs peu élogieux leur venaient à l'esprit, mais le pire était qu'ils ne semblaient avoir aucune limite, aucun respect face à quoi que ce soit, pas même envers la vie et la mort.

Une chose était sûre, c'est que Sakura aurait beaucoup de choses à leur expliquer lorsqu'elle aurait fini de neutraliser ce trio de morts revenus parmi les vivants.

Aragorn ne connaissait rien du rouquin, ni de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, mais il était cependant curieux de voir quelles techniques l'autre utilisait. Entendre Sakura faire mention de Sasuke avait attisé sa curiosité.

- Je n'ai plus mes pantins, ni même mon corps éternel, mais cette fois ci, je suis bel et bien devenu immortel, ricana Sasori en utilisant ses fils de chakra pour assembler grossièrement plusieurs blocs de pierres, formant un golem de roche noire.

Sakura sauta vers les trois combattants, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus que deux solutions pour arrêter la technique interdite. Battre l'invocateur ne suffirait pas et elle doutait qu'elle parvienne à forcer Madara à arrêter son invocation. Elle n'avait plus que deux possibilités pour arrêter les trois zombis. Soit elle utilisait des sceaux pour les neutraliser de façon permanente, soit elle leur apportait le repos éternel en soulageant leurs âmes. Elle doutait fortement que les trois là soient capables d'être un jour en paix avec eux-mêmes, leurs souffrances personnelles les conduisant à toujours avancer avec des sentiments de plus en plus sombres.

Elle avait bien quelques étiquettes de secours pour se prémunir d'une éventuelle surprise, mais elle devait tout de même neutraliser ces cadavres, avant de les sceller pour toujours dans un autre royaume inaccessible par Madara.

Sasori attaqua immédiatement, utilisant son assemblage de pierres pour tenter d'écraser la kunoichi. Celle-ci savait que l'effort demandé était intense, au point que Sasori était vulnérable, si elle parvenait à dépasser son bouclier de pierre. L'unique point faible des marionnettistes était qu'ils avaient une très mauvaise capacité défensive, du fait de leur immobilisme et de leurs ficelles de chakra liées aux pantins. Cette fois ci, Sasori n'avait plus Hiruko pour parer aux attaques.

La kunoichi courut, l'une des étiquettes en main, alors que l'énorme masse noire se scindait pour former un barrage grondant qui roula vers elle. Kakashi courait vers la nukenin, espérant la prendre par revers, alors que Sasuke filait sur sa gauche.

Sakura esquiva immédiatement les kunais de son ancien professeur, se plaçant de façon à ce que le golem et les deux anciens ninjas de Konoha l'encerclent en un triangle menaçant. Elle les voyait venir, avec leurs prunelles ivres de revanche, mais elle ne se laisserait pas tuer aussi facilement.

- Shinra Tensei !

Une onde de choc repoussa ses deux anciens coéquipiers qui ne s'y attendaient pas, tout en faisant reculer les morceaux de muraille que Sasori faisait flotter.

Le déserteur de Suna bougea immédiatement ses blocs d'obsidienne pour les remettre en formation, mais Sakura les esquiva en se contorsionnant et parvint ainsi à dépasser l'assemblage. La kunoichi fila droit vers lui, serrant sa prise sur son kunai. Sasori se sentait menacé, n'ayant pas le temps de contrer la guerrière, ni même d'attendre que les deux autres ne rappliquent.

Sakura l'atteignit très vite, plantant finalement son sceau dans la poitrine du ninja de Suna. Instantanément, Sasori perdit contrôle sur ses fils de chakra, alors qu'il se sentait partir vers un autre lieu très éloigné. Tandis que son âme s'éloignait, son corps de substitution retourna à son aspect primordial, finissant en une poussière épaisse qui se mêla à l'eau boueuse, stagnant à la surface de l'ancienne plaine de l'Isengard.

- Plus que deux, chuchota la guerrière qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jouer sur l'effet de surprise comme avant, les deux autres sachant qu'elle avait ce pouvoir de répulsion comme atout.

- Katon, Goukakyû no jutsu ! lança Sasuke en envoyant plusieurs sphères jaune assez imposantes vers elle.

Sans réfléchir, Sakura se jeta au sol, visant l'un des endroits plus sombres que l'on distinguait depuis la surface. Les projectiles enflammé incinérèrent la zone, détruisant les débris affleurant et faisant s'évaporer l'eau qui stagnait. La kunoichi s'était jetée de justesse dans l'un des anciens puits forés dans la plaine et avait ainsi échappé à la rafale de flammes.

Elle hésita soudainement, pensant à une stratégie. Les puits inondés communiquaient toujours entre eux, alors elle pourrait peut être prendre ses ennemis à revers.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, une secousse retentit à la surface, lui indiquant que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Un grondement suivi d'un effondrement des galeries lui indiquait que Kakashi utilisait son affinité Doton pour que les galeries s'effondrent sur elle.

Sakura ressortit immédiatement, se propulsant avec son chakra pour remonter à la surface. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que le niveau de l'eau avait significativement baissé suite aux assauts répétés de l'Uchiha.

La kunoichi se prépara immédiatement à combattre, enchainant les signes pour invoquer un moyen de briser le duo qui collaborait à merveille.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu !

Une langouste de grande taille apparut sur le champ de bataille, repoussant Sasuke, alors que Kakashi préparait le Chidori.

Pour Sakura, qui était trempée de la tête aux pieds, cette attaque ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Vu que l'eau conduit l'électricité, elle risquait d'être grillée, alors que les deux autres ne risquaient rien. Après tout, ils ne ressentaient pas la douleur et ils se régénéraient sans difficultés.

Lorsque Kakashi lâcha sa boule de foudre concentrée à ses pieds, le courant électrique se répandit dans l'environnement, foudroyant immédiatement ce qu'il y avait autour. Le ninja copieur était très surpris de voir la rose debout, impassible alors que la décharge aurait du la jeter au sol.

- Katon, Goukakyû no jutsu ! cria de nouveau Sasuke en envoyant une sphère écarlate vers Sakura qui tendit les bras, attendant l'attaque.

La boule incendiaire la percuta, se dissipant soudainement, comme si elle avait été absorbée.

- C'est bien plus simple que d'absorber le Rasen Shuriken de Naruto, marmonna t-elle pour elle-même. Eh, Sasuke ! cria t-elle pour attirer son attention, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que Naruto, le dobe, a survécu à son combat contre moi et que même sans Kyûbi, il avait assez de pouvoir pour devenir le nouvel Hokage ?

Les deux autres restèrent sur les fesses, à mille lieues d'imaginer que Naruto deviendrait Hokage, réalisant son rêve.

- Shinra Tensei, chuchota Sakura, profitant de l'effet assommant qu'avait eu sa nouvelle.

L'eau à ses pieds fut repoussée autour d'elle, formant un écran opaque qui dissimula sa vue aux deux autres. Kakashi s'arma pour franchir le mur aqueux, mais l'écume générée fut suffisante pour masquer le kunai que Sakura lui planta dans le cœur.

Le ninja aux cheveux gris fixa la nukenin avec tristesse, comprenant la déception sans haine qui se lisait dans les yeux de Sakura.

- Pardonnes-moi, murmura Kakashi qui disparaissait, redevenant un amas de chair informe qui retomba dans l'eau sale.

Sakura ne pipa mot, n'adressant pas un regard au lieu ou était tombé Kakashi, préférant se recentrer sur Sasuke qui était déjà en train de charger en sa direction.

- Amaterasu !

Le feu sombre jaillit depuis l'œil de la kunoichi, se répandant à la surface de l'eau, formant une imposante barrière mobile. Comme Sasuke courrait, aveuglé par sa rage, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le piège en freinant d'urgence.

Sasuke avait fini au milieu du feu ténébreux, mais même avec ce feu sombre, la chair dévorée se régénérait, les lambeaux de peaux étant remplacés par d'étranges feuilles qui repoussaient pour redonner au cadavre toutes ses aptitudes.

Une étrange cage de flammes apparut alors autour de Sasuke, qui n'arrivait pas à percer les barreaux de feu noir, tandis que Sakura le cibla avec un nouveau kunai pour le sceller à tout jamais.

L'arme s'enfonça dans le ventre du shinobi défunt, annulant finalement l'emprise d'Edo Tensei sur ce cadavre.

- Itachi, marmonna t-il avec une sorte de douceur dans la voix, j'arrive.

- Si tu avais été moins obsédé par ta haine, ajouta Sakura, tu serais encore en vie. Bien plus heureux que tu ne l'imagines. Adieu, Sasuke.

Le dernier ressuscité disparaissait, sous le regard légèrement amusé de Madara qui se releva de son fauteuil de fortune.

- As-tu apprécié ma petite surprise ? dit-il avec cruauté. C'était juste une mise en bouche avant notre combat.

Sakura chercha un moyen de vaincre Madara, lorsqu'un vieux souvenir remonta à la surface. Avisant l'eau qui stagnait autour d'elle, Sakura se remémora la technique utilisée par Zabuza pour commettre ses meurtres silencieux. Elle voulait neutraliser le Sharingan de Madara, tout en gardant l'avantage de la visibilité en ayant recours à l'énergie naturelle.

Elle généra une épaisse brume pour noyer le terrain dans une purée de pois épaisse. Madara resta de marbre, avec une immobilité glaçante, restant sur ses gardes et utilisant ses autres sens pour repérer tout danger.

La ninja créa plusieurs kage-bunshin pour encercler Madara et servir de leurres. Avec les sons étouffés provoqués par les pas sur l'eau, elle espérait tromper son ennemi, le déstabiliser.

Madara écoutait avec attention, entendant distinctement des sifflements dans l'air, signes que les vibrations étaient causées par l'envoi de kunais et se shurikens. Il les évitait avec prudence, ne se déplaçant pas trop pour ne pas tomber dans un éventuel traquenard. Tout allait bien, lorsque l'un des kunais qui venait de le dépasser, se métamorphosa.

Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de se dématérialiser, que l'arme se révélait être Sakura qui lui enfonça un Rasengan en plein dans le bras droit. Elle venait de le prendre de vitesse et il grimaça, courroucé de la perte de son membre. Le ninja légendaire se replia en hauteur, gagnant le balcon d'où Saroumane se tenait auparavant.

- Bien joué, grogna t-il en tenant son moignon ensanglanté, limitant la perte de sang. Mais ne crois pas avoir gagné pour autant, nous nous reverrons d'ici peu. J'ai même envie de te faire une petite annonce. Tu voulais savoir quel était mon pouvoir, tout à l'heure ? Alors laisses moi te montrer, fit-il en ne parvenant pas à réprimer un ricanement. Ce que l'on obtient en évoluant au-delà du Sharingan, c'est le Rinnegan !

A ce moment, ses yeux cramoisis virèrent au violet, sous le regard presque désespéré de Sakura.

- On se reverra, souffla t-il en disparaissant, son corps s'effaçant lentement de la scène.


	32. Explications et pardon

Bonjour à tous !

Puisque ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas publié, ce chapitre sera assez conséquent en guise de compensation.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Explications et pardon<strong>

Tandis que Madara Uchiha quittait le champ de bataille en se désincarnant, la kunoichi haletait, encore épuisée de son combat contre le légendaire fondateur de Konoha.

Ereintée, Sakura Haruno rejoignit faiblement Aragorn et les autres, titubant de temps à autres avant de s'allonger contre le mur partiellement détruit, afin de se reposer quelques instants.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, calmant sa respiration, avant d'être brusquement tirée de sa rêverie par la voix inhabituellement froide d'Aragorn.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières pour voir le rôdeur, celui-ci tournait le dos à l'éblouissant soleil. La kunoichi plissa ses yeux pour distinguer les contours de l'humain, sans pour autant l'identifier clairement.

- Sakura, invectiva Aragorn avec un air déçu sur le visage. Pourquoi nous avoir menti tout ce temps ? Crois-tu que, après ce que nous avons entendu, nous pouvons avoir encore confiance en toi ?

- Je n'ai pas menti, soupira la kunoichi en se redressant difficilement, gardant pour cela une main crispée sur la pierre. J'ai omis des faits, certes, mais je n'ai pas menti. Si vous en tirez des conclusions hâtives sur moi, je ne vous détromperais pas.

- Tu joues sur les mots, grogna Gimli dans sa barbe fournie. Mais tu ne dis pas _la _vérité.

- Mais _la_ vérité, comme tu le suggères, n'est rien d'autre qu'un point de vue. Tout ce qui nous pousse à agir comme nous le faisons dépend de nos idéaux ou de nos points de vue. Madara, Sauron, vous ou moi, nous partageons tous un point commun. Nous pensons tous être dans le « bon » camp.

Le rôdeur se tut quelques instants, avant de briser cette rhétorique pour exiger de la ninja qu'elle lui raconte tout, sans ornements ni détournements de la question.

Sakura acquiesça lentement, avant de rejoindre le groupe assis sur le mur ruiné. Elle se pencha sur la femme endormie, vaillament gardée par quatre cavaliers en armures brillantes. Avec une douceur qu'elle ne montrait que très rarement, Sakura épongea calmement le front ruisselant de sueur de la femme aux cheveux bleus, qui était toujours aussi calme.

Lorsque Konan fut mise à l'abri du soleil brûlant, hors de tout danger, la nukenin décida de dévoiler une partie de ses secrets bien gardés.

- A l'origine, j'étais une ninja au service de Konoha, mon village natal. C'est le même village que Madara a fondé il y a longtemps. Comme tout ninja, j'avais des amis et un professeur, comme je l'ai déjà dit en Lorien, précisa Sakura en regardant Aragorn. Kakashi et Naruto avaient promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Sasuke, lui, n'en avait rien à foutre de moi.

La kunoichi sauta rapidement les éléments les moins importants de sa vie, tout en rappelant que ce qu'elle avait dit à Madara lors du dernier combat était véridique, ce qui choqua tous les autres, ayant encore à l'esprit la discussion sur le massacre du clan Uchiha.

- Je vais faire court sur ma vie, poursuivit Sakura en sautant les étapes de son entraînement, préférant se rendre directement à l'épisode du rendez-vous catastrophique du pont de Kusa no kuni. J'ai été faite prisonnière par Kabuto et c'est dans ces cachots, quand j'étais toute seule, que j'ai fini par réaliser que jamais mes pseudo-amis ne viendraient jamais à ma rescousse. Quand Itachi m'a proposé de rejoindre l'Akatsuki, j'ai accepté. J'ai rayé mon bandeau sans remords, ajouta t-elle en montrant le symbole gravé dans le métal et strié d'une ligne horizontale. Aux yeux de mon ancien village, ce geste de reniement fait de moi une criminelle.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? demanda bêtement Legolas.

Question stupide, pensa Sakura. Ils n'auraient pas eu confiance en elle, si elle avouait avoir déserté et qu'aux yeux de son village natale, elle était une traîtresse à abattre.

- Moi je le savais, répliqua Merry qui attira soudainement tous les regards sur sa personne. Mais, ça n'a pas d'importance, tenta t-il en se recroquevillant sous l'intensité des regards qui semblaient le fusiller. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas vous faire confiance, alors j'ai gardé votre secret. Ce que vous avez fait dans votre passé ne me regarde pas, je suis sûr que vous aviez de bonnes raisons.

La kunoichi sourit, touchée par la gentillesse du hobbit qui avait été le seul à ne pas virer de bord, à la différence des autres qui tiraient des conclusions hâtives.

- Merci Merry, souffla t-elle avec difficulté et en changeant de nouveau sa posture sur le mur en ruines, pour être à la hauteur des hommes montés. Si j'ai trahi, c'était uniquement pour fuir les bases d'Orochimaru. Son laquais était déjà suffisamment ignoble comme ça, je ne voulais certainement pas tomber entre les griffes de l'autre serpent cinglé. Je savais qu'il viendrait jouer avec moi, lorsqu'il s'ennuierait trop.

- C'est lâche, cracha l'un des cavaliers Rohirrim. Trahir son pays, juste pour être remise en liberté. Tu mériterais la mort, finit-il avec hargne.

Sakura fixa l'homme dans les yeux et activa le Tsukuyomi. Les mots ne seraient jamais suffisants pour décrire l'enfer dans lequel elle avait été jetée, sombrant dans une déchéance abominable, issue du cerveau fou de Kabuto, de la cruauté d'un homme sans morale ni compassion. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il y a bien pire que la mort, qu'on peut tomber dans un monde ou n'existe que ce qu'il y a de plus pervers et de plus mauvais en l'être humain.

Alors, pensa t-elle en reprenant une des phrases fétiches de Nagato, elle allait lui montrer sa douleur.

Le cavalier vit le triskel noir se détacher sur une lune sanglante et se retrouva prisonnier dans un monde oppressant, ou il ne pouvait ni fuir, ni se cacher.

Dans le monde réel, l'homme tomba de son cheval et hurla soudainement d'horreur, gesticulant à terre sans aucune raison apparente, complètement déstabilisé par les hallucinations qui lui promettaient trois jours de pure souffrance.

Poussant un nouveau cri, le Rohirrim eut encore la force de saisir son épée et de se la planter en plein dans le cœur. Lorsque la vie le quitta, il fut forcé de sortir de l'illusion et il s'effondra avec un air de pur soulagement sur le visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Eomer, incrédule devant le comportement si troublant d'un homme habituellement sans problèmes, un soldat exemplaire connu pour son sang froid et sa forte tolérance à la douleur.

- Je lui ai tout simplement montré ce qu'on m'a fait, répondit calmement Sakura. Apparemment, c'était une petite nature, il n'a même pas supporté les images.

- Tu es un monstre, cracha un autre cavalier furibard en tirant l'épée, tu mériterais de mourir !

D'un geste vif, un scalpel de chakra détacha la tête du Rohirrim, alors que l'expression calme sur le visage de Sakura indiquait qu'elle restait imperturbable devant cette nouvelle exécution. Elle aurait facilement pu l'esquiver, ou même l'arrêter, mais elle avait choisi de le tuer. Elle l'avait fait uniquement pour leur rappeler qu'elle en avait le pouvoir.

- Beaucoup de gens m'ont déjà dit ces mots, ajouta la guerrière en contemplant le cadavre sans tête. Essayes d'en trouver une seule en vie.

La guerrière se retourna vers Théoden et lui conseilla de retenir ses hommes. Etant donné sa fatigue et ses nerfs à vif, elle n'avait pas vraiment la patience de supporter leurs commentaires. Si ces types étaient débiles au point d'ouvrir leurs grandes gueules trop souvent, il ne resterait bientôt plus grand monde dans l'escorte de Théoden.

- Durant cette semaine, reprit-elle en déversant son fiel, j'ai sincèrement prié tous les dieux que je connaissais pour pouvoir mourir. Je voulais quitter cet endroit, j'étais prête à tout. J'ai même tenté de me tailler les poignets avec les dents, mais ça n'a pas marché. Kabuto me gardait en vie après chaque séance de torture, utilisant son talent pour me soigner tout en multipliant la douleur. Il m'a fait si mal, chuchota t-elle pour elle-même, se renfrognant légèrement en ramenant ses jambes vers elle, comme pour se protéger d'un hypothétique coup.

Le silence fut soudain pesant, alors que Sakura crispait ses mains sur ses jambes masquées par les longues bottes.

Sans rien dire, elle se releva et leur tourna le dos, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas sembler faible, elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié, ni voir leurs expressions larmoyantes. Non, elle voulait qu'on la respecte et qu'on la craigne. Quant au sujet de l'aimer, une seule personne lui suffisait.

Durant cette semaine, la kunoichi avait été mutilée et violée à de multiples reprises, mais le pire n'était même pas cette sensation de souillure qui l'envahissait. Le plus atroce était de constater que ceux qui avaient promis de l'aider n'étaient pas venus pour elle. Sakura n'avait plus vraiment le choix, elle avait choisi la seule solution possible pour éviter de se faire démolir au marteau ses rares doigts encore intacts, ainsi que pour ne pas se faire arracher l'œil qui lui restait.

Après son sauvetage, poursuivit-elle en se retournant et en regardant de nouveau ses interlocuteurs en face, Sakura était devenue une combattante au service d'Amegakure. Elle avait obtenu la citoyenneté de cette petite nation, avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans des missions de plus en plus dangereuses pour le compte d'Akatsuki. Elle avait fini par accomplir d'innombrables combats et entraînements, afin de se lancer dans la capture des bijûs.

- Madara avait un plan spécifique, conta alors Sakura en fixant le léger croissant de lune qui se voyait dans le ciel bleu. Il cherchait a capturer les neuf démons à queues, des créatures mythiques d'une puissance incroyable, qui lui permettraient de ressusciter Jûbi, le démon hérétique. Une fois maître de l'abomination, il voulait maîtriser toute cette énergie dans le but d'utiliser le pouvoir des ténèbres, afin de conquérir le monde.

Sakura hésitait. Devait-elle leur dire la vérité sur le plan dément ? Finalement, elle préféra qu'ils sachent, afin que l'idée de la doubler ou de l'entraver ne leur vienne même pas à l'esprit, compte tenu des risques qu'ils prendraient alors.

- Madara voulait utiliser Jûbi pour projeter ses yeux sur la lune et en faire un miroir, afin de projeter une illusion sur le monde entier pour l'assujettir à sa volonté. Madara comptait même se servir de moi comme sacrifice pour sceller la bête en lui, m'offrant cet œil exceptionnel pour faire un tribut satisfaisant au Dieu de la Mort. Mais je l'ai finalement doublé, jubila la kunoichi, j'ai scellé le démon en moi et depuis ce moment, je le garde hors de portée de Madara et de son plan dément. Tant que je suis en vie, il ne pourra jamais s'en servir. Jûbi est calmement emprisonné en moi et je fais tout pour ne pas avoir à le sortir. Du moins, sourit-elle de façon machiavélique, j'essaye.

L'ensemble de la foule resta immobile, mâchoires pendantes, tentant d'assimiler le fait que la mercenaire étrange qu'ils avaient côtoyé était le réceptacle d'une chose si monstrueuse, qu'elle ferait passer Sauron pour un doux et gentil voisin. Les représentants des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu ne voulaient pas voir cette créature se libérer, alors ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne devaient rien tenter contre Sakura et en plus, ils devaient taire leurs doutes et leurs critiques.

Un léger gémissement interrompit le silencieux échange de pensées, ainsi que la confrontation des regards. Konan se réveillait doucement, fronçant les sourcils pour éviter un rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait le visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux ambrés, elle fut surprise de ne pas être sous la pluie et se releva assez rapidement. Elle était dans un lieu absolument inconnu, des traces de combats étaient encore récentes et plusieurs personnes aux habits étranges étaient à proximité d'elle. Heureusement, dans ce monde inconnu, il y avait au moins un élément familier. Sakura était là.

La ninja aux cheveux roses serra immédiatement l'autre dans ses bras, se retirant immédiatement avec elle. Les deux s'esquivèrent derrière un amas de pierres, échangeant quelques mots, prenant soin d'être hors du champ de vision des cavaliers.

Les deux femmes tinrent alors une longue discussion houleuse, qui se caractérisa par de nombreux étouffements de stupéfaction et des éclats de voix. Les échanges se faisaient dans une langue inconnue pour les cavaliers qui tentèrent de comprendre quelques mots dans ce baragouin. Ils furent soulagés de ne rien comprendre, lorsque des mots furent criés avec véhémence. Le ton vénéneux employé ne laissait guère de doutes, puisque dans une langue ou une autre, il était souvent employé pour lancer des insultes.

Aragorn eut, durant un bref instant, une petite pointe de pitié pour la ninja qui subissait de vives critiques et réprimandes. Décidément, l'étrange amie aux cheveux bleus était très remontée contre la guerrière aux cheveux roses. Maintenant, restait à comprendre la véritable raison de ces griefs.

A un moment, on entendit distinctement Sakura prendre un ton coupable, comme si elle avouait une faute inadmissible. Un léger silence, suivi du son d'une gifle, indiqua clairement que Sakura avait du confesser le fait qu'elle avait embrassé la reine elfe, chose que personne n'aurait jamais su, si elle n'avait rien avoué.

Lorsque Legolas capta le son d'un sanglot, la curiosité le gagna et il marcha subrepticement vers la cachette, pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Plaqué contre le mur, il osa lancer un coup d'œil pour apercevoir plus d'éléments. Il vit Sakura gémir, à terre, prosternée aux pieds de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Cette dernière lui tournait le dos, tête baissée au point que ses cheveux masquent son visage, alors qu'elle serrait encore les poings pour étouffer sa rage.

Konan marmonna quelque chose avec un ton polaire, faisant frémir l'elfe qui retourna avec les autres, ne voulant pas se faire attraper à espionner cette conversation. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre quelques mots prononcés avec un ton suppliant par la kunoichi.

- Gomenasai, Konan-chan.

Lentement, l'ange se retourna, regardant la fière jinchûriki admettre son erreur et cherchant sincèrement à s'excuser, au point de volontairement s'humilier et de ramper devant son amante.

Konan soupira et attrapa la main de la fille aux cheveux pastels. Au fond d'elle-même, elle pouvait comprendre la solitude qu'avait ressentie Sakura et elle savait que son amoureuse ferait absolument tout pour se faire pardonner. En plus, elle savait que Sakura resterait immobile, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une réponse à sa supplique. Konan ne se sentait pas capable de répondre négativement.

L'ange releva Sakura, dont le visage rouge était couvert de traces de larmes, fixant calmement ces yeux suppliants de lui pardonner. Konan serra Sakura contre elle, plaçant le visage attristé sur son épaule, caressant distraitement les cheveux roses à l'odeur persistante de framboise.

Après quelques minutes de calme suspect, durant lesquelles les membres de la Communauté se demandaient avec angoisse d'où venait ce lourd silence, les deux femmes revinrent enfin. Il semblait évident que Sakura ait pleuré, mais elle semblait désormais bien plus souriante, ça se lisait surtout dans son regard pétillant.

Le duo avançait au même rythme, chacune effleurant la main de l'autre, dissimulant le contact de leurs doigts par leurs amples manches. Elles arboraient toutes deux le même manteau qui les rattachait à l'organisation criminelle, avec toutefois une légère différence au niveau du couvre chef. La plus grande des deux silhouettes élancées, avait un étrange chapeau triangulaire de couleur bleue, accroché dans son dos. Il était maintenu par un fin lacet de soie disparaissant dans le large col de la cape et semblait plus élaboré que le chapeau de paille aux bandelettes, que portait autrefois Sakura.

La femme aux yeux mordorés, qui n'affichaient pas la moindre trace d'émotion, replaça dignement son couvre chef, laissant le voile de soie dissimuler sa coiffure soignée. La pointe bleue décorée d'un kanji glissa légèrement vers l'avant, pour mieux masquer son regard aux autres.

- Permettez moi de me présenter, déclara Konan d'une voix hautaine. Je suis Konan, codirigeante de l'Akatsuki. Je suis également le chef du pays de la pluie et vous allez donc vous adresser à moi par mon titre d'Amekage-sama.

- Impossible ! s'exclama l'un des Rohirrim, qui était stupéfait au point de manquer de prudence.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, alors que la main droite de Konan disparaissait dans sa manche. Lorsqu'il sentit les regards courroucés vers lui, il se justifia pathétiquement.

- Enfin, protesta t-il, c'est ridicule ! Comment une simple femme pourrait-elle gérer tout un pays ?

Konan pointa sa main vers lui, comme si elle ajustait un tir. Alors que rien ne semblait se passer et que tous regardaient son bras levé en un geste sans suite, une lance de papier fusa vers le cavalier. Le projectile le frappa en pleine gorge, le faisant tomber de son cheval, avant de le clouer à quelques mètres, contre la muraille de pierre sombre. Le corps planté eut quelques soubresauts, tandis que l'imprudent émettait un dernier gargouillement.

- Comme ceci, déclara platement la chef d'Etat, comme si ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir était d'usage courant.

L'un des autres cavaliers serra les dents, mais n'osa rien dire, bouillant intérieurement. Ca faisait quand même le troisième membre de l'escorte à tomber, mourant après une seule attaque lancée avec nonchalance, alors il ne tenait pas à être le suivant.

- Bien, que les choses soient claires, déclara Sakura. Je suis l'autre codirigeante d'Akatsuki et ninja au service d'Amegakure no sato. En tant que tel, je me dois de protéger ma supérieure. Toute insulte, toute attaque ou offense contre elle sera punie. Si elle ne s'en charge pas personnellement, alors j'exécuterais moi-même le coupable. Nous travaillons avec vous, mais uniquement pour éliminer Madara Uchiha. Si vous voulez que notre collaboration fasse front contre le Mordor, il vous faudra accepter nos conditions, déclara Sakura avec une telle froideur, qu'elle sut immédiatement qu'on lui obéirait.

- Nous rentrons à Edoras, déclara Théoden. Partons immédiatement, ajouta t-il tandis que Konan montait avec Sakura sur un des chevaux désormais de trop. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de tuer mes hommes sur un coup de colère. Vous n'avez pas de règles punissant le meurtre chez vous ?

- Règle 9, déclara Sakura d'une voix morne et habituée à réciter le code. Un ninja ne doit ni tuer, ni blesser, ni attaquer une personne si ce n'est pas un ordre ou pour défendre sa vie ou la vie d'un autre. Règle 1, primant sur toutes les autres : Un ninja doit obéir aux règles.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, esquissant un sourire complice.

- Enfin, ça ne nous concerne pas vraiment, dit Sakura. Même si le règle 11 stipule qu'un ninja n'est jamais au dessus des lois, je m'en moque. Je suis au service d'Ame et j'obéis à la loi de Konan-chan, rien d'autre. De toute façon, je ne suis même plus un simple être humain. Je suis une divinité, détachée des lois terrestres elles mêmes, existant également sur un autre plan spirituel, au-delà de la vie et de la mort.

- Vos lois, coupa Théoden, sont quand même applicables. Quelle est la punition pour vos actes ?

- La loi, c'est moi qui l'édicte, finit Konan de sa voix froide, tout en faisant un geste de dédain vers le roi. Je suis l'Amekage et ceux qui s'opposent à l'ange messager de Dieu mourront. Voila ma loi.

Sakura se moquait totalement des pathétiques menaces du roi. Personne ne pouvait rien contre elle et ce serait encore plus vrai lorsqu'elle aurait triomphé de Madara. En récupérant les yeux du dernier Uchiha, elle deviendrait plus puissante que tout, monopolisant les deux plus grands Kekkai Genkai du monde. Elle pourra alors modeler le monde à sa guise, pour y apporter la paix et en faire don à Konan.

Le reste de voyage vers Edoras se fit dans un calme assez sinistre. Gandalf chevauchait à l'avant du convoi, échangeant quelques mots avec un roi inquiet pour son dos. Tandis que Legolas se lançait dans un éloge des merveilleux bois de Fangorn, ses vers lyriques étant à destination d'un Gimli plutôt agacé, Aragorn restait pensif.

Il se souvint des mots prononcés par Sakura au début de leur quête, lorsque les présentations avaient été faites après seulement quelques jours de marche. Elle avait dit se battre pour apporter la paix, ainsi que pour réaliser le rêve de la personne qu'elle aimait.

A l'époque, Aragorn était persuadé que Konan était un garçon. Il avait brièvement songé que c'était peut être un prénom mixte lorsque la dirigeante avait été présentée, mais en voyant Sakura si souriante, avec les mains de l'autre femme croisées autour du ventre de la rose, les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient en marche.

Alors, songeait-il incrédule, Sakura et Konan seraient … ensemble ?

Surveillant les deux femmes avec un œil vigilant, il pria pour être le seul à avoir compris la nature de leur lien. Même si l'idée d'une telle union, surtout sur le plan charnel, le révulsait intérieurement, il préféra se taire bien sagement. Il espérait que personne d'autre ne se montrerait trop futé, tout en ayant l'imbécile idée d'exprimer son opinion. Ces deux femmes se moquaient de toutes les opinions, de toutes les valeurs des habitants de la Terre du Milieu et il n'avait aucune envie d'être à la place de celui qui aurait l'envie de les critiquer, démontrant ainsi son absence totale d'instinct de survie.

Les cavaliers poursuivirent rapidement leur route, atteignant finalement Edoras en début de soirée. La palissade se dressait toujours aussi fièrement autour de la colline et la ville semblait avoir été épargnée par les attaques d'orques maraudeurs, malgré l'absence de défenseurs. A l'intérieur du palais surplombant la cité, Eowyn avait commencé à préparer le retour de son oncle en ordonnant la préparation d'un festin. Elle avait également fait rapatrier les ultimes blessés de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, qui étaient désormais presque tous rétablis.

Lorsque la troupe du roi revint, les grandes portes de la ville s'ouvrirent sur une marée de paysans et de citadins qui acclamaient leur roi de tout cœur. Le monarque se sentait fier de l'amour éprouvé par ses gens, qui le félicitaient d'avoir sauvé le pays des troupes de Saroumane. Au milieu des saluts de main et des acclamations, il remonta l'allée qui menait jusqu'au château d'or de Meduseld.

Ce soir là, de grandes tables furent dressées pour célébrer la victoire contre les ourouk-haï de Saroumane. Au milieu du grand hall de pierre et orné de grandes statues équestres, les odeurs des viandes et de la bière commençait à saturer l'atmosphère. Théoden commença alors un long discours à la gloire des défunts qui avaient donné leur vie pour sauver le peuple.

- Saluons les morts victorieux ! conclut-il en levant sa coupe.

- Gloire ! hurlèrent l'ensemble des hommes présents en levant leurs verres d'un seul geste, avant d'en boire le contenu ensemble.

Après cette consécration, l'ambiance de la fête fut soudainement plus détendue. Les tonneaux de bière avaient été sortis en masse pour l'occasion et les deux hobbits qui braillaient, semblaient ne pas en être à leur première chope.

Sakura et Konan discutaient calmement dans un coin de la salle, autour d'une coupe de saké jalousement cachée. Cet alcool avait tout de même infiniment plus de saveur que la bière fermentée.

- Dis moi, Sakura, je voudrais savoir une chose, demanda Konan avec un regard inquisiteur. Qu'est-ce cette Galadriel pouvait avoir de si exceptionnel ?

- Elle était belle, hésita Sakura qui ne voulait pas froisser Konan, elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Une immense force de caractère brille derrière ses yeux et sa grâce n'a d'égale que sa sagesse. Elle me faisait beaucoup penser à toi. Mais quand je l'ai embrassée, elle était fade, sans tout ce qui te rend unique à mes yeux. Est-ce que tu … me pardonnes ? demanda la ninja qui baissait toujours la tête, honteuse.

Konan ne répondit rien, son regard glacial scrutant la pièce pleine de rires et de chansons paillardes prononcées par des hommes en état d'ébriété avancée.

- Ca fait très mal, Sakura. Ce que tu as fait me laisses un goût amer, mais je te pardonnes.

Sakura l'enlaça fermement, soulagée, alors que Konan glissa son visage dans l'ample col de la cape de la fleur de cerisier, pour l'embrasser dans le cou et y laisser un suçon. Heureusement, Konan s'arrangeait toujours pour que ces marques rouges soient le plus discrètes possibles.

Soudainement, l'Amekage se raidit, reprenant un air neutre. Eowyn s'approchait d'elles et leur adressa un sourire charmeur.

- De quoi parlez-vous, mesdames ? On ne vous a pas vu beaucoup parmi nous, alors amusez vous ! C'est un jour de fête.

- Nous regardons s'il y a quelque chose de potable autour de nous, dit la femme aux cheveux bleus et qui était déjà passablement éméchée. Les soldats ne sont pas du tout mon type, mais je ne dirais pas non pour me faire une des servantes par contre …

Konan posa un regard lubrique sur Eowyn avant de lui glisser une main sur les fesses.

- Sinon, il y a toujours cette jolie guerrière, ajouta Sakura avec un sourire carnassier, qui tenait la main de Konan, prenant également Eowyn en sandwich.

- Je … je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, balbutia Eowyn qui rougissait furieusement, alors que les deux autres se rapprochaient en un étau sensuel.

- Mais on peut toujours t'apprendre, dit l'ange avec douceur, alors que Sakura ricanait devant l'air figé de cette prude qui aurait bien besoin de se faire tirer par les deux cotés.

- Konan, pourquoi ne l'entrainerions nous pas dans l'ombre d'un des piliers de la salle ? minauda Sakura. On serait très discrètes. Nous pourrions même trouver une chambre isolée, ou nous ne serions pas dérangées.

La princesse au teint écarlate réussit à se dégager et à s'arracher à la contemplation des fascinants yeux mordorés de Konan. Eowyn, qui rougissait toujours autant, se dirigea à l'autre bout du hall, voulant surtout mettre le plus de distance possible entre ces deux tueuses.

- Elle est encore pucelle, siffla Sakura en ricanant. Tu crois pas qu'on a exagéré ? demanda t-elle avec une expression sur le visage qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas du tout désolée.

- Eh bien, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, rit l'ange en haussant les épaules.

Les deux filles partirent discrètement, allant se cacher sur un balcon de pierre qui avant l'avantage d'être loin de tout autre fêtard.

Sakura passa brièvement devant Gimli et Legolas, attablés autour d'un tonneau supportant plusieurs chopes, qui jouaient à un étrange jeu en compagnie de soldats du Rohan.

La nukenin les regarda sans enthousiasme et comprit rapidement que les règles étaient simples. Une chope à chaque tour, à boire sans en renverser, ni vomir. Le dernier à tenir sur ses jambes à gagné.

- Ni pauses, ni régurgitations, ajouta Gimli avec enthousiasme, devant les hoquets de Merry, qui dansait sur une table.

Gimli commença à vider sa chope d'un trait, poussant un rot en essuyant les gouttes de bière accrochées à sa barbe.

Legolas le suivit sans difficultés, lorsque Sakura quitta leur champ de vision. Elle préférait aller boire un peu en compagnie de son amante enfin retrouvée, sans pour autant avoir oublié de se servir d'une ou deux chopes au passage.

- Bof, c'est pas très fort, dit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, tendant l'autre verre à l'ange pour qu'elle se fasse une idée de l'alcool consommé par la population locale. Personnellement, j'ai bien mieux, dit-elle en sortant une bouteille d'alcool de riz, conservée depuis tout ce temps dans un de ses rouleaux.

Sakura vida intégralement la bouteille de saké dans leurs deux chopes. Comme le liquide était assez ancien, il avait un fort titrage et promettait une cuite mémorable. Lorsque Konan avala une grosse lampée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle avala difficilement. La tête qu'elle fit était inestimable.

- Pas mal, admit-elle avec une main sur la gorge. Mais pas aussi bon que toi, ajouta t-elle bien ivre.

Sakura rougit sous le compliment et avala le contenu de son verre. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de saké, elle se rabattit sur la bière. Ce n'était pas aussi bon, mais c'est de l'alcool et fatalement, l'organisme devient vite saturé.

Quelques minutes après, alors que Konan semblait moins imperturbable, Sakura était à bout. Accroupie devant son ange, elle se releva faiblement, alors que sa vision devenait floue et que son équilibre était de plus en plus précaire.

- J'arrête, prononça t-elle faiblement, avant de faire quelques pas hasardeux pour sortir prendre l'air, trébuchant au passage sur un Rohirrim étalé au sol, ivre depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Konan s'approcha de la ninja, inquiète car elle l'avait vue chuter comme une masse sans qu'elle n'ait le réflexe de se rattraper, la dirigeante constata que son amante était seulement endormie, complètement terrassée par l'alcool. Elle grimaça en pensant à l'état dans lequel Sakura serait demain.


	33. Confessions intimes

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé pour le retard, mais le manque de temps m'a ralenti dans l'écriture et la publication de ce chapitre.

Heureusement, le voilà enfin et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 : Confessions intimes<strong>

Le lendemain midi, lorsque Sakura se réveilla avec un mal de tête incroyable, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver allongée dans un des lits d'une chambre réservée aux invités.

Essayant de se remémorer les événements de la veille, Sakura se rappela vaguement de la fête alcoolisée, des bribes de conversation lui revenant à l'esprit. Elle se massa doucement les tempes, sa raison étant encore terrassée par l'alcool qui semblait jouer du tambour dans son esprit embrumé.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule à dormir dans ce lit. Konan était allongée sur elle, endormie. Elle était toujours habillée et une mèche s'était échappée de son chignon désordonné, glissant en travers de son visage.

Sakura réveilla son amante avec douceur, obtenant un grognement de la part de l'autre endormie.

- Konan, réveilles toi, demanda Sakura qui ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit ou elle était. Dis moi, que s'est-il passé hier ?

- Hein ? gémit l'autre, avant de se frotter les paupières, étalant le fard bleuté qui s'y trouvait encore.

Konan gémit avant de se souvenir. Elle se remémora brièvement les événements de la veille, avant de tenter de les organiser.

-Euh, hésita t-elle, tu étais complètement défoncée, hier. J'ai demandé une chambre pour toi, puis je t'ai amenée jusqu'ici. Après, j'ai du m'endormir, je ne me rappelles plus de rien.

- T'endormir sur moi, marmonna Sakura qui se massait les paupières en faisant de petits cercles. Est-ce qu'on à … ? tenta t-elle, hésitante.

Konan haussa les épaules, n'en ayant pas le souvenir. Elle n'avait aucune sensation d'activité sexuelle, aucune trace sur son corps, alors non, il n'avait rien du se passer.

- Dommage, susurra t-elle à l'oreille de Sakura qui rougit, promettant qu'elles rattraperaient le temps perdu.

Sakura se leva pour aller dans la salle d'eau, afin de se rendre un peu plus présentable et de faire bonne figure. Lorsqu'elle regarda son visage d'épave défoncée, elle s'immergea entièrement dans l'eau pour se réveiller. Konan la rejoignit bien vite, se jetant dans l'eau tiède, sans aucune pudeur. Sakura avait déjà tout vu, caressant les moindres recoins de ce corps, embrassant cette chair si tentatrice, alors ce n'était pas la peine de jouer les effarouchées.

Lorsque Konan remit enfin sa cape, cachant sa robe allumeuse qui dévoilait son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins, la jinchûriki gémit contre le design bouffant de ces manteaux qui cachaient un peu trop la beauté intérieure. Mais l'objectif initial était l'anonymat et les habits larges étaient si célèbres. Elle ne changerait pas un vêtement qui participe à sa renommée personnelle.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent lentement les autres membres de la Communauté, effleurant leurs mains, caressant les doigts dissimulés dans les amples manches, avant de croiser fermement leur mains, affichant fièrement leur lien. Les autres membres ne remarquèrent rien, plongés dans une importante discussion avec le roi.

Il semblait que Pippin avait fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux et qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis trop longtemps, c'est-à-dire une connerie. Durant la nuit, il avait regardé dans le palantir, établissant un lien avec les autres pierres. Il s'était dangereusement exposé ainsi à Sauron, faisant face à l'œil vigilant. Par un coup de chance providentiel du destin, le hobbit curieux avait perçu les plans de l'ennemi, tout en taisant des informations vitales. Il était plus courageux qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il restait encore très stupide.

Après qu'il ait raconté tout ce qu'il avait vu, dans les moindres détails, les hommes présents avaient longuement délibéré. Il fut acquis, au soulagement général, que Théoden mobiliserait ses cavaliers pour voler au secours de Minas Tirith. Cependant, il ne le ferait que lorsque les feux d'alarmes apporteraient une demande officielle. Cette demande officielle se traduirait évidemment par un dédommagement de la part de l'Etat voisin, la demande de secours comprenant ainsi l'obligation d'une juste récompense. Théoden avait déjà perdu beaucoup d'hommes au Gouffre de Helm, alors il était hors de question qu'il ne recommence à subir des pertes vaines, sans qu'on ne le sollicite diplomatiquement.

Gandalf décida de partir vers la cité blanche avec Pippin, afin d'avertir au plus vite l'intendant du danger. Konan regarda Sakura avec une expression pensive, songeant à leur mission.

- Dis-moi, demanda t-elle en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille, c'est bien là bas que l'attaque sera la plus violente ? Donc, c'est là-bas qu'on risque sans doute d'avoir le plus de chances de tomber sur Madara ?

- Sûrement, répondit Sakura. Je parie qu'il sera au loin, à regarder le spectacle. Ca lui plaira, sans aucun doute.

Aragorn se décida à partir, voulant prévenir au plus vite son futur royaume de la menace qui pesait dessus, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Gandalf. Le vieux sorcier lui conseilla d'aller chercher un autre type d'armée, pour gagner la bataille. Le rôdeur comprit l'allusion – il fut d'ailleurs le seul – mais il conserva toujours une trace d'inquiétude sur son visage.

Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde s'éloigna, afin de finaliser les ultimes préparatifs, que Sakura l'aida à avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Sous son masque de fier rôdeur, Aragorn avait juste peur d'être un mauvais capitaine, un mauvais meneur d'hommes et un mauvais roi. Il était le descendant d'Isildur, celui qui avait failli à sa tâche. Le même sang coulait en lui, la même faiblesse.

- T'as pourtant été très bon depuis la Moria, lui rappela Sakura. Tu sais, des guerriers, il y en a beaucoup. Des bons, des mauvais, y'en a plein. Des rois, c'est pareil. Mais une fois, de temps en temps, il en sort un d'exceptionnel. Un héros que ça s'appelle, une légende. Un chef comme ça, y'en a presque jamais. Mais ils ont tous un point commun, une motivation intérieure. Ils ne se battent pas pour eux-mêmes, ils se battent pour aider le monde entier, pour sauver les faibles et les opprimés. Je sais que tu es ce genre d'homme, dit-elle en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule, avant de partir pour se préparer.

Au moment au Gandalf, monté sur son fier destrier, allait quitter Edoras, il fut rejoint par les deux femmes. Son fier coursier, Gripoil, renifla durement avant de gratter le sol, impatient de partir.

- Nous venons avec vous, déclara Konan.

- Eh bien, j'espère que vous pourrez tenir la distance, dit Gandalf. Minas Tirith est à trois jours à vol de Nazgul. Espérons d'ailleurs, à cause des idioties de Pippin, que nous n'en aurons pas aux trousses.

- Je ne pourrais pas m'envoler aussi longtemps, déclara Konan en se montrant hésitante. Quant à toi, dit-elle en regardant Sakura, je doutes que tu puisses arriver à sprinter sur une aussi longue distance, sans t'arrêter.

Sakura approuva intérieurement, pensive, avant de penser à une chose. Elle eut une idée et sortit un objet de sa poche, le tendant vers Gandalf. Elle lui donna un kunai à trois branches, avant de reculer.

- Quand vous arriverez à Minas Tirith, lancez cette arme et nous arriverons immédiatement.

Le sorcier sourcilla avant de prendre l'arme en question. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de spécial. Elle avait une forme légèrement différente, mais à part ce détail, elle était assez ressemblante à celles utilisées habituellement par la kunoichi. Le mage rangea l'arme à trois branches dans son long manteau, avant de lancer son cheval au galop.

- Vole Gripoil, montre nous ce que célérité veut dire !

Alors que Gandalf partait au triple galop, descendant les rues de la colline, le roi Théoden restait calmement dans son château, préparant la logistique au cas ou son armée serait appelée à l'aide. Pour Sakura, c'était incroyablement pénible de regarder le roi organiser ses hommes, alors elle préféra retourner dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée pour se reposer.

Elle allait devoir attendre que Gandalf arrive jusque là bas, avant de pouvoir enfin se préparer au combat. Trois jours à se morfondre, sans action, tandis que les cavaliers se préparaient lentement. Dire que chez elle, il lui suffisait d'une dizaine de ninjas pour écraser une nation.

La guerrière rentra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte, avant d'être rejointe par son amante qui la regardait avec envie. Elles devaient parler, puisqu'elle auraient tout le temps de s'ennuyer plus tard.

- Konan, appela Sakura avec une voix sérieuse, il faut que nous discutons. C'est au sujet de Madara.

A ce moment, Sakura était si profondément enfermée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne perçut pas la présence qui s'était glissée derrière la porte.

L'Amekage s'assit en face de Sakura, concentrée sur le sujet délicat qu'elles allaient aborder, gardant un air sérieux sur son visage.

- Il semble que nos alliés ne pourront pas faire beaucoup pour la défense de leur citadelle. En partant de ce point, il semble que notre devoir est de les assister. Pourtant, je commence à douter du bien fondé d'aider ces idiots qui ont été trop négligents pour se prémunir des dangers les guettant.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Konan. Penses-tu que nous devons chercher Madara en priorité ?

- Aussi tentant que ça paraisses, non. Je m'explique, ajouta Sakura en regardant la lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux de Konan. Nous devons forcer Madara à venir sur notre propre terrain, le forcer à venir exactement ou nous le voulons.

Konan commença à comprendre. Ce plan impliquait une barrière à sceaux multiples et un blocage du chakra, pour au moins neutraliser le Rinnegan.

- Lorsque Gandalf nous convoquera avec le kunai, nous serons, je l'espère, dans leur cité. Minatsirit, un truc comme ça, dit négligemment Sakura. Nous devons absolument piéger Madara en installant la barrière à sceaux en avance.

- Le plus dur, ce sera de l'attirer. Comment être sur qu'il viendra ?

- Il me veut. Il aime le carnage et le sang. Il suffira de se rendre sur le champ de bataille et d'utiliser un appât auquel il ne pourra pas résister.

Derrière la porte, Aragorn avait un frisson qui remontait dans son échine. Il savait que Sakura lui cachait quelque chose, mais il avait sous-estimé son talent pour manipuler les situations à son avantage. En plus, il ignorait ce qu'elle préparait, mais ça s'annonçait mauvais.

Dans la chambre, Sakura ricana.

- Je compte amener ce que Madara veut, tout simplement !

- Non, souffla Konan en écarquillant les yeux. Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement l'utiliser ?

Aragorn était sur les dents, attendant d'en savoir plus. Mais qu'elles cessent donc de parler par énigmes et qu'elles révèlent leurs plans !

- Mais si ! Je vais commencer doucement, en utilisant sa forme primitive. Si utiliser le Gedô Mazô ne suffit pas, donc je sortirais le grand jeu ! Alors, nous verrons si Madara et Sauron peuvent vraiment faire quelque chose contre le pouvoir du Jûbi ! Ils découvriront ma puissance et devront s'incliner devant le grand réveil du démon.

Aragorn était atterré. La kunoichi comptait se servir d'un démon au pouvoir incroyable pour combattre. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se demandait si Minas Tirith valait vraiment ce prix. Un ricanement de Konan le terrifia davantage. Jamais il n'avait entendu la femme aux yeux mordorés hausser la voix, ou même montrer une simple émotion.

- Ils découvriront ton véritable pouvoir, souffla Konan. Si nous devons les utiliser pour gagner, alors …

Sakura répondit au sourire de Konan en dévoilant une canine saillante, tout en plissant ses yeux qui arboraient une lueur mauvaise.

- Alors, nous appliquerons aussi le plan Tsuki no Me !

- Alors la lune sera le miroir reflétant le pouvoir absolu de celle qui deviendra la maîtresse du monde ! Le Sharingan et le Rinnegan brilleront également sur ces terres !

- Exactement ! Je me moque de la Terre du Milieu, ricana Sakura. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la paix dans le monde shinobi. Y compris si elle passe par la conquête de cet univers. Mon œil me permet de placer n'importe qui sous genjutsu ! Personne ne s'opposera à nous désormais, je manipulerais tous ceux que je désire. Quant aux elfes, détenteurs des anneaux, ou même aux mages et aux Nazguls, s'ils s'opposent à moi, ils payeront. Ils devront affronter le vrai pouvoir de mes yeux.

- _Nidaime Rikudô no hontou no chikara ga ! __Kono Megami no Sakura no chikara ga !_ siffla Konan, utilisant involontairement sa langue maternelle.

Sakura poussa un éclat de rire, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur conquérante. Konan éclata de rire à son tour, non pas du rire chaleureux et sincère que Sakura aimait tant entendre et qui la réconfortait autant que les douces caresses sur son corps, mais d'un rire froid et victorieux.

Derrière la porte, Aragorn était terrifié. Ce n'était pas le frisson qui le gagnait lorsqu'il était en danger et que l'adrénaline circulait dans son corps, c'était la vraie terreur, celle qui prend aux tripes et enserre son âme dans un bain glacé.

C'était abominable. Ces deux femmes étaient terribles, absolument inhumaines. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance, c'était impossible ! Malgré tout, il devait penser rationnellement, ne pas laisser la peur lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ce duo mortel était de les renvoyer dans leur monde en faisant fuir Madara. Et Madara ne partirait que s'il ne pouvait rien tirer de Sauron.

Avec ce casse tête, le rôdeur savait que s'il révélait cette conversation, tout le monde se braquerait contre Sakura et donc, qu'elle n'aurait plus personne de coopératif. Alors, elle ne se retiendrait plus. Ce serait le pire des scénarios envisageables. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la laisser agir à sa guise, comme une meurtrière sans scrupules. Le respect qu'il avait pour elle s'effritait, même s'il restait impressionné et stupéfié par cette puissance inégalée.

Le rôdeur restait pensif, se demandant comment ces deux là pouvaient avoir fini par être ensemble. Il se doutait bien que Sakura n'avait pas toujours été ce démon ivre de pouvoir, mais tout de même. Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un glaçon comme Konan ? Pire encore : Comment Konan a-t-elle pu finir par aimer quelqu'un comme Sakura ?

Il recolla son oreille contre la porte et n'entendit plus rien. Le son d'une clé qu'on tourne lui indiqua que la porte fut verrouillée par ses occupantes.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait sursauté, craignant qu'il ne soit repéré et qu'un coup de Sharingan n'abolisse à tout jamais sa liberté de penser. Par un coup de chance providentiel du destin, la clé avait été ensuite retirée de la serrure et si quelqu'un revenait pour ouvrir la porte, il aurait ensuite le temps de fuir le couloir assez rapidement.

Quand il regarda de nouveau à travers le trou, le sang afflua à son visage. Konan avait fait tomber sa longue robe et était désormais totalement dénudée. Elle faisait face à Sakura qui laissait lentement tomber sa cape. Le corps de la plus âgée semblait ne pas avoir subi les outrages du temps. Ses seins étaient bien fermes, sa silhouette élancée était élégamment dessinée, avec des courbes généreuses qui rendaient son corps désirable. La couleur de sa peau d'ivoire était telle, que le voyeur pouvait, sans difficulté, imaginer la douceur et la chaleur de ce corps.

Konan glissa sa main sur le corps de Sakura, qui avait fini de retirer ses longues cuissardes qui lui donnait un air assez salope. L'ange aurait presque préféré que son amante les garde, mais bon. Subitement, Sakura promena ses doigts sur les seins fermes de Konan, titillant lentement les mamelons. La différence entre les doigts fins et le cuir rugueux des mitaines de la nukenin faisaient pointer les tétons de l'ange qui frissonnait de désir.

Konan gémit légèrement et glissa sa jambe sur l'abricot de Sakura qui commençait à s'humidifier de cet enivrant nectar. Elle prit alors les devants, faisant tomber le corselet métallique de la guerrière qui soupirait sous chaque caresse, s'arquant légèrement à chaque coup de langue sur les lèvres fruitées de la fleur de cerisier.

Aragorn écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit la nudité du corps de Sakura. Les formes n'étaient pas tout à fait parfaites à cause d'une musculature plus développée qui donnait une légère impression de brutalité, mais Sakura avait une beauté propre, bien à elle. Les abdominaux étaient aisément discernables, contrastant avec le ventre plat et svelte de l'autre. Surtout, un petit triangle de fourrure rose couvrait le haut de son sexe, laissant voir la petite fente qui brillait de désir.

Ce qui était le plus choquant, c'était le nombre de marques et de cicatrices qui parsemaient la chair tendre. Lui aussi avait obtenu une impressionnante collection de marques dues à plusieurs décennies de blessures dans des endroits isolés ou les soins n'étaient pas faciles à se procurer. Mais voir cette femme si jeune et encore plus marquée que lui, avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Une pointe de pitié naquit en lui, alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en parlant du fait qu'elle avait souffert et qu'elle avait voulu mourir, lorsqu'elle avait été prisonnière.

Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce que la jeune fille avait ressenti, lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion de s'affranchir de la douleur. Elle s'était rabattue sur la personne qui lui inspirait le plus confiance. Il comprit alors pourquoi Sakura se jetait voracement sur les lèvres couvertes d'un léger maquillage bleu, assorti à l'ombre azurée couvrant les paupières de Konan.

Derrière la porte, Aragorn eut au moins deux réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Oui, les cheveux de Sakura étaient bien naturellement roses et il savait comment ces deux là faisaient sur le plan physique. Il décida de s'éloigner, ne tenant pas vraiment à en savoir plus. Il avait l'impression que ces images de deux corps enlacés et échangeant de douces caresses ne quitteraient plus son esprit. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui disait que c'était mal d'espionner la vie intime des gens, en particulier ce genre de relations, mais au fond de lui même, cette douceur dans les gestes et cette sensualité féminine lui semblait bizarrement attrayante.

A l'intérieur de la pièce surchauffée par le désir et la sensualité, Sakura et Konan étaient liées ensemble, en un splendide tableau exotique. Totalement impudiques, la plus âgée gardait l'autre dans ses bras, comme si elle craignait que cette poupée de porcelaine ne lui échappe et ne se brise. Piégée dans le tourment de leurs passions, la ninja aux cheveux roses descendit légèrement, rompant le contact avec la bouche de Konan.

L'ange gémit, de dépit, avant de se coucher sur le lit. Au milieu des draps blancs, resplendissante de luxure, elle entraina Sakura contre son corps chaud et frissonnant de bonheur.

Sakura fit glisser sa langue sur les auréoles brunes, tandis que les caresses faciles faisaient gémir l'ange, dont le visage extatique était marqué par une bouche ouverte en un cri muet et des cheveux ébouriffés. Konan était si sensuelle, que Sakura glissa vers le bas, se plaçant entre les jambes de l'odalisque allongée de façon lascive au milieu des draps.

Les doigts fins de Konan glissèrent dans les cheveux de Sakura, ayant toujours en mémoire le visage énamouré de Sakura, dont le grand œil de jade brillait comme le stupre dont elle se délectait. Même avec les paupières closes, Konan voyait ce magnifique visage si particulier lui sourire. L'ange tendit son bras, avant de caresser les cheveux soyeux de la ninja, pour s'intéresser au fin visage qui s'abaissait vers le nombril orné de deux petits bijoux, ayant la même couleur que les cheveux des deux amantes.

Sakura continua de caresser la poitrine de sa fiancée, avant de faire glisser son visage vers le pubis impeccablement épilé de l'ange. Elle joua avec le bouton de rose dressé, avant de couvrir les cuisses écartées, par une série baisers brûlants. Konan était désormais sous l'emprise de Sakura, s'arquant alors que l'autre se redressait pour la contempler, admirant les gouttelettes qui ruissellaient légèrement sur cette peau immaculée, vierge de toute souillure. Sakura glissa alors son majeur contre le clitoris, voulant posséder totalement son amante qui hoquetait sous l'effet du mouvement tendre et languissant qui écartait lentement ses lèvres.

Sakura marqua un temps d'arrêt pour échauffer Konan davantage. Celle qui se mordait les lèvres, frustrée, commença à aspirer le téton de Sakura à sa portée, suçotant cette framboise qui ne demandait qu'à être goûtée, alors qu'un nouveau gémissement franchissait les lèvres de Sakura, ayant lentement glissé contre le corps de l'ange.

Alors, tout ne fut plus que sensations. Elles se perdaient dans leurs attouchements, comme si des papillons chatouillaient leurs corps, dansant en elles jusqu'à l'épuisement de leurs forces en un plaisir fulgurant, un éphémère moment de liberté éclatant en un apothéose de bonheur.

Sakura se coucha finalement contre Konan, blottie sur son amante qui haletait. Le feu en elles les avait quittées, ne laissant que ce bien être qui se diffusait en elles, sillonnant leurs chairs.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots, leurs yeux disaient tout. Elles s'aimaient, échangeant silencieusement leurs sentiments, avant de se rassurer en échangeant de doux regards.

Elles ne doutaient pas. Elles n'avaient pas peur. Elles s'aimaient et surmonteraient tous les obstacles, ensemble.


	34. Minas Tirith

Bonjour à tous !

Je publie le nouveau chapitre, tout en vous prévenant que des éléments personnels m'obligent à ralentir le rythme de publication.

J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi intéressés par l'histoire, alors que nous entamons enfin le dernier tome de la trilogie.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : Minas Tirith<strong>

Bien loin des vastes plaines du Rohan, ou les nouvelles de la victoire sur les forces du mal continuait de circuler et d'être fêtée, Gandalf galopait toujours vers la guerre.

Monté sur Gripoil, le mage longeait la chaîne des Montagnes Blanches, qui coupait le Gondor en deux, comme la colonne vertébrale d'une immense entité. C'était à l'extrémité orientale de cette série de massifs que se dressait la capitale du grand royaume des hommes, telle une tête vigilante.

Après avoir passé quelques collines qui cachaient la ville, Gandalf arriva sur les champs du Pelennor, occupés par des centaines de fermiers qui entretenaient les réserves de blé de la capitale. Un groupe de soldats traversait la plaine en direction de la cité ruinée d'Osgiliath qui s'élevait dans le lointain. Les débris encore fumants de la ville fluviale indiquait clairement que cette tête de pont était vaillamment défendue, contre les abominables légions du Mordor.

Le cavalier blanc se détourna de cette vision de résistance quasi-désespérée, consistant surtout en une série d'embuscades et de raids via d'anciens égouts pour éliminer les orques qui se cachaient dans les ruines de la cité. Le mage galopa alors vers l'immense citadelle qui brillait, ses pierres reflétant la lumière du soleil. C'est à ce moment que Pippin ouvrit les yeux, découvrant la cité fortifiée bâtie contre la montagne.

Un immense demi-cercle de pierres blanches émergeait de la montagne, comme si la ville avait été bâtie dans le roc excavé plutôt que contre une falaise. La rue principale s'étendait en de multiples ramifications tortueuses qui reliaient de nombreuses habitations de pierre taillée. Dans cette cité chargée d'histoire et de symboles, des statues de grands personnages d'antan côtoyaient les armoiries d'anciennes et de prestigieuses familles. Partout, on voyait de belles demeures entretenues, puisque les gens semblaient plus se soucier de leurs aïeux que de leurs descendants.

Les habitations étaient enserrées entre les murailles et un large escalier qui menait au second niveau de la ville. La capitale du Gondor était avant tout une vase place-forte, bâtie sur sept niveaux. La traversée de chacun des niveaux était entravée par une large langue de pierre qui coupait la ville en deux, percée par de lourdes portes gardées par des soldats aux armures brillantes et aux casques ornés de plumes de goéland.

Au fur et à mesure que Gandalf montait, Pippin pouvait contempler les multiples tours et les magnifiques bâtiments qui se dessinaient en contrebas, alors que la plaine devenait de plus en plus distante. Chaque tour semblait plus belle que les autres, tandis que de multiples fanions bleus ornés d'un arbre et de sept étoiles claquaient au vent.

Finalement, le cavalier franchit la dernière porte, menant sur le vaste plateau de pierre dallée, occupée par un bâtiment à l'aspect imposant. Le vaste hall était situé à coté d'une grande tour de pierre qui s'élançait vers les cieux. Depuis le sommet de ce pinacle jusqu'aux fondations des remparts, la ville fortifiée dégageait une puissance et une majesté inégalée.

Pippin reconnut aisément l'arbre dans la cour comme étant celui de sa vision. L'arbre blanc, symbole du Gondor, figurant sur toutes les armoiries et sur les grandes bannières, blanches ou bleues, qui flottaient sur la ville.

Lorsque Gandalf posa les pieds au sol, laissant son cheval aux bons soins des palefreniers de la citadelle, il se souvint de la mystérieuse arme que Sakura lui avait laissée. Avec force, il la lança au sol, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. La seconde d'après, Gripoil hennit de terreur, alors qu'un éclat de lumière venait d'apparaître, laissant voir Konan et Sakura, dont les corps étaient entrelacés. Les deux femmes se séparèrent rapidement, tout en restant liées par la main durant quelques longues secondes.

Les deux femmes regardèrent les alentours, analysant l'environnement et la magnifique cité qui avait au moins le mérite d'être une merveille d'architecture. Les gardes avaient l'air assez surpris, mais ils ne bronchèrent pas, restant immobiles comme des pierres. Peut être que la présence du mystérieux sorcier Gandalf, qui fréquentait les lieux depuis tant d'années les avait habitués à toutes ces bizarreries.

En tout cas, le vieux mage se dirigea vers le palais, suivi par les trois autres auxquels il faisait d'ultimes recommandations.

- Pippin, avertit-il, le Seigneur Denethor est d'un autre genre que le bienveillant Théoden. Il est plus fier et moins enclin à s'amuser de votre insolence. Surveillez vos paroles, dit-il en stoppant sa marche alors qu'un nouveau conseil lui revenait en tête, l'homme est le père de Boromir et il ne serait guère sage de lui apporter des nouvelles de son fils en ces temps si sombres. Ne faites également ni mention de Frodon, de l'Anneau ou de sa mission. Et ne parlez pas d'Aragorn.

Gandalf stoppa une nouvelle fois sa marche et regarda le hobbit curieux avec suspicion.

- En fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout !

Le vieux mage regarda les deux ninjas et soupira.

- N'oubliez pas, dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Pas de meurtre, ni d'attaque. Nous avons besoin d'alliés, pas d'ennemis.

Alors que Gandalf ouvrait la grande porte, Sakura adressa un clin d'œil à l'Amekage. Elle n'attaquerait pas, mais elle ferait en sorte de forcer le destin, si le besoin s'en faisait sortir.

L'immense hall de marbre blanc était décoré de grandes statues d'anciens rois, tandis qu'au fond de la salle, un grand trône surélevé dominait l'espace. Au pied de ce royal siège, un plus petit était installé, presque au niveau du sol. Le siège était occupé par un homme vêtu d'un lourd manteau et tenant une baguette d'or sur ses genoux. Il se recroquevillait, contemplant ses genoux avec insistance.

- Salutations, Seigneur Denethor, fils d'Echtelion et Intendant du Gondor, salua Gandalf. Je suis venu vous apporter conseils et nouvelles en cette heure sombre.

L'homme qui portait le manteau de fourrure noire ne répondit pas, continuant à se morfondre sur lui-même.

- Je suis venu vous apporter mon savoir, répéta Gandalf.

L'intendant releva la tête, montrant son visage usé et ses yeux rougis par le chagrin. Ses mains tremblantes s'élevèrent, montrant le cor brisé qu'elles tenaient, fabriqué dans une corne de bœuf sauvage.

- Peut être pourrez vous m'expliquer ceci, gémit Denethor. Peut être pourrez vous me dire pourquoi mon fils est mort ?

Le silence était soudainement devenu très envahissant, au milieu de cette pièce froide et couverte de marbreries cerclées de dorures qui courraient en de fins entrelacs sur le plafond. Le regard du père était si poignant, qu'il mettait mal à l'aise. Sakura avait vu beaucoup de ces regards mêlant colère, incompréhension et tristesse.

- Ne laissez pas le chagrin vous abattre, dit calmement Gandalf, avec des paroles qui réconfortaient les cœurs. L'ombre s'avance et viendra bientôt l'heure de combattre.

- Croyez vous vraiment que les yeux de la Tour Blanche sont aveugles ? grogna Denethor avec circonspection. J'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez. Le Seigneur du Gondor ne se laisse pas manipuler. D'un côté vous cherchez à m'utiliser contre le Mordor, de l'autre vous cherchez à m'évincer.

- Vous êtes l'intendant, déclara Gandalf, votre rôle est de conserver ce royaume et je vous offrirai toute l'aide que vous voudrez. Mais je vous dirais ceci : le gouvernement d'aucun royaume ne m'appartient, pas plus celui du Gondor que d'aucun autre pays. Votre tâche est claire, Seigneur.

- A moins que le roi ne revienne, souffla Denethor. Je sais qui chevauche à vos cotés. Mais je ne laisserais pas ce rôdeur, cet Aragorn prendre pied ici.

Gandalf claqua son bâton au sol, affichant une sombre colère.

- Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du roi, intendant.

- Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi et à personne d'autre !

Sakura regarda l'homme avec suspicion, avant de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement dans l'esprit de l'intendant.

- Il n'est pas lui-même, dit-elle en attirant tous les regards. Il est manipulé par Sauron, via une pierre semblable à celle que Pippin a trouvé en Isengard.

En enfonçant son regard dans les yeux de Denethor, elle réussit à repousser la faible influence latente de l'œil, avant de soumettre l'homme à sa propre volonté.

- Ca y est, dit-elle après quelques longs instants, l'intendant est libre.

Le vieillard se releva finalement de son trône et regarda Gandalf avec gravité.

- L'heure n'est plus aux querelles. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de toutes les forces possibles. Beregond ! cria t-il avec force, sa voix résonnant dans le hall.

Un capitaine en armure se présenta dans la minute et s'inclina devant Denethor.

- Donnez l'ordre d'allumer les feux d'alarme, ordonna le vieillard aux yeux profondément intelligents. Envoyez des missives à tous nos vassaux, qu'ils arment leurs forces et qu'ils amènent des renforts à Minas Tirith. Mettez la flotte en alerte contre les raids de Suderons. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, conclut-il en se retournant, tandis que le capitaine des gardes de la Tour saluait, avant de partir donner les ordres.

Gandalf quitta l'intendant, avant de se rendre dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été préparés. Le soir commençait à tomber, alors que Pippin se plaignait du rationnement de nourriture. Une miche du pain, du beurre et un verre de lait ne constituaient pas un repas décent pour lui, surtout que c'est tout ce dont il disposerait jusqu'à demain Au loin, la silhouette sombre des montagnes du Mordor se découpait dans l'air vaporeux, éclairé par la faible lueur du crépuscule. La vallée de l'Anduin devait faire moins de quarante kilomètres de largeur, laissant voir l'étendue du champ de bataille à venir.

- La garnison d'Osgiliath est désormais la seule force capable de retenir la vague du Mordor, dit Gandalf en montrant le squelette ruiné de l'ancienne capitale.

Le dédale de colonnes brisées et de bâtiments éboulés abritait encore les troupes de Faramir, luttant pour empêcher l'invasion des orques dont la pression s'intensifiait davantage.

-Si la garnison tombe, Minas Tirith ne pourra plus compter que sur elle-même. Sa dernière défense aura disparu.

Sakura plissa les yeux et activa son Byâkugan, espérant rechercher de nouvelles informations. Les multiples combats dans Osgiliath lui apparaissaient comme de simples tâches pâles, alors que des hommes combattaient avec bravoure contre les orques qui franchissaient le fleuve en bateau. Le regard acéré se détourna du champ de batailles, attiré par une autre puissance, qu'elle distinguait plus à l'est. Cachée derrière un repli des Monts de l'Ombre, une tour suintant le mal semblait brilles dans son esprit, émettant une lueur cadavérique qui n'éclairait rien, accroissant les craintes de ceux qui la voyaient.

- Quelle est cette ville ? demanda t-elle en pointant les falaises à l'horizon. Celle située derrière les montagnes, précisa t-elle. Elle n'a pas l'air saine.

- Minas Morgul, souffla Gandalf, la Tour de la Sorcellerie, aussi appelée la cité morte. C'est une ancienne forteresse du Gondor, fondée par Isildur et qui servait à garder le mal contenu en Mordor. Elle fut prise et devint un lieu maudit, servant désormais de repaire au Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, ajouta t-il sous les regards étonnés des autres. C'est le Seigneur des Nazgûl, le plus puissant des neuf. C'est lui qui a poignardé Frodon au Mont Venteux.

Le souvenir du Seigneur des Nazgûl se rappela à Sakura, qui frissonna. Elle revoyait le poignard s'enfoncer dans son bras, avant de glisser sur l'os entouré de barres de chakra cristallisé. Elle se remémorait la brûlure glacée qui cherchait à corrompre son âme pour l'emmener dans le monde des ombres. Comme s'ils pouvaient y arriver, alors qu'elle y vivait déjà en partie, pensa t-elle avec cynisme.

Au même instant, une violente éruption secoua la Montagne du Destin, éclairant brièvement les cieux obscurcis. L'éclat orangé qui était vomi par le cratère se refléta sur les nuages noirs et orageux. Minas Morgul répondit à l'appel de Sauron, puisqu'un un éclair vert partit de la tour pour s'élever vers le ciel. Le rayon servait de balise, provoquant l'effroi de tous ceux qui le voyaient.

- Ca y est, murmura Gandalf, ayant toujours cette aura de mystère qui l'enveloppait, du à sa fâcheuse tendance à parler par énigmes. Ca commence.

La nuit passa difficilement, alors que la terreur inspirée par le Mordor s'ancrait dans le cœur des défenseurs de la future ville assiégée.

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube, que Gandalf se leva très tôt. Après une matinée à attendre en fumant, il apprit l'arrivée de nombreux cavaliers qui approchaient des grandes portes. La ligne bien ordonnée dont les armures scintillaient fut soudainement brisée, lorsqu'un hurlement terrible déchira l'air. La plainte venait d'une créature monstrueuse, émergeant des sombres nuages, semblable à un dragon noir.

La bête plongea pour agripper un des cavaliers dans ses serres, avant de le jeter pour ensuite l'écraser entre ses crocs acérés. Les hennissements des chevaux, les gémissements de hommes et les cris des Nazgûl se mêlaient en un vacarme effroyable.

D'autres montures ailées sorties d'on ne sait quel enfer arrivèrent à leur tour, harcelant les cavaliers qui se repliaient dans la débandade la plus totale. Si l'une des bêtes volantes fut touchée par un archer d'exception avant de s'écraser au sol, les autres poussaient d'effroyables cris qui terrifiaient les fuyards.

Après quelques instants, on vit Gandalf franchir les lourdes portes, tenant son bâton vers l'avant. Prononçant quelques arcanes inconnues, un éblouissant rayon lumineux émergea de l'extrémité de son sceptre. L'éclat de pure lumière repoussa les serviteurs du Mordor, permettant d'escorter les cavaliers restants vers les imposants murs protecteurs.

Lorsque toute la troupe eut franchit les portes massives, qui se refermaient en un bruit sourd, les chevaliers soufflèrent tandis que les trois étrangers venus en compagnie de Gandalf arrivaient au niveau de la porte principale.

Le chef des soldats fourbus était assez bien bâti et ressemblait beaucoup à Boromir. Sakura devina aisément qu'il devait être le frère du Gondorien mort à la bataille de l'Amon Hen. Le regard du capitaine se posa sur Pippin, trahissant une lueur de surprise à la vue de ce hobbit.

- Faramir ? demanda Gandalf en voyant le regard insistant de l'homme. Ce n'est pas le premier semi-homme que vous voyez, n'est-ce pas ?

Une étincelle de soulagement apparut dans les yeux de Pippin, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

- Vous avez vu Frodon et Sam ? s'exclama Pippin sans faire preuve de prudence.

- Oui, le les ai laissés en Ithilien, il y a deux jours. Ils étaient en compagnie du petit type fouineur, ils se dirigeaient vers la Vallée de Morgul.

- Et le col de Cirith Ungol, termina Gandalf avec crainte. S'il vous plait, dites moi tout.

L'héritier de l'intendant se dirigea vers le septième niveau, tout en conversant avec Gandalf. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le palais, que son père vint à sa rencontre.

- Faramir, que s'est-il passé ? demanda ce dernier. Pourquoi avoir abandonné Osgiliath, que ton frère à tant cherché à conserver ?

- Les orques nous ont débordés. Ils ont bénéficié de l'appui de pirates et des Nazgûl ailés. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ils étaient trop nombreux. Le reste de l'armée doit franchir les ponts à l'heure actuelle et ils vont bientôt lancer l'offensive sur nous. Si ce que j'ai fait vous déplait, mon père, dit posément Faramir, j'aurais bien voulu connaître votre pensée.

- En quoi cela aurait-il pu modifier ton jugement ? Je ne puis juger de la situation et nous lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu être fait ne changera rien à la chose. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est hâter nos préparatifs et espérer tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts.

L'intendant fit quelques pas dans la cour, avant de contempler l'étendue des plaines.

- Les troupes du Mordor arriveront ici, tandis que des pirates grossiront les renforts en venant du sud. Que les hommes préparent les trébuchets et renforcent les portes. Quant à toi, mon fils, prends un cheval et ramène nous tes rodeurs de Cair Andros. Si tu te dépêches, nous avons une chance pour qu'ils soient sur nos murs avant que l'ennemi n'y mette pied.

Faramir courut vers l'écurie pour récupérer un cheval frais, avant de galoper vers le nord. L'intendant donna ensuite une série d'ordres, avec une vigueur renouvelée qui réchauffait le cœur de ceux qui commençaient à perdre espoir.

- Espérons que Faramir pourra revenir sans se faire couper toute retraite, dit Gandalf. L'aide des rôdeurs nous sera précieuse. Sauron peut plus facilement se permettre la perte d'une armée, que nous ne pouvons nous permettre l'absence d'une compagnie.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les hommes se relayaient toujours pour armer leur citadelle. L'investissement était tel que la garde s'était relâchée et que Sakura en profita. Si des yeux vigilants avaient observé les quartiers qu'elle occupait avec Konan, ils l'auraient vu s'éclipser discrètement. Mais aucun garde ne la remarqua glisser dans les ténèbres, avant de sortir dans les plaines.

En retournant dans sa chambre, quelques heures plus tard, elle sourit discrètement en refermant la porte. Tout en camouflant un rouleau dans la manche de sa cape, elle souriait avec avidité. Les choses avaient été bien plus faciles et plus intéressantes qu'elles étaient initialement prévues.


	35. Le siège du Gondor

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent et m'encouragent.

Je publie la suite, mais je vous annonce qu'il risque d'y avoir quelques retards dans la publication.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : Le siège du Gondor<strong>

Ce fut seulement le lendemain, alors que l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée, que la cité fut enfin assiégée. Une marée d'orques couvrait toutes les plaines, encore occupées de fermes isolées dont les cendres fumaient encore. Les Rohirrim n'arrivaient toujours pas et le moral baissait. L'espoir était la dernière chose que les défenseurs avaient pour se défendre. Tout ce qui venait, c'était des orques, encore des orques et toujours d'autres serviteurs de l'œil rouge.

Si des alliés voulaient briser le siège, ils auraient un sacré travail à faire. Les rapports nocturnes sur le nombre des orques n'étaient pas exagérés. Vu leur nombre, révélé lorsque le soleil se leva, ils pourraient assiéger la ville pendant des semaines, poussant la faim à briser les défenseurs.

Faramir était revenu de justesse, emmenant une centaine de rôdeurs qui renforcèrent les murs. Les hommes vêtus de longues capes vertes ressemblaient suspicieusement à Grands-Pas, même s'ils avaient fini par troquer leurs tenues de camouflage par des armures légères pour bloquer les flèches. L'heure n'était plus à l'escarmouche embusquée, mais à la guerre de siège.

Les immenses légions du Mordor occupaient toute la plaine, du fleuve jusqu'aux limites de la cité. Telle une fourmilière sombre, l'armée ennemie s'activait à monter de nombreuses catapultes, tandis que des trolls à la peau épaisse amenaient de hautes tours de siège. Situées au-delà de la portée des défenseurs, les troupes dirigées par le Roi-Sorcier d' Angmar se préparaient au carnage. Les glapissements des monstres avides de sang s'élevaient dans l'atmosphère, terrifiant les civils qui se barricadaient dans leurs maisons, priant pour que les murs résistent à l'assaut.

Les hommes avaient confiance dans les murs blancs. Ils avaient été réalisés avec l'ancien art de Nùménor, produisant une défense aussi lisse et forte que la tour de l'Isengard. Le mur était imprenable par le feu ou le fer, sauf si une convulsion déchirait la terre elle-même.

Gandalf regardait la scène, impavide, tandis que Faramir mettait les trébuchets en position. A ses cotés, Sakura souriait de façon malveillante et la lueur amusée dans ses yeux ne trompait pas Konan.

- Tu vas vraiment l'utiliser ? demanda la femme aux cheveux bleus, plus inquiète de la réponse que donnera Sakura, que du nombre des ennemis.

- Tout est en place, dit Sakura en se léchant les lèvres. Si Madara se ramène, la barrière se chargera de lui. Pour ce qui est des orques, admire le spectacle.

Un sifflement surprit la ninja, coupant net sa conversation. Les catapultes avaient été achevées et elles tirèrent de nombreux projectiles, dans un vacarme du aux crissement des cordes et aux coups sourds du bois. Une volée de projectiles enflammés passèrent au dessus de la muraille, avant de s'écraser au milieu des habitations occupées par des civils. Rapidement, les flammes commencèrent à grignoter tout ce qu'elles léchaient, ne laissant que des structures de pierre noircie.

Les immenses trébuchets de la cité se mirent aussitôt à faire feu, ripostant en balançant les débris de bâtiments en direction des orques. Les énormes rocs écrasaient la vermine en même temps que leurs armes de guerre, ainsi que toute tour de siège passant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Bon, susurra la ninja. A moi de jouer !

Elle enchaina les signes d'invocation, tandis que sur son ventre, le tatouage représentant le sceau commençait à s'entrouvrir. Une flamme sombre naquit dans sa main, alors qu'elle sautait au dessus de la muraille, sous les yeux effarés des soldats bandant leurs arcs.

Sakura se réceptionna avec grâce, malgré la hauteur impressionnante qu'elle avait parcourue. Elle se redressa, laissant l'aura sombre l'entourer davantage, avant de lancer son attaque vers les armées ennemies. Alors qu'elle courrait vers l'ennemi, dans un geste qui semblait suicidaire pour les archers, les soldats du Mordor préparaient leurs arcs et leurs épées en ricanant.

Analysant la situation en un seul regard, Sakura plongea au sol pour esquiver la première salve de flèches. Sa cape noire tourbillonna autour d'elle, alors qu'elle posait sa main droite sur la terre herbeuse.

- Kuchiyose, Gedô Mazô !

Aussitôt, un grondement se fait ressentir, tandis que deux colossales mains de pierre émergeaient du sol. Sous les yeux ébahis de ceux qui assistaient à la scène, Konan crispa ses doigts contre le créneau de pierre, fixant la plaine avec appréhension.

Une immense statue pétrifiée venait de sortir du sol, sa forme humanoïde semblait avoir été taillée par un artiste n'ayant que peu de notions d'anatomie humaine. Le visage était ignoble, constitué d'une bouche sans fond et garnie de dents acérées, ainsi que de neuf yeux. Les huit plus petits organes étaient fermés, tandis que l'œil central était ouvert, révélant un orbe de sang, dont la pupille était la même que celle visible dans l'œil droit de la ninja aux cheveux pastels.

Sakura était montée sur l'épaule gauche du monstre, s'accrochant à une pointe de pierre qui émergeait du corps pétrifié. A ce moment, même si elle surplombait l'ensemble des troupes de Sauron, elle craignait de perdre le contrôle de la bête. Maintenant que les chaînes étaient brisées, elle ne devait surtout pas faire émerger les queues de l'hérétique.

- A l'attaque ! hurla Sakura, tandis que les pieds de l'immense statue écrasaient les orques sur son passage.

Ce fut un véritable carnage, les cadavres s'accumulaient sur la route du Jûbi, teintant les plaines de flots de sang noir et de chairs broyées. La créature pétrifiée s'arrêtait parfois pour donner un grand coup de poing sur le sol, mettant à terre des légions entières, ou pour dégager une tourelle d'un revers de la main.

Les orques étaient piégés entre deux feux. Eux qui se sentaient si surs de la chute de l'ouest étaient terrifiés par la puissance démoniaque se dressant devant eux, mais ils l'étaient tout autant par la cruauté de leur maître et la terreur inspirée par son lieutenant. Sous les ordres de leur chef borgne, ils se retournèrent pour faire face au monstre et se mirent à tirer avec leurs flèches, ne causant aucun dommage à l'enveloppe de pierre grossièrement taillée.

Sakura s'amusait de voir la statue balayer le terrain, lorsqu'un hurlement strident retentit au dessus de la cité. Les neuf esprits servant de l'Anneau lançaient leur attaque, persuadés d'être intouchables à cause de leurs cris terrorisant les cœurs des défenseurs. Les créatures ailées fondaient sur les hommes, les attrapant dans leurs serres avant de les jeter vers les niveaux inférieurs, ou ils se brisaient en émettant de petits craquements. La terreur était telle que ceux qui ne se jetaient pas à terre tremblaient en lâchant leurs armes.

Immédiatement, Sakura se détourna du champ de bataille et envoya Gedô Mazô vers la ville. Les défenseurs eurent peur de l'immense aberration qui assombrissait les cieux, mais ils furent soulagés de voir la poigne de pierre d'attraper l'une des montures ailées en plein vol. Lorsque l'un des neuf fut réduit en un tas de chair et de cartilage sanguinolent porté dans la bouche de la statue maléfique, les autres esprits servants de l'Anneau se montrèrent plus prudents, continuant leurs assauts sur la cité.

- Vous n'y échapperez pas ! hurla la ninja dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Fuuin no jutsu ! Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin !

Une sphère de chakra bleue se forma dans la bouche de la statue, avant de surgir sous la forme d'un dragon spectral, qui se mit à pourchasser les créatures ailées. La silhouette éthérée rayonnait d'un pouvoir pur, filant vers les ombres ailées qui cherchaient à fuir leur sort. Malgré leur taille impressionnante, ces bêtes se montraient assez douées pour l'esquive.

Finalement, le dragon spectral engloutit l'une des créatures ailées, qui rugit en même temps que son maître, qui poussait des cris stridents. Après quelques instants ou une masse de chakra noir fut drainée par le Jûbi, le dragon spectral se dissipa, tandis que le cadavre d'une créature ailée s'écrasait sur les orques en dessous, suivi par une cape noire qui flotta dans le ciel bleu pendant quelques instants.

- Marrant, déclara Konan depuis le mur ou elle regardait le carnage.

Le travail des archers était facilité par le fait qu'une partie des assaillants faisait face au monstre de chakra sombre, permettant aux défenseurs de concentrer leurs flèches sur les trolls qui tentaient d'amener des tours de siège près des murs.

Les trolls s'agitaient, piqués par les multiples flèches qui perçaient leur peau dure comme du cuir. Avec de grands gestes, ils tentaient de se protéger des multiples projectiles, frappant les orques trop près d'eux. Un des trolls fut tellement furieux, qu'il frappa une des roues d'une tour. La haute structure pencha de façon inquiétante vers la droite, dans un craquement sinistre, avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, à cause d'un coup de pied du Gedô.

Après quelques instants, la statue disparut dans un monstrueux nuage de fumée, ne laissant que pour seules traces de son passage de multiples débris ensanglantés au sol, des plaines ravagées par des coups sismiques et des empreintes de pied géantes.

L'invocatrice, complètement fourbue, remonta le haut mur en concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds, avant d'agripper fermement le créneau à sa portée. Avec un dernier effort, la ninja éreintée se tracta en haut du mur, roulant sur le sol. Elle resta allongée, au milieu des cris, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Quelques rôdeurs prirent soin de l'évacuer, encore ébahis par l'exploit qu'elle avait accompli.

Alors que les orques reformaient leurs lignes, Denethor accourut pour observer l'évolution de la bataille. Il donna quelques ordres à son fils, avant de se mettre en hauteur, pour suivre l'évolution de la bataille à distance. Gandalf avait par ailleurs abattu un autre Nazgûl en envoyant un puissant éclair avec son bâton, laissant la bête aveuglée s'écraser dans les champs.

Ce n'est que quand la nuit tomba enfin que les armées de Sauron s'étaient remises à l'assaut. Le mur était certes fort, mais il avait un point faible. Les orques avaient amenés un immense bélier, de la largeur d'un chêne centenaire, qui était suspendu à de lourdes chaînes. L'avant était composé d'acier noirci, fondu dans l'image d'un loup dévorant, orné de malédictions. Le Broyeur, forgé en Mordor pour ravager la porte de Minas Tirith, s'avançait lentement. Aucun feu, aucun projectile ne pouvait rien contre son bâti, tandis que les hommes voyaient, impuissants, l'arme avancer en direction des portes de pierre et d'airain. Les orques glapissaient sous les murailles, copieusement arrosés de projectiles, puisque les défenseurs pouvaient frapper sans craindre de ripostes. Les rares catapultes encore en état de tirer après le passage du Jûbi avaient été écrasées par les trébuchets.

L'immense bélier se rapprochait toujours, alors que les monstres le tractant avançaient sans se soucier des orques qu'ils écrasaient. Lorsqu'il se trouva face à la porte ornée de sculptures d'anciens rois, des trolls fichèrent de lourds pieux dans le sol pour le maintenir à terre, tandis que d'autres préparaient le bélier pour sa sinistre tâche. Le Seigneur des Nazgûl volait au dessus des portes, décrivant de grands cercles tout en poussant ses cris terribles.

Il cria, en même temps que le lourd bélier frappait la porte. Le contact du métal maudit avec la pierre fut terrible, tandis qu'un puissant choc ébranla les cœurs des défenseurs. Par trois fois, le Broyeur frappa et les chaînes résonnèrent. Au dernier coup, un craquement sourd résonna, avant que la porte ne se brise.

Alors, Gandalf, Faramir et les hommes virent les trolls entrer dans Minas Tirith, passant cette porte qu'aucune armée n'avait jamais pu franchir.

Quelques niveaux plus haut, Sakura continuait de ressentir les effets désastreux de l'invocation du Gedô Mazô. Elle avait l'impression d'être vidée de toute énergie, si lourde que le moindre mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain. Surtout, cette sensation de lassitude lui pesait, comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais se sentir pleinement vivante.

Elle restait inerte dans un lit, à respirer faiblement et à attendre. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, elle voulait recharger ses batteries complètement à plat.

- Le pouvoir du Rinnegan à un contre-coup terrible, traîtresse, tu devrais le savoir.

Sakura fut terrifiée d'entendre cette voix, alors qu'elle était tellement vulnérable. Elle ne pouvait même pas se retourner, ce qui ajoutait l'impuissance à la terreur.

- Ma …

Sa voix était si faible, qu'elle ne pouvait plus crier, ni même parler. Elle ne pourrait prévenir personne et ne pourrait pas se défendre contre Madara.

Le dernier Uchiha s'avança calmement, repoussant ses longs cheveux grâce à son bras qui avait repoussé. Il surplomba la femme convalescente, fixant avec malveillance les yeux terrifiés de la guerrière impuissante.

- Tu as baissé ta garde au plus mauvais moment, dit-il en caressant la peau froide, provoquant la naissance d'un sentiment de dégoût chez Sakura. Maintenant, je pense que tu sais ce qui va t'arriver. Des derniers mots ? Oh, j'oubliais, tu ne peux même plus parler.

Madara eut un petit rire, avant de sortir un kunai et un rouleau de papier.

- Maintenant, Haruno Sakura, tu vas mourir.


	36. Manipulations

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard, pour cause de surplus de travail.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : Manipulations<strong>

Totalement impuissante au vu de son état affaibli, Sakura ne pouvait plus rien faire contre le légendaire Uchiha.

Madara sourit, savourant sa victoire enfin à portée de main, lorsqu'une voix calme située derrière lui activa une série de sceaux complexes. Une dizaine de parchemins dissimulés dans la pièce s'illuminèrent, avant qu'une barrière ne fasse son apparition autour de lui.

Madara eut juste le temps d'envoyer un kunai vers le Kage Bunshin, avant de sentir un grésillement en lui. C'était comme si son chakra était bridé et que son pouvoir se dissipait lentement.

Tout en poussant un juron, il se releva et fut surpris par son reflet dans le miroir qui surplombait le lit d'hopital. L'homme lui faisant face le dardait furieusement, avec des yeux écarlates.

- Salope ! hurla le dernier Uchiha en comprenant l'utilité des sceaux. Tu as endormi mon Rinnegan !

Ce n'était pas la seule chose que Sakura avait fait. Elle s'était agrippée à son bras, utilisant les pouvoirs de Ningendo pour affaiblir Madara en lui drainant son chakra. La kunoichi se régénérait rapidement, se préparant à toute attaque. Au moins, elle n'était plus sans défense.

Madara avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'il s'était fait piéger par la nukenin, mais il n'allait pas multiplier les erreurs en paniquant et en agissant comme un genin fraichement sorti de l'Académie. La meilleure solution pour réfléchir au calme et s'assurer de prévoir un nouveau plan, c'était la retraite. Une retraite tactique et temporaire.

L'Uchiha centenaire disparut bien vite, dans une distorsion trop familière aux yeux de Sakura, qui se laissa mollement retomber dans les draps.

- Bien, murmura t-elle pour elle-même. Au moins, je lui ai tiré son Rinnegan, à ce fumier.

Maintenant, elle pouvait se reposer sans crainte, grâce à la barrière à sceaux qu'elle avait installé pour se couvrir de toute agression.

Mais elle n'était plus fatiguée. L'absorption de chakra l'avait revitalisée et elle se sentit suffisamment forte pour regarder la suite de la bataille par la fenêtre.

Apparemment, les salles d'hôpital étaient situées au cinquième niveau. C'était une chance, car les deux premiers étaient en proie aux flammes allumées par les orques qui pillaient la ville, tandis que le reste de l'armée forçait la porte conduisant au troisième niveau. Loin derrière la plaine, de nombreuses troupes laissées en réserve commençaient à se mettre en marche. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas tellement bien.

Le ciel orangé, qui éclairait les champs souillés par le sang noir des orques, fut soudain déchiré par un son grave, émit par des dizaines de cors. A l'ouest, l'armée du Rohan arrivait enfin.

- C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? souffla une voix douce derrière elle.

Sakura se retourna en souriant, avant d'embrasser son amante qui fronçait légèrement ses sourcils.

- Sakura, sermonna Konan avec douceur, je ne veux plus que tu me refasses un coup pareil. Je sais que tu veux battre Madara et que tu cherches à l'attirer dans un piège, mais tu prends trop de risques. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et j'ai peur que tu ne finisses par faire une erreur. L'erreur de trop.

- Je sais, chuchota Sakura. Mais regardes moi, dit elle avec véhémence et assurance. Je t'ai promis d'apporter la paix dans ce monde et de tout faire pour voir ce rêve se réaliser. Je sais ce que je fais, poursuivit-elle avec arrogance, je le fais pour toi !

- Mais pas à n'importe quel prix ! cria Konan en commençant à sentir les larmes monter. Pas au prix de ta vie ! Je préfères ne jamais vivre en paix plutôt que de te perdre ! Alors je t'en supplies, arrêtes de vouloir tout faire en solo ! Nous sommes un couple, nous faisons les choses ensemble !

Sakura eut mal à la simple pensée d'avoir fait souffrir son amante. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'à force de vouloir tout faire, elle écartait Konan, comme si elle devait rester enfermée comme un objet de collection.

- Je suis désolée, gémit Sakura, la tête basse. J'ai trop souvent tendance à oublier que je ne peux pas diriger les gens comme des pantins.

- Tu peux être désolée, souffla Konan, acerbe. Je sais que tu es puissantes, mais si tu t'accroches à ton égo, ça ne pourra que mal finir entre nous.

Sakura hoqueta, se demandant si elle avait mal entendu. Elle ne croyait pas ce que Konan venait de dire. Son ange, son unique raison de vivre, serait prête à l'abandonner ?

- Je sais ce que tu penses, reprit la femme aux cheveux bleus en voyant l'incrédulité se dessiner dans l'œil de jade, alors je vais te détromper. Ce ne sera pas moi qui briserais notre relation, dit-elle en guettant les émotions lisibles sur le visage de la guerrière aux cheveux roses.

C'était très facile de jouer sur les peurs les plus profondes, songeait Konan. Elle savait que Sakura craignait de la perdre et de se retrouver toute seule. Elle se dégoutait de devoir jouer sur ce registre d'émotions, mais elle voulait absolument faire passer son message.

- Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, reprit Konan en agrippant fermement le poignet de Sakura pour l'attirer et la fixer dans les yeux. Ne cherches surtout pas à diriger les autres, arrête de les traiter comme des outils. Si tu continues sur cette voie, à vouloir tout faire par toi-même, tout manipuler et commander à la place des autres, alors un jour, notre couple se brisera. Parce que si tu persistes sur cette route, tôt ou tard, tu finiras par devenir exactement comme Madara.

Un gout âcre brula la gorge de Sakura lorsqu'elle entendit Konan lui dire ça. Tremblante, Sakura se rua vers les latrines, alors que son estomac la trahissait.

Ecœurée, à quatre pattes sur le sol, la nukenin sentait une sueur froide ruisseler sur son corps, tandis que le dégoût continuait de lui écraser le ventre et qu'un flot amer lui brûlait la gorge.

Totalement hébétée, Sakura continuait à haleter, comme pour évacuer la douleur qui l'envahissait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle donnait des ordres, certes, mais elle ne se comportait pas comme Madara, ce n'était pas possible. C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, une autre voix glaciale et cynique s'élevait en elle, lui remontrant toutes ses plus noires actions. La facilité avec laquelle elle recourait à la menace, au chantage, au meurtre ou au mensonge était un signe clair. La cruauté et le sarcasme glaçant qui émanait de ses lèvres, ainsi que le plaisir qu'elle prenait à voir la douleur poindre dans les yeux de ses ennemis était une autre preuve qu'elle commençait à changer, et certainement pas en bien.

Sakura vomit de nouveau, dégouté par ses actions, par les mots crus que son amante avait prononcés, mais elle était surtout dégoutée d'elle-même, au point de s'en rendre malade.

Konan s'agenouilla derrière elle, passant sa main dans le dos de la jinchûriki qui frissonna à ce contact.

Même si cette leçon était un mal nécessaire, le faire aussi durement lui semblait condamnable. C'est un peu comme si elle avait dit à Sakura que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien et qu'au final, le plan de Madara serait une réussite.

- Sakura-chan, tenta Konan, tu vas bien ?

Sakura se retourna, fixant le regard ambré avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de déception. La couleur pâle du visage maladif accentuait encore la puissance de ce regard asymétrique et mis en avant par les cernes pourpres qui commençaient à gagner les joues de la guerrière.

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? ironisa la fleur de cerisier. Je peux pas aller bien, pas après ce que tu m'as dit.

Elle se dégagea brutalement des bras de Konan et retourna s'enfermer dans la chambre, se retenant de pleurer.

Avant même que l'ange ne réagisse, Sakura s'était déjà assise sur le lit et regardait fixement ses mains souillées par d'invisibles, mais indélébiles, traces de sang. Les rivières pourpres qui ne la quitteraient plus semblaient conforter les mots de Konan. Puis, Sakura regarda son ventre tatoué, avant de soupirer en adressant un léger regard vers la porte close.

- Elle a raison, chuchota la guerrière pour elle-même. Je suis un monstre.

Pendant un infime instant, la tentation de tout nier lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle fut rapidement repoussée par cette voix intérieure glaçante.

- _Tu vois ?_ siffla Inner-Sakura avec malveillance._ Je t'avais dit que l'amour ne te sauverais pas et que tu finirais par souffrir. Mais tu ne m'a pas écoutée, tu t'es laissée berner par des illusions._

- _Tu mens_, répondit intérieurement la nukenin.

- _Vraiment ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu souffrirais moins à mourir et à me libérer. Mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée, tu as préféré n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Maintenant, tu payes le prix. Tu ne peux te fier qu'à moi !_

- _Tu es immonde_, cracha la femme aux cheveux pastels.

- _C'est vrai_, concéda l'entité qui l'habitait. _Je suis immonde, mais je suis la seule à ne jamais t'avoir menti !_

Sakura ricana, sachant parfaitement que tout ce qui intéressait Jûbi était de fuir. Cette tentative était tellement pathétique, trop mal organisée pour être efficace. Elle en ricana même.

- _Ris tant que tu peux, je finirais par sortir. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il te suffit de mourir pour que je me libère ? _dit Jûbi._ Ta putain n'est pas immortelle. Dès qu'elle crève et que tu en auras assez d'être seule, tes pensées sombres referont surface. Lorsque tu en auras assez d'être seule et haïe, lorsque tu craqueras, tu penseras à te suicider. Lorsque tu passeras à l'acte, je sortirais. C'est aussi simple que ça._

- Silence ! hurla Sakura en donnant machinalement un coup de poing derrière elle, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne et que la voix qu'elle entendait était dissimulée au plus profond d'elle même.

-_ Ca ne sert à rien_, répéta Jûbi, _tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Personne ne le peut. Ma libération est inévitable._

Sakura regarda par la fenêtre, contemplant la terrible bataille qui se déroulait dans les plaines, avant de fixer les noirs nuages striés d'éclairs qui couvraient le Mordor.

- _Tu sais, il y a une bonne cinquantaine de mètres entre ici et le sol, _ajouta Jûbi._ Allez, sautes._

Alors que la ninja n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout ce que disait le monstre, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la main de Konan qui se posa sur son épaule.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? demanda l'ange avec son habituelle voix froide, laissant transparaître une légère inquiétude.

- J'étais en pleine conversation avec _l'autre_. Elle se montre de plus en plus vicieuse et elle agit exactement comme moi, murmura Sakura avec crainte. Elle essaye de sortir.

- Tu ne seras jamais comme Jûbi, déclara Konan. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre, cracha Sakura.

Voyant le visage blessé de Konan, la ninja aux cheveux roses se dégouta. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à se calmer et à arrêter de cracher son venin sur ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour elle.

- Très bien, déclara Konan, vexée. Je te laisses seule. Quand tu seras décidée à changer, tu viendra me voir.

L'Amekage s'éloigna en faisant tourbillonner sa longue cape, avant de refermer la porte qui claqua comme le claquement d'une guillotine, avec une impression d'irréversibilité.

Sakura se renfrogna et regarda la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, comme pour se distraire des émotions qui la submergeaient. C'était une parfaite représentation de son cœur, une lutte entre lumière et ténèbres, entre la vie et la mort.

La nukenin songeait qu'Inner-Sakura avait peut être raison. L'amour était ce qui la rendait faible, une chose qu'elle exécrait par-dessus tout. Sa puissance pouvait lui permettre d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais alors pour quoi vivrait-elle ? Pour le combat ? Pour dominer le monde ? Devait-elle devenir une coquille vide pour pouvoir enfin être pleinement celle qu'elle était ? Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle était. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à regretter un choix.

Mais qui serait-elle, si elle abandonnait l'amour ? Le monstre ? Celle que tous craignent et vénèrent ? Celle qui a tout perdu ? Celle qui n'a plus rien ?

- _Tu vois ? _siffla la bête_. Je te l'avais dit ! Tu n'as plus rien ! Tu n'as plus de famille et tu n'en auras jamais. Tu n'as plus personne qui s'inquiète pour toi et tu n'as plus aucun endroit que tu peux appeler foyer ! Tu n'as plus rien pour vivre !_

- _Peut être, mais j'ai fait une promesse ! Même si je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, il me reste une chose au nom de quoi je peux mourir. Pour elle._

Jûbi éclata de rire. Non pas le rire froid et glacé qu'on lui connaissait, mais avec un rire calqué sur une version machiavélique de Sakura, dévorée par le pouvoir. Ce rire était bien plus effrayant que celui de la bête.

Désormais, Sakura savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.


	37. Un plan parfait

Bonjour à tous. Je ralentis le rythme de publication, passant à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, en raison de mon travail personnel me prenant beaucoup de temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : Un plan parfait<strong>

La bataille de Minas Tirith continuait peut être dans les plaines, mais dans l'une des chambres, un traité de paix venait d'être signé sur l'oreiller.

Tandis que les cavaliers Rohirrim se démenaient face aux immenses oliphants de guerre, montés par les féroces et habiles archers haradrim, les orques continuaient leur progression vers le palais, étant actuellement en train d'enfoncer la porte intermédiaire vers le troisième niveau.

Mais la bataille acharnée ne semblait pas vraiment être la préoccupation majeure des deux ninjas qui étaient actuellement enfermées dans l'une des chambres des maisons de guérison, se reposant après une fantasque union.

Avec un geste sensuel et reposant, Konan caressait les doux cheveux roses de son amante qui s'était longuement excusée. Sakura était tranquillement blottie sur son amante, allongée sur ce ventre dénudé et orné de quatre piercings. Elle ronronnait de bonheur, alors que les caresses prodiguées recommençaient à l'exciter, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller.

La ninja était toujours sereine, avec cette sensation de chatouillis dans le ventre, alors que son sexe était encore humide et qu'une goutte de sueur coulait sur son bras droit.

Soudainement, elle sentit comme un inexplicable frisson la gagner, alors qu'un grand souffle agita la cité. A l'intérieur des murs et sur les plaines, un brouillard vert d'origine surnaturelle et empli de soulagement, se dissipait lentement.

Les deux femmes regardèrent par la fenêtre, pour constater que les armées ennemies avaient été totalement anéanties par les forces spectrales qui avaient été regroupées par Aragorn. Il avait été jusqu'à faire appel à des créatures d'un autre plan, ce qui était passablement effrayant. Madara était déjà assez dangereux, inutile de s'embarrasser avec des … yôkai.

Lorsque Sakura eut fini de se laver pour effacer les dernières traces de sa nuit passée, elle se rhabilla en vitesse et quitta les Maisons de Guérison. En passant dans les couloirs, elle eut la surprise de croiser Merry, Eowyn et Faramir. Le fils de l'intendant avait subi des blessures mineures dues à des flèches, lorsqu'il commandait la retraite vers les étages supérieurs, mais les deux autres avaient été victimes d'une force inhumaine. Merry et la demoiselle protectrice avaient eu l'audace de s'attaquer au capitaine des Nazgûl en personne. Ils avaient également eu une chance incroyable, presque indécente. Ils avaient réussi à vaincre le roi ténébreux, mettant un terme à sa non-vie, tout en ne perdant que l'usage d'un seul membre.

Sakura fut légèrement attristée d'apprendre la mort de Théoden. Pour elle, c'était un bon guerrier et un stratège talentueux et ouvert. C'était un noble roi, un homme bon et très poli, qui savait vivre avec honneur, se comportant de façon juste et intègre. Sans vouloir se lancer dans une élogieuse oraison funèbre, elle allait regretter cet homme. Le problème qui se posait était que le successeur tout désigné serait Eomer, un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Eomer était peut-être un bon guerrier, mais en politique, Sakura le préférait lorsqu'il était en retrait et qu'il la fermait bien gentiment.

Les deux kunoichi saluèrent les patients qu'elles croisaient avant de se diriger vers la citadelle, ou les grands stratèges réfléchissaient. Sur le chemin, tous virent flotter la bannière blanche d'Elendil, hissée au sommet de la tour, alors qu'elle était en berne depuis des siècles, lorsque la lignée des rois fut brisée.

La nouvelle du retour d'un roi sur le trône fit rapidement le tour de la ville et malgré les pertes récentes, consécutives à la bataille, l'ambiance était bonne parmi les civils. Les premiers blocs de pierre étaient déblayés par les soldats désœuvrés, même si la question d'une nouvelle attaque était présente dans tous les esprits.

Dans la salle du trône, Aragorn faisait les cent pas, alors que l'intendant avait un léger sourire sincère sur le visage. Il avait accompli sa tache sans faillir et venait enfin le temps de se reposer. Il espérait juste pouvoir mettre son pouvoir entre des mains responsables. Maintenant que son rôle n'était plus indispensable, il se décida à quitter la pièce, s'excusant auprès du futur roi, pour aller se rendre sans tarder au chevet de son fils.

Eomer veillait sur le cercueil de son oncle, tout en réfléchissant distraitement aux actions à entreprendre dans l'immédiat et à long terme.

- Sauron a subi une défaite, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas encore vaincu, déclara Gandalf en croisant ses bras dans son dos. Il sait qu'un héritier du Gondor existe, il craint la venue d'Aragorn, mais derrière les montagnes du Mordor, il regroupe ses armées.

- Eh bien, qu'il y reste ! déclara Gimli avec dédain. Qu'il y pourrisse, même ! Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

- Parce que dix mille orques se tiennent dans le plateau de Gorgoroth, répondit le mage en serrant les dents. Juste entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin, dit-il avec inquiétude. Je … je l'ai envoyé à la mort, finit-il avec angoisse.

Sakura les informa tout de même d'une bonne nouvelle. Suite à son effondrement du à l'épuisement de chakra, elle avait pu neutralisation une partie des pouvoirs de Madara, lequel s'était infiltré sans difficultés dans la ville. Mais même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'invasion, les patrouilles n'auraient pas pu repérer Madara et son fichu Jikukan Ninjutsu.

- Il y a aussi cet homme, cracha Legolas, je l'avais presque oublié. Il est plus que tenace. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien préparer en ce moment.

- Il est surement en Mordor, déclara Konan. Probablement en train d'épier Frodon et de regarder comment les choses vont se dérouler. Je suis sûr qu'il doit trouver toute cette situation très amusante. Voir Sauron se concentrer sur la guerre, tout en étant aveugle au fait que la source de son pouvoir est si proche, c'est le genre de choses que Madara trouve plaisantes à regarder.

Aragorn réfléchit, se tenant le menton, avant d'avoir une idée.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons tout faire pour continuer à distraire Sauron. Marchons sur la Porte Noire et rendons l'œil aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement.

- Une diversion, murmura Legolas avec son flegme légendaire. Brillant.

- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes, déclara Eomer, soucieux de la vie de ses cavaliers.

- Non en effet, approuva Aragorn, mais nous pouvons donner du temps à Frodon. S'il parvient à jeter l'Anneau Unique dans l'abîme flamboyant, un grand mal disparaîtra de la Terre du Milieu.

Gimli fut le premier à se lever et à s'enthousiasmer.

- Une mort certaine, de faibles chances de survie, mais qu'attendons nous ? dit-il de sa voix bourrue qui avait le don de ragaillardir tous ceux qui l'entendaient.

Alors que quelques sourires naissaient sur les visages des membres de la communauté, les capitaines de l'ouest s'étaient finalement rassemblés.

Sous les acclamations des citadins, les troupes franchissaient les portes ruinées, ayant revêtu leurs plus belles armures. Ils partaient confiants, sachant qu'ils allaient combattre pour les peuples libres, afin d'anéantir Sauron une bonne fois pour toutes. Leurs armées assemblées faisaient route vers la grande porte qui barrait l'accès nord de la terre noire ou régnait Sauron, s'étendant en de longues colonnes qui serpentaient sur d'anciennes routes.

De l'autre coté du fleuve Anduin, perché sur les contreforts des sommets des monts de l'ombre, Madara s'amusait.

Il avait bien compris quel était le plan des chefs des peuples libres, surtout depuis qu'il les avait vus dévier en direction du nord. Avec l'évasion de Frodon de la tour de Cirith Ungol, grâce à l'aide de son jardinier grassouillet, il lui avait aisé de deviner la destination des deux semi-hommes.

Il était tout de même assez impressionné de la coordination entre les deux groupes, puisque les deux hobbits n'avaient eu aucun contact avec les hommes de l'ouest. Si c'était un coup de chance, décidé sur un coup de tête, il fallait croire que le destin était de leur coté.

Madara n'allait pas dénoncer les deux hobbits. Un seigneur des ténèbres incapable de percevoir une bête diversion, ni même de comprendre que certaines personnes ne voulaient pas de son anneau, ne méritait pas de survivre. Pour lui, les faibles, les idiots et ceux qui se montrent trop surs d'eux mêmes ne méritaient pas d'être aidés. En plus, il n'était pas d'humeur généreuse et l'imbécile ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

Il allait se préparer tranquillement, afin de finaliser ses derniers jutsus qu'il allait utiliser contre Sakura. En avisant un rouleau, il sourit avec démence, jubilant à l'idée de voir l'expression sur le visage de la garce aux cheveux roses.

- Je n'ai plus le Rinnegan, mais ce n'est pas une grosse perte. J'ai toujours Edo Tensei et tu vas avoir quelques surprises. Il y a toujours quelques personnes que nous aimerions bien pouvoir revoir afin de leur poser quelques questions.

En regardant les noms inscrits, il grimaça d'impatience.

- Sarutobi Asuma, gloussa le brun d'une voix qui trahissait son excitation, Hyûga Neji, Haku, Momochi Zabuza et pour finir, Hanzô la Salamandre !

Madara ricana en voyant ses nouveaux corps. Malgré le fait qu'il soir incapable d'utiliser les pouvoirs de son Rinnegan devenus passifs, il pouvait toujours faire appel aux six sentiers. Il les avait connectés à lui-même et si les pouvoirs du Rinnegan étaient indisponibles, les autres corps faisaient d'excellentes armes. Ils avaient leurs talents propres et combinés à ses propres forces, c'était largement suffisant. L'œil du Rikudô Sennin n'était pas invincible, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

- Sakura, appela t-il comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Je pense qu'une discussion avec ta mère serait des plus opportunes.

D'un geste, il se retourna vers le cercueil qui se dressait derrière lui. Il claqua des doigts et laissa le couvercle tomber, s'ouvrant sur une femme aux longs cheveux roses. Les yeux de la civile étaient clos, son fin visage était totalement calme et arborait une expression de sérénité, même dans la mort.

- Haruno Ichirin, dit-il en sortant une barre de métal de sa longue cape, tu seras ma pièce maîtresse.

D'un coup, il enfonça l'arme dans le cœur du cadavre, profanant le sein maternel qui avait nourri l'une des plus dangereuses nukenin. Après quelques secondes, la mère se mit à haleter, revenant subitement à la vie, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, que sa conscience se fanait, éclipsée par la volonté inébranlable de Madara. Les yeux de la femme, qui étaient jadis d'une légère teinte noisette étaient désormais cerclés de noir. Les iris étaient devenus écarlates, brillant de la même lueur démente que ceux de l'ancêtre des Uchiha.

Maintenant qu'il disposait de réceptacles pour combattre, il devrait juste être très prudent et ne pas les gaspiller. Madara savait que si les barres de chakra étaient détruites, les corps ne lui obéiraient plus et se retrouveraient indépendants. Ceux qui ne se retourneraient pas contre lui se feraient facilement démolir par la puissante kunoichi. A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait plus de cadavres potables en réserve et il avait intérêt à ne pas les gaspiller, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait des ninjas aussi talentueux à son service.

Mais en attendant cette confrontation, Madara répétait son discours, tout en calculant ses gestes, de façon à faire la meilleure apparition possible. Il se sentait enfin prêt à revenir au combat et il avait hâte de faire face à Sakura. Il allait lui montrer le vrai pouvoir des Uchiha et lui prouver qui méritait de maîtriser Jûbi.

Son regard de sang couvrit l'étendue des plaines stériles et semées de cendres, avant de fixer Gollum qui se préparait à tendre un guet-apens aux deux hobbits. Souriant de façon machiavélique, Madara se retourna vers les portes sombres qui allaient être le théâtre de la dernière bataille entre le Mordor et les Peuples libres.

- Maintenant, Sakura, j'espères que tu me feras l'honneur de mourir dignement en combat, siffla t-il en laissant ses mots se perdre au vent.


	38. La chûte de l'Oeil

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui s'ouvre sur la dernière bataille.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : La chûte de l'Oeil<strong>

Depuis l'un des sommets de la chaîne de montagnes encerclant le Mordor, Madara observait soigneusement les coalisés se déplacer, leurs armées s'étirant vers l'entrée du royaume du mal.

Les armées du Rohan et du Gondor s'avançaient vers la Porte Noire, se déplaçant sans mot à cause de la crainte qui saisissait les hommes. Les Nazgûl tournaient au dessus de l'armée, observant la colonne comme des vautours. Ils étaient trop hauts pour être visibles, mais leur présence terrible était perceptible. A chaque pas, la vaillance des hommes vacillait un peu plus et à tout instant, on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient s'enfuir en hurlant comme des vierges effarouchées.

Après quelques jours de marche, les armées des peuples libres traversèrent une route désolée et ils firent face aux plaines de Dagorlad, là ou avait jadis eu lieu la terrible bataille de la Dernière Alliance. Le sixième jour, ils aperçurent enfin le passage entre les montagnes qui entouraient le Mordor. Tout était chaotique, cerné de poussière, de terre déchiquetée et d'amoncellement de scories.

Face à eux, le passage vers la terre du mal était bloqué par la Porte Noire. Le lourd rempart d'obsidienne et d'acier bloquait le passage et le silence qui régnait n'était qu'apparent. Les guetteurs situés dans les hautes tours noires avaient déjà donné l'alerte et l'arrivée des forces des peuples libres n'avait rien de surprenante.

Ils étaient face à leur destin, prêts à organiser la dernière bataille pour la liberté. Ce serait dans ce pays désolé, au milieu de ce brouillard mauvais, ou chaque colline, chaque fracture dans la roche abritait des orques qui les épiaient, que la Communauté et ses alliés lutteraient pour en finir.

Le Seigneur ténébreux avait vu le retour de l'héritier d'Isildur, combattant contre ses forces durant la bataille de Minas Tirith. L'œil qui scrutait avec attention les plaines de son royaume se retourna vers les portes noires, envoyant l'un de ses plus infâmes lieutenants rencontrer Aragorn.

Aragorn s'était approché des portes et avait crié pour que justice soit faite. Il avait provoqué le mal qui ne dormait jamais et qui désirait par-dessus tout pouvoir conquérir le monde. Il lui avait même ordonné de sortir et de s'excuser pour cette guerre injuste.

Après de longues secondes sans réponse, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Les deux battants laissèrent passer un cavalier vêtu de robes noires et d'un heaume de fer sombre.

L'animal soutenant l'émissaire de Sauron était de forte carrure, couvert de plaques d'acier. La tête de la bête était couverte par un masque semblable à un crâne, laissant voir les flammes de l'enfer au niveau des orbites de l'animal.

- Je suis la Bouche de Sauron, déclara le renégat féru de connaissances en magie noire. Y a t-il quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ?

Aragorn s'avança, en compagnie des autres membres de la communauté. Les yeux du messager s'illuminèrent à la vue des hobbits, mais son regard se fit moins triomphant lorsque le roi mit la main sur la paume de son épée.

- Je suis un ambassadeur et personne ne doit m'attaquer ! cria le cruel lieutenant de Sauron, une pointe de peur dans la voix.

- Personnellement, chuchota Sakura, quand un ambassadeur échoue à faire la paix, je le renvoie chez lui dépouillé de sa peau, la tête tranchée et une pomme dans la bouche. Maintenant, Aragorn, tu fais comme tu veux.

Le renégat grogna et désigna les deux hobbits avec un signe méprisant.

- Vous avez donc avec vous un autre de ces espions, venus de ce pays de rats qu'on nomme la Comté ? Ne sursautez pas, nous en avons attrapé un il y a peu de temps. Mon maître n'aime pas beaucoup les fouineurs, son destin ne tient qu'a un fil. Je vous conseille de faire preuve du peu d'intelligence dont vous disposez et de choisir rapidement. Alors, était-il un pion ou un être cher ?

D'un geste, il déballa un tissu grisâtre et en sortit la chemise de mithril blanc, ainsi que la cape de Frodon et la vieille épée elfe de Sam.

Soudainement, un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur les combattants présents, alors que leurs espoirs s'amenuisaient rapidement. La tristesse et l'horreur dans les yeux de Pippin fit rire le messager.

- Bon, il vous était cher à ce que je vois. Alors sachez qu'il ne sera jamais relâché, sauf lorsque nous l'aurons brisé après des années, à moins que vous n'acceptiez les conditions de mon maître.

- Nommez les, dit Gandalf avec gravité.

Les conditions énumérées étaient toutes inacceptables et Aragorn fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la moitié de son royaume àSauron, ni d'être asujetti à son lieutenant qui s'installera en Isengard.

- Ainsi, dit-il d'une voix forte, le vil maître de la perfidie demande ce qu'il n'a jamais pu obtenir après des années de guerre ? Sauron est tombé si bas, qu'il en est réduit à faire de vils marchandages ?

- Je vous ai dit les conditions, répéta le messager et nous ne donnons pas de garanties. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

- Nous prendrons ceci, déclara Aragorn en prenant les vêtements, en mémoire de notre ami. Je ne perdrais pas plus de temps en traitant avec un Sauron déloyal et encore moins avec un de ses larbins !

D'un coup, il dégaina Anduril et décapita le messager noir, qui eut juste le temps de pousser un cri d'horreur, avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

- Voilà qui met un terme aux négociations, déclara platement Gimli, toujours aussi terre à terre.

Le roi recula et mit ses hommes en position sur une colline, alors que les tambours résonnaient et qu'un cor sonnait, annonçant l'ouverture des portes.

Une marée d'orque, encore plus nombreuse que celle ayant assiégé Minas Tirith était visible dans les plaines de Gorgoroth. Les terres noires grouillantes de monstres se vidèrent, alors que la horde hurlante se dirigea vers les peuples libres et leurs six-mille hommes qui formèrent un mur de lances.

Lorsque la bataille commença, sous un ciel morne et sanglant, une armée de trolls arriva en braillant. Ils étaient vêtus de mailles sombres, à moins que ce ne soit le hideux cuir leur servant de peau, et se frayaient un chemin à coups de massue, pilant et écrasant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

L'avancée des trolls fut terrible, car elle ouvrit une brèche dans les armées des peuples libres, enfonçant la ligne de front pour permettre aux orques d'attaquer plus facilement.

En retrait, une compagnie d'archers gobelins mirent les hommes en joue et décochèrent ensemble. Les petites bêtes avaient profité de la confusion pour tirer un véritable rideau de flèches, qui siffla dans les airs. Alors que le traits allaient causer de terribles dommages chez les humains, une bourrasque fit s'envoler de nombreuses feuilles dans les airs. Tous les projectiles furent arrêtés par un mur de papier de riz compact.

Konan déploya alors ses ailes, tel l'ange de la mort et envoya des milliers de shurikens en direction des archers ennemis, infligeant de lourds dommages aux créatures au teint verdâtre. Epouvantés, les archers lâchèrent leurs arcs et prirent leurs épées. Leur maître ne tolérait pas la couardise et ils étaient contraints de le servir. Ils avaient plus peur de Sauron que de Konan.

La bataille battait son plein, les orques enfonçaient rapidement les positions ennemies, submergeant les combattants qui ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. Même s'ils tombaient par dizaines sous les coups de Kusanagi, la horde d'orques semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Sakura savait que, même si ses combats étaient trop faciles, car elle voyait d'ou venaient tous les coups, elle ne gaspillerait pas son chakra pour aider ses alliés. Elle se doutait bien qu'un autre ennemi, beaucoup plus dangereux que Sauron, ferait rapidement son apparition.

Soudainement, les cris des Nazgûl retentirent et les abominations ailées firent leur apparition, descendant des cieux obscurcis pour fondre vers les soldats. C'est au même moment qu'un papillon nocturne tourna autour de Gandalf et qu'un autre cri animal se fit entendre. C'était celui poussé par les aigles géants qui attaquèrent les charognards, frappant les cous des dragons avec leurs becs acérés et leurs serres tranchantes.

La bataille entre les animaux volants ne dura pas longtemps, puisque les cavaliers ailés firent demi-tour vers la Montagne du Destin. Toutes les armées du Mordor avaient brusquement senti une grande crainte les envahir, celle de leur maître qui tremblait, prenant conscience du péril auquel l'Anneau était suspendu.

Le Seigneur ténébreux braqua son regard vers la Montagne du Destin, imité par les hommes qui avaient cessé le combat. Tous les combattants présents, quelque soit leur camp, avaient arrêté de lutter et attendaient avec appréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de rage et de haine ne parvienne à leurs oreilles.

Soudain, un grondement puissant, suivi d'une éruption volcanique terrifia les orques. Lentement, la fier et immense Tour Sombre trembla. La citadelle noire oscilla, avant de s'écrouler sur elle même, ne laissant qu'un tas de gravats autour d'une colline qui portait encore les fondations de la forteresse.

Sauron était vaincu.

Un éclat de joie des hommes accompagna l'effondrement de la Porte Noire, ainsi que la débandade des orques qui étaient désormais libres de la présence terrifiante de leur maître.

Immédiatement, Gandalf monta sur Gwaihir, le seigneur des aigles, avant d'aller chercher Frodon et Sam qui attendaient sur les versants du volcan en furie.

- Le royaume de Sauron est fini ! cria Aragorn. Le porteur de l'Anneau a accompli sa quête !

Les cris de liesse furent légion, alors que la porte d'entrée s'écroulait sur ses bases, fondations qui s'effondraient elles mêmes dans un abîme, comme si le Mordor et ses ignominies disparaissaient à jamais de la surface de ce monde.

- Bon travail, félicita une voix grave, provenant d'un homme perché sur l'une des tours de la porte, qui ne s'était pas encore effondrée.

La joie fut remplacée par l'inquiétude. Les choses étaient loin d'être terminées. Il restait encore un ennemi mortel à vaincre.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacée de ces arrivées mélodramatiques. Pour les hommes, la perplexité était au rendez-vous, tandis que chez Aragorn, l'inquiétude remplaça vite la joie lorsque il comprit que Madara connaissait leur plan et qu'il n'avait eu qu'un seul geste à faire pour renverser le destin.

Madara regarda l'armée avec amusement, en particulier le duo de kunoichi, les fixant avec cette arrogance typique des Uchiha qui se prennent pour l'élite. Il Croisa les bras, alors que le vent agitait sa crinière brune.

- On s'en charge à deux, déclara Konan. Ne le laissons pas filer.

- Oui, déclara Sakura, on s'en charge ensemble !

Madara sauta à terre, descendant de son poste d'observation. Les deux kunoichi ordonnèrent à l'armée de se retirer, tant le combat s'annonçait violent.

- Commençons, déclara calmement le dernier Uchiha. Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei !

Sakura poussa un juron, lorsqu'elle vit six cercueils s'élever. Il utilisait encore cette technique innomable. Ce lâche n'avait pas l'audace de se battre par lui même.

- Alors, quels sont les pauvres hères que tu as arraché à la mort, cette fois ci ?

- C'est une surprise, déclara t-il. Ca te plaira !

Les couvercles tombèrent lentement et la kunoichi réfléchit rationnellement aux faiblesses de ces ninjas qu'elle reconnaissait.

- Alors Asuma est un bon combattant avec ses couteaux et il maîtrise des techniques katon de bon niveau. Neji est excellent au corps à corps, Haku maîtrise le Hyôton, Zabuza est désavantagé en absence d'eau et le dernier, c'est Hanzô. Il faut le neutraliser en premier, Nagato m'avait raconté qu'il produisait du poison en permanence. Il doit également en produire en ce moment.

Immédiatement, Sakura ordonna à Konan de ne pas rester sous le vent, afin d'éviter d'être intoxiquée. La nukenin utilisa les pouvoirs de l'un des six sentiers, Shuradô. Une armure intégrale apparut pour protéger le corps de la guerrière, ainsi qu'un masque à gaz pour se prémunir des toxines mortelles du ronin.

Alors que Sakura faisait apparaître une seconde paire de bras robotisés et qu'elle allait activer son lance missiles, un frisson la saisit lorsque elle regarda le sixième cercueil.

Elle eut une étrange impression. La quantité de chakra était faible, comme si l'ennemi n'était pas puissant, mais elle se méfiait. Rock Lee n'avait pas de chakra, mais il avait une puissance incroyable. Si Madara gardait ce corps en réserve, c'est qu'il attendait le moment propice pour jouer son atout.

Maintenant, qui pouvait bien être l'individu caché derrière le couvercle de bois ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger, que les autres corps fondaient sur elle, prêts à la tuer.

- Très bien, dit elle en sortant le dernier rouleau de son armure intégrale. Jiraiya, Killer Bee, je n'ai plus besoin de vous comme réceptacles pour mes pouvoirs.

Aussitôt, le rouleau brilla. Une flamme verte s'insinua en Sakura, alors que le papier prenait feu et que les deux corps scellés étaient détruits à jamais, au grand dam de Madara qui ne crachait pas sur quelques pantins en plus.

-Maintenant, les six sentiers sont parfaitement unis en moi ! dit-elle avec triomphe. Je suis la Nidaime Rikudô-sennin, la ninja ultime, celle qui maîtrise le ninjutsu à la perfection !

Madara fronça les sourcils et la lueur de haine dans ses yeux devint encore plus perceptible.

- Madara, interpella la guerrière aux cheveux roses, tu marches depuis longtemps vers le pouvoir de Dieu ! Maintenant, je vais te montrer ce pouvoir !


	39. Ceux qui nous ont quitté

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste ce chapitre en avance, l'autre devrait arriver ce week-end.

Alors que nous approchons de la fin, voici du combat pour vous.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 : Ceux qui nous ont quitté<strong>

Les cercueils disparaissaient sous terre, alors que les morts ouvraient lentement leurs yeux dont la majeure partie était d'un noir d'encre.

Sakura devait absolument vaincre ces invoqués le plus rapidement, pour pouvoir atteindre Madara. Elle fila en avant, attaquant frontalement, cherchant à atteindre les premiers cadavres pour les neutraliser définitivement. Immédiatement, Asuma lança une vague de cendres chaudes pour la contraindre à éviter certaines zones, afin qu'elle tombe sur Zabuza et sa large épée.

- Je vois que la gamine de Kakashi a bien progressé, affirma le ninja de Kiri en tentant de la décapiter. Tu as même son œil, mais il brille d'une haine que je n'imaginais jamais voir chez toi.

Sakura ne répondit pas, esquivant une large attaque de taille. Elle allait porter un coup de katana, mais elle recula au dernier moment, tandis que Hanzo envoyait sa faux en sa direction. Zabuza fut touché au niveau du diaphragme, mais il se régénéra rapidement. Son corps immortel régénérait instantanément les blessures, quelles que soient leur gravité.

- Haruno, attention ! cria Asuma, avant d'envoyer une boule de feu.

La combattante aux cheveux roses tendit le bras pour absorber l'attaque, avant de poursuivre son attaque.

- Pourquoi m'aidez vous ? demanda Sakura en échangeant des coups de sabre avec l'ancien samouraï masqué. Je vous ai tous trahis !

- Peut être, répliqua Asuma en sortant ses couteaux, mais je sais que tu vaux mieux que moi. Contrairement à toi, Je suis mort et je n'ai rien fait pour ceux que je voulais protéger J'ai raté ma vie.

Sakura renifla de dédain, avant de repousser Zabuza et son apprenti, qui lançait des rafales de fines aiguilles de glace.

- Tu n'as pas raté ta vie, affirma Sakura. Ino ne le penses pas, Chôji non plus et Shikamaru encore moins. Ils portent tous fièrement ton héritage, de même que Kurenaï. C'est un garçon.

Le ninja à la barbe pointue fut surpris. Ainsi, il n'avait pas tout raté. Il avait transmis sa foi, ses idéaux et il avait transmis la volonté du feu à ses élèves, mais aussi à travers la vie de son enfant.

Il était heureux. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, avant que son âme apaisée ne quitte ce monde, laissant le cadavre s'effondrer en un petit tas de cendres qui se dispersa au vent.

Sakura resta immobile durant une seconde, ayant une pensée pour cet homme enfin libéré de sa souffrance.

- Makyô Hyô Shô ! hurla Haku, profitant de la distraction de Sakura.

Il entoura la kunoichi de ses miroirs diaboliques. Ou qu'elle regardait, la fleur de cerisier voyait le visage androgyne sur la glace, alors qu'elle se souvint de l'efficacité de cette technique. Le teme avait même failli y perdre la vie. Comme dans ses souvenirs, l'orphelin envoya des rafales d'aiguilles glacées dans toutes les directions, puisque sa prison de givre lui offrait de nombreux angles d'attaque. La ninja ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, évitant les sembons lancés avec une facilité qui lui permit de trouver une faille suffisante pour riposter contre le garçon efféminé.

- Shinra Tensei !

L'onde de choc repoussa toutes les aiguilles et balaya la glace, brisant les miroirs et éjectant le cadavre en direction des autres morts. Neji profita des cinq secondes de rechargement que nécessite Shinra Tensei et fonça vers Sakura. Il était prêt à lui bloquer ses points de chakra, mais il fut intercepté par une attaque aérienne de Konan, qui envoya sa fine jambe en plein dans le visage du Hyûga.

Neji se releva, tandis que son nez se régénérait. Sa colère augmentait sa force, mais elle l'aveuglait en même temps.

- Tu sais, provoqua l'ange d'Amegakure alors que le cousin d'Hinata se relevait, je me demande pourquoi vous faites tout une affaire de votre précieux byakugan. Il est utile, mais ne vaut pas un clou face au Rinnegan. Ta pauvre cousine, la fiancée du Rokudaime Naruto, en a d'ailleurs fait les frais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Hinata-sama ? grogna le cousin protecteur, qui n'aurait ourtant pas hésité à la tuer, il y a encore quelques années. Si vous lui avez fait du mal, je ...

- Elle n'est pas morte, elle a juste perdu un bras, chuchota l'ange qui admirait la haine brûlante dans les yeux de perles de Neji. Mais je n'ai que faire de tes pitoyables menaces, surtout quand elles viennent d'un être faible qui est, faute d'autre terme, mort.

Le guerrier enragé frappa de nouveau, visant les organes vitaux avec une vivacité impressionnante, tout en ayant l'intention évidente de la détruire de l'intérieure. Au dernier moment, il leurra Konan en frappant sur le coté, afin de la surprendre. Le regard de l'ange se porta immédiatement sur l'attaque, pour le plus grand plaisir du maître en taijutsu. Jouant sur le léger avantage qu'il venait de créer, il utilisa immédiatement son tourbillon divin.

Une tornade de feuilles tranchantes tourbillonna devant lui pour arrêter le bouclier divin, ainsi que pour faciliter la riposte. Neji était agacé, mais en même temps, il était surpris. Cette femme venait de contrer son attaque en brassant l'air à la même vitesse que lui, mais en poussant les vents dans le sens opposé.

A quelques mètres de là, une nouvelle onde de choc, émise d'un geste de main par Sakura, réduisait a néant l'attaque combinée que les autres guerriers défunts avaient tenté. A cause de l'avantage procuré par le dojutsu ultime, ils étaient incapable d'exploiter l'unique faiblesse de la répulsion divine. Pire encore, ils n'arrivaient même pas à percer les défenses combinées de la nukenin. En plus de l'armure de Susanô, le Rinnegan conférait une défense mécanique impressionnante.

En retrait, couvert par les autres morts, Haku avait préparé une nouvelle salve d'aiguilles. D'un geste précis, il visa pile les points vitaux dans la kunoichi qui ne le regardait même plus. Haku lança une salve de ses fins projectiles, qui ricochèrent sur le bouclier pourpre formé des côtes de Susanô.

Zabuza serra alors la trancheuse de têtes dans ses mains et frappa le dieu de toutes ses forces. La lame buta sur l'inexpugnable armure, avant de lui échapper et de retomber à plusieurs mètres en émettant un cliquetis métallique. Désarmé, l'escrimeur de la brume tenta un jutsu aqueux en dernier recours, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'épée spirituelle de Totsuka transperça de plein fouet l'épéiste, avant d'arracher son âme et de la sceller dans la gourde de l'immense tengu.

Sakura soupira de soulagement, avant d'éviter une série de coups raides portés par le ronin toxique. Repoussant Hanzô d'un geste de la main, elle fit disparaître le bouclier violacé qui la protégeait, avant d'enchaîner les signes à pleine vitesse.

- Madara, tu commences sérieusement à m'ennuyer avec tes zombies ! Je vais tout pulvériser autour de nous ! Chibaku Tensei !

Sakura souffla alors entre ses mains, générant une sphère brillante qui rayonnait d'énergie. D'un geste, elle lança la perle noire qui irradiait de chakra vers le ciel. Alors que la guerrière évacuait la zone, conseillant aux hommes de reculer encore davantage, l'orbe s'éleva. Dès que le projectile se stabilisa à quelques centaines de mètres d'altitude, il émit un brillant éclat argenté, sous les regards à la fois émerveillés et effrayés des hommes présents. C'est alors que la terre se mit à trembler et que des morceaux de roches provenant des plaines écroulées et des montagnes encerclant le Mordor s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

- Technique de l'astre divin ! hurla t-elle. Vous avez perdu, vous n'échapperez pas à son attraction !

L'astre en pleine naissance commença à aspirer d'énormes blocs, attirant rapidement Haku dans la gangue de pierre. Plus lourd, Hanzo résista mieux à l'attaque. L'ancien dictateur d'Amegakure planta même sa faux dans le sol pour s'ancrer davantage, mais il était encore trop près et ne fit que retarder son absorption. Konan et Neji étaient toujours en plein combat, trop éloignés du satellite de pierre noire pour être inquiétés.

Madara grogna, alors qu'il venait de perdre deux pions en un seul coup. Heureusement, la quantité de chakra nécessaire pour réaliser cette technique était si importante, que Sakura ne risquait pas de la relancer de sitôt.

Lentement, l'astre cessa da grandir et retomba lentement, s'écrasant dans les plaines effondrées du Mordor, s'enfonçant profondément dans les abysses du royaume dévasté, emportant ses deux prisonniers dans le néant.

Sakura sourit devant son exploit, puisque il ne restait plus qu'à vaincre Neji, désormais placé en retrait pour couvrir Madara. Le dernier Uchiha décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les yeux du Hyûga devinrent écarlates, à mesure que Madara renforçait son contrôle sur lui.

- Tsukuyomi ! cria Neji en ouvrant ses yeux qui reprenaient le motif visible dans ceux de Madara.

Konan ferma les yeux en s'éloignant par précaution. Sakura fit de même et sentit le chakra circuler autour d'elle. Une vague d'énergie était constamment émise par Madara en direction du dernier cadavre. La nukenin en tira la conclusion la plus logique, celle disant que Madara contrôlait Neji à distance et que sous la cape, il devait y avoir un récepteur caché.

Konan lança aléatoirement une rafale de lances pour attraper Neji, mais ce dernier les esquiva avec la même vitalité inhumaine que celle dont Madara faisait preuve.

Sakura croisa le regard rouge et se servit de son armure pour envoyer une rafale de missiles vers Neji, qui activa le bouclier de chakra dont il était devenu le spécialiste. L'explosion résultant du choc arracha une partie du corps immortel, qui se régénéra très rapidement. Les habits du génie avaient été partiellement arrachés, révélant sa musculature et surtout la longue barre noire qui était plantée dans son cœur.

- Je vois, c'est comme ça que tu les manipules. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retirer cette barre pour que tu te retrouves seul.

- Tu te trompes, Haruno, grogna Madara en montrant le dernier cercueil qui était resté inerte depuis le début du combat. Regardes ma surprise, je l'ai prévue juste pour toi.

D'un claquement de doigts, le couvercle grinça avant de tomber. Immédiatement, Sakura se figea. Ceux qui assistèrent à la scène écarquillèrent les yeux. Le dernier cadavre était une femme qui avait de nombreuses ressemblances physiques avec la guerrière aux cheveux roses.

- Sors de ton sommeil éternel, Haruno Ichirin.

Sakura était mortifiée et ça se lisait sur son visage, à mesure que sa mère reprenait vie. Ichirin était la même, n'ayant pas changé depuis l'attaque cardiaque dont elle avait été la victime il y a plusieurs années. La mère était vêtu du même kimono bleu, dont la forme évasée laissait voir une bonne partie de ses charmes naturels.

- Maman ? demanda Sakura avec désespoir, alors que des larmes de regrets coulaient sur ses joues.

A ce moment, plus personne ne faisait de commentaires sur le combat. C'était tout bonnement répugnant. Ceux qui connaissaient la froideur de la nukenin et qui ignoraient ce qu'il y avait de pire que sa propension à tuer aisément, étaient désormais fixés. Avec Edo Tensei, il était possible de ramener des âmes en ce monde, comme une grossière parodie des vivants. L'idée de ramener les camarades tombés à vos cotés, mais aussi ceux qui sont partis trop tôt et de les utiliser contre vous, était tout simplement abominable.

Sakura était figée par l'horreur. Madara venait d'utiliser l'une des plus douloureuses blessures de son ennemie, tout en osant violer la sépulture de la courageuse femme qui l'avait élevée seule. La fleur de cerisier était outrée. Il avait déterré sa mère et profané son corps pour en faire l'un de ces innommables pantins.

Après quelques secondes, Sakura ne put contenir ses remords plus longtemps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, même si elle savait parfaitement ce cadavre pouvait se retourner contre elle à tout instant.

D'un simple coup d'œil, la nukenin aperçut la barre de chakra qui transperçait le sein de sa génitrice et la fureur la gagna. Du coin de l'œil, elle capta un geste étrange, la main droite de sa mère venait de disparaître dans les plis de son yukata. La kunoichi recula immédiatement pour éviter le coup de kunai. Sa mère gardait toujours une de ces dagues dans sa manche et venait de tenter de la tuer.

- Maman, arrêtes ! C'est moi ! supplia Sakura alors que les yeux noisettes de sa mère prenaient une teinte cramoisie.

- Amaterasu, souffla Ichirin avant de pleurer, alors que les flammes sombres percutaient l'armure de métal qui recouvrait le corps de sa fille.

Sakura absorba immédiatement le chakra contenu dans l'attaque, avant de grincer des dents. Si elle voulait libérer sa mère, elle devait retirer cette barre et après, elle pouvait toujours utiliser un de ses talismans. Elle caressait même l'illusion de pouvoir la faire changer et la ramener parmi les vivants.

Sakura courut vers sa mère et chercha à l'agripper. Elle évita les coups et attrapa le kimono de soie, avant de le déchirer pour révéler la poitrine ferme, transpercée par cette barre de chakra.

Ichirin se releva, avec une grimace de rage sur son visage. D'un geste, la mère dégaina un autre poignard et se rua sur Sakura. La fille se débattit et laissa la civile défunte planter son kunai dans la jambe de la nukenin. Sakura gémit, mais ne dit rien. Elle profita que l'arme était fichée dans sa chair et que Ichirin tente de la retirer, pour paralyser le cadavre avec un jutsu médical de sa conception. Avec la paralysie de sa mère, Sakura pouvait sans difficulté agripper la barre noire et l'arracher.

Lorsque Sakura posa la main sur le récepteur, elle fut agressée par une violente quantité d'énergie. Le chakra de Madara était écrasant, sa nature agressive brûlait les extrémités des doigts de la combattante. Mais malgré tout, elle tint bon. Sakura savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

Avec un cri de rage, Sakura retira la barre de chakra du pantin qui lui avait jadis servi de mère. Instantanément, Ichirin reprit ses esprits. C'était comme si elle avait été libérée, sortant d'un long sommeil.

- Sakura, est-ce toi ? Es-tu bien ma fille ? demanda la défunte.

- Oui maman, c'est bien moi, sanglota Sakura en la serrant dans ses bras. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manquée !


	40. La bombe du Jûbi

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste rapidement la suite de la fic, alors que la fin se profile.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 : La bombe du Jûbi<strong>

Sakura avait encore du mal à assimiler l'idée qu'elle serrait enfin sa mère dans ses bras. Même si ce n'était qu'un pantin, un cadavre froid et qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde, ça lui importait peu. Elle avait tellement voulu la revoir, même si elle savait que c'était impossible, pour enfin s'excuser de ses paroles blessantes et pour lui demander pardon.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait qu'on lui pardonne. Ses mots violents avant de partir ? Sa faiblesse et son incapacité à être mature en écoutant ceux qui l'aimaient ? Son absence qui avait coûté la vie de la dernière personne de sa famille ?

- Maman, je te demandes pardon, si tu savais comme je regrettes ! Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment ! J'ai toujours eu peur de te perdre et lorsque tu es morte, avec ma colère comme derniers mots de moi, j'ai amèrement regretté mes actions. Je crois bien que ma vie est une succession d'erreurs. Je suis tellement désolée !

- Tu sais, avoua Ichirin, j'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer.

Les yeux humides de Sakura s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce que ça impliquait.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que ceux que nous aimons disparaissent pour toujours ? Que ceux qui sont partis n'ont plus de liens avec les vivants ? Non, ajouta la mère au sourire tendre, nous sommes toujours là pour veiller sur vous.

Ichirin posa son doigt sur la poitrine de sa fille et renchérit.

- Je serais toujours là, en toi et pour toi.

Sakura baissa la tête, à la fois honteuse et heureuse, comme si elle sentait encore le poids de la culpabilité en elle.

- Sakura, je t'ai dit que je t'avais observée. J'ai vu tes épreuves, tes sentiments et tout ce que tu as du affronter. Je peux te dire une chose, c'est que malgré ce que tu laisses paraître, tu es une bonne fille. Tu es devenue une femme magnifique et courageuse. Je suis même très fière de toi.

Sa fille déglutit, incrédule à l'idée que son honnête et intègre mère puisse la féliciter pour des crimes si nombreux qu'ils seraient impossibles à énumérer.

- Sakura, reprit-elle, je respecte tes choix, je comprends tes actions et je veux te dire une chose des plus importantes. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue, pas une seule seconde. Quelle que soit la voie que tu choisiras, tu seras toujours ma fille et je serai toujours fière de toi, tant que tu restes fidèle à toi-même.

- Merci, gémit la kunoichi qui ne savait pas que dire.

- Ma fille, implora Ichirin, il faut que tu sois forte, que tu continues sur ta voie. Mais, les morts ne peuvent vivre aux cotés des vivants. N'ais pas pitié de moi, ais pitié de ceux qui sont seuls et qui souffrent. S'il te plait, libères-moi de cette non-vie.

Sakura regarda sa mère avec effarement. Elle était prisonnière de cette enveloppe indestructible, mais la plus jeune hésitait. Au fond d'elle même, un désir égoïste luttait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde fois la seule famille qui lui restait.

- Je ... peux pas, pleura Sakura, qui se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'arracher cette âme avec Ningendo, ni même de la sceller.

Devant tous, Sakura admettait ne pas être infaillible, ni même pouvoir tout faire. Elle prenait brutalement conscience de ses faiblesses et de ses limites. Elle avait eu le même complexe que Pain, celui de se prendre pour un dieu, mais arrivait toujours un moment ou la réalité les avaient rattrapé.

- Je suis désolée, maman, mais je n'y arrives pas ! Je peux pas, je ...

Sakura ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle resta bouche ouverte, incrédule, alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

La volonté d'Ichirin avait été extraordinaire pour résister aussi longtemps à celle de Madara, mais en fin de compte, elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre le fait qu'elle n'était qu'un pantin manipulé par l'Edo Tensei. Les ordres de l'Uchiha avaient repris le dessus et la mère avait sorti un kunai dissimulé, pour poignarder sa fille en plein ventre.

Sakura recula, incrédule, alors que le regard de Konan se teintait d'horreur. La jinchûriki tituba, avant de plaquer ses mains sur son ventre, pour soigner sa blessure. L'instant d'après, le dernier cadavre se lançait sur elle, pour la blesser davantage.

L'ange ne resta pas immobile. Elle n'avait absolument aucun scrupule a devoir affronter cette femme, à la différence de son amante qui était incapable d'agir, tétanisée à l'idée de devoir agresser la personne avec laquelle elle venait de se réconcilier. Konan s'envola, envoyant une rafale de shurikens en direction d'Ichirin.

Les projectiles de l'ange se plantèrent dans les membres de la mère de Sakura, avant de se déployer et de révéler de multiples étiquettes de scellement. Les symboles s'illuminèrent brièvement, avant de s'élargir et de recouvrir définitivement le corps. La dernière chose qu'on vit, ce fut l'expression calme sur le visage de la femme aux cheveux roses. La femme aux yeux noisette soupira de soulagement, alors qu'elle pouvait enfin continuer son long voyage.

Konan se posa et se dirigea vers sa fiancée amorphe, qui restait prostrée à terre. Elle n'avait jamais vue Sakura aussi faible, aussi amorphe, ni aussi brisée. Même Kabuto n'avait pas réussi à la détruire mentalement.

- Sakura, lèves-toi, chuchota Konan, avant de la secouer. La kunoichi leva alors la tête vers Konan, adressant un regard à Madara. Ce que Konan vit dans les orbes de Sakura lui fit lâcher prise et même reculer d'un mètre.

Les yeux de Sakura étaient d'une fixité effrayante, brûlants d'une flamme sans nom. Ces orbes pourpres commencèrent à se charger d'une haine si puissante que la peur gagna Konan, alors que Madara attendait.

- Madara, gronda Sakura avec un murmure glacial et incisif, perçant comme une lame, tu as osé utiliser ma famille contre moi. Tu as profané la tombe de mère, dit-elle en se relevant, tu as profané son corps, tu l'as dénaturée et retournée contre moi ...

Un sentiment d'oppression gagna alors toute l'assemblée, tandis que la nukenin s'entourait d'une cape de chakra noir. C'était une forme sombre, semblant attirer toute lumière, toute joie, tout sentiment pour ne laisser que l'inéluctable sentiment du désespoir.

Les yeux de Madara se plissèrent devant l'écrasante masse nocive. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Ichirin était censée affaiblir Sakura, puis la blesser grièvement, pour que Madara puisse enfin capturer la jinchûriki. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la blesser à ce point Il n'avait pas vraiment caressé l'idée de se retrouver face à face à l'abomination qui pouvait sans peine le tuer, il ne voulait pas se retrouver face au Jûbi.

Sakura se releva lentement, avant de regarder Madara dans les yeux. Rien qu'à la voir, on devinait qu'elle avait l'envie absolue de le pulvériser en fragments et de le disperser à jamais.

- Enton, cria t-elle en manipulant le manteau du démon, Gouryûka no jutsu !

Un immense dragon de flammes pourpres jaillit de la bouche de la nukenin et vola vers l'Uchiha. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque en faisant de nombreux plongeons, faisant s'entrechoquer les plaques sur son armure.

Madara grimaça en voyant une goutte de sueur couler sur sa tempe. L'attaque avait commencé à le pousser dans ses retranchements et il devait finir cette lutte au plus vite. Son ennemie avait même commencé à faire appel au chakra Yin, ce qui était le dernier pas avant le passage aux techniques utilisant les ténèbres comme élément. Des techniques contre lesquelles son Jikukan Ninjutsu n'avait pas de prise.

- Je vais te détruire ! hurla Sakura. Yamiton, Hi no Jigokû !

Sakura cracha une rafale de petites flammes sombres à grande vitesse vers Madara. Chaque projectile ressemblait à une sphère pourpre, qui explosait en formant une large sphère de flammes sombres. Chaque explosion repoussait la matière, pulvérisant la roche au moindre contact.

Le dernier Uchiha avait utilisé une série d'attaques de nature doton pour générer des murs de roche chargés d'encaisser les tirs. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses techniques d'esquives, car il savait que ce chakra maudit pouvait le toucher, même s'il se désincarnait. Sa désincarnation n'était pas immédiate et dématérialiser son corps demandait plus de temps que d'absorber les attaques absolument impossibles à téléporter. Les coups utilisant les ténèbres ne touchaient pas seulement la matière, à l'image du fameux Jinton du Tsuchikage, elles touchait aussi l'énergie spirituelle circulant dans le corps et la matière.

- Suiton Daibakufu ! cria Madara, générant une large sphère d'eau qui balaya les flammes de Sakura.

La kunoichi était étonnée. Madara arrivait à faire cette attaque, sans utiliser d'eau à proximité. Malgré le climat aride, il créait une sphère aqueuse à haute densité. Il méritait bien son rang de légende.

- Arashi no ikon ! cria Madara en levant une main au ciel, avant de projeter des dizaines d'éclairs aux alentours.

Dans sa fureur, le brun toucha Konan. L'ange touchée à l'aile se posa en urgence près de Sakura, tandis que la nukenin courrait vers son amie toujours consciente, pour faire barrage avec son corps. Madara mettait toute sa rage, concentrant la foudre dans ses mains, avant de l'envoyer vers Sakura. Mais la kunoichi resta impassible, mettant calmement ses mains devant elle pour bloquer les éclairs.

- Comment as-tu fais pour contrer ce jutsu ? s'enquit Madara.

- Le pouvoir du Rinnegan ne connaît pas de limites ! répliqua Sakura en chargeant vers Madara, prête à lui enfoncer son poing chargé de chakra sombre dans le corps.

Sakura courut, frappant de toutes ses forces pour anéantir Madara qui n'avait pas bougé. Son poing ravageur fut stoppé par un mur rouge sombre, entourant l'Uchiha.

- Kuso, jura t-elle, j'avais oublié Susanô !

Le tengu aux côtes fracturées entoura l'ancien leader de l'Akatsuki, avant de s'armer de ses deux épées de flammes. Le dieu commença à marteler le sol, chaque coup des deux épées faisant trembler la terre, pilant la roche et réchauffant le sol qui commença bientôt à se liquéfier, suite aux coups multiples.

- Tenshi no koosai, murmura Konan pour elle même, avant de se placer derrière Madara et de replier ses ailes derrière elle pour se donner une silhouette profilée et d'accélérer sa vitesse, tandis qu'elle piquait vers Madara, visant entre les côtes de Susanoo.

Konan plongea, filant comme une fusée avant de traverser le bouclier en profitant d'un espace entre deux côtes. Madara n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Konan le percutait avec deux kunais, avant de fracasser le sternum du brun et de le repousser hors de l'armure divine.

- Rasengan ! cria Sakura, lui broyant l'épaule droite.

Madara fut humilié. Non seulement son imparable armure n'était pas invincible, mais il s'était fait avoir une deuxième fois par la technique de Minato. Son armure avait été inutile, Sakura avait frappé dès qu'il s'était écrasé au sol. Son épaule n'était plus qu'un amas de chair brûlée et d'os pilés.

Le dernier Uchiha se releva en grimaçant, avant de constater les dégâts. D'un simple geste, il s'arracha le bras à main nue, dégoûtant ceux qui suivaient le combat de loin.

- Regardes, ordonna t-il, avant d'ôter son armure et de révéler son torse, tandis que son membre dextre se régénérait.

- C'est le Shodaime, bafouilla Sakura en reconnaissant le visage greffé sur la gauche de la poitrine de Madara, ce sont les cellules d'Hashirama Senju !

Madara sourit. Le combat de la vallée de la fin était planifié pour être une victoire. S'il gagnait, il devenait Hokage. S'il perdait, il pourrait toujours fuir en divisant son corps et améliorer sa puissance en utilisant les cellules du grand utilisateur du Mokuton. Il pourrait ainsi dépasser son rival, pour toucher du doigt la puissance du Rikudô-sennin.

- Ca suffit, grogna Sakura, tu es allé trop loin. Tu es une menace pour le monde entier. Alors, puisque tu tenais tant à maîtriser le pouvoir du porteur originel du Rinnegan, je vais t'en donner un aperçu. tu vas connaître la puissance de l'antique terreur ressuscitée. Tu vas devoir affronter la bombe du Jûbi !

L'aura de désespoir qui l'entourait s'accentua, avant de se concentrer autour des mains de la kunoichi. Son chakra forma une boule sombre qui tourbillonna rapidement sur elle même.

Sakura libéra la sphère vers Madara, qui se téléporta avant d'être percuté par la bombe. Le projectile poursuivit son chemin vers le Mordor, avant de s'écraser sur le rocher qui abritait encore les ruines de la Tour Sombre. Un éclat de lumière aveuglant se dégagea de l'explosion qui laissa un immense cratère. Les fondations de Barâd-dûr et le sol furent pulvérisées sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de rayon.

Une série de projectiles plus petits, mais tout aussi mortellement chargés de mort furent projetés vers Madara, explosant contre les montagnes qui verrouillaient le passage vers le Mordor, détruisant les monts d'obsidienne en de fines cendres balayés par le souffle des éclats de haine lancés par Sakura.

Une main de chakra émergea du bouclier noir, avant d'écraser Madara contre le sol, laissant un profond impact sur la terre stérile.

Malgré la puissance mise dans cette attaque, Madara avait toujours sa formidable puissance. Il n'était toujours pas défait.

Même épuisé à cause de l'aura qui sapait son pouvoir, il continuait de lutter.

- Très bien, dit-il sur le ton de la défaite, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps ici.

D'un geste, il se dématérialisa pour quitter ce monde et revenir dans les nations shinobi.


	41. Epilogue

Bonsoir à tous.

Voici finalement la fin de ce cross-over.

Assez court, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pouvais dire et je ne tenais pas à trop détailler, laissant volontairement un léger flou, afin que chacun puisse s'y retrouver.

J'espère juste que ça ne vous paraît pas trop brutal.

Je vais pouvoir me recentrer sur mon autre fiction en cours, voire même mener mon autre projet, que je vous invite à découvrir d'ici peu.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est à J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Scruté par l'ensemble des forces armées, Madara Uchiha préféra tirer sa révérence. D'un geste, il disparut de la Terre du Milieu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Sakura regarda la scène avec colère, alors que son ennemi s'enfuyait une fois de plus.

- A chaque fois c'est pareil, grogna Konan. Dès qu'il est blessé, il fuit et se cache, il ne sait faire que ça. C'est un lâche.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit Sakura. Retrouvons-le et achevons-le, une bonne fois pour toutes !

Konan acquiesça, tandis que Sakura se tournait vers Aragorn, qui se tenait toujours au devant de ses troupes.

- Je suppose que c'est le temps des adieux, dit-elle. J'ai été honorée de combattre avec des guerriers aussi valeureux que vous. Je garderais pour toujours les souvenirs de notre rencontre. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les adieux, alors je dirais simplement ceci. Merci à vous tous. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, mais aussi Merry et Pippin, je vous souhaite de trouver ce que vous cherchez.

Sakura recula, avant de regarder Konan et d'activer son sharingan. Agrippant son amante dans ses bras, elle utilisa Kamui, avant de disparaître vers un autre monde, ne laissant au sol qu'un kunai abandonné durant son combat, l'arme étant la seule preuve de son passage.

Quelques jour après ce combat, Aragorn et ses hommes revenaient triomphalement à Minas Tirith, tout en ne cessant de penser au kunai qu'il avait récupéré. Cette arme, qu'il regardait avec fascination était la dernière preuve matérielle, autre que ses souvenirs, de l'existence de cette kunoichi.

- Les générations futures auront du mal à croire qu'une telle femme ait pu exister, soupira t-il avec un air mi-absent, mi-attristé.

Aragorn fut acclamé lors de son couronnement. Vêtu de son armure et d'une belle cape, Gandalf posa la couronne sur la tête de l'héritier légitime du trône. Dénéthor sentir le poids de sa charge le quitter et son deuxième fils était enfin certain de pouvoir retrouver sa province d'Ithilien, sans devoir assumer de lourdes charges, enfermé dans un palais vide et silencieux.

Le Gondor avait enfin son roi. Les jours de prospérité et de paix allaient enfin revenir. Le premier acte du nouveau roi fut de rendre un vibrant hommage au porteur de l'Anneau et aux trois autres hobbits, qui avaient accompli leur tâche en affrontant maints périls.

Une surprise de taille accueillit Aragorn, ce fut la venue de plusieurs seigneurs elfes, aux cotés d'Arwen. Lorsque la princesse lui déclama ses vœux, le monarque vit un sourire sur le visage d'Elrond, partagé par Galadriel et Celeborn. Finalement, son futur beau-père acceptait enfin leur romance.

De nombreuses années plus tard, les membres de la communauté de l'Anneau étaient toujours liés par une amitié profonde et ils leur arrivaient souvent de se réunir à Minas Tirith. Tandis qu'Eldarion s'amusait à courir dans les couloirs, sous le regard inquiet et protecteur de sa mère la reine, des rires s'élevaient des pièces avoisinantes.

A chaque fois, Aragorn accueillait avec ravissement son vieil ami Legolas, qu'on voyait toujours en compagnie de Gimli, lequel ne manquait pas d'admirer les portes de la ville, reforgées par les soins de son peuple. Merry et Pippin venaient toujours ensemble, amenant quelques champignons et il arboraient soigneusement les armures du Rohan ou du Gondor dont ils avaient eu l'utilité. Sam, nommé maire de Hobbitbourg, apportait régulièrement des nouvelles de Frodon, parti pour les terres immortelles en compagnie de Bilbon et du magicien blanc.

Durant leurs monumentales beuveries, les hommes se remémoraient le bon vieux temps et se rappelaient du dixième membre, de cette femme étrange et puissante, venue d'un autre monde. Même dissoute, la communauté restait liée par une amitié éternelle.

Sakura avait jugé préférable de ne plus tenter de faire une brèche, en raison de la difficulté à trouver un point de sortie précis dans l'univers, parmi des milliards d'autres, ce qui expliquait pourquoi plus personne ne l'avait revue. Son voyage avait été du au hasard et elle ne prendrait pas le risque de se perdre au-delà de l'espace et du temps.

Quant la nukenin franchit de nouveau le passage, elle fut ramenée là ou était sa place. Elle se retrouva chez elle, à Amegakure, face à un Madara complètement éreinté. Il n'avait presque plus de chakra et ne fit pas le poids contre elle. De désespoir, il utilisa Tsukuyomi pour piéger Sakura, mais se retrouva à faire face à Jûbi.

Face à la mort, Madara se souvint des mots qu'Itachi avait dit à Kisame et qu'il avait répété à son ancêtre.

- Ce n'est qu'à la fin que tu sauras quel genre d'homme tu es réellement, avait sagement déclaré le génie meurtrier.

Madara vit la mort le prendre en face. Il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas de façon paisible, il était un ninja après tout, mais il avait caressé l'illusion d'être immortel. Il s'était cruellement fourvoyé.

Maintenant, alors que le fil de sa vie se rappelait à lui, il savait quel genre d'homme il était.

Il n'était pas immortel, il n'était plus le fier leader d'un clan glorieux et il n'était pas digne d'être le shinobi le plus accompli qui ait jamais existé. Il était un déserteur, complotant et manipulant pour s'octroyer un pouvoir qui ne devrait jamais être invoqué.

La description qu'Itachi avait faite, alors qu'il était pourtant à l'agonie, était parfaitement exacte.

Madara n'était qu'un perdant amer et vaincu.

Il ne sentit pas la douleur, juste un coup sec prendre son âme, avant d'être réduit à néant.

Le dernier nom lui venant à l'esprit fut celui de son frère.

Lorsque les yeux écarlates se fermèrent, Sakura resta figée un moment, adressant un dernière prière en l'honneur de son ennemi.

- Ca y est, soupira t-elle, en fixant le cadavre devant elle, avant de regarder le ciel nuageux. Et maintenant ?

Elle avait peur. Tant que Madara était là, elle avait un ennemi, une certitude dans sa vie. Maintenant, l'avenir s'annonçait incertain.

Zetsu s'était retiré, laissant Konan glisser sa main autour de la taille de sa fiancée.

- Au moins, je suis sûre d'une chose, souffla Konan. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Devant elles, les nuages pluvieux s'éloignaient, laissant voir l'horizon qui se teintait de la lueur rouge de l'aube.


End file.
